The Once and Future Warrior
by Rusen
Summary: In a land of myth and a time of magic, the Destiny of a Great Kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young warlock, a clotpole prince and a tired warrior. Their names... Merlin, Arthur and Thalia.
1. A Conversation With Uther

Rain; Camelot was in need of it that year and Uther sat on a bench looking at the drops on his window and smiling. It was just in time. The season had been hard but the effort they went through to endure was worth it; the sight of lightning and the roar of thunder meant the crops would once again be healthy. He hadn't wanted to trouble Arthur but the boy had found out somehow. Uther chuckled; there was a lot of himself in that young man. 15 years Arthur had been in his life and he was glad. Determined not to curse the storm for making such loud noises Uther put a pillow over his head and slept with a grin. The weather had taken a good turn.

Midnight and Arthur was still lying on his bed in his chambers, scowling at every lightning flash and every roll of thunder. He was supposed to be getting an early night. So much for that plan. Another roll of thunder rudely interrupted his thoughts and attempts at sleeping. He had tried everything. One pillow over his head. One on each ear. Blanket over head. Humming. He had even tried reciting poems at one point, but realised what he was doing after two minutes. If this storm lasted all day Arthur didn't know what he was going to do.

Early morning. The clouds had started to get a glow in the east from where the sun was lighting them up from behind. But it needn't have bothered. The lightning was doing a perfectly good job in lighting up the town. A tall figure in a grey coat by now had finished walking through the lower village. Nothing could be seen of the person underneath by people peering out of their windows at the sound of someone braving the wind and rain. The coat was long and a deep grey with a large hood that covered everything beneath. It barely moved up and down as the figure progressed. It was almost as if they weren't walking but gliding. The figure continued through the city and over the castle's drawbridge. The hood's fabric shook as it moved down for a moment; a greeting nod to the shivering guards under cover nearby.

The figure continued up the steps and into the public square on the outskirts of Camelot's Castle. Their eyes fixed momentarily on a boy in a white shirt, swirling a sword in his hand under a roof nearby in an absent-minded way, occasionally throwing an annoyed glance to the sky.

He glanced over when he heard the figure's faint footsteps through the rain. With a frown he leapt up, sword in hand and motioned for three guards chatting nearby to follow him. They intercepted the figure as they were about to enter the castle.

'Who are you?' demanded the boy.

A rasping, throaty voice came drifting back from under the cloak. ' _I have travelled a long way to seek audience with King Uther Pendragon.'_

'But who are you?'

' _… …_ _I request an audience-'_

Arthur rolled his eyes; slightly exasperated. 'Fine, follow me.' He sheathed his sword and turned into the castle, the figure drifting behind him.

'So how far have you travelled?'

' _A great distance.'_

Arthur squirmed, trying not to turn around and peer at the strange person tailing behind him. 'Right. Why do you want an audience with my father?'

' _…'_

'Okay…' Arthur muttered under his breath. His eyes softened when he saw the council chamber doors. 'Here we are!'

' _Thank you.'_

Arthur pushed the door open and stood aside, letting the still hooded figure pass. He stooped down a little as they did, trying to see anything under the hood. He could put it down to a young man's curiosity.

Uther looked up. 'Yes?'

'This is um…' Arthur paused with a blink as he realised he didn't know the person's name. 'Someone who has travelled a great distance to have an audience with you, father.'

Uther frowned slightly at his son. 'Who are they?' he spoke only to Arthur.

The boy shrugged a signature shrug and shook his head slightly with a hopeless demeanour. It's not like he hadn't tried asking but they hadn't been very forthcoming.

Uther sighed as he pondered the stranger in his chambers. 'Very well. I will hear you.'

 _'_ _I beg an audience with the king only.'_

Arthur hesitated. Would his father be alright?

'… Very well. Leave us.'

Once everyone had filed out of the room two arms clothed in purple reached from under the grey cloak. Both hands clasped themselves together in front of the figure.

'What can I do for you?'

 _'_ _I have come to offer an ally.'_

Uther frowned once more. 'An ally?'

' _Yes. Myself.'_

His head lowered. 'You?'

The hands unclasped each other and Uther noticed the sleeves properly. They were like that of a dress; tight at the elbow but very loose around the wrists. Fingers clasped the heavy fabric of the hood and pulled it down.

Uther couldn't stop his eyes widening as he saw the person that lay under it. Out of everything his mind had considered, this had been none of them.

With a lot of brown hair pulled tightly back into a low, loose bun, startling, deadly turquoise eyes, a long neck, shaped eyebrows, long eyelashes, a round yet definitive jaw and pale skin; the girl in front of Uther had certainly given him a shock.

Her face had remained the same as Uther studied it in a transfixed state. She had to be Arthur's age, nearly exactly.

Her voice was no longer raspy or obscure. It was strong, even and had a ring as if someone was singing or humming in the background. 'My Lord, I understand that you hate all magic. I understand the risk I place myself in by being here.'

Uther shifted, uncertain as to what to do just yet.

'I am 15 years old, am a high priestess of the Old Religion and wield incredibly powerful magic.'

As she had expected; Uther stood up.

'But I have seen this world fall to the mercy of evil magic.'

' _All_ magic is evil.'

'My Lord, with all due respect I disagree. From my position in the world I can see the powers of many people. I despise the use of magic to harm innocent people, whether peasants or nobles alike. Without magic I am incredibly skilled with nearly all weapons. I daresay I could defeat both you and your son in a duel. I know nearly everything there is about magic and that which I don't know I can find out in a matter of hours. I am resilient and consider myself a wielder of magic for the power of good.'

She finished as strong as she started and Uther's world had started turning. Was it possible? A sorcerer that isn't evil? An ally that could tell them anything they needed and a superb fighter? But why should he trust her?

'Come. Walk with me.'

The girl nodded and waited for the king to reach the point beside her and started walking as well.

'What is your name?'

'Thalia, sire.'

They walked through the castle, Thalia knowing not to say anything and that the king was thinking. They walked through large back doors and to a large landscape where usually the only living thing was grass, save the occasional walker or group of knights training. Thalia knew why the king had steered them here.

'Do you have family?'

'Yes, sire. My mother.'

'And what of your father?'

'He died in a battle when I was three.'

'I'm very sorry. Might I ask which one?'

'I do not know the name. I do however know that it was taking place nearby. King Bayard's men had invaded land belonging to Camelot. Both my parents decided that they had no right and so fought alongside the knights of Camelot. My mother survived but my father did not.'

Uther's face softened as the girl casually told him this with a hint of pride in her voice.

'I still don't understand; who taught you magic?'

'No one. I was born with it.'

'That is unusual.'

'It is, sire, yes.'

They kept their slow and comfortable pace as Uther kept turning everything over in his mind. 'I suppose you know why we are out here?'

'Yes. You have given me the perfect opportunity to kill you and run away. I notice a lot of things around me, my lord. I wish not to kill you or harm any of your people. I wish only to kill those that pose a threat to them. I will swear allegiance to Camelot if it would help you trust me. I'm not sure how I can prove this to you but I ask that you consider this opportunity deeply.'

Uther considered this once more. But how did he know she could be trusted? Yet at the same time; a high priestess of the Old Religion, fighting against the evil it brings. How could he say no? Especially since he was confident she could protect his young and foolish sun and seemed wise enough to be involved in more counsel than simply magic.

'What do the other sorcerers think of you?'

'Most do not know I exist. The ones that do are the high priests and priestesses. The ones that are evil like Nimue despise me because they know I am a serious threat. The ones that are not evil stand behind me, supporting my views.'

Uther's eyes widened. 'After I've killed so many of your kind… you still come here now. Why?'

'While you may have killed many good sorcerers, the majority you killed were not. In doing the world a grievance you have also done it a favour. The sorcerers that were doing no one any harm and humbly want to live will be the ones being careful and helping others around them. The ones that stand out are the ones that make a mess and harm people. It therefore stands to reason that most of the sorcerers you have found were evil.'

Uther considered this with a lighter heart. 'I see.'

'I believe that the majority of sorcerers left in the world are good. You may believe that only two or three are. In this we are different. But we both want the evil side gone. Why should we fight separately when there is an alternative to being weaker alone?'

Uther found himself convinced, much to his incredible surprise. He suddenly stopped walking. 'I agree. We may have our run ins but I will _always_ try to listen to you, you are wise beyond the knowledge of magic, you may save many lives just by offering an opinion on even food distribution. I will give you a high place in the royal courts and reinstate a long lost traditional title for people such as yourself.'

Thalia gave a slow nod. This was more than she had expected.

'Your mother must come live here as well and you can have your own chambers each. Do you ride?'

'All my life. I was one of the best in my kingdom, sire.'

'Then you must bring your horses as well. I see this as a chance to protect my people and an opportunity for more things that neither of us may imagine.'  
Thalia grinned slightly; Uther was getting carried away with his newfound inspiration.

'Of course, no one is to know you have magic. We shall say that you are a warrior and that is why you have been welcomed by me. This is incredible. I have only three people that I think should know what you really are.'

'Who are they, my lord?' Thalia spoke calmly in attempt to get Uther to calm down.

'My ward; Morgana. The court physician; Gaius and my son; Arthur. None else I can think of. What say you?'

'Sire, I agree. I am pleased you accept this.'

Uther took her outstretched hand and shook it with a happy glint in his eye. Thalia could only guess at what sort of revelation this meant for him but she was happy nonetheless.


	2. Crowned Warrior of Camelot

That very next morning Thalia stood in a deep blue dress in front of the king and his counsel. No sight of his ward or his son, perhaps they were still young enough to not have to attend such events. The physician was there and Uther had a staff proudly in his hand as well as a man beside him bearing a pillow. On it was a headpiece. Not a crown as such, she was not royalty. It was silver, not gold but it was Regal. It was more of a tiara, the way it would sit atop a head. At first glance it was a headband. Thalia guessed it could be worn either way.

'Do you, Thalia Brightsword, swear allegiance to Camelot?'

'I do, sire.'

'Do you swear to follow all of Camelot's laws?'

'I do.'

'Will you help Camelot's cause no matter how defeated it may seem?'

'Always.'

'Do you swear to always have strength, to provide wisdom and advice and to be a strong ally to this court?'

'I will.'

The determination in her eyes made Uther pause for a second. 'And will you protect the people of Camelot to the best of your knowledge and ability?'

'I will.'

Uther had to stop himself from smiling warmly at her; this girl was bringing him joy.

'Then rise,' he took out his sword and placed it on her shoulders, 'Thalia Brightsword, Crowned Warrior of Camelot.'

Thalia smiled to herself and stood in a graceful stoop. Uther then placed her headpiece in a tiara-like fashion on her braided hair and smiled at her. She returned it with bright eyes and turned to the small group of people in the council chambers who were applauding.

* * *

One week later and the rain was still visiting. Arthur had become fed up with only being able to step outside for a few hours before the clouds splashed the sky.

Someone had been given the chambers to the left of his and he had still not met them. There were new horses in new stables and new armour about his size in the armoury, as well as a fantastically stunning sword with perfect balance, throwing knives and a bow. This surprised him. While there was a new crossbow, there was also an ordinary one.

He looked out of his window to see the rain had let up and heard footsteps pass his doors. With ten steps he was there, flinging his doors open. The same grey cloak he had seen a week before was disappearing in a rush round the corner to his right. He tore determinedly after the fabric. When he skidded round the corner it was flicking round the next one down a staircase. He wasted no time. Round the corner, down the stairs. Down the corridor, to the right and… SLAM!

He had run straight into his father.

'Arthur, what the devil are you doing?'

'Oh! Sorry father, I was running after someone.'

Uther chuckled. 'Be careful, my boy.'

Arthur nodded and grinned before adjusting his feet and hurtling down the corridor once again, still slightly off balance. He stopped dead when he made it outside and noticed it had started raining again. With a groan he looked around for the grey cloak. When he tracked the person down he realised that they were going to the new stables.

'Hey! Oi! You!'

But the rain was pouring and Arthur could barely hear his own shout. So with a disgruntled sigh he sprinted out from the roof and to the small stable building quite a way off.

Inside, he looked round. Standing by a beautiful bay horse was the cloak. As Arthur bent over and caught his breath a right hand came out to stroke the horse's strong neck.

'Who are you?'

The hand flew back into the cloak and the hood turned first with the long tail swirling behind. From his still bent over position he squinted and could make the outline of a left arm dressed in a purple sleeve reaching across to the other side, no doubt gripping the handle of a sword. Arthur gulped. The hand and arm relaxed and disappeared to its original side.

Steadily Arthur stood up and took a few tentative steps around a grey horse to get closer. When it became clear that he wasn't going to be attacked he kept going until he was a step away from standing on their feet. The figure was half a head taller than him which didn't help his nerves. It was common knowledge boys always grew taller later towards seventeen. But even so, he was tall for his age. He had no idea who was under there but he had guessed it was a woman, going by the style and colour of the sleeves he had seen.

From under her dark cloak Thalia considered the prince properly for the first time. He was tall for his age, no denying. Blue eyes that would only get more colour as he grew, a spoilt demeanour but which was right now was fuelled by curiosity more than anything else. His eyes, behind any emotion he showed, always seemed to have kindness in them and a sense of calm.

'I'm Arthur.'

'I'm Thalia.'

Arthur's jaw dropped. 'You?'

The hood nodded.

' _The_ Crowned Warrior of Camelot?'

Another nod.

Arthur let out a disbelieving gasp. Thalia smiled and lifted her arms up. Arthur, not being able to see anything else, noticed her slender hands. They clasped the hood and pulled it back over brown hair now in a braided crown. The young prince's breath hitched in his throat; she was _beautiful_. Her eyes had stolen his; blue and yet green. They were framed with curved brown eyebrows and strong cheekbones that belonged to a round yet angled face. He didn't know how long he had been staring. He just knew he had been for too long when she lowered her head with her perfect eyebrows arched higher in amusement.

'Ughhm…'

Her cloak shimmered as she moved her head forward slightly as a gesture for him to continue.

Arthur's panic must have shown in his eyes as he searched for something to say. He cursed in his head. 'Hello.'

Her head moved back to upright as he said the awkward word.

'Hello.'

Arthur managed to get a grip on himself. 'I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you, … … um… my lady- I'm sorry; I've forgotten your name already.'

'Thalia.'

Arthur felt awkward again as he nodded, trying to be relaxed. 'Thalia. Th- Thalia…?'

'Brightsword.'

Arthur cringed. He had known that. 'Who's this?' He looked at the horse.

'Thunder.'

'Like the weather?' Arthur made no attempt to chuckle at his terrible joke.

But Thalia smiled, appreciating his effort. 'Yes.'

Arthur gestured to her side and she stepped to her right, letting him pass to the horse's head.

'She's a fine horse.'

'Yeah, she is. The name's a bit of a cliché, isn't it?'

'Perhaps but she was born in a storm and doesn't answer to anything else. It's a bit annoying really.'

'You'd imagine a horse with a name like that to be black.'

'Now that _is_ cliché.'

Arthur laughed. 'My father is enthusiastically explaining to me how good you are in battle. I wouldn't mind seeing this for myself.'

'I agree. Shall we say after the rain clears?'

'Clears for five minutes or two hours? I don't think we'll be very lucky.'

Thalia shrugged. 'I'd say as long as possible, we may be fighting for a while if you're as good as they say.'


	3. The Dragon's Call

'Ah, Thalia. There's been an issue.'

'Sire?'

Now twenty years of age and about half an inch shorter than Arthur, Thalia was still as beautiful as when Arthur had laid eyes on her for the first time in the stables all those years ago in their youth, even more so. She still had Thunder, her bay horse but now she had a ten year old black horse called Leroy. As Arthur grew, Uther had faded away in his belief from the words she had once used to convince him, but held her in high opinion nonetheless.

'Arthur has arrested a man on accusations of sorcery. I'm not sure what action we should take. He wasn't doing any harm and yet Arthur says when they saw him cast a spell it had a black tinge. I want your opinion. These are all suspicious objects from his house.'

Thalia nodded and set off for the cells after picking up two items from the table.

'Name?'

'Thomas James Collins. My Lady.'

'Sorcerer?'

* * *

'Tell me and it will be easier for you.'

'Yes, my Lady. But I wasn't doing anyone any harm, I swear, I-'

'Then care to explain this?' Thalia held out a doll.

'That… that… I never used that.'

'Then why has it got pinpricks in it?'

'It's old, it was a family heirloom.'

'This is very new fabric. Whom did you kill with this?'

'No one, I-'

Thalia's eyes hardened and even the guards by the cell shrivelled. If even the Prince Arthur couldn't survive her hard glares then they certainly couldn't.

'I- I wish not to say.'

'… Very well then. And then of course we have this, found in your mattress. Please tell me the truth; I'll have more sympathy for you if you do. Do you use this book?' she held a brown book bound with a silver chain.

'Everyday, my lady.'

'You do?'

'Yes, it has spells for cleansing water and sweeping floors, household jobs, you know.'

'I _do_ know, yes. But this book holds spells for hypnosis and making people your puppets. You use this book every day; on whom?'

'…' The man's startled expression did little to quell Thalia's anger.

She clenched her teeth. ' _On whom?_ '

'M- my neighbour, my lady.'

'To do what?'

'To- … …' he gave up. 'To give me half of his food. I'm sorry I won't do it again, please, take the book I won't use it I swear, I-'

'Be quiet! Using power on those less fortunate than yourself is despicable. I will not accept it from anyone. How long have you been using these spells?'

Thomas Collins looked away. Thalia's eyes flashed with anger once more as she reached through the cell, grabbed a hold of his tunic, lifted him up and snarled; ' _How. Long?'_

'Two years, my lady.' He said it quietly but Thalia heard.

'Are they still in place?'

'No, I place them again every morning.'

'If you are lying to me then execution will be the least of your problems.' She opened her hand and the sorcerer fell to the ground.

Turning on her heel Thalia stormed out to go check on the neighbour and tell Uther what she had found.

* * *

Execution day. Thalia tuned out as she stood on the balcony off Uther's side. She snapped her head back from the glare she was exchanging with the sorcerer to listen to Uther.

From the ground, Merlin had stopped watching Uther and frowned at the young woman beside him. She was dressed in a deep blue shirt and pants which surprised him and a golden tiara sat on her head. Merlin had heard stories of such a woman, a feared force to be reckoned with only if you had a death wish. And here she was, in front of him. The glare she held for the man on the podium was nothing short of hate. Clearly she hated magic as well.

'I, Uther Pendragon, have declared that _any_ magic used against the good of Camelot faces the sentence of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king. But for the crime of such evil sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass.'

Uther sent a nod to the executioners and Thalia kept her gaze as Uther lowered his arm and the sorcerer that had used his neighbour's health for his own was killed.

Satisfied she turned around and went inside but after moments heard a scream. In a flash and a flow of blue dress she was back on the balcony looking at an old witch.

'There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic! It is you!'

Thalia glanced at Uther who held the woman's accusing stare.

'With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you: before these celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!'

Before Uther could order the guards to do anything Thalia's protective blood boiled.

'Your son was exploiting others! Perhaps if he had done some good for Camelot he would still be here!'

'Seize her!' shouted Uther, but the witch said an enchantment and vanished. Uther looked to Thalia who gave him an assuring look; she will protect Arthur.

As the crowd milled Merlin stood momentarily watching the same woman. She had shouted down the grieving witch and Merlin replayed her words as she nodded to the king and went back inside. "Perhaps if he had done some good for Camelot he would still be here!" Perhaps that man did deserve it, then, if he _was_ guilty. But would an innocent sorcerer be treated the same way? But she didn't _seem_ unjust. The stories he'd heard was that she was fair, but perhaps they meant more than just how she looked.

* * *

'Did you hear about the witch at the execution today?'

'Arthur, I was there.'

'Oh. Of course you were.'

'What were you doing today?'

'Training.'

'So that means tomorrow you'll be goofing off, no doubt?'

'Yes.'

'I'll join you.'

Arthur sends her a happy smile. 'I was hoping you would.'

'Just don't start beating up servants again, will you?'

'...'

'Arthur…'

'Fine, fine.'

'Keep an eye out, will you?'

'Why?'

'The whole "evil sorcerer out to kill you thing" is going to be annoying.'

'Oh, that. I'll leave that up to you.'

Thalia rolled her head with a tut. 'Thought you might.'

Arthur looked at her fondly as she rested her head on a hand, eyes on the floor and deep in thought.

'What are you thinking about now?'

'Ways in which to kill you.'

'That's … comforting.'

'For the witch to, you moron.' Thalia kicked his foot, causing Arthur to laugh.

'I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow.'

Arthur inclined his head with a grin. 'Goodnight, Thalia.'

* * *

'Where's… the target?'

Thalia glanced over at Arthur, knowing he was about to bully a servant.

'Ah, over there, sire.'

'Into the sun.'

'Arthur, they're going to have to learn to throw into the sun at some point,' Thalia threw a knife at the target they were speaking of and hit the bullseye.

'But not today, this lot have only been throwing for a week.'

'Oh, fair enough then.'

The servant spoke up once more when he realised he couldn't rely on Lady Thalia. 'It's not that bright, sire.'

'Oh, a bit like you, then.'

Thalia rolled her eyes as the new knights in training chuckled.

'I'll put the target up the other end, shall I, sire?'

Arthur, still with his 'spoilt prat face,' as Thalia called it, face on nodded, as if marvelling at the stupidity of the servant in front of him.

She looked up as Arthur murmured; 'This'll teach him.'

Thalia gave a sigh and folded her arms; here he goes again.

THUD! Near bullseye.

'Hey! Hang on!'

Arthur threw his arms open. 'Don't _stop_!'

Another sigh left Thalia's nose.

'Here?'

'I told you to keep moving!'

THUD! Bullseye. Or rather the servant's head if he hadn't lifted the target to protect himself.

'Arthur…' Thalia said in warning. He glanced at her and knew her meaning; no actual injuries to the poor man. He gave a tiny nod to her then turned back to the servant.

'Come on!' he was laughing now. 'Run!'

THUD. Yellow.

'We want some _moving_ target practice.'

Thalia watched as the servant kept running around and had started wondering when Arthur was going to run out of knives when the target fell from the poor man's hands and rolled across the ground to the feet of a young man about her and Arthur's age. She frowned. He was new.

Arthur hadn't noticed until the man spoke up. 'Hey, come on, that's enough.'

Thalia glanced at Arthur, slightly amused, as she saw his smile fade and his spoilt prat face on again.

' _What?_ '

'You've had your fun, my friend.'

Arthur walked over. Thalia walked over as well, having a bad feeling. 'Do I know you?'

'Uh, I'm Merlin.' He extended his hand.

'So I don't know you.'

Thalia shook Merlin's hand with a smile as Arthur looked at Merlin like he'd just crawled out of a swamp.

'No.'

Merlin looked at the woman he was shaking hands with. Up close she looked kinder, though perhaps that was just down to the fact that she had no witches sworn for revenge in front of her. Merlin had also noticed the warning she had sent the man beside her. What was that all about?

'Yet you called me "friend"…'

'That was my mistake.'

'Yes, I think so.'

'Yeah… I'd never have a friend who could be such an arse!'

Thalia fought to keep a straight face. She liked Merlin already.

As Arthur looked down in thorough amusement Merlin turned and walked away.

'Or I one who could be so stupid.'

'Brave, I think you mean.'

Arthur glanced in Thalia's direction beside him but kept going.

'Tell me, _Merlin,_ do you know how to walk on your knees?'

'No.'

Arthur stopped in front of him.

'Would you like me to help?'

Merlin laughed. 'I wouldn't if I were you.'

Thalia narrowed her eyes slightly, considering Merlin's words, yet still amused.

Arthur kept his patronising grin on his face. 'Why? What are you gonna do to me?'

'You have no idea.'

'Be my guest! Come on!'

'Arthur…' warned Thalia as he took a step back with open arms.

Merlin noticed the deep warning she sent him once more. And in Arthur's eyes he saw a brief glimpse of hesitation. Clearly he was debating whether or not to listen to her.

Arthur heard her but knew if he turned around it would be shown that he listens to her. And he couldn't have that. Instead he kept his arms open and resigned himself to an earful from her later. 'Come on!' And there it was, the leaning forward taunting face he'd only pulled at Thalia once way back when they were both 15 and known each other for a month. He'd ended up with the same face on the ground and a bruised side from where her knee had collided with him. 'Come onnn!'

Merlin aimed a punch but as Thalia expected Arthur easily turned it away from him and got Merlin stuck in front of him.

'I'll have you thrown in jail for that.'

'Who do you think you are, the king?'

Thalia moved her mouth sympathetically.

'No, I'm his son. Arthur.'

A kick to the back of the knees and Merlin was down. Guards came and took him away.

Only when he had disappeared from sight did Arthur turn around to face the glare he knew had been cutting his soul into shreds since he pulled that last face at Merlin.

'What?' his voice held impatience and ignorance and Thalia's glare grew colder. Arthur gulped. He knew _exactly_ what she was going to say. Perhaps not the words but he knew what she was going to shout at him for.

'Arthur.'

'Thalia?'

'Run.'

If Arthur hesitated he didn't show it. He took off in a sprint and flew past her. One of the men that had been with them at target practice laughed and Thalia turned on them.

'And all of you! Run.'

They shoved each other out of the way trying to escape.

* * *

'Gwen? What's that noise?'

'Um, Merlin fighting the Prince, My Lady.'

The groan that followed was enough to make a nearby servant duck for cover. Thalia stormed out of the castle to the small market and was greeted with the sight of Arthur tripping over things. He never did that. Thalia arrived at only one conclusion, but she wasn't going to tell Uther just yet.

When she reached them Arthur had let Merlin go. Then he spotted Thalia and froze. She pulled an unimpressed face and waited for the crowd to clear before they both started walking and met in the middle.

'Are you insane?'

'Possibly.' Arthur had his cocky face on and Thalia knew he was being too much of a stuck up prat to listen to her without an incentive.

'What is wrong with you?'

'What's wrong with me? Nothing. Why are _you_ so uptight?'

'Because I have a problem with you when you're behaving like a prat?'

Arthur laughed. 'I am _not_ a prat. Shall I escort you back to the truth, _my_ lady?'

'How about I escort you?' And there it was, the incentive. Arthur ducked under her swinging punch like Thalia knew he would but when he did he felt a foot connect with his side. And then he felt the straw covered ground and the stares of people watching on.

Thalia rolled her eyes and took hold of the arm supporting Arthur's crouch with the other holding his side. She pulled him up, stepped closer and looked into his eyes.

Arthur reluctantly met her gaze. Thanks to the incentive his eyes softened and he smiled sheepishly. Thalia smiled back and turned to be beside him and put her arm around him.

'Any chance you could continue your patrol without swaggering around like you own the place?'

'I do own the place.'

'And yet you believe that you are here to serve the people, stop being stupid Arthur, come on. I'll come too if you don't have a problem with that.'

'I don't, no.'

'Right then.'

They walked over to the guards and continued the patrol.

* * *

'So! The feast tonight, will you be there?'

'Of course! You think I would miss Lady Helen's singing?'

'She has a lovely voice, Arthur, don't pull faces.'

'No, it's just that I haven't had the chance to meet her yet.'

'You mean you haven't got around to it.'

'… Possibly.'

'Well, you'll meet her tonight.'

They had reached Gwen's house by now and were walking around. Now that it was midday everyone was walking around and the usual queue at the water pump could be seen from where they were walking.

'You know I heard a little rumour you have a new dress.'

'How on Earth did you hear that?'

'Gwen was telling Morgana about it when I passed them in the corridor this morning.'

'I see.'

'Will you be wearing it?'

'Since when did you care about clothes or fashion?'

'Since I started being conversational an hour ago.'

They laughed.

* * *

Evening found Arthur already in the feast hall standing and talking to friends of his. The knights we are all in high spirits and Arthur often had to turn and greet people. But he'd immediately turn back and mess around with his friends happily. When Morgana arrived however, all of them stopped making noise so much that they could hear the music and the majority of them gaped at her.

'God have _mercy_.' Arthur watched as she walked over to the middle of the room. He met her there and they struck up a conversation.

When their talk reached a natural pause and before Arthur could bring up a new topic he noticed people turning their heads toward the door. He curiously turned his head as well and felt his jaw unintentionally drop. There was Thalia in what he presumed was her new dress. It was purple and gold and her hair was out straight behind her with her golden tiara woven in slightly. She spotted them and smiled, walking over.

'Hello, Morgana, you look stunning!'

Morgana smiled. 'So do you!'

Thalia smiled. 'I try.' She turned. 'Hello Arthur.'

'Arthur?'

He felt his jaw close and open once, staring transfixed at her. 'Uieughm.'

Thalia raised her eyebrows as Morgana giggled. 'What?'

'Arthur!'

With his eyes he tried to tell her "I can't talk!"

She got the message and laughed slightly. 'Alright, then.' She patted his shoulder.

Then the trumpets sounded and Uther walked in to the front, saving Arthur who hurried to sit down. He was aware of Thalia on his right but tried his best not to look at her. All people were looking in his rough direction and if he could he'd avoid looking like a gaping fish in front of everyone.

'We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few could compare the honour of introducing

Lady Helen of Mora!'

Everyone clapped and Lady Helen began to sing. Thalia found herself enjoying the song until she felt sleepy. With sudden rapt eyes she looked around. Everyone had started to fall asleep. She mumbled a spell to make her temporarily deaf just in case and looked around. She decided to pretend to be asleep and so put her head carefully on the table with her eyes slightly open so she could see what was going on. Lady Helen kept on walking. The fires went out and spider webs started to cover every surface. Helen was looking at Arthur and when she pulled out a knife it clicked. But before Thalia could do anything the chandelier above Helen fell to the ground. Because of her spell, Thalia couldn't hear the crash but she imagined it had been a mighty one. Thalia lifted her head up immediately and saw… Merlin standing there. So she was right.

When he noticed her looking at him he froze. But Thalia gave a slow blink to assure him his secret was safe. He sighed in relief and nodded his thanks as everyone around them began to wake up. Uther stood the minute he saw the chandelier and Thalia turned and stood as well, reversing the spell on her ears.

'Sire, it's the mother of Thomas Collins.'

'It is, yes.' Quietly Uther added; 'was the Chandelier you?'

Thalia whispered a reply as Arthur and Morgana stood as well. 'Yes.'

'Good work.'

The witch opened her eyes and pushed her torso up and with her last bit of energy threw the knife with immense accuracy at Arthur who realised too late what was happening. But Thalia and Merlin had known immediately and so charged forward and pulled Arthur over as they heard the knife go through the chair he had been in front of a mere second earlier.

They sat up and Uther looked at Thalia and Merlin with relief as Arthur pieced together what had happened.

He looked at Thalia who was busy studying the witch and smiled, then looked at the person on his left who was… Merlin?!

The witch took her last breath and collapsed as Uther turned to Merlin.

'You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid.'

'Uhh… well.'

'Don't be so modest. Thalia, you saw as well as I; did he help you save Arthur's life?'

'He did, yes.'

'You shall be rewarded.'

Arthur just stood there still looking at Merlin in disbelief.

'No, honestly, you don't have to, your highness.'

'No, absolutely, this merits something quite special.'

Merlin softened up to the idea. 'Well…'

'You shall be awarded a position in the royal household.'

Arthur frowned slightly at his father as Thalia smiled.

'You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant!'

Uther clapped his son on the shoulder and went to look at the witch.

'Father!' but the hysterical protest didn't reach Uther and both Merlin and Arthur looked at each other as the people applauded. Thalia just laughed. They looked at each other once more, Merlin in despair and Arthur in resigned disgust before turning away, Arthur noticing Thalia laughing. He proceeded to glare at her incredulously as she struggled to stop.

* * *

'Well now, that was a night to remember, wasn't it?'

'Shut up, Thalia.'

Another smile grew on her face.

They reached her chambers and stopped.

'Merlin may well turn out to be a terrible servant _but_ he is a witty man. At least you won't be bored anymore.'

'Oh, I suppose you're right.' Arthur paused, looking at the floor. 'I um… didn't get the chance to say this evening but umm… you look _absolutely_ beautiful.'

Thalia grinned evilly. 'You had a very large chance but you went all goldfish on me.'

Arthur laughed; embarrassed.

'Thank you, Arthur.'

Thalia ruffled his hair as his head was still down and went through the doors to her chambers. Arthur scowled at his hair when he saw it in the mirror. But it was an affectionate scowl.


	4. Valiant

'I know the tournament starts tomorrow but be nice to Merlin; it's his first day.'

'Ugh, fine.'

'If it turns out he's useless I'll come and spar with you.'

'All right.'

Thalia walked beside Arthur out to behind the castle on the grass with Merlin not far behind.

Arthur watched as Merlin fiddled with the armour he'd been forced to wear. 'Ready?'

'Will it make any difference I said no?'

Thalia chuckled.

Arthur turned around and swung his sword round. 'Not really.' He turned back to face Merlin who hastily got his helmet on and drew his sword. Thalia watched in an amused state.

'Body. Shield! Body. Shield.'

They were moving backwards, Thalia knew Merlin wouldn't gain any ground.

'Shield. Head!'

'Head? Ow!'

Arthur was having fun. He walked behind Merlin. 'Come on, Merlin, you're not even trying.'

'I am! Ow!'

They were now in opposite positions. 'Once more. To the left. Right. Left. Head!'

'Oooow…!'

'Come on, Merlin!' Arthur was growing impatient. 'I've got a tournament to win.'

'Can we stop now please?'

Thalia by now was laughing.

Arthur centred his sword and attacked again.

'Ow!'

'Shield. Body. Shield.' Arthur stopped saying his targets and caught Merlin on the arm and then smashed his head.

'OW! Ow….'

Arthur stopped with half a grin on his face as Merlin collapsed, his helmet falling off as he hit the ground.

Arthur stood over him. 'You're braver than you look. Most servant collapse after the first blow.'

'Is it over?'

'That was just a warm up. How's your mace work coming along?'

Thalia smiled, remembering a couple of days ago when Arthur had nearly killed Merlin with one.

Merlin took one look at the mace now swinging above Arthur's head and let his head fall back.

'Arthur?'

'Yes Thalia?'

'Give Merlin a break; he's a farm boy not a knight. He's tough but not made for fighting.'

'I've got to practice!'

'Yes, and you're not going to get much if you practice on Merlin, are you? Come on.'

Thalia unsheathed her sword and picked up a shield. Arthur nodded happily. Merlin sat up and watched.

'Shield.'

'Body.'

'Wrist.'

'Head.'

'Footwork, Arthur! Leg.'

'Shield.'

'Ankle.'

'Ah! … Shoulder.'

'Body.'

Before Merlin could see what was happening the two of them had stopped calling out targets and were fighting properly.

'Oh, nice work!'

Clang. Clang. Thalia tripped on Merlin at one point and fell on the ground.

'You right?'

'Watch out for yourself, Arthur!' She swung her legs at his knee.

'Whoa!'

Clang. Clang. Thud.

'Move, Arthur!'

'Ow!'

'Honestly, how do you expect to win with form like this? … … Come on! Left! Left! Head! Whoop, that's not my head, that's my sword, work harder!'

Merlin couldn't help but laugh.

Then it was his turn again.

* * *

'You do know the tournament starts today?'

Under normal circumstances Thalia would roll her eyes, but Arthur's nerves were easily spotted by her.

'Yes, sire.' Merlin continued to fiddle with Arthur's armour as the Prince moved his jaw. 'You nervous?'

'I don't get nervous.' Arthur stared straight ahead.

'Really? I thought everyone got nervous?'

Arthur snapped. 'Will you _shut up?!_ '

Merlin threw the cloak around Arthur and fumbled with the clasp, making Arthur look on in pure annoyance. The look changed to near despair when Merlin handed him his helmet and stood back, surveying his work.

'Great, yeah, I think you're all set.'

Thalia's mouth turned up in a smile as she picked up Arthur's sword.

'Aren't you forgetting something? … My sword!'

'Oh yeah! Yeah, sorry.' Merlin ran over to Thalia who was holding it out with an amused look on her face as Arthur looked away in attempt to keep the majority of his frustration inside. 'You're gonna be needing that.'

Arthur snatched it from Merlin and walked off.

'Ah, that went well.'

'Merlin?'

'Yes My Lady?'

'You need to improve.'

Merlin gave a sheepish laugh as Thalia ran after Arthur to give him a pat (hit) on the back to show her support. His nervous and irritated eyes met hers and he attempted a grin which was enough for her.

'Don't actually kill too many of them, will you?'

This time the grin was genuine. 'I'll try.'

Thalia went to sit by Uther's chair as the knights walked into the arena accompanied by trumpets and applause from the crowd. Arthur was glaring in front of him and Thalia sent him a smile. She sat back then and, sensing she was being watched, met the eyes of a knight in yellow. He sent her a nod and she gave on back, moving on to nod to other knights she had met before.

Uther stepped into the arena.

'Knights of the realm. It's a great honour to welcome you to the tournament in Camelot. For the next three days you will come to put your bravery to the test. Your skills as warriors and of course to challenge the reigning champion: my son, Prince Arthur.'

Thalia looked at him proudly for a moment.

'Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion. And he will receive the prize of one thousand gold pieces.'

The crowd sent up a murmur and Uther continued over the excitement. 'Also this year the winning knight shall have the honour of being presented with such a prize by Camelot's crowned warrior; Thalia Brightsword.'

Thalia's gaze remained impassive as the knights looked at her, some in awe, some warmly as she knew them as friends, the knight in yellow looked like she was another prize and for one particular knight, a calmness spread over him as he met her modest eyes.

'It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature. Whether he is indeed a warrior, or a coward. The tournament begins!'

All but Arthur let out a mighty yell. Thalia smiled, ignoring the sour look on Arthur's face. It was good to see such spirit. All knights bowed toward the king and all but two cleared the arena; Arthur and a knight in a brown cloak.

Thalia watched closely as Uther spoke to Arthur. 'I trust you'll make me proud.' The pat on the back seemed a bit hard as Arthur looked more sour after. He looked to Thalia who sent him a soft, calming smile and he took a deep breath as his cloak was removed and his shield presented.

Applause went up as they put on their helmets.

Then they fought. Arthur won without too much trouble. The matches kept going. The knight in yellow also won. He was less of a good winner than Arthur and, to Thalia's mind, showed off a bit too much.

They were in the tents nearby when Valiant (Thalia had learnt his name by then) defeated another knight.

Merlin looked up from his cleaning. 'Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword.'

'Mm, he's got skill.' Arthur turned his head to look at her, listening intently. 'But he's just that little bit too brutal which makes him too slow.' She held her hand out. 'See? … wait… watch his legs… there! Did you see that?' she was pointing at his legs to show Merlin's untrained eye who nodded, focusing on where Thalia was pointing, 'That's his brutality. A faster knight could have easily gotten him there. Not easy to knock him over, but easy to get the upper hand with speed.'

'We'll see.' Arthur felt his jaw clench now looking back at Valiant.

'Mm…, you're definitely faster.' Thalia sized Valiant up. 'He's too overconfident as well; he'll make brasher risks the harder the opponent.'

Arthur stored her remarks in his head. Thalia's observations were always useful.

Panting, Valiant reached his post and stood to look at Arthur and Thalia beside him.

'May I offer my congratulations on your victories today.' He gestured to Arthur who had a hard look on his face, trying to see where Thalia got her observations from.

'Likewise.'

'I'll see you at the reception this evening.' Valiant caught Thalia's eyes and bowed. She inclined her head politely in return.

It took Arthur all his willpower not to turn to look at her as she did and simply kept his gaze on the night. If he showed he'd be rattled by Thalia and him being polite to each other then Valiant would almost certainly use that against him.

Valiant walked off followed by his servant and swinging his arm around.

'Creep.' A single amused breath came from Arthur and Thalia in agreement.

To cover up the fact he had found Merlin funny Arthur quickly added; 'Ah, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword and polish my chain mail.' He walked off. Thalia patted the desperate Merlin on the shoulder and went after Arthur.

'Told you he's funny.'

'Hm.'

'Oh stop being such a grump.'

'So knight Valiant seems like a very handsome man,' she stated conversationally.

Unintentionally Arthur had stopped in his tracks. He kept walking the second he realised he had but he knew Thalia had seen. He looked to his left to see her grin.

'Gotcha.'

Arthur couldn't help but smile and ran at her. He chased her as they ran all the way back to the castle laughing, Arthur considerably lighter hearted than before.

* * *

'Knight Hinsman of the Western Isles, My Lord.'

'Ah, yes, we've met before.'

Thalia stood waiting for the next knight to reach her. She knew many of these men and was glad to see them again.

Thalia smiled happily and instead him kissing her hand they held each other's right and shook hands while clasping each other on the shoulder. 'My Lady.'

'Knight Hinsman. How are you? It's been a while.'

'I am well, how have you been doing?'

'Oh, the same old business. How is your sister? Last I heard she was ill.'

'She has made a full recovery.'

'Oh, that's fantastic news! Send her my regards and tell her that we must meet again.'

'I shall, my lady.'

Knight Hinsman continued on to greet Morgana as Knight Valiant spoke to Uther. Thalia ignored him while he did but could hardly not speak to him when he walked in front of her.

'May I present the Lady Thalia, the Crowned Warrior of Camelot. And this is my ward, the Lady Morgana.'

'My Warrior.'

'Knight Valiant.'

'You know my name, then?'

'I am observant; one has to be to be a fighter. You just told the king a moment ago.'

'Ah. You have a keen mind, as well as a beautiful smile.'

'Thank you.'

'I understand the winner of the tournament has the divine privilege of being presented with the prize by you, my lady.'

'Your understanding would be correct.'

He fixed her with a look of admiration though once again it looked as if he considered her another prize. 'Then consider the tournament won.'

Thalia inclined her head, hiding her smirk as she did so, knowing full well that he wouldn't stand a chance against Arthur. 'We shall see.'

As Valiant moved to speak to Morgana, Thalia looked down the line to find Arthur watching her with a grin on his face. She pulled one back with an eye roll. Clearly Valiant thought her dumb. Arthur chuckled as a good friend of Thalia's finished talking to Uther.

'William!'

'My Lady Thalia!' they clasped each other's hands. 'As sharp as ever.'

'I could say the same for you!'

'Ah but My Lady Thalia, I was knocked out of the tournament.'

'That doesn't make you any less of a knight. Your form is excellent as always.'

He laughed. 'I am pleased to hear it. Though perhaps we could spar sometime. I would be honoured to hear more of your fighting wisdom.'

'Well, as soon as this blasted tournament is over come and find me.'

He nodded. 'I will.'

'See you then.'

Arthur stepped forward to talk with his father.

'Arthur.'

'Father.'

And that was it. Thalia grinned slightly stupidly as Arthur stepped in front of her.

'Arthur.'

'Thalia.'

'Not still worn out, are you?'

'The tournament finished hours ago, what are you on about?'

'Well you did look very tired trying to beat me to the castle. _And_ I was in a dress.'

Arthur returned her playful look with a mock offended one. 'My Royal Warrior, are you trying to give the other knights an advantage?'

'My Prince, are you avoiding the subject?'

'Of course not.' He bowed, keeping up his false posh voice and professional act. 'Perhaps you do not accept my challenge?'

'The Crowned Warrior of Camelot not accepting your challenge? My, what scandal! What are you proposing?'

'Another race, my Lady,' Arthur raised his head to look up at her.

'From where?'

'I propose, if the weather is fine, the old south track in the woods.'

'What a brilliant idea! I accept graciously.'

Arthur's face cracked as he looked up at her. Thalia smiled as well and gave him shove. 'Stand up, Arthur or you'll ruin your back.'

They both shook their heads as their amusement died down and Morgana spoke with Arthur. Thalia turned to see Uther looking at her; also amused. She raised an eyebrow but the king simply turned to welcome the next knight in line.

* * *

Once all the knights had exchanged words they were free to mingle. A knight in blue walked up to Thalia as she was talking to Arthur. He waited until they finished and she turned.

'Hello!'

'My Lady.'

'Knight…'

He opened his mouth.

'No, no! Hang on… … … Samuel! Knight Samuel. Sorry.'

'Not at all. I'm surprised you know my name at all, My Lady. You are as perceptive as they say.'

'You can't believe everything you hear.'

'But it seems the rumours of your beauty are true.'

Thalia turned her head in a modest roll. 'Well I'm glad,' she said with a smile.

They both laughed a little.

'I was impressed your technique today. You have extremely precise aim.'

'Oh! Thank you! If… it's not too much to ask I would love to see your technique, my lady.'

'I'm sure it isn't. I'm certain an opportunity will arise in which I will be fighting.'

Knight Samuel looked down to the floor where Thalia's dress went. He frowned and very politely asked; 'You don't fight in a dress do you, My Lady?'

'Ha-ha! Certainly not. These things are horrible to fight in.'

'Ah. Another rumour is that you are a master at archery. Would this be true?'

'Yes. I believe that having a bow or a crossbow is important. It doesn't matter how skilled you are in battle; if your enemy is not in reach of your sword then it's useless.'

'But to be able to use both a bow and a crossbow… I wonder if you had any spare time when you learnt all these things?'

'I had plenty.'

'Ah, then you must be naturally talented?'

Thalia laughed softly. 'You are very kind.'

He smiled as well. 'If you will excuse me, my lady, I think there is someone else who wishes to speak with you.'

Thalia turned to see a knight in green standing next to Arthur patiently.

'Oh! Well thank you for your kind words. I shall see you tomorrow no doubt if we do not speak again this evening.'

Knight Samuel bowed as Thalia turned back to her friend. 'Ah, the knight in green! How are you, James?'

Arthur meanwhile followed Knight Samuel.

* * *

Thalia finished her conversation with her friend and looked for Arthur. Not to her great surprise she saw him talking to Samuel who was looking alert and the tiniest shred of unease was spread quietly through his body language. She sighed and hurried over.

'Yes, she really is spectacular.'

'Mm. Especially in battle.'

'Really, sire?'

'Yes. We're pretty equal in skill as it happens. It's good for when we need to train.'

Thalia clasped Arthur's forearm and spoke to Knight Samuel. 'Actually I can beat him with my hands behind my back.'

As Samuel's eyes widened; impressed, Arthur's mouth opened ready to give a witty retort. But Thalia stopped him. 'If you'll excuse us, so sorry.' She pulled him away by a wall.

'What?'

'Arthur, what the hell are you doing?'

'… … … … … Being protective, why?'

Thalia sighed, raising one side of her mouth in an unimpressed fashion. 'Well can you stop?'

'Why?'

'Arthur! Leave the poor man alone! Honestly you're worse than a brother!'

He nearly grinned. 'Not that either of us would know that.'

She knew his point. 'True. But if you could refrain from being slightly hostile towards any people that are kind to me I'd deeply appreciate it.'

He sighed and leaned on the wall. 'Fine.'

'Thank you.'

She walked away as Arthur let out his smile and watched her with the quiet smile still on his face.

* * *

'Gaius, there's a problem.'

'Yes, I know.'

'Oh you do? Good.'

'It's the snakes on Knight Valiant's shield. They come alive.'

'Ah. So now what?'

'We're seeing what we can do. It will be hard for Merlin as he's a servant to go to Uther, we'll need evidence.'

'Well as soon as you have some, give it to me and I will take it to Uther. That way Arthur doesn't look like a coward if it goes wrong.'

Gaius nodded and Thalia hurried to the hall. She was supposed to be at dinner anyway.

* * *

'You're telling me you've got to fight _that_?' Merlin watched as the tall knight nearby had his helmet put on by a servant on his toes.

'Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow.'

'Fortunately you kill bears for fun.'

'Advice would be nice.'

'Arthur, I'm not giving anyone else advice, am I? I'm not going to be biased.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Oh, fair enough.'

'So he's slow and you're fast?' Merlin fiddled with a strap on Arthur's armour.

'Exactly.'

Merlin put Arthur's sword into the sheathe and Thalia gave him a pat on the back. The two of them then stood side by side as Arthur walked forward to the arena.

'I'll go put these back.' Merlin held up a pile of swords.

'Right.'

'You're not worried about him are you?'

'I'm worried about the other one.'

Merlin laughed. 'Seriously?'

'Seriously. We don't want another injured knight in Gaius' care. Arthur can go overboard sometimes.'

* * *

As it happens he didn't, just knocked the tall knight out with a shield. Then they were back as a little group by the tent watching Valiant's match. Arthur's jaw was tight again. Valiant won.

Thalia took a deep, uneasy breath and started to walk.

'Where are you going?'

'To the castle?'

'Why?' Arthur was already slightly uneasy after watching the match with Valiant.

'I have a suspicion. Don't mind me, I'll just be saving your backside again.'

'… Right.'

* * *

'Merlin? What can I do for you?'

'I was hoping I could ask a favour.'

'… come in.'

Thalia stepped back from the door and let Merlin pass.

'To create an antidote for the knight in Gaius' chambers we need one of the snakes' heads.'

'You want me to keep an eye on Valiant?'

'If it's not too much trouble.'

'Of course not. I'm having dinner with all the knights anyway.'

'Well that makes things easier.'

'It does. Good luck.'

* * *

'So, Valiant. Do you think you can beat my son?'

Thalia was on Arthur's right, having insisted he sat next to his father who was at the head. This placed him and Valiant opposite each other. She leant back in her chair and put a hand under her chin.

'He is a great warrior, my lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent.'

'You should stay in Camelot after the tournament.'

Arthur glanced at his father in alarm.

'I could do with more knights like you.'

Valiant looked smugly at Arthur, who looked out of the window in annoyance.

'I'd be honoured, my lord.'

Thalia grinned quietly. If Valiant killed Arthur, then King Uther would certainly find a reason for him to be executed.

Then with alarm she realised Valiant had made his excuses to leave.

* * *

'Did you get it, Merlin?'

'Argh! Oh, Thalia. Yes I did.'

'Good.'

Merlin held up a snake's head and Thalia wrinkled her nose. 'Love the design.'

'Mm. I'm taking it to Arthur.'

'Right. I'll come with you.'

* * *

'You? You chopped its head off?' Arthur was looking both impressed and highly amused.

'Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant, you can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him!'

Thalia was leant against the wall with her arms folded, watching as Merlin explained.

'Ewan was beating him, he _had_ to cheat!'

'Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot.'

'Have you _seen_ him?' Thalia readjusted her arms. '"To lose is to be disgraced." He said so to Uther.'

'Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield; no one could see the snake bite him!'

'I don't like the guy but that doesn't mean he's cheating.' Arthur stood up.

'Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom, when Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened.' Merlin continued as Arthur watched him, slowly becoming convinced. 'If you fight Valiant in the final he'll use the shield; it's the only way he can beat you!'

Arthur's face was back to showing he thought Merlin was drunk.

'Look at it!' Merlin held the snake head under Arthur's nose. 'Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?'

Arthur examined it.

'I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything-'

Thalia smiled softly as she noticed Arthur's glance at Merlin as he said that.

'-I wouldn't lie to you.'

'I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true.'

'I swear it's true.'

Arthur lowered his gaze and nodded. 'Then I believe you. I'll bring it before the court in the morning.'

'No.'

Arthur looked to Thalia and moved his head, urging her to continue.

'Should it fail, it will come across that you are afraid to fight Valiant. Also Uther is more likely to listen to me if it's to do with magic.'

'That's true.'

'I'm sorry, why is that?'

'Merlin, OUT!'

'Arthur!'

'He can't!'

'Of course he can, don't you trust him?'

'… fine.'

Thalia turned to Merlin. 'I'm a high priestess of the old religion. Uther knows. I'm the only sorcerer he trusts.'

'Oh.'

Thalia smiled, she knew what this meant for Merlin.

'Now, off you go, go tell Gaius. Arthur, let's get the council together.'

'Right.'

* * *

'Thalia, what is the meaning of this?'

'Sire, I wish to put forward an inquiry into the Knight Valiant before this council.'

'On what grounds?'

'A servant has seen evidence of magic being connected to his shield and I have noticed indications of such truths.'

'Knight Valiant, what have you to say?'

'My Lord, I have never used magic this is an outrageous accusation.'

'Go on, Thalia.'

'The snakes on Knight Valiant's shield may be able to come alive by sorcery. This,' she passed Uther the snake's head, 'is an unusual snake, found nowhere in Camelot. However, it is here. It is the head of one of the three snakes on the shield, cut off yesterday evening around dinner time.'

'By whom?'

'By a servant who was cleaning the corridor, My Lord, in an act of defence. Merlin was cleaning the corridor near Knight Valiant's open doored chambers and was attacked by the snake. Fortunately there was a sword close by and one clean cut was all it took. Also, the Knight which Valiant fought yesterday has still not recovered consciousness, despite Gaius' very best efforts. He has two puncture marks on his neck which are white and the same length apart as this snake's fangs. Rest assured, we have extracted the venom from this snake head and an antidote was administered in the last few hours. I am sure Knight Ewan will be able to tell us how he collapsed in his match yesterday, whether by snakes or not.'

'Let me examine the shield.'

Valiant passed him the shield as Arthur unsheathed his sword. 'Be careful, my lord.'

'The snakes would hardly come from the shield in this circumstance if Knight Valiant's aim is to win the tournament.'

She addressed the council, but Uther knew she was telling Arthur that. 'Thalia, have you seen these snakes?'

'From the shield? I believe I have when Knight Ewan collapsed yesterday sire, however I could not say for certain.'

'I see. And where is Knight Ewan?'

'I am not sure. I expected the antidote to have worked by now.' Thalia, with a nod from Uther, turned to look behind her.

Merlin stepped forward and whispered to her. Without hesitation Thalia knew what to say.

'My Lord, Knight Ewan is dead. Gaius says he did regain consciousness before he left to fetch more herbs. It is our assumption that he was assassinated, most likely by another of the snakes.' Thalia paused to make sure everyone understood. Uther was frowning, now with slight concern. 'He did say that there was a snake in Valiant's shield, however I understand that that can be put easily to the ramblings of an exhausted man. Without Knight Ewan's absolute word in person I also understand that the evidence these accusations stand on has weakened considerably.'

Uther nodded slowly. 'What do you suggest we do, Crowned Warrior?'

'Sire, as the situation is now I have come to the conclusion that this inquiry will get us nowhere. I apologize to the people who have been summoned that this has not been resolved. I suggest we end this audience and let the tournament tomorrow show what it will.'

'I agree. Knight Valiant?'

'My Lord, I also agree. I'm sure everyone was merely mistaken. And if it was your son who made these accusations because he is afraid to fight me then-'  
With a glance of permission from Uther, Thalia spoke up. 'Do you say this because you believe that I am merely here to serve the Prince? _I_ am the one who called this audience, Knight Valiant. Perhaps you think I have less of a word because I am a woman?'

He realised his mistake. 'Not at all, My Lady. It was simply a thought.'

'Perhaps an attempt to "rattle" Prince Arthur, as it were? Very well. We shall see if your efforts come to anything tomorrow. I am confident Arthur will give you a _fair_ fight and a difficult one. If you must resort to using the shield to win then perhaps we can continue this inquiry.'

Uther gave a last nod. 'Agreed. This audience is concluded.'

'Thank you, My Lord.'

* * *

'Thank you for standing up for me.'

'Huh?'

'In the chambers, my father would have easily thought I was being a coward when Valiant started up if it wasn't for you.'

'No problem. He's the coward for using such a shield. Knock him _dead_ tomorrow, Arthur.'

'Sure. Thank you, Thalia.'

'Good luck.'

'You're not going to see me tomorrow?'

'No, I mean with Merlin. He's been fuming about how his word doesn't count for anything and that he "can't believe Valiant got off" all afternoon.'

'Oh, great.'

'Bye Arthur.'

'Thalia… You couldn't come practice with me could you? If those snakes make an appearance I want to have practiced what to do.'

'Of course.'

* * *

'Okay, let's start with what Valiant did to Ewan.'

'He was bearing down on him wasn't he?'

'Yes.'

'So how do we- oof! Whoa!'

Thalia had slammed into his side at high speed and sent them tumbling to the ground, pressing her shield against Arthur's much like Ewan and Valiant had been set up.

'Let's imagine the snake comes out. What do you do?'

'This is really tricky. I can't get up; you're there. Sword?' Arthur looked around. 'Sent flying. So! What do I do?'

What he hadn't noticed until then was Thalia murmuring. 'What are you doing? Aargh!'

A purple snake had appeared.

'My father is going to kill you if he finds out.' Arthur was wriggling, trying to move his shield. He gave up and let go of his shield with one hand and caught the snake as best he could just behind the head. He then pulled and flung it across the grass. It vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

'Nice work.'

'It wasn't actually alive, was it?' Arthur sounded dubious.

'Of course not. Just an illusion, actually.'

'So what now?'

'Well…' Thalia pulled Arthur up by the wrists with her. 'How about if it comes along the ground at you?'

'Well if Merlin could cut the head off one I'm sure I can manage.'

'Let's test that then.'

They moved to the courtyard when it became dark and simply practiced with swords, Thalia being unable to use magic in a public place.  
'Morgana's up there.'

They gave her a wave which she returned happily.

'Hua!'

'What the- hey!'

'Don't let your guard down!'

'Oi!' they laughed and kept laughing, Arthur once again forgetting about the pressure the tournament had on him.

* * *

'Nice day.'

'Yes, at least you're not fighting in the rain.'

A sigh.

She held his arms tightly and stood in front of him. 'Arthur, you can beat him, shield or none. You know you can. So do it.'

He nodded. And gave her a warm smile. He felt like hugging her incredibly tightly, but he didn't. He didn't need to though as Thalia seemed to know. And so he _did_ find himself gripping her in a hug tightly.

* * *

Helmets went off. Okay, then. Then Arthur lost his shield and Thalia's eyes narrowed. No shield was usually a problem but without one Arthur became faster. And as she had said on day one; Valiant would become more open to quick attacks the harder he faced. This was Arthur's advantage and it was a good one. Of course, Valiant had a magic shield but they had practiced for that. And then he lost his sword. Arthur was driven back but when they got back to the middle of the arena the snakes came out in broad sight. Thalia knew why and looked for Merlin. She smiled when she met his triumphant eyes. Then they were back to watching Arthur in worry.

'What are you doing? I haven't summoned you!'

'So he is using magic.' Uther looked at Thalia in thanks.

'And now they see you for what you really are.'

'Kill him!'

Before Thalia could do anything Morgana had already thrown Arthur a shield. And with his speed Arthur had cut the snakes in half and a few seconds later stabbed Valiant who dropped by the snakes.

Arthur was given a nod from his father, an apology and secretly proud congratulations. Then he smiled at Thalia and walked out, shoving Merlin on his way past to the cheers of the crowd.

* * *

Thalia grinned. She'd expected Morgana and Arthur to argue over the sword she threw, though maybe not as soon as they got up to the top table.

'Umm… I didn't need saving! I'm sure I would've thought of something.'

'See you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl!'

'Because I wasn't.'

'You know what? I wish Valiant _was_ escorting me.'

'Me too! Then I wouldn't have to listen to you.'

'Fine.'

Thalia stepped in. 'And that is his way of saying "thank you". Charming, isn't it? He owes you one, Morgana.'

Arthur exhaled a breath of disbelief as Morgana smiled at him then walked away with a mischievous grin.

'And I didn't need your help, either,' Arthur spat.

'No, of course you didn't. Gratitude accepted.'

Arthur cast a long look at her. 'You really saved me, Thalia.'

'I wasn't the one in the arena. Or who threw you the sword.'

'Still. If it wasn't for you I don't know what I'd have done. I would have looked like a coward to my father and everyone else at the inquiry, I may not have been prepared… I owe you one as well.'

'Oh, I think we're beyond keeping scores now.'

'I think so too.'

'Now go thank Merlin for his hard work. It wasn't me that got that snake's head in the first place, neither was it me who constantly repaired your armour.'

'… Fine.'


	5. Departure

'My Lord?'

'Ah, Thalia. Worrying news.'

'What is it?'

'There is a very dangerous sorcerer in the outer regions.'

'Evil? By my standards, that is. What have they done?'

'They have killed half a village and taken all the possessions worth anything.'

'Evil then.'

'Indeed. I trust only you to deal with this and make it out alive. If you think you can do it I want you to take them out.'

'Of course, My Lord. Do I have your blessing to use magic?'

'Yes, of course. But be careful not to be noticed.'

'As always. When would you have me leave?'

Uther looked out of the window at the setting sun. 'Tomorrow after breakfast. We can't have you running off without food.'

'Very well. Leave it to me.'

* * *

Arthur was walking back to his chambers when he saw someone he could recognise a mile off ahead of him in the corridor.

'Thalia!'

'Arthur.'

'I hear you were leaving for the outer regions tomorrow. Is this true?'

'It is, yes. There's a dangerous sorcerer there.'

'Well… please be careful.' Arthur looked down.

Thalia smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Arthur, I always am.'

He smiled at her deeply. 'No you're not, you're reckless.'

Merlin walked round the corner but stopped dead in his tracks and stepped into the shadows when he saw Thalia and Arthur talking. With a cheeky grin he noticed she had a hand on his shoulder and strained to hear what they were saying.

'And you're not?'

'Eeeeehh… True. Just don't go dying on me, will you?'

'Why on Earth would I do that?'

'I don't know; you're a mystery to me.'

Thalia laughed softly. 'No I'm not, stop being such a romantic.'

Merlin's grin grew wider.

'I am _not_!'

'Yeees you are.'

'I'm not!'

'Arthur.'

He looked at her cheeky and entertained expression. 'Oh, fine. … But what if I am?'

'Hmm, I don't know. It is strange for you though. Perhaps you are tired. Have you eaten this evening?'

'Would you stop teasing me?' he laughed.

She laughed as well. 'Now, now, my dear Arthur. Why would I do that?'

'What, tease me?'

'No, stop.'

They laughed more and Merlin couldn't help but let a giggle out. This was borderline flirting, though perhaps they couldn't see it.

'Well at least with you away I will be able to be free of such teasing.'

'Hmm, perhaps. Or I could simply pass my honourable duties to Merlin.'

'Ugh, no thanks. He's as cheeky as it is already.'

Thalia hummed. 'Mm, true. Now I'm off to pack. Good evening, Arthur.'

They both inclined their heads. 'Good evening, Thalia.'

Merlin prayed Thalia wouldn't see him hiding in a tapestry but as she went past she of course did.

'Merlin?'

'Hi!'

Arthur paused, hearing them. Was Merlin there? He turned and crept back to them.

She rolled her eyes. 'What are you doing?'

'Going to Arthur's chambers.'

'So why are you hiding in a tapestry?'

'… … … um… … ahh… hmm…'

'Yes?'

Merlin shook his head. 'Nope, I've got nothing.'

Another eye roll. 'Right.' She continued walking and Merlin saw an opportunity. He leapt to her side and walked with her.

'So you know Arthur quite well, then?'

'Yes.'

'For… how long?'

'Since we were 15.'

'Ah, I see. And were you ever _in love_?'

'What?'

'Well you two seem pretty happy.'

'Mm.'

'Well…?'

'What do you mean "in love"?'

Merlin's face lit up. 'So you are!'

'I never said that.' They stopped outside her door. Arthur hid in a crevice in the wall with a confused frown on his face. How the hell did _this_ conversation even start?

'Well did you ever kiss him?'

'No…' Thalia tilted her head to tell Merlin she found his mood very strange.

'Did you want to?'

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

'Merlin…' The look she had on her face was so much like the one Arthur often wore when dealing with him startled Merlin. 'What do you want?'

'Oh my god, that's so much like Arthur.'

'Yes, I know. Now answer my question.'

'I want to know if you love Arthur.'

'Of course I do.'

Merlin blinked before getting her meaning. 'No! I mean, I know you're close but do you love him in a romantic way?'

Thalia gave Merlin a look and Merlin lifted his head in a silent; 'Oooooooooooooohhhh…' Then Thalia raised an eyebrow and shook her head slowly, marvelling at the

warlock.

Merlin laughed.

Arthur couldn't see the look she gave him but Merlin laughed sheepishly. For some reason he couldn't place, the corners of his mouth twitched up for a moment


	6. The Gates of Avalon

Thalia rode back through the market to the castle to find Merlin waiting for her.

'So word came I was coming back, then?'

'Mm, and you're just in time.'

Thalia swung her leg over Leroy and let her feet touch the ground. 'Why?'

'There's a new guest staying here in the castle.'

'Judging by your face I'm going to say there's something suspicious about them?' She loosened the girth under the horse's stomach.

'I'm afraid so. For starters, Arthur's falling for one of them.'

As Merlin had expected, Thalia just looked amused. She lifted her eyebrows and lowered her head. 'What?'

'Well it seems like it. They went out for a ride yesterday and she's in the chambers next to his.'

'… Mine or the ones on the other side?'

'The other ones.'

'Well, that's fine then.'

'And Gaius had a look at their walking staffs. They're magical and they're from Avalon.'

'Ohhhhh boy, sounds fun. Remind me to read up on it.'

'Read up on it?'

'I have these special books, three different ones and two of the same. So four in total. Between them they can give me any spell and any known information apart from some ancient knowledge, but that would be easily found in Gaius' records.'

A guard took Leroy away to the stables and Thalia straightened her grey cloak. 'Right, then. Let's face it.'

'Oh, do you have an excuse I could use?'

' _What_ are you on about now?'

'Umm… well… yesterday Arthur went for a walk with umm… oh I've forgotten her name. Sofia! And he's gone off somewhere with her today again and I need another excuse for Uther.'

Thalia groaned. 'Oh, you're kidding me.'

'Right then. Let's see… nope. I'm going to see Uther now and tell him how my trip went so come with me and I'll help you out.'

* * *

'My Lord.'

Uther, who was reading in his throne in the council chambers looked up. 'Thalia! How was your trip? Is the sorcerer dead?'

'No trouble at all.'

'Really? The reports were that they were very dangerous.'

'Yes, but he was a coward once you began to overpower him.'

Uther smiled. 'I see. Well done, my dear.'

'Thank you, My Lord.'

Then Uther noticed Merlin.

'Ah, you. Where's my son?'

'He's um… um…'

* * *

'So! What have I missed?'

'Well, Nimue poisoned the water supply and Gwen got framed,'

Thalia's head had snapped at the mention of Nimue.

'Then she tried to poison me but Arthur went and got the antidote ingredient, and then…'

* * *

The next day Thalia went to see the king early in the morning.

'Sire?'

The door opened and Thalia stepped inside to the room that was Uther's favourite to sit in.

'Come in.'

'Thank you. I was wondering what you could tell me about the new guest… Sophia?'

'Oh, yes. She and her father are travelling… somewhere... if I'm honest with you I have forgotten.'

'Oh well. Nevermind.'

'Is there something concerning you?'

'Not particularly.'

'Not worried Arthur's falling for her are you?' Uther was smiling.

'…No, sire?' Thalia pushed her eyebrows down and lifted the right corner of her mouth, knowing full well that Uther was teasing her, 'why would I?'

'Oh, don't worry, Thalia, I approve.'

'Sire?' Thalia's expression deepened.

'Feel free to marry my son as soon as you like.' He turned to the window, now chuckling to himself.

'Sire!' Thalia looked at him with amused shock, mouth open and smiling.

He looked at her with a wicked and mischievous grin. 'I'm sorry, my dear, I'm only joking.'

'No you're not.'

'No, I'm not.' He put an arm around her. 'I approve, my dear. If there is _any_ one I can think of that I'd want to marry my son and for him to be happy with it would be

you.'

' _My Lord_ if you are matchmaking again then I really must protest, the last time you did, I-'

He started laughing at Thalia's outraged yet thoroughly amused expression and she knew he wouldn't stop.

'Off you go, go make sure my son doesn't kill himself with his newfound love. Although everyone knows he loves you.'

'Sire…'

He waved a hand toward the door cheerfully, still laughing.

Thalia sighed at the nearly red-faced king and walked out, grinning herself.

Outside waiting for her was Merlin.

'Ah, how goes it, Merlin?'

'I followed Sophia's father. I've seen Avalon dwellers.'

'Oh, the evil pixies? The Sidhe?'

'That's what they look like, yes. Anyway, they plan to sacrifice Arthur to Avalon so that they can re-enter Avalon as immortals.'

'Ah, that makes sense. My books said as much.'

'So what do we do about Arthur?'

A guard walked past holding a scroll.

'Oo, watch out, we're about to find out.'

'Huh?'

'Merlin, that's a request for an audience with Uther. Who else would it be from this early in the morning?'

'So what's he going to do?'

'I don't know. Let's find out, shall we?'

* * *

'I requested this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance.'

Uther looked up from his papers.

'It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tirmawr have grown very close.'

Uther raised an eyebrow at Thalia who shrugged, also bewildered yet thoroughly enjoying herself as much as he was. 'Not too close, I hope.'

'We're in love.'

Uther rolled his head with a sly grin on his face and looked at Thalia once more who wore the same expression.

'Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry.'

While Thalia held in her chuckle Uther didn't. Arthur stared at his father, face impassive but eyes incredulous.

Uther managed to get a grip on his laughter. 'I assume you're joking.'

'No. I'm going to marry her.'

'… Yet you only met two days ago.'

Arthur's face turned malicious. 'We're in love.'

Uther kept sniggering. 'In love. We had no idea that you were such a romantic, had we, Morgana?'

Thalia knew Uther was kicking himself laughing inside.

Morgana wasn't laughing, just looked rattled. 'No. He's full of surprises.'

'I'm going to marry her.'

Uther was still struggling to keep his face straight. 'I thought you'd come to ask my permission.'

'Out of courtesy, nothing more.' Arthur turned, took Sophia's hand and marched out. Or rather attempted to.

'Guards, door.' Uther still held an underlying tone of laughter.

Uther stood up. Arthur turned around.

'You won't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will.'

'… Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tirmawr.' As Arthur began to protest he added; 'and inform the executioner that his services will be required tomorrow morning.'

The once cheerful atmosphere turned into tension. Thalia stood patiently.

'You can't do this!'

'Yes, I can!'

Both Father and Son stood in front of each other, now staring each other down. One was clearly winning.

'And unless you show me some respect I will!'

Arthur yielded by lowering his head

'Release them. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is, no doubt, your first love.'

Uther looked at Thalia with an amused smirk for a fraction of a second. She returned it.

'But she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can.'

With a bow and a glare Arthur walked out.

Thalia turned away and controlled her laughter. _Oh Arthur. You just couldn't fight the love spell, could you?_

'Merlin, go talk to the prat.'

'Me?'

'Yes, you. I'll come.'

'Oh thank you.'

'I'll be a few seconds after you; I need to talk to Uther for a minute.'

'Okay.'

* * *

Thalia finished talking to Uther and ran after Merlin. She hurried when she noticed Sophia and her father entering Arthur's chambers.

She heard; 'No! Don't listen to her. She's controlling you,' from down the hall.

She burst through the door and ran next to Merlin. Arthur frowned slightly and Thalia knew he was fighting the spell.

But then Sophia stepped forward. 'We can elope together, get away from this place, these people.'

Merlin pointed a finger at her Father. 'I saw you. I followed him. They're planning to sacrifice you.''You let your servant talk to your guests this way?'

Thalia gripped the hilt of her sword. 'You, shut up.'

'I know what you're going to do because I followed you to the lake and I heard everything.'

Thalia turned to Arthur who was looking scared and moving his head. 'Fight it, Arthur. Come on, fight it.'

Those familiar blue eyes met hers as if she was a lifeline and she stared into them with determination. 'Come on…'

'Let's go. Let's leave tonight. You're not each other's, Arthur. You're Myn. _We're_ each other's.'

'I am _not_ his!' Thalia gritted her teeth angrily but didn't move her eyes from Arthur's.

'She's going to kill you. Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality.' Merlin kept 's gaze wavered and he shook his head.

'If you go with her, you'll die.

Arthur shook his head once more. 'It doesn't make sense. We're in love!'

'Arthur, it's Thalia. Arthur, look at me.'

He met her eyes.

'They're magical beings! Look at the writing on the staff!'

Merlin made a grab for Aulfric's staff who pulled it away and his eyes flashed red.

Thalia blinked but did not move her eyes from Arthur's.

'Merlin… anytime…'

'Working on it…'

 _'Na mben sis!'_

'Aaaargh!'

'Merlin?!' Thalia did not dare move her gaze away from Arthur.

'… ghhh…'

'Merlin?!'

Thalia knew she was in trouble. 'Arthur… come on. Come _on_.'

But then his eyes started glowing red. Thalia couldn't help it but notice it suited him. But then she ducked under his punch and turned around to see a staff pointing at her.

She swore and dove behind Arthur.

'You won't hurt Arthur.'

But he turned around and shoved her against the wall.

'Rrrrr… Argh!'

Though she couldn't move away she blocked Arthur's attempted punch to her in the stomach.

Then he held her tightly and turned them both around. A spell hit her in the back and she was blown to the wall beside Merlin, unconscious.

* * *

She was woken by Gaius who was shaking both her and Merlin. Before Gaius could speak and Merlin could stand she had scrambled up from the floor and ran through the castle to the horses. She saddled up Leroy and trotted him back to the castle doors.

She cast her mind out. ' _Merlin, hurry.'_

 _'_ _How are you doing that? You're speaking inside my head.'_

 _'_ _It's magic, now hurry up!'_

Merlin ran out moments later and without a word she pulled him up behind her and they galloped out of the gates.

Morgana watched her go with a beacon of hope springing back up into her. With Thalia there Arthur would be safe.

Thalia knew she was hours behind them but her horse was one of the fastest.

'Merlin I'm heading for the lake. Is that correct?'

'Yes.'

'Good.'

They arrived to see Sophia standing alone in the lake and her father nearby.

'Where the hell is he?'

'You said Avalon is underwater.'

'Oh.'

Thalia vaulted off Leroy and rolled along the ground, picking up Sophia's discarded staff. She threw it to Merlin and collided with Aulfric, sending them crashing back to the ground. She rolled away and Merlin's spell hit Aulfric who disintegrated. Sophia noticed but Merlin turned on her immediately.

 _'_ _Og kelis!'_

Thalia meanwhile was already at the shore of the lake. She had noticed which way Sophia was facing and knew where Arthur was. She ran a few paces into the water and dove straight in. She kept swimming, with her eyes open, and found him. She dragged him back up to the surface and the first thing she did was cast a spell to make sure he was alright. Then she swam with him as hard as she could back to the shore. Merlin had waded in to help and so the two of them got Arthur onto the sand.

Thalia's crouch gave way and she collapsed beside the Prince, chest heaving as her lungs tried to help her body recover. All the riding and now she'd just gone into a lake after a heavily armoured Arthur. Heavily as in the weight. She pushed herself up to sit on the ground.

Merlin watched her closely.

She coughed and glared at the Prince. 'You… idiot… I… _hate_ … you…' she gave another cough.

* * *

'I'm going to kill him when he wakes up.'

'Ah, but then the great kingdom of Albion will never be united,' said Merlin happily.

'Humph.'

'And besides, it wasn't his fault.'

'Never mind that you two, have we perfected our cover story?'

'Don't worry, Gauis, we've got it sorted. Even Uther will accept this.'

The physician frowned. 'What are you going to tell him?'

'Most of the truth.'

'Oh, I think I see...'

'Here's your chance, he's coming round.' Merlin pointed to the moaning Arthur who lay in the middle of his bed.

'Uh huh. Lucky us. We won't tell him he nearly drowned, I'll tell him one day but not until I think his ego needs taking down.'

A louder groan came from the Prince and they sat down quickly and put on solemn faces.

Merlin and Gauis looked at each other.

'Arthur?'

'Prat?'

At the sound of Thalia's voice Arthur's eyes opened. 'Mm… what happened?'

Gaius left the talking to them.

'Where am I?' he lifted his head.

'Can you remember anything?'

'Oh! Oh, my head! … There was a girl. Sophia… she, er… I asked my father something about her. I asked him, er…'

Thalia fought hard to hold in her smile and chuckle.

Arthur's movements ceased as he suddenly remembered. Then he shot up to a sit. 'What was I thinking?!'

'Well… we did wonder…'

'Shut up, Merlin. Sophia and her father were sorcerers. But they weren't umm… they weren't originally human.'

The look on Arthur's face was priceless.

'Anyway, they cast a love spell on you and that's why you asked your father "said question". Fortunately before they could kill you Merlin and I tracked you down by the lake and stopped them then umm… well anyhow, they're dead and the spell on you has been lifted. I didn't even have to use magic, they were so weak.'

'Why can't I remember any of this?'

'Umm… Well it could be because you were under her spell… or…'

Gaius spoke up. 'Must've been some blow.' He glanced at Merlin and Arthur followed it, now looking uncertainly at Merlin.

'What. Blow.'

Thalia grimaced. 'Yeah… that's the bit I wasn't going to tell you about. Um… well…'

Merlin finished her sentence. 'Well, when we caught up to you, we couldn't risk you going all red eyed again and trying to kill Thalia-'

Arthur's eyes slipped up to Thalia's with pure alarm for a second then he went back to staring at Merlin incredulously.

'-You were beyond reason so I had to make sure.'

'… _You_ managed to knock … me out?!'

Merlin was enjoying himself. 'Yep. With a lump of wood.'

'He only did it to bring you back safely.'

Gaius' remark did little to ease Arthur's dread. He leant forward quickly and pointed a finger at them.

' _No one_ can know about that. _No one_.'

'Well we'll have to explain to Uther what happened,' Thalia said, 'perhaps we could say I knocked you out?'

Arthur gave up. 'Oh fine, if you have to.' He then fell onto his back once more and stared blankly at the ceiling.

* * *

'When you failed to show up for patrol this morning, I feared you'd eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion.'

Arthur's head recoiled slightly and shook his head. 'No, father. In fact, there's an explanation for my absences and actions in the last few days.'

'Oh is there? I'd be relieved to hear it.'

'Uhmm… Thalia?'

She stepped forward. 'My Lord… Arthur was put under hypnosis by Sophia. Not magical, she was just desperate to win the Prince's heart. It is the simple hypnosis trick many interrogators use actually. There was not time to tell you this because I was busy with Sophia. She left the castle yesterday evening and Arthur came out of the hypnosis with a terrible headache. He then went out for a hunt.'

'And killing things mends a 'broken' heart?' Morgana asked, frowning.

'No, but it's good fun. Merlin was meant to inform you that I would be back later today.' Arthur gestured to his servant who realised he'd be in the stocks again for Arthur's sake.

'Have you some… kind of mental affliction?'

'Probably.'

Gaius leaned forward. 'I'm looking in to it, sire.'

Thalia and Arthur exchanged a look, both trying not to laugh.

'Well I hope for our sake you find a cure. Or we'll find ourselves with a food shortage on our hands.'

Two sets of laughter burst out and rang through the hall like a melody. Uther, with a look of bewilderment turned to see his son and the crowned warrior leaning on each other for support and laughing their heads off. Clearly they found Merlin funny. And his habit of misfortune.

* * *

'So, back to normal, then? Love sick Arthur is a pain.'

'Oh thank you.'

'That will never be a compliment.'

'I _still_ can't believe Merlin managed to knock me out.'


	7. The Beginning of the End

'Bells… why are there bells? Oh.' Thalia tapped the side of her head and the ringing in her head stopped. Another disagreement on Druids with Uther had left her head ringing. She felt they were brilliant people who did their best for good magic. Uther, however, believing all but her magic to be evil, felt they should all be killed. So she, as she did in all such situations, acknowledged his authority and refused to have any part in the proceedings. But as she was walking through the castle, head still ringing, another sound apart from an unnatural bell rang out. A scream of a boy. And then a few minutes later; 'Help.'

She hurried to the courtyard to see Merlin also looking around. They looked at each other and changed their faces to communicate. So Merlin had heard it too. The only people that would risk using magic like that were the druids Uther was having caught. So one of them was a boy.

 _'_ _Help me. Please._ '

Merlin clutched his head while Thalia ignored the ringing sensation, having dealt with it for ours since her lengthy conversation with Uther.

She and Merlin both saw the boy and he looked toward the guards. Thalia bit the inside of her cheek, weighing up whether or not to get involved.

' _They're searching for me.'_

Merlin replied. ' _Why are they after you?'_

Fear flashed on the boy's face. ' _They're going to kill me._ '

Thalia noted the lack of answer to Merlin's question. ' _And I might too if you don't tell me who you are.'_

Startled eyes met hers from a distance and a reluctant answer floated back.

' _I'm a druid. Guards just killed my father.'_

Merlin had made his mind up. He ran to a doorway leading underground. ' _This way. Run. Run!'_

'Hey, there he is! Alert the rest of the guard.'

Thalia decided it was time to do some reading. The boy wasn't quite… normal for a Druid.

* * *

She had just made it back to her chambers, sat down and had picked up one of her four magical books when there was a knock on her door. An angry groan and a heave off her chair found Thalia at her door, hand on the handle.

'Arthur.'

'How do you always know it's me?'

'No one else knocks on my door like that. What do you want?'

'The son of the druid escaped. My father wishes to hear your council.'

She gritted her teeth. 'Well perhaps if I could have some time to _read up_ on things I'd be more useful.' She wrenched the door open and walked with Arthur.

'The druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies. He meant no harm. Is it really necessary to execute him?'

'Absolutely necessary. Those who use magic cannot be tolerated.'

'And Thalia?'

'Arthur, we've been over this. Thalia is different and helps Camelot. Next to all other magic users do not.'

'But not all of them are a problem to Camelot, either. The Druids are a peaceful people.'

Thalia sighed, readjusting her balance as she leant on a pillar. She could almost mouth Uther's reply word for word.

'Given the chance they would return magic to the kingdom. They preach peace but conspire against me. We cannot appear weak.' Uther began walking out.

'Showing mercy can be a sign of strength.'

Uther turned round momentarily. 'Our enemies will not see it that way. We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom. Executing the Druid will send out a clear message.'

'Um, sire.'

'Yes, Thalia.'

'I'm sorry but erm… why am I here?'

'Oh! Sorry I nearly forgot. I had a woman in here a couple of hours ago saying her children had been playing in the woods and had stumbled across a stone on the

end of a stick. I was hoping you could look into it.'

'Oh, of course.'

'And Arthur, find the boy. Search every inch of the city.'

With a bitter face Arthur walked out.

* * *

'People of Camelot…'

Thalia tuned out Uther as usual, standing with her arms folded on Uther's right side, Arthur much the same on Uther's left.

To Thalia Uther's usual drabble sounded much the same as usual. 'Anyone… magic.. ghsjg…' But then a voice cut through. 'You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you.' She looked down to see the druid looking at the king with confidence. She had to admire his courage. And then he was gone and Thalia walked away to investigate a supposed magical staff.

* * *

'If you knew where the boy was would you let him live?'

'What?' Thalia looked up from her black and gold bound book to see the familiar blue eyes of Arthur, his face wearing the expression she knew to mean he was considering something, weighing it up and turning it over in his mind like a pig on a spit.

'Say you found him.' Arthur readjusted his position in his armchair. 'And the circumstances in which you did allowed you to have a choice, would you let him live?'

Thalia drew a lengthy breath through her nose and tiled her head, thinking about his words. 'I have very briefly met the boy. He called out with his mind to me this morning when he was being chased. That's not uncommon for a druid, even I have that power, but there's something underneath his childish voice and appearance.

It could be he has not yet adjusted to his magic and therefore looks like he's constantly listening to someone or if there's something else going on in his head. But one thing's for sure, for some reason I don't trust him. For him to sound so clear in my head at such a young age… and he definitely has great capabilities, it's very unnatural. So in all honesty, Arthur, I find my answer would be no, probably not.'

His face had changed while she was speaking, from one of thoughtfulness to admiration.

'What?'

'I sometimes forget you're a sorceress.'

'Should that be an issue? What does that have to do with anything?'

'Nothing, it makes me marvel at how much alike sorceress and non are. But I also sometimes forget how wise you are as well.'

She hummed a single low note and opened her book once more. Arthur smiled, watching as she flipped a page, half her face more illuminated than the other by the fire. Then the cheeky impulse that he had long since learnt originated from knowing Thalia hit him and he smirked before making a grab for her book.

'Oi!'

'What?' he held the book.

Thalia's eyes changed from turquoise to a storm for a second and the book shut. Arthur looked scared.

'You can't be that afraid of magic, surely?'

'I suppose I am. But I'm just not used to you using it so casually.'

'You're not allowed to read that book.'

'Why not?' he triumphantly tried to prize it open again but to no avail.

'Arthur, I've told you a thousand times. You don't have my permission and so you cannot open the book.'

'Ugh, fine. What are you reading up on, anyway?'

'Druids.'

'… I thought you read about Druids in that one.' He pointed to a green one in a small bookshelf by the fire.

'… Now you're winding me up. You know perfectly well the words in these books change depending on what I need. Now give me the damn thing back.' She leant forward and Arthur reluctantly placed it in her outstretched hand.

'Just don't go all impolite and ignore me again, will you?'

She opened it again and continued from halfway down her page. 'Shouldn't you be telling Uther about your luck finding the boy?'

A sigh. 'Where do you think he is?'

'The boy? I haven't got a clue, Arthur.'

She didn't need to look up to know the expression on his face. Admiration, (a hint of love) and sympathy. 'Did you really just walk away from him?'

Thalia gave a nod, feeling her attention span fading away.

'That must have been very hard.'

'Not particularly. Gaius was there.'

'What?'

Thalia looked up. 'What?'

'You said Gaius was there.'

'Oh. Well he wasn't.'

'So why did you say that?'

'Say what?' She had put her head back to the book again.

Arthur let out a frustrated groan and stood up and left the smirking Thalia's chambers.

* * *

Five minutes later and he was opening her doors and walking in. 'I can't believe my father. He's making me double my efforts. And now Morgana's gone and said the same thing he does. I'm finding myself hoping the boy is worth all this…' Arthur looked around. '… … trouble. Thalia? … … Thalia! Where the hell are you?'

'Screen.'

He jumped about a metre into the air at the sudden sound of her voice before walking across the room and fell into the same armchair he'd been in minutes earlier. 'I don't know where the boy is, I really don't.'

'Well I can't help. The last I saw him he was in the courtyard behind a wagon.'

'You couldn't have captured him then, could you?'

'Well you know I- ow!'

'You right?' Arthur instantly leant forward.

'My necklace got caught. But you know I wasn't going to take part in hunting druids.'

'Oh, I suppose so.'

'And besides, I haven't the space to hide a half grown druid. Argh! Nor the time.'

'You sure you're all right?'

'I never said I was.'

She could hear the humour in his voice. 'Do you want help?' But there was also a lot of hesitancy.

'Hang on.'

The sound of cloth moving and settling made Arthur relax a little.

'Right, come here.'

Arthur stood and waited by the screen. Thalia came back around in a nightdress and holding her hair up.

'Get the damn thing off, will you?'

'Um… how?'

'The great Arthur Pendragon defeated by a clasp. There's a hook. _Un_ hook it.'

'Oh. Right.'

Arthur fumbled for a moment and the ends of the necklace fell apart. He hadn't considered he might need to hold on to it and so it fell. Before his brain realised, his reflexes sent his hand shooting after it, catching the end of the chain. Then he froze.

'… Arthur?'

'Y…' He frowned, trying to work out his situation. By reaching in front of her he'd pulled Thalia backwards onto his chest and heaven knows where his hand ended up. 'Yes?'

'I'm going to fall over if you don't stop resting your arm on me.'

'Oh. Sorry.' He wanted to ask, but he'd frozen again.

'… Arthur. _Arthur!_ '

Her urgent tone snapped him out of his daze and he brought his hand back, still holding the necklace and with the other steadied her. 'Sorry.'

'Mmm.'

She turned around and Arthur braved a look at her neckline. There were a couple of marks made by his nails near her collarbone and the biggest sigh of relief flew through his head. He awkwardly handed her the necklace and realised with incredulous eyes she had been chuckling the entire time.

'Now, are you going to ignore me again or are you going to talk with me?'

'Shouldn't you be searching the castle?'

'At this hour? I hardly think so.'

* * *

The next evening Thalia was walking past Arthur's room when she heard his voice. It sounded confused more than anything and so she went in, past the long table and stood by his bed, watching as Merlin had keys floating behind his head. She struggled not to laugh.

Arthur stood up. 'What _is_ that?'

Where ever he turned his head, Merlin was one step ahead and Arthur was left looking round like a madman.

His face grew more impatient. 'Can't you hear it?! Either of you?'

Merlin shook his head. 'I can't hear anything.'

'Are you deaf?! It's like a … jangling sound.' He waved his hand.

Thalia fought furiously to control her laughter. She leant on the bedpost for support as Arthur squinted and prowled forward like he was hunting.

'Would you stop laughing?!'

'Sorry…. Hahaha….'

'There!' Merlin pointed to the other side of the room.

'What?' Arthur spun.

'I thought I saw something.'

When Arthur went over Merlin let the key drop into the soup.

'What was that?'

'What was what?'

'A different sound, like a splash.'

Merlin's face held complete innocence.

'Arthur, I think you might be going mad.'

'Shut up, Thalia.'

Merlin piped up. 'Bread?'

Only to be shoved out of the way as Arthur moved past him. Under the raised eyebrows of Thalia Merlin fished the key out of the prince's soup and grinned.

'Merlin,' whispered Thalia, 'should I ask what you're doing?'

'Probably not.'

'Okay.' She was happy with that response.

* * *

Bells. And this time not in her head. Thalia groaned and rolled over as she pulled her pillow around her head with a grumpy moan.  
'Oh, for the love of Camelot!'

A bang on her door made her angry shout louder at the end.

'Thalia, you coming?'

'If it's about the druid boy then _certainly not_ , go AWAY, Arthur.'

The still chiming bells made Thalia groan further and her patience snapped. Her eyes flashed with lightning and clouds as she cast a wordless spell on herself. Her eyelids fell heavily once more and she slept.

* * *

'Thalia?'

More knocking.

'WHAT?!'

'You might want to see this. It was Morgana who was hiding the boy.'

'Nothing to do with me, Arthur, go away.'

* * *

Thalia was woken for the final time early that morning by her weight shifting as someone sat on the edge of her bed. A single irritated noise was all they were met with.

'Permission to crash?'

'Mm hm.'

Arthur exhaustedly let himself fall back on the bed, lying over Thalia's feet. She'd always let him crash in her chambers when everything got too much and gave him a headache.

'My father has decided the boy is to be executed.'

'Mmm.'

'And I don't know where I stand on that decision.'

'Mmmm?'

A sigh. 'He won't listen. He's convinced the boy will grow up to strike against us.'

'Bngth.'

'What?'

Thalia moved her face away from the pillow. 'Book.'

'Oh. Which one?' Arthur looked at the bookshelf.

'Silver n blue.'

He stretched out his hand. 'Nnngh… nope, can't reach it.'

 _'_ _Obrinde, cume mec.'_

Arthur's eyes lazily followed the book as it floated over his head to Thalia's hand.

'I don't want to see the boy killed.'

'Mmm… neither do I, but it seems he _is_ destined to rise against Camelot.'

Arthur glanced up. 'When did you open that? I didn't hear pages rustling.'

'Stop being so flippant, Arthur.'

'So if you know… hang on. What's he destined to do?'

'...'

'Thalia…?'

'Kill you.'

'Oh. Well that's nice.'

'Mm. But as you say he is still a boy. With a couple of spells in here I can re-write destiny, I'll make sure he doesn't kill you. And that's all years in the future, I wouldn't want to see his life cut short here.'

'See, you're going wise again.'

'Hardly. If I was being wise I'd let him be killed. You do what you believe Arthur and either way I'll clean up your mess.'

'I suppose I should say thank you?'

'Yes.'

'Right. Thank you.'

'Morgana's probably next door in your chambers by now. You'd better go deal with her.'

'No, I'm comfortable here.'

Thalia smiled. 'Arthur, get up.' She nudged him with her foot playfully.

'Oh, fine. Just don't go back to sleep, will you?'

She mocked his tone. 'Oh, fine.'

* * *

Night came as peacefully as Thalia expected. She was deciding whether or not to go speak to her old friend when… bells.

No more groans, no more moaning. Instead, Thalia let out a single sigh and kicked her door on her way out in annoyance. To the great dragon it was, then. Anything to be beyond the reach of the noise of those bells.

* * *

'Ah, young sorceress! I take it you have spoken to Merlin?'

'Of course not, I've been training Knights the entire day.'

'The boy's name is Mordred.'

Thalia nodded. 'Yes, I thought it would be. Merlin, whatever you've told him, won't let the boy die. But here in your presence I will rewrite destiny.' The dragon nodded, welcoming her to go on. Thalia raised her voice as if casting a powerful enchantment. 'I say in the presence of the Great Dragon Kilgharrah that I will prevent the death of Arthur at Mordred's hands _or_ means. I will kill Mordred but not while he is a boy. He is destined to kill Arthur as a young man and so I will not harm him while he lives as a child. Let this destiny be sealed by the Old Religion and the safety of Arthur Pendragon rests in my _more_ than capable hands. I REWRITE DESTINY!'

A wind blew through the caverns and lightning appeared from nowhere and struck either side of Thalia's feet. Her hair came loose and whipped around her face while the dragon lifted his wings and arched his neck, loving the feel of the wind.

When it died down they smiled at each other.

'Well done, my girl. It has worked.'

Thalia nodded. 'Oh, Kilgharrah?'

'Yes?'

'My books mention that Merlin doesn't trust you for a while starting in a few months time. I'm guessing he hasn't yet figured out your main motive for helping him?'

'And what motive might that be?'

'You wish to be free.'

'No, he is not yet aware.'

'Well you will still be able to rely on my company when he doesn't speak to you.'

'I am glad. Now you should go and sleep, you look exhausted.'

'I have had my sleep interrupted so many times over the last few days I'm not sure whether it's day or night.'

They bowed their heads to each other and Thalia turned to leave before pausing. 'Be sure to tell Merlin I've re-written destiny, won't you?'

'Of course.'


	8. The Moment of Truth

'Merlin! Who's this?' Thalia had instantly noticed the woman with Merlin. Dressed in earth-coloured clothes, a large and painful-looking black eye and bruised side of her face, she shared a fair resemblance to the warlock beside her.

'This is my mother, Hunith. Mother, this is Lady Thalia, Crowned Warrior of Camelot.'

'Oh my goodness! My Lady.' Hunith curtsied only to see her actions mirrored. Thalia was smiling and Hunith frowned. 'Please do not curtsy on my behalf, My Lady, I-'

'Nonsense,' said Thalia with a smile at Merlin, 'it's a privilege to meet you, Hunith.'

'Uh… thank you my Lady.'

'Thalia, please.'

Hunith nodded.

'Might I ask how you got that injury?'

'Our village is being terrorised. This was the man, Kanen.'

'Have you come for an audience with King Uther?'

'I have, yes.'

'Very well. I will be glad to arrange one. But first you must go see Gaius; I can tell he hasn't had a look at that yet.'

'Thank you.'

Merlin and Thalia nodded at each other and they set off in different directions.

* * *

'The winters are harsh in Ealdor and there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help.' Hunith was in front of Uther who had Arthur and Thalia on either side of him. He frowned.

'Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility.'

'We've appealed to our king but he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope.'

Uther clenched a fist in thought. 'I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the Earth.'

Hunith's bruised and sorrowful face brightened. 'You'll help us?'

'I wish I could.'

Arthur spoke up. 'Surely we can spare a few men?'

Thalia spoke for Uther. 'Recourses are not the problem.'

Morgana looked at her haughtily. 'Then what is?'

'Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Essetir. For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war.'

Thalia nodded, hating the truth as much as Uther. Hunith dropped to her knees.

'I know you're a good king, a caring man. I'm begging you, help us, please.'

'The accord we've struck with Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village.' Uther was plainly hesitant when adding,

'I'm afraid Camelot cannot help.'

Thalia resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Morgana shot them a glare. There wasn't anything to be done. Uther was absolutely right. But there was just one way around it. Merlin.

'Sire, if I was to go back with Merlin and maybe Arthur and a few others we could pass it off as a small party helping out our friend, rather than Camelot moving through territory?' They were walking together down a corridor.

'I see what you are saying. But who would go?'

'Well I intend to and you'll have trouble stopping Morgana and Gwen, her maid. Arthur will probably turn up as well. I alone could defend them, even without my powers if I was careful enough. But surely we have to try.'

'I agree. Do what you can to ease their way. I'm proud, Thalia. You understand the weight of things more than Arthur or Morgana.'

'In my life I've learnt that there is always more than meets the eye to any problem and logic prevails more than anything else.'

'I agree, my dear.' He put a hand on her shoulder. 'Good luck.'

'Sire.'

* * *

Thalia found Arthur and Merlin on the green overlooking Camelot.

'I'm sorry. If it were up to me, we'd be on our way there now.'

'You tried.' Merlin saw Thalia walking over to them. 'Thalia, thank you for getting an audience with the king.'

She nodded and Arthur kept his bitter face.

'I wish that Camelot was able to help regardless of how far away they lived.'

'Facts of life prevent that, I'm afraid.'

'I'm going back to Ealdor.'

Arthur and Thalia turned to look at Merlin.

Arthur nodded. 'Of course.' He turned back to Camelot.

'… It's been an honour serving you.'

Arthur looked at Merlin sharply. 'You'll be coming back?'

'Well, she's my mother. I have got to look after her before anyone else. You understand?'

'I'd do exactly the same,' Arthur and Thalia said at the same time in the same quiet tone.

'Well, you've been terrible.'

Thalia and Merlin laughed.

'Really, I mean it, the worst servant I have _ever_ had.'

'Thank you, sire.'

Thalia gave Merlin a hug before he walked away to pack his things.

'Merlin.'

He paused, watching the prince.

'Good luck.'

They nodded at each other as Thalia passed him a dagger from her belt. 'Learn how to throw that.'

'Thank you, Thalia.'

* * *

'So! You coming?'

'What?'

'Uther's given me blessing for a couple of us to go help Merlin, we can pass it off as going with a friend and helping him out.'

'Merlin is _not_ my friend.'

'Yeah, yeah. Come on,' Thalia threw a bag at him, 'start packing.'

Arthur grinned. 'You're on.'

'I bet I catch up to them before you do.'

'And why's that?'

'Well firstly because I'm already packed. And secondly… I've got the faster horse.'

'Hey!'

Thalia laughed and ran down to the stables to saddle Leroy. Arthur meanwhile started packing.

It took half an hour's worth of waiting before Arthur finally turned up at the gates with his horse.

'You took your time.'

'I was as quick as I could be.'

'Oh, of course. You usually have Merlin for that sort of stuff.'

'Let's catch up to him then. I'm certainly not untacking my horse.'

'Prat.'

'What was that?'

'I said…' Thalia turned Leroy onto the path, 'prat.' She then urged her horse and they set off trotting for two strides before galloping out of Camelot, Arthur laughing and close behind.

* * *

'Where do you think they are?'

'Well there's light over there, so I imagine… over there.' Thalia was humouring him.

'Oh. Right.'

'Not to mention their horses are right here.'

'…Shut up.'

They dismounted and tied their horses up, Thalia taking off both saddles in under a minute.

Arthur turned back around. 'How did you do that so quickly?'

'I _am_ a horsewoman. Come on.'

They walked toward the fire when they saw Merlin turning on the spot, a sword held in his hand with perhaps the worse technique and form Thalia had ever seen. A devilish smile crept across Arthur's face and they snuck up on him, Arthur's sword pressing into Merlin's back. He froze.

'I'd ask you for money. But I know you don't have any.'

'Arthur!' Merlin spun round causing Thalia and Arthur to duck in time for Merlin's sword to sail harmlessly over their heads. They fixed him with an annoyed and patronising look, earning a sheepish one in return.

Arthur scowled and walked past. 'Put the sword down, Merlin, you look ridiculous.'

Thalia laughed and followed him, leaving a happy Merlin to trudge behind them.

* * *

'How much further is it?'

'Maybe a few hours.'

'How many men does Kanen have?'

'Um, I'm not sure. I think from what my mother said, maybe as many as 40.'

'You should get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.' Arthur stoked the fire.

'Thank you. Um, I know you didn't have to come.'

Thalia smiled and spoke up. 'Of course we did. Go to bed, Merlin.'

* * *

'Arthur…' Thalia squinted.

'What?'

'Merlin, that's Ealdor isn't it?'

'Yes.'

'Then Kanen's there.'

'Hurry!'

Thalia and Arthur, the warriors they are, spurred their horses faster and went ahead of everyone else.

Just before a man was cut down by Kanen, Arthur and Thalia reached the village. Arthur threw a sword and jumped off his horse. Thalia had vaulted off by that point and cut down three men.

A fight broke out and Thalia killed all who were near her. She noticed someone behind Arthur and went to kill him but Morgana beat her to it. In three movements she had killed her opponent and turned to a watching Arthur.

'Bring back memories of when I used to beat you?' She grinned and ran to another opponent.

'That never happened,' Arthur shot after her.

Thalia gave a chuckle and patted his back. 'Yeee…s it did.'

'You'll pay for this… with your lives, all of you!' Kanen rode out of the village.

While a din rose up Thalia caught sight of Merlin laughing with a boy. Then Arthur spoiled it.

'Merlin! Gather the villagers, I need to talk to them.'

'In a minute, I'm just-'

' _No-ow,_ Merlin, there isn't much time. _'_

 _'_ Yes, sire.'

Thalia hit the Prince over the head.

'Ow!'

'Stop being a prat.'

'Humph.'

* * *

All the villagers had gathered in the cold and Arthur stood on a bench. He started by pointing to the last place Kanen had been. 'I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back and when he _is_ ; we must be ready for him. First of all we have to prepare-'

'Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?' the boy Merlin was talking to had stepped forward.

'I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot.'

'And I'm Prince William of Ealdor.'

'Keep quiet,' Hunith scolded, 'he's here to help us.'

'He's made things worse! Kanen will be back and when he is he'll be looking for revenge. You've signed our death warrant.'

'He saved Matthew's life!'

'It's alright, Hunith. This is his village. What would you have us do?'

'We can't fight against Kanen, he has too many men.'

'So what's the alternative?'

'We give him what he wants.'

'Then what? Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest. And the harvest after that.'

'We manage, we'll survive.'

'How?' someone else had spoken.

'The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him.'

'No, you just want the honour and glory of battle. That's what drives men like you. If you want to fight then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours.'

Thalia frowned. 'Your lives are in danger if Kanen is still at large. What have you against us?'

'And who are you?'

'Thalia.'

'Thalia…?'

'Thalia Brightsword. But I'm one of Camelot's best fighters.'

'You're not noble blood?'

'Ha-ha! Blooded? No. I am a noble but I earnt that title by saving lives.'

'That's not right, how does that work?'

'William of Ealdor, I'm the Crowned Warrior of Camelot.'

William walked off, Merlin running after him.

Hunith stepped forward slightly. 'I'll follow you. If I'm to die, then I want to go out fighting.'

'That goes for me too.' Matthew.

'Count me in.'

'And me.'

'I!'

Thalia nodded at each one as they stepped forward with a determined shout.

* * *

Thalia readjusted her rug to wrap around her like a cocoon. She, Arthur and Merlin were sleeping on the floor. Merlin was in the middle up the opposite way.

Arthur was lying with his hands behind his head. 'Have you always slept on the floor?'

'Yeah. My bed in Camelot's luxury by comparison.'

'You should try ours,' Thalia flicked a strand of hair away from her face.

'Must've been hard.'

'Mm. It's like rock.'

Thalia laughed as Arthur rolled his eyes. 'I didn't mean the ground, I meant… for you. It must have been difficult.'

'Mmm… not really. I didn't know any different. Life is simple out here.'

Thalia by this point was highly amused, both with Merlin's comments and Arthur's current facial expression.

'You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head you're happy.'

Arthur looked doubtful of the concept. 'Sounds… … nice…'

Thalia laughed.

'You'd hate it.' Merlin too was chuckling.

'No doubt.'

'Spoilt prat.'

'Thank you, Thalia. Why did you leave?'

Thalia moved her head to get a look at Merlin's face.

'Things just… changed.'

'How?'

When Merlin didn't reply Arthur stuck his foot in his face.

'Come on, stop pretending to be interesting, tell me.'

'I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did.'

Thalia reached out from under her rug and squeezed Merlin's hand tightly for a moment before pulling it back into the warmth.

'Had any luck?'

Thalia turned her head back to Arthur who held a small smile.

'I'm not sure yet.'

Arthur took his hands away from his head and rolled over. 'We'll start training the men tomorrow. It's gonna be a _long_ day. Get the candle.'

' _Please_ ,' Thalia added pointedly.

Merlin blew it out and in the darkness Thalia put her hand out from under her rug once more to hit the Prince over the head.

'Ow.' But in spite of himself, Arthur was smiling.

* * *

'Have you still not learned how to dress yourself?' Morgana fiddled with her sleeve as Merlin helped Arthur into a jacket.

'You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself. No offense, Merlin.'

'None taken.'

'For goodness sake,' muttered Thalia.

Hunith walked from the table holding out a bowl. 'Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast.'

'Didn't I?'

Morgana shot him a stern look. 'Come on… eat up.'

With a sense of awkwardness Arthur lifted the spoon to his mouth, noting Thalia's crossed arms.

But his mouth never opened and he dropped the spoon, passing the bowl to Gwen. 'Mmm… right let's get going. We need wood and lots of it.'

'Hang on. Arthur?'

He turned back. 'Thalia.' Then he saw her eyes and made to dive out of the way but her punch to his stomach hit before he could move. '… Ow.'

'You deserved that.'

'No I didn't.'

'If you don't think you do then you deserve this as well.'

'Ow!'

'Now stop being a prat.'

* * *

'Come on, Merlin, lots to do.'

They left Gwen who finished Arthur's untouched meal.

'How do we train this lot? By stances or rhythm?'

'Rhythm I think. Standard positions.'

'Right.'

Thalia let Arthur do the talking and simply walked amongst the men, adjusting feet and position.

'One! Two! Three! Four!'

'You, what's your name?'

'Thom.'

'Thom, adjust your left leg. Like this. Much better, yes, excellent.'

Morgana walked over to join Thalia and Arthur at the water pump. She nodded to the men that were lying down on the grass, panting and exchanging breathy small talk. 'Looks like the battle's already fought.'

'They'll toughen up.'

'They need to.' Gwen sounded worried.

'How are we doing for weapons?'

'There isn't much be we should be able to scrape together what you need.'

Gwen spoke up. 'It's not the weapons that worry us; it's having enough people to use them.'

Thalia raised an eyebrow as she passed Arthur another full cup of water. 'Go on.'

'We think the women should be allowed to fight.'

When Arthur looked away Morgana added; 'you haven't enough men. If they were trained soldiers maybe you'd stand a chance but they're not.'

Arthur looked at her. 'It's too dangerous.'

He walked away, leaving all three women glaring after him crossly.

* * *

The next morning they were in a shed, Arthur pacing slightly. 'We're not going to be able to defend Ealdor with sword and sinew alone. We need a plan. We need to find some way of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap.'

'Hidden gate, light a fire.'

All heads turned to Thalia who shrugged.

'Care to elaborate?'

'Well, -'

A scream interrupted Thalia's sentence and she ran out of the shed, shoving even Arthur out of the way.

'NOO….!'

Matthew was lying tied up over his horse, an arrow in his back with a note as the horse cantered through the village. Thalia caught the reins and brought the horse to a standstill, pulled her sword out and cut the ropes holding Matthew down and caught him.

By that time everyone had crowded round. Thalia pulled the note off the arrow and passed it to Arthur.

'What does it say?' Merlin kept his voice even.

' _Make the most of this day. It will be your last._ ' Arthur looked from the note to Matthew's lifeless body.

Thalia put two fingers on Matthew's eyelids and closed them and gently lowered his head once more. Then she stood up, walked a few paces and kicked a nearby bucket with so much force it flew through the air.

'MATTHEW! NOOO!' A woman pushed her way through the crowd and knelt beside the body. Thalia shoved Arthur out of the way to get back to Matthew's side and held the crying woman tightly.

'You did this!' William pointed at Arthur. 'Look what you've done! You've killed him!'

Despite his guilt and shock, Arthur glanced down at Thalia who didn't seem to be paying attention but he noticed her fingers were fiddling with the handle of her sword.

'It wasn't his fault.' Merlin was still calm.

'If he hadn't been strutting around, treating us like his own personal army, this would never have happened.'

'These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in even if you aren't.' Arthur gestured to the villagers around him.

'You're sending them to their graves! You've killed one man. How many more have to die before you realise this is a battle that can't be won?'

'Oh, really?' Thalia's voice was quiet as she was still by the sobbing woman, hugging her tightly. 'And tell me, William, how many people here do you think will die a slow death from starving if you don't make a stand. What would you do if you didn't take this chance? Judging by everyone's faces you've always been a bit of a troublemaker. Would it help if we covered ourselves in mud? I don't know what it is you have against Arthur and I but you aren't hostile toward the Lady Morgana or Merlin. So what is it about Nobles, hm?'

'…. … When Kanen comes you haven't got a chance. You're gonna be slaughtered.' He walked away, leaving Arthur to look down.

* * *

They were sat in front of a fire sharpening swords when Merlin came to join them. He sat down on the left beside Thalia.

'William's father was killed fighting for King Cenred.'

'That explains it.' Thalia stated, frowning at the tip of her sword.

'So he doesn't trust anyone of nobility.'

Arthur waved his sword a little. 'Do you think the villagers believed him?'

'No… he's… always been a troublemaker. They're used to ignoring him.'

Thalia smiled with Merlin while Arthur's jaw looked about ready to start gnawing his teeth to dust.

'And if he's right?'

'He isn't.'

'I'm treating these men like soldiers and they're not.'

'But,' Thalia rested a hand on Arthur's arm, 'they have more courage and motive than any knight could understand.'

'But you've seen them fight, they… they haven't got a clue.'

'Clearly you're not cut out for this whole village thing or you'd be ignoring William as well.'

'Shut up, Thalia!' that wasn't teasing; it was cold.

'Excuse you.'

'… (sorry).' It was the smallest mutter but she heard it. 'We need to tell them all to leave before Kanen returns.'

Merlin shook his head. 'No, we're going to stay, we're going to fight… and we're going to win.'

'Merlin, it can't be done. The odds are too great.'

'Not for me they aren't.' Thalia knew Arthur ignored that comment for now.

'It can! We're going to make Kanen rue the day he ever came to this village. All you need to do is get the men ready for battle and the rest will take care of itself.'

'How?!'

'You've just got to believe in them. Because if you don't; they'll sense it. And the battle will be lost before it's even begun.'

Arthur was still leant forward and fiddling with his sword. Thalia moved forward a tiny bit and leant on him. Merlin nearly smiled at this, but knew he'd get killed by Arthur if he did. They were just… sweet.

Arthur found comfort in Thalia's weight on his side and back. Apart from anything else she was warmer than the cold wind he was so perfectly aware of blowing through the village. She was tired, he could tell. He was too but neither of them would ever give in to a stupid little thing like fatigue. They both had a very large stubborn streak.

'What did you mean; not for me there isn't?'

'Huh? Oh, that. If it comes to it then…'

'You'll use magic?'

Arthur felt her head move; a nod on his shoulder.

'Well… just… be very careful.'

'Yes, Arthur.' She humoured him once more.

* * *

'Coming?'

'Into a shed full of shouting people? I hardly think so.'

'It's called briefing and raising morale.'

'Arthur, I know the plan and someone has to make sure the gate is ready.'

'… Fine.'

Thalia was throwing hay over the gate when she heard shouting, female voices included. She smiled. Perhaps Arthur can listen to people even when she's not around.

* * *

The next morning Thalia followed Arthur to the river. He turned around like a startled rabbit when he heard a twig moving under her boot, sword at the ready. But he relaxed when he saw who it was.

'Don't do that.'

'Sorry. You right?'

'Perfectly.'

'Yes, you look it.'

He looked at her as she sat down beside him. 'Why is it you always read me like one of your damn books?'

'Because I am observant and I've known you for six or so years.'

'I've known many knights for that long and it's not the same.'

'Mmm, but they never tended to chase you round the castle or had to study you out of boredom at dinner tables.'

Arthur turned his head away from the river, a look of near wonder on his previously nervous face. 'I always thought you did that for humour.'

She inclined her head. 'That too.'

He smiled. 'Glad I could help.'

Thalia took one long look at Arthur, who became aware of her gaze after a few moments. He leant back by an inch and glanced around slightly uncomfortably.

'Ummm… what?'

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Arthur, after a moment's uncertainty, gave a low and content hum, put his arm around her and watched the river. Then they heard footsteps.

Arthur turned his head. 'It's Gwen. With a… oh no.'

'What?'

'Another bowl of stuff for breakfast.'

A hand hit his side. 'Sorry.'

'Mhm.'

'Arthur, Thalia…' Gwen reached them.

Thalia sent her a smile as she and Arthur hauled each other up.

'Hunith made you some food.'

Thalia took a bowl. 'Thank you.'

Arthur took the other. 'Thanks… I think.'

Gwen, who had already started walking away turned. 'Food is scarce for these people you shouldn't turn your nose up at it.'

Thalia paused, spoon mid-air and an eyebrow arched high in amusement.

Gwen's stern face turned to horror. 'Oh no, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I'm sorry.'

'Gwen.'

Thalia's other eyebrow raised.

'I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, it won't happen again.'

' _Guinevere!_ ' Thalia and Arthur said in unison.

Gwen paused and faced them once more.

'Thank you. You're right. And you're right to speak up, I should've listened to you and Morgana, we'll need all the help we can get.'

'We'll be fine.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because I have faith in you two!' Gwen looked at Thalia to Arthur and back again. 'I mean… we _all_ do.'

Thalia smiled warmly.

'Thank you.'

Once Gwen had walked away Arthur met Thalia's eyes, her head shaking back and forth.

'What?!'

'You really are a prat. Now eat the damn thing.'

He smiled at her and ate without complaint.

* * *

'Merlin, you're putting that on back to front.'

'Huh?'

'You've never put armour on yourself, have you? It's different to putting it on other people. Think about it. _That's_ your right hand.'

'Oh. Right...'

Thalia looked up a second later to see Arthur doing the strap for Merlin. She grinned.

'You ready?'

'My throat's dry.'

'Me too.' Arthur held out his hand. With stupor Merlin shook it. 'It's been an honour.'

They turned away from each other.

'Whatever happens out there today… please don't think any differently of me.'

'I won't. It's all right to be scared, Merlin.'

'It's not what I meant.'

'What is it? If you've got something to say, now's the time to say it.'

Thalia glanced between them. 'Merlin, we don't have time for this. Come on.'

Morgana walked in. 'Arthur! They've crossed the river.'

Arthur followed her out while Thalia stepped in front of Merlin. 'No matter what happens, I take responsibility, do you understand me, Merlin?'

'… yes.'

'Good. Let's go.'

Thalia crept to her position on the far side of a pointed roof, hidden from view, bow in hand, an arrow poised, ready to be pulled back.

Kanen and his men rode in like kings and Thalia crouched on the roof. She heard the faint noise of the hidden gate swinging up and waited for the fire.

'Come on, Morgana…' she risked a look over the roof. Merlin had appeared and was running toward where Morgana was fiddling with two stones.

' _Merlin, be careful.'_

 _'_ _Yes, yes.'_

 _'_ _They've seen you.'_ Thalia looked around and noticed crossbows pointed at Merlin. ' _Head. Legs. Nice work!'_

 _'_ _Thank you.'_

The fire erupted moments later and Thalia stood up on the roof and fired her first arrow. Then another, watching her targets drop like flies. She stayed there until she had no more arrows then slid down the roof, drew her sword and joined the fray.

One. Two. Three. … Four. Arthur appeared beside her at one point and they fought back to back, cutting down any attackers. All around her she could hear fighting but slowly they were losing. In a break between attackers she looked around but before she could cast her spell a strong wind blew. She knew Arthur had seen Merlin and William standing still while everyone else cowered and she grimaced.

'Arthur, you idiot, stop gaping like a fish and get down!'

Arthur shook his head and crouched down like her behind his shield. When they wind grew stronger they looped their arms through each other's and leant forward.

When the wind died down and everyone was smiling Kanen walked into the village.

'Brightsword! Pendragon!'

They glanced at each other and Arthur stepped forward, giving his sword a single swing.

Within five blows Arthur had disarmed his angry opponent of his axe but was kicked back. By the time he had recovered his balance Kanen had picked up a sword from one of the men Thalia had shot down.

They exchanged two blows and were locked in a stalemate but Arthur pushed back and after three loops Kanen was exposed but he head-butted Arthur who fell back.

Add five more blows and he left himself open again and found Arthur's sword going through his armour and abdomen.

Kanen fell to the ground and while some people celebrated quietly Arthur stormed forward.

'Who did that?' he was glaring between William and Merlin.

'What?'

'Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it-'

Thalia smirked, remembering every time he hadn't had a clue.

'One of you made it happen.'

Merlin and William glanced at each other and Merlin looked to Thalia for help who shook her head. She couldn't do anything, Arthur knew it wasn't her. 'Arthur…'

'Look out!' William had noticed Kanen aiming a crossbow at Arthur. He pushed the prince out of the way only to be shot himself.

'WILL!' Merlin was at his friend's side in an instant, as were Thalia and Arthur.

'You saved my life!' Arthur looked at the boy in shock.

'Yeah. Dunno what I was thinking.'

'Come on, get him inside!'

Between the three of them they ran into the closest building carrying Will. Thalia let go of him when they made it and in one swift motion swept all clutter off a table.

Then they all stood around the panting Will.

Arthur stood there, not knowing what to do and when Thalia pushed him closer to Will's head so she could get to his wound Will spoke up.

'That's twice I've saved you.'

'Twice?'

'It was me. I'm the one that used the magic.'

'Will, don't.'

Thalia noticed the look Arthur gave the crying Merlin.

'It's all right. I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me.'

'Not if I can help it,' Thalia ripped his tunic slightly and pulled the chain mail apart and grimaced.

'I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming. I had to do something.'

'You're a sorcerer?' Arthur looked down once more.

Will smiled. 'Yeah.'

Merlin looked to his mother but turned back when Thalia reached across the table and seemed to accidentally brush his hand. She knew Arthur would notice before too long.

'What are you gonna do? Kill me?'

'…no.' Arthur looked to Thalia on his right. 'Of course not. Do what you can for him.'

'Doing it.' Thalia had carefully removed the arrow and pressed a handful of fabric against Will's wound but knew he was losing this fight.

Arthur rested a hand on Will's shoulder and ushered Gwen and Morgana out.

'Will, Merlin, … I'm sorry there's nothing I can do. The wound's so deep and bleeding internally too much, not even magic could save you, I'm so sorry.'

'Not even magic?!'

'Merlin, I'm sorry. I've been over every spell I know, but there's nothing!'

'Wait, you're… you're a sorcerer?'

'I am, yes.'

'… Wow. You should marry Merlin!'

Merlin chuckled. 'No way. I'd get killed by Arthur.'

'Poor you. Being Arthur's must be tough.'

'I am _not_ Arthur's!'

Merlin and Will laughed and Thalia inclined her head in a bow to Will, acknowledging there were winding her up and also clashed Will's shoulder before leaving him with Merlin.

'Well?' Arthur was waiting outside.

Thalia simply shook her head sadly and kept walking.

Arthur hesitated, looking at the people around him and went after her.

He joined Thalia sitting on the end of a cart full of hay, half of which had been blown to the ground by the magic.

'You okay?'

'Ha. Take a guess.'

'… No?'

'Not that bad, I'm just sorry I couldn't help Will.'

'Was it really him that used the magic?'

Thalia turned her head to look at him properly. 'What do you think?'

'Well there's no way it could have been Merlin.'

Thalia smiled and looked away. Then Merlin walked out and she sprang up and ran over, pulling him into a hug. He sobbed and cried into her shoulder.

'I'm so sorry, Merlin.'

* * *

They stood watching the fire.

'I'm sorry.' Arthur spoke to Merlin who was stood beside him. 'I know he was a close friend.'

'He still is.'

'You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you?'

Thalia felt like sending her sword through Arthur's harsh tone.

'That's what you were going to tell me.'

'… yes. It was.'

'You know how dangerous magic is. You shouldn't have kept this from me Merlin.'

Thalia snapped. She sent the round hilt of her sword into Arthur's stomach with little movement but a lot of force. He made a low grunt and bent over and glared at her. Or would have had she not already patted Merlin on the back and walked off.

Limping slightly, Arthur walked after her.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?'

'Well, let me see. Merlin had just lost a friend that happened to _save your spoilt, self important life_ and you were using tones far too harsh for declaring war, let alone a _funeral_ , telling him he should have told you something about his friend, who was good to the heart despite his distrust of nobles, which would have ensured his death!'

Arthur's anger was lost and he blinked stupidly.

'Oh, not to mention the fact you said that magic is dangerous. Perhaps it is, yes, if you get the people who wield it _mad at you!_ If you want an example, look to your father! He treats magic like it's the darkness in which poison is made and because of that; that's what he sees it to be and that's what he faces! And yet here _I_ am, a royal warrior of Camelot that happens to wield magic helping to defend a village from evil and a servant from unkindness by _you!'_

'… Oh.'

Thalia let out an angry and disgusted noise and walked past Arthur.

* * *

'Merlin, it's time to go.'

'Coming.'

'I'm sorry about how Arthur spoke to you.'

Arthur, who was outside the house, paused and didn't move a muscle.

'Well, I suppose I see where he's coming from, I should have told him?'

Thalia scoffed. 'Told him what? There's no way you could've done that, Merlin, stop being stupid. Arthur's the one to blame, he didn't even think for a reason why you didn't tell him.'

'I suppose, but it doesn't make things any easier.'

'It doesn't make them harder, either. In fact that didn't even make sense, how tired are you?'

'I'm alright to ride.'

'If you say so.'

Merlin nodded. 'Thank you for coming.'

'I wouldn't have missed it.'

'I owe you a lot.'

'Perhaps not as much as Arthur owes you.'

'How do you mean?'

'Oh come on, Merlin. You've saved his bloody life so many times I've lost count, most of them he doesn't even know about.'

'Well that's true. I wish I could tell him so he doesn't look down on me like I'm useless every time we get into a battle.'

'One day, Merlin. Until then, you'll just have to put up with him thinking you're a coward.'

'At least you know I'm not.'

'Of course.' Thalia reached into her cloak. 'Now, I don't want to hear any arguments…'

'What?'

'But I've got a gold coin for everyone in the village.'

'You haven't!'

'I have. You've all earnt it.'

'I don't know what to say.'

'Just say it's from the Lady Thalia when you deliver them.'

'I will, thank you!'

* * *

They were saddled up and were riding out when Thalia turned on her horse and waved to Hunith from the front. Everyone followed her lead and Hunith waved back to them all.

When they turned back to the front Arthur caught up with her.

'I suppose there'll be a million jobs to do when we get back.'

'For you, maybe. I've got nothing and so will probably help Merlin with his chores.'

'I didn't know you do that.'

'Well you drive him to exhaustion, Arthur, especially considering he never volunteered to be your servant.'

'Oh, I suppose,' Arthur grumbled, 'but still.'

'But still?'

'I don't know, I… wanted to sound like I had an argument.'

'I see.'

Arthur cast a sidelong glance at Thalia who had started fiddling with a saddle bag strap. In the years they'd known each other they'd worked this out. Thalia sends a few hard truths he hadn't realised his way, usually in a grumpy manner, and they forget about it after an hour or so, Arthur remembering what she said. So it was no surprise she was talking to him. What was a surprise was when she threw something at him.

'What?'

'It's an apple you idiot.'

'Oh. Right.'


	9. The Labyrinth of Gedref

'I don't see the point of hunting.'

'Half the time it's for fun, half the time it's because we have nothing better to do.'

'And today?'

'Fun.'

'I see.'

'Merlin, quiet!' Merlin and Thalia's conversation was interrupted by Arthur who pointed off to the side and sent two knights around.

'What is it?'

Arthur was squinting through the trees. 'I don't know. We'll surround it. I want you to go in there and flush it out.'

'You want me to go in there? You just said you don't know what it is. It could be dangerous.'

Arthur put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. 'Let's hope so. Now go.'

When Merlin skulked off Thalia took his place beside Arthur. 'It's not in his nature to hunt, Arthur, give him a break.'

'Maybe you should go see if he's alright.'

'Fine.' Thalia stood up and followed Merlin to find him petting a white unicorn. 'Whoa.'

Merlin turned to her and smiled but then his eyes widened as Thalia also rubbed a hand along its neck. He whispered to the creature urgently.

'Go. Go! Please, go. Shh. They're gonna kill you. Please, go!'

Then Arthur appeared.

 **'** **Arthur, no!'** Merlin and Thalia had shouted too late.

'Idiot,' Thalia murmured and leant beside the now collapsed beast.

Merlin started to cry softly as they held the unicorn's head. 'I'm sorry. Sorry.'

Arthur slid down the bank. 'Ha-ha! A unicorn!' He gleefully surveyed his kill.

'What have you done?' Merlin watched him.

'Don't be such a girl, Merlin.'

'Oi!' shouted Thalia and Arthur involuntarily took a tiny step backwards.

Suddenly Merlin provided a distraction as he stood up slightly and looked as if he was peering at something. His face held shock and surprise, causing Arthur to notice.

'What _are_ you looking at?'

Thalia moved her jaw; worried. She was fairly sure of what happens when a unicorn is killed.

Merlin looked to her, worry in his eyes.

'Tell me later.'

He nodded.

'Father! A unicorn's horn to grace the walls of Camelot.' Arthur swaggered happily into the council chambers, Merlin following with the horn on a velvet pillow and a sour uncomfortable look on his face.

'Magnificent. It's the first one I've seen.' Uther took the twisted white horn, wonder and awe taking over his previously tired features. 'Gaius, look at this.'

'…It is very impressive, My Lord.' He sounded uneasy.

Uther rolled his eyes, hearing the tone. 'What is it, Gaius? Speak your mind.'

'Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures. There is a legend that says that bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one.' Gaius spoke plainly like always and had

the definitive air that he knew he was going to be ignored by the cheerful king.

'Nonsense. We will be the envy of every kingdom.'

Thalia squirmed uncomfortably, not that anyone but Merlin noticed.

'I'm pleased you like it.' Arthur did indeed look pleased with himself.

* * *

Thalia was about to eat her breakfast when there was an urgent knock on the door.

'My Lady!'

'Yes?'

'The King requests your presence as a matter of urgency.'

'Of course. Make sure my food stays there.'

* * *

Arthur and Thalia stood in a field which was healthy the day before. And now its once lively wheat colour was a deadened brown.

Uther looked over the sloped field. 'Every single ear has died. We've received reports that it's the same throughout the entire kingdom.'

'Thalia and I rode through this valley only yesterday. The crop looked healthy enough then.' Arthur sounded equally as dumbfounded.

'It happened overnight. Farmers are at a lost to explain it.' Uther turned his head. 'Thalia?'

'It _may_ seem Gaius was right. Perhaps this is the curse of a unicorn. Although, it could be normal magic. Even a sudden change in temperature last night might have done this.'

'Or a disease of some kind?' Arthur peered at the ground.

'That too.'

Uther stood up once more. 'Perhaps. I've asked the court physician to conduct some tests. We must ration what little food we have left.'

Thalia ran a hand through her braided hair. She had a strong suspicion it was because of Arthur and the unicorn they were facing this. Though how she could convince him this was true and then get him out of guilt once she had was still a mystery.

* * *

And they thought the food situation was bad enough.

'Sand. And you say the well is full of it?' Uther wore the same grave expression as his son, Gaius and Thalia.

'I sent men down to the underground reservoir. There is no trace of water to be found.'

'First the crops, and now this.'

'It's the same throughout the kingdom. There's precious little water anywhere.'

'Gaius. Thalia. Can you offer any explanation for this?'

They both snapped out of their thoughts when Uther spoke their names.

'I cannot think of a scientific explanation. I can only conclude it's the result of sorcery.'

Thalia nodded.

'I believe you're right. It is the work of magic. The kingdom is under attack.'

* * *

Arthur and Thalia were instructing guards for the curfew that evening, both exhausted but ignoring their fatigue as usual.

'Patrol the market and the lower town. No one is to leave their homes. Dismissed.'

Thalia paused as she heard movements. She tapped Arthur's shoulder as he shuffled past. 'Am I really tired or can you hear footsteps as well?'

They looked around. There in the middle of the square was Merlin, walking briskly across.

'Merlin. You do realise there's a curfew?'

'Yeah, I was in your chambers, hunting for the rat.'

Thalia stifled a yawn and looked at Merlin.

Arthur relaxed. 'Did you find it?'

'No.'

'So you have been outwitted by a rat?'

'They do say rats are very intelligent.'

'More intelligent than you, it would seem.'

Thalia was laughing now.

'Go home. It'd be embarrassing to have to lock up my own servant for breaking the curfew.' Arthur frowned and Thalia turned to follow his gaze. 'What was that?'

'What?'

Then they saw a light cloak disappearing.

'Oh.'

The three of them ran after the man down the Upper Corridor, down some stairs, and down the Wrought Iron Stairway to the Burial Vaults.

'Where did he go?'

'No idea.'

Arthur spent a long moment signalling to Merlin but pulled an impatient face when he realised Merlin didn't know what the hand movements meant. He spoke through impatient gritted teeth and repeated his signals. 'That means you go the other way and cut him off!'

'Okay.'

They separated, Thalia walking with Merlin and looked around. They met at the stairs again.

'Where is he?'

'We didn't see anyone.'

'He was right here! Are you sure you didn't go past him?'

'Arthur, no one passed us.' Thalia shook her head.

'Well then what the-'

'Are you looking for me?' Their three heads turned to see an old man holding a staff, dressed in all white and a hood over his head. 'I am Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns.' His voice displayed his age.

Thalia bit her cheek. "Ah," she thought.

Arthur straightened. 'Camelot is under curfew. What's your business here?'

'I have come to deliver a message.'

'And who is this message for?'

'It is for you, Arthur Pendragon.'

'Is it you who's responsible for killing our crops, turning our water into sand?'

'You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot.'

'Me?! You think I'd bring drought and famine upon my own people?'

Thalia stepped in. 'Not that you knew at the time, but you _did_ kill the unicorn and what Gaius said about them is true.'

'When you killed the unicorn, you unleashed a curse. For this, Camelot will suffer greatly.' Anhora added to her statement.

'If you have put a curse on Camelot, you will lift it, or you will pay with your life.' Arthur gripped his sword tighter.

Thalia sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

'The curse was not my doing.'

'Undo the curse or face execution.'

Thalia began rubbing her temple.

'Only you can do that. You will be tested.'

'You're under arrest.'

Arthur reached for Anhora, only to stumble as Anhora reappeared on the stairs.

'Until you have proven yourself, and made amends for killing the unicorn, the curse will not be lifted. If you fail any of these tests, Camelot will be damned for all eternity.'

Thalia knew Arthur hadn't listened. She knew it was up to her and Merlin to talk him round now.

* * *

'That... rat! It's eaten through my boot, look at it!'

Thalia sighed, turning a page in her blue book. She was trying to read about the unicorn curse. Unfortunately Arthur's mood was opposing the peace she needed to concentrate.

'I guess the rat must be as hungry as the rest of us!' Merlin was groaning.

'You think this is funny?'

'Moderately.'

'Get it mended.' Arthur threw the boot at Merlin and paced to his collection to get another pair. 'Find that rat.'

Merlin glanced at Arthur. 'Have you given any more thought to what Anhora said last night?'

'Ah, well, he may have escaped last night, but at least we now know who we're looking for. I told my father I'll find this Anhora and put an end to it.'

Merlin and Thalia exchanged a look, Thalia rolling her eyes as Merlin tried again. 'What if he was telling the truth about the curse?'

'You think I'm responsible for bringing suffering upon my own people?'

'No, not deliberately. When you killed the unicorn, I saw Anhora in the forest.'

Arthur looked up from his feet, pausing his ply to get his boots on to stare at Merlin in disbelief. 'Why didn't you say anything?'

'It was just for a second, and then he disappeared. I didn't even...well, I-I thought I was seeing things. But he was definitely there.'

'…That doesn't actually prove anything.'

'Doesn't it make you think he might be telling the truth?'

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'Because he was skulking about in the forest? That makes me trust him even less.'

'May I remind you,' interrupted Thalia, 'it was you who was skulking round in that forest looking for game?'

'You and Merlin were also both there!' Arthur began to sound like an arguing child.

'Yes, but we were the ones that told you not to shoot the unicorn, rather than the one who fired the crossbow.'

Merlin sensed the argument about to break out. 'Why would Anhora appear in Camelot, and then lie to you?'

Arthur considered this momentarily. 'We had him cornered. He was trying to talk his way out of it by blaming me.'

'Arthur, he can disappear into thin air. He didn't have to talk his way out of anything.'

Arthur stood up and glared at Merlin. Both were on the opposite side of the table. 'My father has warned me about sorcerers like him. They will not rest until our kingdom is destroyed.'

'Sure.' Thalia turned a page.

'Well, I believe he's telling the truth.'

'Then you're a fool. You cannot trust a single word a sorcerer says. You'd do well to remember that.'

'That's my kind you're talking about. And me.'

Arthur glanced sheepishly at Thalia who still had her head down as he read with a slight frown on her face. Anyway, I think I've figured out what Anhora's next move is going to be, and when he makes it, we're going to be waiting.'

'Oh, joy.' Thalia rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked with Arthur out of his chambers.

* * *

'Don't you worry about keeping watch, Merlin. You just make yourself comfortable.'

Back in her preferred clothes of pants and a smart shirt, Thalia smiled as she overheard Arthur's usual impatience and his irritated manner, a common display since the crops died.

'Stop smacking your lips. It's annoying.'

'I'm thirsty.'

'We're all thirsty, Merlin.'

Even above her footsteps Thalia heard Merlin sigh.

'Pst! Someone's coming.'

Thalia drew her sword and quickened her pace, entering the room and moving in front of Merlin.

"You go over there and come in," Arthur mouthed and signalled to Thalia who nodded and tugged on Merlin's sleeve, motioning for him to follow her.

The crept around the back and heard Arthur address the intruder.

'Show yourself, before I run you through.'

Merlin and Thalia crouched down and stuck their heads round the corner. An average heighted, timid man holding a spade in one hand and a sack of grain in the other emerged from the shadows.

Arthur lowered his sword. 'Who are you?'

Thalia frowned, suspicious.

'My name is... My name is...'

'Speak up!'

'My name is Evan, My Lord.'

Thalia stepped out from the shadows and Merlin took that as a sign he could as well.

'I see you think you can help yourself to our grain reserves. My father has order that looters be executed.'

'Please, My Lord. I- I do not steal for myself. I have three children they have not eaten for two days. They are hungry.'

'It's the same for everyone.'

'I- I know that it is wrong to steal. I couldn't bear to see them starve.'

'And could you bear for your children to see you be executed?'

Evan shook his head and Thalia noticed tears in his eyes before he lowered his head, looking to the floor.

'… … Then you should go home. If you're caught stealing again, I will not spare you.'

Evan looked up. 'Yes, My Lord. Thank you.'

Evan put the sack down and walked past them.

Arthur hesitated. 'Wait.' He bent down and tossed the sack of grain back to Evan. 'Use it sparingly. It might be the last food you and your family get for some time.'

Evan smiled ad his demeanour changed. 'You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind, My Lord. This will bring its own reward.'

Thalia frowned. '… Anhora…?'

Arthur frowned but stayed where he was, not sure whether he should move forward or back. How had Thalia seen that? How could anyone?

* * *

'Merlin!'

The warlock turned to see his friend walking slowly and carefully down the corridor balancing two enormous trays piled with metal cups and five large silver jugs each.

'Thalia, what have you got there… no!'

'Oh yes!'

Merlin's face lit up. 'NO!'

'Oh yes! Come on!'

Merlin outstretched his hands and Thalia gratefully passed him one of the trays.

'It really was Anhora last night; the water's back.'

'Excellent!'

They continued walking to Arthur's chambers but Thalia stopped when they passed two guards.

'This is really, really excellent, e- Thalia?' Merlin turned. 'Oh.'

'This water isn't just for Arthur, you know, Merlin.'

'Of course. Sorry.'

The guards happily took a cup each and thanked them before they kept walking.

They reached Arthur's door.

Thalia sighed. 'Ah.'

'What? Ah.'

Neither of them had any spare hands.

'Hang on, you pass yours to me, I'll balance it and then you can open it-'

'Or… we could just do this.' Thalia lightly kicked the door three times.

'What?' a croaky voice came from within.

'Arthur, get the door.'

'Get it yourself.'

'Oh, just open the damn door would you!?' Thalia snapped.

It opened a couple of seconds later and Arthur stuck his head out, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 'Thalia. What do you want… is that what I think it is?'

'Yep.'

Arthur's yawn faded. 'Brilliant!'

He held the door open as Merlin and Thalia set the tray down.

* * *

'Never knew water could taste so good.' Arthur had just finished his third tankard.

'My throat was so dry, I thought I wouldn't be able to talk.' Merlin poured himself another cup.

'Well, at least some good would've come from the drought, then.'

Thalia giggled.

'More?'

As Merlin poured more Arthur frowned. 'The sand's disappeared. The water returned to the well. It doesn't make any sense.'

Merlin coughed pointedly.

Arthur let his eyes glaze over briefly and with an air of disinterest said; 'I suppose you have some explanation for this, Merlin? Let's hear it.'

'Anhora said you would be tested. And last night, in the grain store, you let that villager go. And he said it would bring its own reward.'

'He was merely grateful, and so he should have been.'

'Maybe that was your first test. You passed it, so the curse has begun to lift. Perhaps this is your reward. I know you don't have to listen to me-'

'Glad we agree on something.'

'-If you're tested again, you have a chance to end your people's suffering. I know you want that more than anything. Perhaps we should seek Anhora out.'

'I cannot negotiate with sorcerers. My father wouldn't hear of it.'

'I'll just pretend I don't exist for the sake of your argument, shall I?' Thalia poured more water.

'Then it's probably best you don't tell him.' Merlin added.

Arthur glanced at them both. 'I must go check on the guard. See if you can find me some food.' He walked out.

' _So_ close,' Thalia sighed at their failed attempt.

Merlin meanwhile shook his head. 'Find some food. Yeah right. How the hell am I supposed to do that?'

And then they heard squeaking.

Both their heads turned evilly toward Arthur's moving boot.

Merlin grinned. ' _Swealt déor.'_

* * *

Morgana had joined Arthur and Thalia outside, watching starving people on the side of the paths.

'Who are they?'

'They've come from the outlying villages in search of food. There's not enough rations to feed the people who are already here,' said Arthur bitterly.

'You shouldn't blame yourself.' Morgana watched him. 'I'm sure you're doing everything you can.'

Thalia bit her tongue slightly.

'It is not enough.' Arthur walked away.

Morgana looked at Thalia with a questioning frown.

'He's fine, just pressured.'

Gwen approached them with a large basket with cloth over the top.

'Did you manage to find any food?' Morgana murmured to her.

Gwen pulled the cloth back to reveal bread, ten apples, ham, cheese, chicken and even some pears.

'Where did you get that?!'

'I was able to smuggle the bread out of the palace kitchens.'

'And everything else?'

'Thalia hadn't eaten her breakfast or lunch the day the plague began and she kept it in case of this happening.'

Both Gwen and Morgana smiled up at the taller Thalia who shrugged slightly. 'The cheese I smuggled out of the kitchen though.'

They all laughed a little.

'Share it out amongst the children and old people. Make it go as far as you can.'

Gwen nodded and started handing it out. Thalia turned to go back into the castle.

'Where are you going, is there anything I can do to help?'

'Oh, I doubt it, Morgana, sorry. I'm going to go to the kitchens again and have another look.'

Knock. Knock. Merlin, who had just set the pot down in Arthur's chambers frowned. Everyone knew Arthur was in the council chambers. He crossed to the door and opened it to see Thalia.

'What are you doing here?'

'You think I'd pass up the opportunity to watch Arthur eating rat?'

Merlin laughed and they gasped as they heard Arthur coming.

* * *

Arthur pushed the bowl across the table. 'Lost my appetite.'

'You have to eat something.' Merlin stood back from the table after pouring the stew into Arthur's bowl. Thalia was perched on the other end of the table.

'I can't. Not while my people are starving. Do you really believe I'm responsible for the curse?'

'I'm afraid so.'

'As am I.'

'…We're going to the forest, first thing in the morning. Maybe we can pick up Anhora's trail. Whatever it takes.'

'Okay, but you have to eat. You won't be able to help anyone if you're too weak to pass the test.'

Arthur gave up and took a mouthful. Then his face screwed up in confusion. 'What kind of meat is this? It has a very strange texture.'

'It's pork.' Merlin had his innocent face on again.

'This isn't pork! It's far too stringy. What is it? It's, erm...' Then he noticed Thalia holding her side as she silently laughed. He put down his spoon. 'It's rat, isn't it?'

Merlin nodded. 'Try not to think about it.'

But Arthur had other ideas. After gulping down a lot of water he looked at Merlin maliciously. 'Look at me. I'm being rude. Here I am, stuffing my face with this delicious stew when you're hungry, too. Come on.' He stood up and patted the chair. 'Take a seat.'

Merlin stood in front of the chair and Arthur shoved him down into it. 'Eat.'

Merlin took a bite and Arthur smirked. 'Mmm.' He pushed Merlin's hand toward his mouth when the servant paused

'It's actually pretty tasty.' Merlin's face, however, said otherwise.

'Mm. Well, I'm glad you like it. Because...' Arthur fetched the pot of rat stew, '...there's plenty more.'

A knock saved Merlin momentarily.

'Enter. Morgana?'

'I hate to ask, but I was wondering if you had anything to eat...'

Arthur opened his mouth to reply when he stopped, an idea no doubt forming in his head. Thalia and Merlin smiled.

Thalia and Arthur were crouched slightly, looking at the forest and their surroundings carefully while Merlin trailed uncertainly behind them.

'I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking for.'

'You're looking for… footprints or broken branches. Anything that would indicate someone passed that...' Arthur trailed off as he and Thalia saw Anhora walking away.

'Merlin! Merlin! He's here!'

'Arthur?!' But they had already run off and he missed where to.

They ran through the forest but stopped dead, arms flying out to their sides from the momentum and helping to steady them. The man from the grain store, Ivan was sitting in under a make-do tent, surrounded by bags of grain, carrots, apples and tomatoes.

'You? You're a thief.'

'Wasn't that obvious when you caught me stealing your grain?'

'Fortunately I have more important things to deal with.' Arthur began to walk past.

Thalia glanced at him. So he didn't believe this was Anhora's doing. Again.

'You didn't really believe that story about my children, did you?'

Arthur paced back. 'What kind of man lies about starving children to save his own skin?'

'Your people starve because you let thieves steal their grain. That is why they doubt you.'

'You don't speak for my people.'

'Hey, your father would never have allowed himself to be fooled like that.'

'Arthur…' Thalia said lowly and quietly.

'You hold your tongue, or I will make time to teach you some manners.'

'Your father would have had me executed, but you didn't have the stomach for it, did you, Arthur? And that's why he doubts you'll make a good king.'

'You know nothing of what my father thinks.' Arthur's face held poised venom now.

Thalia squired as she began to dread the outcome of this charming conversation.

'I think he wishes he had another son, one who was worthy of taking his place. You shame him.'

'Pick up your sword.'  
Thalia nearly let out an agitated groan but held it in. She wasn't sure if she helped Arthur the test would count.

Evan picked up his sword and stood up. 'The King must fear the day when you will take the throne.'

Arthur swiped and they fought, Thalia unsheathing her own sword in case and leaning on it.

'He fears you do not have enough strength to defeat his enemies. The King must wonder if you are even his son.' Evan was near teasing Arthur now and Thalia could see why.

They fought until Arthur won, striking an easily fatal blow to the man. Or would have had he not disappeared. Anhora appeared behind him and Arthur's bright eyes stayed in their glare.

'This is your doing?'

'It was a test to see what is truly in your heart.'

'Uh oh.' Thalia knew Arthur's patience was being tested to the limits and only a few words away from snapping completely.

'Your tricks prove nothing!'

'Why did you kill this man?'

Thalia closed her eyes and prayed Arthur would say the right thing. But she opened them wide in dismay moments later.

'He insulted my honour!'

'You could have chosen to ignore his taunts. What harm would they do you?'

Arthur ignored Anhora's comment and stepped toward him. 'You will lift the curse, Sorcerer.'

Thalia knew that Arthur had already accepted the curse was his doing, but perhaps in his anger he had forgotten.

'It is not in my power.'

'Then you will die.'

Arthur lunged at Anhora with a sword but he disappeared and Arthur stumbled. Thalia sheathed her sword and moved toward them a few steps.

'Killing me will not help you.'

Arthur tried again, only to get the same result and fell. Thalia shot forward and caught him, holding him up.

'You have shown that you would kill a man to defend your pride. You have failed the test. For this, Camelot will pay dearly.'

Arthur looked at Anhora in dread, still standing only by Thalia's help. 'My people have done nothing!'

'Your people's suffering is not my doing. It is yours.'

Anhora disappeared and Arthur let his weight drop. Thalia lowered him carefully to the ground as Arthur looked down in despair.

'I'm sorry, Thalia.' Despite the water being back his voice was cracked, heavy and hoarse.

'Shhh.' She rested her chin on his still hung head as she held him tighter.

'I'm such an idiot.'

She spoke gently. 'You are, yes.'

'What did I do?'

'You shouldn't have attacked Evan for the sake of your pride; you should've done it for the sake of justice. You went all big-headed on me.'

'I'm so sorry.' Arthur began to shake slightly and Thalia adjusted her hold and put her lips back to his head.

'Shh…'

Merlin finally found them and with one look at Thalia's face knew Arthur had failed his test.

* * *

Thalia gently stuck her head into the armoury to find Arthur picking out a new sword.

'You're not gonna like this.'

'What?'

Thalia walked away, leading him. With a sense of utmost dread Arthur realised they were going to the food store. When they entered he saw his father letting grain fall through his fingers.

'What is it? What's happened?'

'All our remaining supplies have rotted. Every last grain.' Uther walked out as Arthur looked at Merlin in shock then lost his balance slightly. In panic he reached to Thalia who caught his wrist, allowing him to steady himself.

* * *

Arthur was brooding in thought by his father's chair when he heard his faster paced than usual footsteps. With a glance to Thalia that this could only mean bad news he turned to address his father as he stormed in.

'There are some supplies left in the palace stores. We are distributing them to the people, but… there is not enough to live on. … They will not survive for long.'

'Then you must stop distributing food to the people.'

'They will starve.'

'We must conserve the food we have for our army.'

'We cannot let our people go without food.'

Uther's voice became firm. 'We must defend the kingdom at all cost.'

Arthur raised his voice. 'What's the point of defending a kingdom when the people...'

'Well, what would you have me do?!' Uther shouted over Arthur's unfinished sentence and walked to the top of the table.

'... starve to death?!' Arthur looked out the window, thinking for a second. 'Ask the neighbouring kingdoms for help.'

'Ha.'

'They may be able to spare some food.'

'Out of the question. As soon as they realise how we weak we are, our enemies will strike against us.'

'You don't know that for certain!'

'Besides I would rather starve than beg my enemies for help! What of our kingdom's reputation? Have you no pride?'

Arthur had learnt his lesson. 'I cannot think of my pride when our people go hungry. They're all I can think of.'

'Give the order to stop distributing food to the people. Is that understood?'

Thalia knew Arthur wouldn't.

'You'll have to give that order yourself.' Arthur walked out.

'Very well. But if you'd caught the sorcerer,' Uther shouted after him, 'I would not have to. That's your responsibility! One day you will understand what it takes to be King! Thalia, news?'

'None, but I'm looking as fast as I can.'

'Thank you. I won't keep you from it.'

'Thank you, sire.' Thalia ran after Arthur.

* * *

'This is a mess.' Thalia looked at the queue for food winding out of sight in the square below.

'I'm sorry.'

'Saying that isn't going to help, Arthur.'

Merlin, Arthur and Thalia stood in silence for a while.

Arthur leant on the stone wall in front of him. 'They do not know yet know there is worse to come.'

Merlin took one look at Thalia's grave face and became startled. 'What do you mean?'

'My father is going to stop distributing food to the people. They are to be left to starve. I had a chance to lift the curse. And I failed them.'

'You weren't to know you were being tested.' Merlin was trying his best to comfort the depressed prince.

'My people are starving. Camelot is on the verge of collapse. And it is all my doing.'

* * *

Evening brought with it the gloomiest feel yet as Thalia could hear the cries of children and she knew an uneaten lunch couldn't help. Then she saw someone hurrying out of the castle.

'Merlin! Where are you going?'

'To speak to Anhora. He has to give Arthur another chance!'

She nodded. 'Good luck.'

* * *

The next morning Thalia was helping Arthur shove things into his bags. Merlin was helping him into his armour.

'Let me come with you. You don't know what form of test will take. I might be able to help.'

'You're not coming. I brought this curse upon Camelot. I'm gonna be the one to lift it, or die trying.'

'Alright, how does you _dying_ help anyone?'

Arthur fought to find his reply. 'I'll… die knowing I did everything I can.'

'I'm coming with you.'

'Merlin, you are to stay here, and help the people as best you can. Is that understood?'

'How come Thalia is going with you, then?!'

Arthur looked at the warrior who had paused in stuffing a water bottle into a bag and looked up at the mention of her name.

'… Because I know there's no point in arguing with her.'

* * *

They galloped out of Camelot and over terrain, Thalia hiding her face every now and then to let her eyes flash with a storm as she used magic to make sure they were going in the right direction.

After a while they saw the maze in front of them and looked at each other before riding toward it once more. They tied up their horses and stood in. Arthur ran straight in and turned right. Thalia on the other hand unsheathed her longer sword and let it drag on the ground, leaving a mark as she caught up with him. Neither of them spoke as they walked side by side, Arthur's nerves set on edge by the sound of Thalia's dragging sword while she herself remained calm.

'Look, if we get lost can't you just use magic?' snapped Arthur, the scraping sound finally too much.

'…Fine.'

They kept running until suddenly, after walking round yet another corner, saw an exit. Without a word they walked out carefully to see a wide beach that stretched further than they could see. There was no sand, only rocks. A table was set up a way along with two goblets, Merlin at one end and a log waiting to be sat on at another.

Thalia knew at once what it was and walked to stand beside Anhora.

Arthur meanwhile stood there stupidly. 'Merlin?'

'I'm sorry.'

'Let him go. I'll take your test, but not till he's released.'

Thalia smiled at Arthur's words.

Anhora blinked at him. 'That is not possible. Merlin is _part_ of the test. Please, sit. If you refuse the test, you will have failed and Camelot will be destroyed.'

Arthur sat down, annoyed. 'I thought I told you to stay at home.'

Merlin looked sheepish.

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'Let's get on with it.'

'There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet.'

Arrogance took over Arthur for a moment. 'What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?'

'What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted.'

In case Arthur had a retort for Anhora's sentence Merlin got him focused on the goblets. 'Let's think about this. What if I drink from my goblet first?'

Arthur reluctantly turned his attention to the problem, though not before glancing at Thalia. Was that amusement on her face? 'If it's poisoned, you'll die.' If only he could read Thalia's mind.

'And if it's not, then you'll have to drink from yours, and you'll die. There must be a way around it.' Merlin shook his head.

'How long do you think it will take them?' Thalia murmured to Anhora, who chuckled slightly.

Arthur still had his grave face on. 'It is perfectly simple. One of us has to die. We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. And then I'll drink it.'

'I will be the one to drink it.'

'This is my doing. _I'm_ drinking it.'

Thalia laughed as quietly as she could. 'Here they go again.'

'It is more important that you live. You're the future king. I'm just a servant.'

'This is no time to be a hero, Merlin. It _really_ doesn't suit you.'

Thalia continued to laugh silently.

Merlin sighed. 'What if I drink from mine first, and if that's not poisoned, I will then drink yours?'

Arthur glanced at Anhora. 'He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet.' Then he looked at Merlin, a ghost of a smile on his face. 'I had no idea you were so keen to die for me.'

'Trust me, I can hardly believe it myself.'

Arthur laughed and let his warm smile show on his face properly. 'I'm glad you are here, Merlin.'

Thalia, who had got herself under control, smiled.

As Arthur sighed Merlin looked like he'd had a breakthrough. 'I've got it. Right, we pour all the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it is poisoned. Then all the liquid can be drunk, and it will be from a single goblet.'

Arthur looked at him in disbelief. 'You never cease to surprise me. You're a lot smarter than you look.'

'Is that actually a compliment?'

'I'd take it and run,' called Thalia and Merlin laughed.

Arthur looked at Merlin, then pointed behind him urgently. 'Look out!'

When Merlin looked away, Arthur quickly picked up both goblets and poured one into the other. Then Merlin turned back, face in a frown then in panic when he saw what Arthur had done.

'No! I will drink it!'

'As if I'd let you.'

'You can't die. This isn't your destiny.'

Thalia found everything funny again.

'It seems you're wrong again.'

'Listen to me!'

'You know me, Merlin. I never listen to you.' Arthur raised the goblet in a toast to Merlin, looked to Thalia (who was hiding her amusement) for a long moment, eyes soft and downed the contents.

'Arthur! No! What have you done?'

Arthur fell off the log to the ground and Merlin sprang forward. 'Arthur! No!' Merlin started to shake him. 'Arthur. Arthur. Come on! Arthur, come on. Come on. Come on! Arthur… No... Come on.' He turned to Anhora. 'Please. Please! Just... let me take his place!'

'This was Arthur's test, not yours.'

'You've killed him! I was meant to protect him!'

And Thalia lost it. The laughter she had been holding in burst forth and she doubled over and stumbled slightly, laughing.

Merlin watched in horror. She had found Arthur's death funny? He thought she loved him! Or perhaps she did so much his death had already sent her mad.

Anhora's eyes sparkled as he did his best to ignore the laughing high priestess beside him. 'He is not dead. He's merely consumed a sleeping draught. He will come round shortly.'

'… What?'

The vacant look on Merlin's face only sent Thalia into hysterics.

'A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted.'

When Merlin's face lifted Thalia walked forward and sat beside him and Arthur, crossing her legs.

'Of course it wasn't poison, how thick are you two?'

'I thought you'd gone mad when you started laughing.'

'Of course not. You think I'd go mad over _Arthur_?'

'Honestly? Yes.'

'Merlin, it's not in my nature to go mad with grief.'

'I see. So would you mind helping me get him back to his horse?'

'He won't be out for long, I'm not carrying the damn fool.'

And Thalia was right. A couple of minutes later Arthur's eyes opened as he grunted, his usual annoyed when woken noise. He saw sky and then Thalia's face, framed with her hair. She was peering at him.

He rolled his eyes. 'Ah, it's my angel. I must be heaven, then.'

'Of course you're not, get up.'

'What?' Arthur frowned. 'Did you save me with magic or something?'

Thalia took one look at Arthur's confused face and let her arms collapse and she fell backward, landing on his stomach as she laughed.

'Urgh! What?'

Merlin, chuckling at how much Thalia found this funny, began to explain.

* * *

When they rode back into Camelot they were greeted with people celebrating and carrying plates heaped with food. Thalia smiled at Arthur as they dismounted their horses.

'Merlin, Thalia, Arthur, there is good news! The crops are growing once again! They are bringing in the harvest!' Gaius was walking with arms full of food.

'You did it.' Merlin smiled, looking at Arthur and their surroundings.

Uther walked out to meet them. 'Is this your doing? Is the sorcerer dead?'

Arthur glanced at Thalia. 'He won't be troubling us anymore.'

'Good. Make sure the grain reserves are re-stocked.' Uther gave Arthur two heavy pats on his arm.

'I'll see to it.' Arthur looked around. 'There's something we must do first.'

* * *

They were in the forest where Arthur had killed the unicorn by a small bed of rocks with red fabric lining it. Arthur held the unicorn's horn and solemnly placed it on the fabric.

'I should never have ended your life. I'm sorry.'

As they put rocks over the top Thalia and Merlin turned their heads toward a faint noise and stood up with grins.

'Arthur...'

Thalia tapped his shoulder.

Arthur followed their gazes and grins to see the same unicorn he had killed, watching them gracefully.

'When he who kills a unicorn proves himself to be pure of heart, the unicorn will live again,' Thalia said softly.

Arthur didn't move his wondered gaze from the unicorn but turned his head slightly in her direction. 'Something from your books?'

'Mm.' Thalia put an arm over Arthur's shoulders, proud. To Merlin's _extreme_ surprise, Arthur rested his head on her shoulder and put his arm over her other as they watched the unicorn.

Like she had done when Arthur failed his test, Thalia kissed the top of his head and rested hers on his, only this time Arthur struggled to work out why.

Thalia knew Merlin was hovering around awkwardly and held her hand out. Merlin stepped round and took it and they stood together watching the unicorn graze for a bit.

'You did well, Merlin. Does Arthur know it was you who got Anhora to give him another test?'

'It was?' Arthur lifted his head and peered in front of Thalia at Merlin.

'Yeah.'

'… Thanks, Merlin.'

Merlin chuckled modestly. 'No problem.'

Arthur smiled at him before contentedly resting his head back on Thalia's shoulder.


	10. To Kill the King

'Treason!?' Morgana was the only one with energy as they stood in a tired room in the castle. Thalia had been dragged away from her dinner when Arthur came back bearing news he had arrested Gwen's father, Tom, for consorting with a known sorcerer. She was leaning on a small table with Arthur at the other end, filling a goblet with wine to keep herself occupied while Morgana was speaking to an also tired Uther.

'Yes, Morgana, treason. The blacksmith was consorting with a known enemy.'

'Enemy? What enemy?'

Arthur didn't even bother the lift his head. 'Tauren. The leader of a band of renegade sorcerers sworn to bring down the King.'

'And where is this Tauren now?'

Now Arthur looked tired and annoyed. 'He escaped.'

Morgana scoffed. 'Well, then how can you be sure?'

'Because Arthur saw him with his own eyes.' Uther had turned away from the window.

'Well, even if the man is who you say he is, you can't sentence Tom to death for just being seen with him!?'

'We have reason to believe he was forging weapons for Tauren.'

'Rubbish! He would never do such a thing,' Morgana snapped.

'Every man has a price.'

Arthur slid a smooth gold lump into the middle of the table. 'Found this on the blacksmith.'

'…So he was paid! He's a blacksmith. He could've been paid for shoeing Tauren's horse!'

Uther was patient. 'In gold?'

'This is madness! You condemn a man with no proof!'

'I have enough proof.' He gestured to the gold between Arthur and Thalia.

'Arthur! Have you nothing to say?' Morgana turned to him for help.

'Father, the blacksmith committed a crime, but we don't know for certain he meant treason.' Arthur was still leaning on the table.

'No. You're right. Nothing's certain. Save one thing. The law stands or this kingdom falls.'

'But the law must give him a fair trial!' Morgana was getting hysterical.

'He'll get a fair trial, and he'll be found guilty, 'cause that's what he is.'

'Thalia?'

'…' Thalia glanced at Morgana before returning her weary eyes to the table. 'Sire, Tom is a decent man, I'm sure given a day or so I can prove his innocence. He is a very good blacksmith, and has always tried to do what he can for Camelot. It may not have been weapons he was making, he may not have even known it was sorcery until he saw the gold.'

'Then why did he pick it up?'

'Perhaps in disbelief or curiosity, perhaps to collect evidence when he saw it was sorcery. This evening there was a magical ringing in my head, I am confident from Tauren. But I cannot tell you what happened if I do not know. Give me a day.'

'Of course, as always. But if you can't prove anything then he will be killed.'

Thalia nodded. She may not like it but by Uther's perspective Tom was guilty, with the evidence suggesting what he believed. It was understandable.

Morgana had a different view. 'You execute Gwen's father, and I will never forgive you. Never.'

And with that she stormed out.

'I'll investigate this, my lord.' Thalia straightened up slowly.

'As you will. Arthur, Tauren slept somewhere, he fed somewhere. Find anyone who helped him in any way. They must be punished. The people must see the laws of Camelot are not to be trifled with.'

'Yes, Father.'

* * *

Thalia was waiting with Merlin and Gaius while Gwen was around the corner talking to her father through bars. She came round with her face streaked with a few tears.

'What did he say?'

'He said Tauren came to him at the forge, offered to pay him a fortune for his help, not to make weapons, for an experiment or something.'

'What kind of experiment?'

'Tauren didn't say. But he used some kind of stone...some kind of magic...'

Thalia moved her weight off the wall. 'Thank you, Gwen, I think I know where to start.'

* * *

Thalia had just gotten rid of her dress and was clothed in a red shirt and pants when the familiar sound rang through her head. Either the magic was being used again or someone had found a magical object. She knew there wasn't much time.

* * *

Merlin stood watching in horror as people were marched by guards into the castle. 'They're to be executed?'

'Yes, Merlin.' Arthur was grim.

'By order of the King?'

'They committed a serious crime.'

Thalia stayed silent.

'Giving a man a bed for the night?!'

'Not a man. A sorcerer.'

'Maybe they didn't know that.'

'It is not for _you_ to question my father's actions. Is that understood?' Arthur's venom was also filled with reluctance.

'Yes, Sire.'

'Now go get on with whatever you're meant to be doing, you-'

'STOP!' Arthur's last word was drowned out by Thalia's shout. Everyone around them turned.

Arthur looked at her uncertainly and said through gritted teeth; 'Thalia, what are you doing?'

'Release these people!'

The guards looked at each other. One spoke up. 'My lady, we are under orders from the king to-'

' _Do it!'_

'…'

Arthur and Merlin glanced at each other.

When it became clear to the guards that Thalia's hard face was not going to relent they sighed and stepped away from the people.

'Go home. I am sorry for this misunderstanding.'

They thanked her and hurried away.

'Thalia, what are you doing?!' Arthur was worried. Uther would no doubt have her punished for this.

'Being fair. Why?'

'My father is going to _kill_ you.'

'I'd like to see him try.'

Arthur recognised that reckless tone with ease. 'Thalia…'

'Oh, relax. I'm not going to do anything brash.'

'A… dge…' Arthur spluttered. 'You've just undermined his authority!'

'… Yes, and?'

'Thalia…' Arthur's tone became sad.

'Well if you won't be fair and just, someone has to be. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go deal with Uther.'

* * *

'Thalia, care to explain yourself?'

'Sire, if you kill everyone who happens to unwillingly provided service to a sorcerer or passed one in the streets then your kingdom is going to be running short of subjects.'

At this point, it could go either way. Most of the time, Uther would see sense and discuss things rationally or…

'How _dare_ you do such a thing!'

Thalia kept her tone calm. She'd never been thrown in the dungeons by Uther, nor punished because she always spoke slowly and logically whenever these kinds of situations arose. 'Sire, you are known for being fair and just. But by having those people executed you would be proving the opposite. I had already spoken to them and they gave me their apologies and did all they could to help catch Tauren. They are ashamed of what they did, even though both men did not know who the man is and it was not their fault. I apologise for not speaking to you beforehand but as I saw them when they were being marched to execution, there was little time to find you in this monstrous castle.'

'… I hear what you say.'

'I'm glad. Thanks to the two men who you had sentenced to death I am a lot closer to finding the sorcerer.'

'… I'm sorry. I understand your actions and reasons. Now catch that damn sorcerer, he's a thorn in our side.'

Thalia grinned. 'With pleasure.' Tauren was responsible for Tom's imprisonment and that alone meant she would catch him. But he had sworn to bring down Uther and she would not let that happen either.

* * *

Bells. It was always the bells. Thalia sighed and raced out of her room. She found Uther and Arthur in the Council Chamber of Doom. She'd always liked the name.

'He's just proved his guilt. You will kill him on sight.' Uther paced ahead of his son and Thalia but noticed the look on her face.

'But the trial, Father!'

'The trial is a formality. Now I want him dead. And an end to it.' He noticed the look on Thalia's face once more and sighed as he turned around. 'Thalia. Let's hear it.'

She spoke quickly. 'Sire, breaking out of prison I understand and agree to the penalty of death whether innocent or guilty. But do not think so badly of Tom for doing so. The situation he is in has little hope. Tauren is slippery and I have not rested for days trying to find him. Tom's trial was to be in the morning and I could not have possibly found Tauren by then. The human instinct to survive is incredibly strong. So if _you,_ sire, _regardless_ of whether you were innocent or guilty, if you knew that there was no hope for you would you rather be executed or go down fighting if you had the chance?'

Uther smiled. 'I understand. Thank you, Thalia. Though for this Tom will be killed, I will not hold it against him. I admire his courage.'

Thalia bowed her head. 'That is all I ask.'

Uther walked out and Arthur glanced at Thalia. 'You really are something; you know that, don't you?'

Thalia paced the same two yards in front of her bed. Soon Gwen would be told the news. When she heard someone go past her door in a reluctant walk she knew they were going to Gaius' chambers where Gwen was staying. Thalia hurried out of her chambers, past Arthur's, past the spare ones, down some stairs and a corridor, down the last flight of stairs and to the courtyard outside. She saw the wagon in which Tom's body lay and waited. Soon Gwen came to the top of the outside stairs and ran past Thalia.

'Noooo!' she walked behind the wagon, wailing. 'No, Father!'

Thalia ran after Gwen and held her in a tight hug as together they continued to follow the wagon. 'No, Father!'

Thalia went with Gwen the morning and when Gwen had calmed down a little, brought her back to Merlin's room. She sat on Merlin's bed with Gwen and rubbed her back, holding her hands with her other.

Soon Merlin came in. 'All right?'

'Oh, Merlin, when you have a moment, tell Gaius I give him permission to use one of my books. If he's researching alchemy then he'll want to have a look at them.'

Merlin nodded as silence fell once more. Then with a teary voice Gwen spoke.

'I just don't understand. Why did he try to escape? His trial was this morning.'

Before Thalia could open her mouth to explain there was a knock at the door which opened slowly. Arthur peered round the corner and stepped in. Gwen stood up and Thalia stood with her.

'Sire.'

'Guinevere, I...want you to know that your job is safe. And that your home is yours for life. I guarantee you that. I know that under the circumstances it's not much but, erm, anything you want, anything you need, all you have to do is ask.'

Thalia also said her bit. 'And Uther acknowledges your father's courage and bravery. He knew the situation was hopeless and decided that if he had to go, he would go fighting, and for that Uther holds the utmost respect for him.'

Gwen's eyes widened in disbelief.

'And should, or when, rather, I prove your father's innocence his memory will be named courageous and loyal. It's the least we can do.'

Arthur looked with a hint of pride at Thalia. He began to leave but turned to face Gwen solemnly. 'I'm sorry.'

'Thank you, Sire.'

Thalia squeezed Gwen's shoulders. 'Sit down, Gwen.'

'My Lady, you have other things to do, don't worry about me.'

'Nonsense.'

Gwen began to protest but Thalia held her arms firmly.

'Gwen.' Gwen's eyes still held protest. 'Guinevere! Early last year, when I lost my mother, you did everything you could. From your point of view it may seem like you did nothing but you did so much. I would return that favour ten times over.'

Merlin and Arthur left Thalia with Gwen. As they were walking through the castle Merlin's curiosity got the better of him.

'I didn't know Thalia lost her mother.'

Arthur's solemn face became grave. 'Mm. That was hard.'

'Were they close?'

'Very. Thalia's father was killed in a battle when she was three.'

'When you say she _lost_ her mother…'

'She died of typhoid.' Arthur didn't enjoy the memories he had of Thalia screaming. He'd hated seeing her like that.

Merlin sighed sadly and marvelled at the thought. 'You wouldn't think it by looking at her. Only last year and look at her now. Still cheeky and happy.'

A small smile visited Arthur's face. 'Mm.'

'I can't imagine her being pulled down by anything.'

'She wasn't pulled down by it, she just fell.' Arthur guessed Merlin couldn't grasp his meaning but he could remember the sudden change in Thalia at the time. He didn't want to see that happen to Gwen or anyone else.

Merlin sighed once more. 'There's so much I don't know about Thalia. Were her parents sorcerers?'

'Mm. Her father.'

'… she says you've known each other for years.'

'Since we were fifteen.' Arthur, without realising it, had become conversational.

'Wow, no wonder you're so close.'

'Mm.'

'What was she like when she was younger?'

Arthur looked at Merlin with slight humour. ' _Very_ much the same as she is now. Resilient, independent, deadly, skilled, sharp…'

'Observant,' Merlin added.

'Oh, very. Knowing.'

'Reckless.'

'Wise.'

Merlin had an idea. 'She was like that when she was 15!?'

'Yes. She's probably the one that made me grow up.'

'I can see that.'

Arthur glanced at his servant's cheeky remark but he supposed anyone could see how well they understood each other. 'Oh, and she's _always_ had that glint in her eye.'

'The one she only gives you?'

Arthur gave Merlin a small shove. 'No, the constant one. You know the… the…' he waved his hand near his head, trying to find the word. 'The…'

'Calculating?'

'Yes, but not quite the… calm! There's _always_ been that calm glint in her eyes.'

Merlin laughed. 'Always?'

'Yep.'

Merlin sprung his trap. 'Was she always beautiful?'

'Ha-ha!' Arthur laughed. 'Oh god, yes. I can remember; the first time I saw her face, I-' He stopped just in time, finally aware he had become conversational.

'You… what?'

Then he caught on. 'MERLIN!'

The grinning Merlin darted out of the way as Arthur went to shove him over.

'What did you do?' Merlin was laughing and walking backwards.

'Merlin…!'

'Was it embarrassing?' Merlin turned and ran, leaving a now chuckling Arthur.

* * *

'Alchemy, alchemy…' Thalia opened one of her books and flipped the pages, opening to a random one. She sat in a chair by the window and began to read when there was a knock on the door.

'Enter.'

'Permission to crash?'

Thalia waved a hand. 'Go ahead.'

Thalia's bed made a sudden noise as the falling weight of Prince Arthur fell on it.

'How goes the day?'

'Wrr, furr r-ar-ar oh n-'

'Arthur, I can't understand a word you're saying when you're speaking with your head down.'

A noise which sounded like an 'oh,' came from Arthur as he turned his head with great effort.

'Well, first Morgana stands up to my father and gets thrown into the dungeons, that was yesterday-,'

'Yes, I heard.'

'-, and then today I swear to my father she's learnt her lesson and won't challenge him again which took _some_ time. Then I have training with new knights.'

'Ah, they're always the worst. Sorry I wasn't there to help.'

'No, it's alright. You _are_ the one trying to catch Tauren, after all.'

'Mm.'

Arthur frowned when he noticed the bookshelf.

'One of your books is missing.'

'Oh, I'm letting Gaius use it. He's as curious as I am.'

'About what?' Arthur shifted into a more comfortable position.

'Alchemy, we think that's what Tauren's experiment he was paying Gwen's father for was.'

'That's impossible.'

'Not with magic. And Tauren _is_ a sorcerer.'

'So he was trying to make gold?'

'mmm… no, he's sworn to bring down the king. There's got to be a motive.'

'… Well, my brain's hurting.'

'Yes and you've only been thinking for thirty seconds.'

'Sorry. I think I'm gonna fall asleep.'

Thalia looked at Arthur. He was in his usual spot, lying horizontal on the bottom half of her bed. 'Your bed is right around the corner.'

'Exactly.'

'Alright, then.'

* * *

Sometime later there was a knock on the door.

'Thalia?'

'Sire?'

'Have you seen Arthur?'

Thalia looked at the blonde haired prince. He still looked like he'd fallen onto her bed, arms and legs out like a scarecrow, but he'd stolen a pillow for under his head which was turned away from her. He was out like a candle.

'What were you after him for?'

'I was wondering if he knew where Knight James is.'

'Umm… is it urgent?'

'No, why?'

'Well… um…'

The door opened quietly and Uther walked in. He looked around for his son and laughed softly when he saw him.

'I see. I'll ask him later.'

'Probably best, yes.'

'Well, good evening Thalia.'

'Good evening, my lord.'

* * *

The next morning Morgana, much to Thalia's surprise, had set out with Uther on a pilgrimage to her father's grave at first light. Realising what Morgana must have been planning she began immediately to set out. Merlin burst into her chambers.

'Thalia, Morgana has-!'

'Shhhhh!'

Merlin gave her a questioning look.

Thalia pointed to her bed and Merlin giggled.

'Now, what is it?'

'Morgana's-!'

'Yes, I know.'

'I don't know what to do. Is Uther good for Camelot?'

'Arthur looks up to his father and is happy. Uther can be reasoned with and despite what you may think, is very wise. If you're volunteering to go save him I won't stop you. It's just after first light, after all. You're already dressed, you might as well go.'

Merlin nodded, went out, came back in, passed her the book Gaius borrowed and ran off again.

Thalia put the book back on her shelf and slid back into her bed.

* * *

Arthur woke up a couple of hours later with a frown. His chambers looked different. And why was he sleeping along the bottom half of his bed? Then he remembered.

He'd fallen asleep on Thalia's bed. He moved his head and expected to see her also sleeping but didn't. It was obvious she'd already gotten up; the sheets were messy.

'Don't tell me you're awake?'

Arthur groggily turned his head and saw Thalia eating breakfast at her table.

'Mm. Pass me a pear.'

She tossed one at him. Arthur caught it lazily and took a bite.

'Morgana's plotting to kill your father as we speak.'

'What?'

'Don't worry, I've sent someone to take care of it.'

'Reliable?'

Thalia smirked. 'More than you know.'

* * *

In the afternoon Merlin walked up to Thalia during training. She was only watching at that moment and Arthur was distracted so Merlin seized his opportunity.

'Thalia?'

'Hm? Oh, hey Merlin.'

'Arthur wouldn't tell me yesterday. We were talking about you and how you're not really different from when he first met you and he came _so close_ to telling me what he did the first time he saw your face. What did he do?'

Thalia laughed heartily and looked across the grass to Arthur who was watching two men spar. 'Well...,' she began with a smile, 'I pulled my hood down and he just stood there.'

'He stood there?'

'Yep, he just went; "ughmmm".' Thalia imitated the croaky voice.

Merlin burst out laughing. He didn't even need to imagine a young Arthur doing that; he could easily see Arthur as he knew him now doing it.

'Seriously? Just "ughmmm"?'

'Seriously. Then he panicked when he realised he'd been staring for too long and after a moment or two of that said; "Hello."'

'"Hello"?' Merlin laughed even harder.

'Yep.'

'That's hilarious.'

'Indeed. And then after forgetting my name he made a joke about the weather!'

Thalia and Merlin were clutching their sides with one hand and holding onto each other for support with the other.

Hysterical laughter rang through the training ground as everyone slowly figured out where it was coming from. Arthur recognised both laughs and his eyes scanned the area around him. With a frown he saw Merlin and Thalia clutching their sides while trying to hold each other up. He rolled his eyes exasperatedly as they noticed everyone's confused stares. They sobered up slightly but then when they saw him they burst out laughing again, if anything louder and fell to the ground on their knees. Arthur moved his head, slightly unnerved. What was so funny about him?

Eventually Thalia and Merlin quietened down and Thalia went back to training and Merlin to his chores.

* * *

'Merlin…'

'Yes, Arthur?' Merlin placed a pot on the table and poured Arthur wine.

'What was so funny on the training ground?'

'Huh?'

'This afternoon.' Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes impatiently. 'You and Thalia were laughing like maniacs.'

Merlin snorted as he remembered why, nearly sending the wine all over the table.

'Careful!'

'Sorry, sire.'

'Merlin…'

'Sire?'

'What was so funny?' Arthur was glaring patiently now.

Merlin decided to have fun with this. 'Ughmmm…' he mimicked the exact noise Thalia had made when she was impersonating the young Arthur.

The said Prince frowned. 'What?'

Then Merlin stared at Arthur like a startled rabbit, mouth twitching slightly as he tried his best not to giggle.

Arthur became uneasy. 'What are you doing?'

'Ugghmmm…'

'Merlin!'

'Arth- sorry, I've forgotten your name.'

'… It's. Arthur.'

'Arthur, right, of course. Isn't the er…. Weather nice?'

Arthur raised his eyebrows and looked at Merlin like he was going mad. 'Merlin, we've been over this. You need to stay off the cider.'

'I'm not the one on the cider, sire.'

Arthur frowned. 'What?'

Merlin knew his time was limited. 'Will that be all sire?'

'Mer-!'

'It will? Good, I'll be off then. Bye, goodnight…!' Merlin shuffled backwards toward the door.

'Merlin…' it was the same voice he always used when threatening his servant.

Merlin felt behind him and found the door handle. He kept a straight, serious face. 'Sire.'

And then it clicked. Arthur's eyes became peeved and enraged. He stood up. His eyes darted to the handle when he heard it click and lunged forward. 'MERLIN!'

As fast as he could Merlin wrenched the door open, twisted out and slammed it shut again and sprinted down the corridor, hearing the door open behind him. He hurtled down the stairs and, avoiding some surprised guards and people, made it outside where he leapt down the steps and darted to the corridor underneath.

Arthur appeared moments later and Merlin moved his legs, prepared to run. The prince turned and turned before by chance noticing his servant's head watching him.

Merlin wasted no time in slipping through the doorway and back into the castle. He grinned when he came to an area which had four different ways to go and he chose the middle left, knowing it would get him to Gaius' chambers and his bed the quickest. He ran round a corner and froze against the wall. Arthur would hear his footsteps if he kept running.

Arthur let his boots skid along the floor to stop himself when he saw where he had arrived. Four ways to go… Merlin had got away. With a very angry 'Grh!' and a hit to a barrel which toppled over he walked back out.

Merlin grinned, hearing the Arthur's exclamation and the barrel.


	11. Le Morte d'Arthur

The forest. Early morning. Normally a place for camping, hunting game and training. Today and in this part, however, not quite so much. Today they were hunting an unknown beast. Thalia and Arthur were at the front of the party of knights, both quite eager and dressed in brown clothes. Merlin was behind them carrying Arthur's things.

They crouched down behind a bush when they heard an animal roar nearby.

'Merlin, spear.' Arthur held out his hand, only to have the spear dropped on him. He sighed. 'Do you have _any_ natural gifts, Merlin?' he snatched the spear from the ground.

Thalia smirked.

'No. Well, let me think. I'm not naturally rude or insensitive.'

Now Thalia chuckled to herself.

Arthur shot Merlin a sneer. 'Just naturally irritating.'

They crept out from behind the bushes when they heard more growling noises. Arthur noticed Merlin's expression.

'It's probably more scared of you than you are of it.'

Thalia turned to also see Merlin's face and clamped a hand on his arm briefly while Arthur ordered the knights to position.

Then there was a noise and all but Arthur (who was looking the other way) stood gaping at the massive beast in front of them. The body of a leopard and the head of a lizard or a snake, Thalia didn't really have the time to look.

'Hey… Arthur…' Thalia was looking behind him.

'What?'

'You might want to rephrase that last sentence…'

Arthur meant to glance over his shoulder but he did a double take when he saw what she meant.

'… Run?'

'Yeah.' Arthur and everyone else dropped their weapons and ran.

Thalia leapt over a root and heard a thud. She turned her head and skidded on leaves as she turned back to Merlin who had tripped over the same root. Arthur and Sir Bedivere helped her pull him up and they ran again but Sir Bedivere fell, having lost his balance saving Merlin's life. Without a second thought, let alone hesitation, Thalia used all her weight to heave him up and pushed him away, not caring that had sent her horribly off balance.

'Run!'

'My lady!'

'Run! That's an order.'

He nodded and ran after the retreating party. Thalia, who was on the ground, looked back up to the beast as soon as she had seen that nod. A claw came down and she rolled on the ground, missing it by inches. The beast stuck its head under its body and tried to bite her but she kicked underneath its jaw with a grunt and as it recoiled with anger she rolled out from under it, heaved herself up and drew her sword. The beast turned to face her and snarled as it sniped at her with open jaws.

She leapt out of the way.

* * *

The party halted, all panting.

'Have we lost it?'

Arthur did a speedy headcount. 'Who's missi…' dread filled him as he double checked. ' _THALIA_!' Arthur screamed and turned wildly, looking for any sign of her.

Sir Bedivere looked down in sorrow. 'My Lord.'

Arthur spun to look at him desperately.

'When we went back for Merlin I fell. Lady Thalia pushed me up and ordered me to run. I'm so sorry.'

Arthur felt his world crashing around him, crumbling with thunderous and yet numb, mute noise. His eyes shone with their blue as he looked around, praying for anything. 'No…' he breathed and around him all the knights bowed their heads.

Merlin could almost see Arthur's world falling to ashes. The dread in his eyes outshone everything for a mile and he fixed them on Merlin, looking at him desperately.

'Arthur, I'm sorry, there's little hope.'

No one made a sound, they focused on listening for the slightest ruffle of leaves.

Arthur felt like he couldn't hear anything but when someone shifted slightly beside him he heard the cloth.

* * *

When Thalia missed the jaw of the angry beast she knew she had no choice but to go by one of its claws. It swiped at her furiously and it hit her in the stomach and limbs. The claw cut deeply in her arm, scraped her leg, a shallow very long cut ripped her side and there was a heavy gash on her back, all on her left side. She was thrown, winded, through the air to the right and hit a tree trunk.

She yelled in pain for only half a second before getting control of herself and ignoring her screaming back and cuts.

* * *

Arthur's head shot round to the left. He heard that. No one else but Merlin had but they followed the prince's lead and ran through the forest. His insides were burning with fear. Thalia had not yelled like that in a long time. And now everything was quiet again.

* * *

Good job she was left handed. She held her sword as the beast charged and bent her legs. When the timing was right she shot forward and tucked her legs into a roll straight under the beast. She then ran past trees and slowed enough to stand straight behind one. Her brain worked at a million miles as she tried to think of a spell that would kill the beast but before she could magic was forced from her mind once more as the beast appeared. She ran.

* * *

Arthur and the others had made it to the spot where Thalia had been thrown at the tree. Arthur took one look at the messed up leaves where there had clearly been a struggle and forced himself not to look away.

'Sire!'

He ran over to where a knight was pointing at a tree. At first Arthur was confused before he saw skid marks. His mind, much to his dismay, played it in his head.

Thalia, thrown against a tree and carried away unconscious as prey.

'Arthur, there's a lot of blood here.' Merlin surveyed the base of the tree and a particular patch of ruffled leaves.

Arthur took one look at it and turned away in anguish. The beast's footsteps that led away were easy enough to find.

'It looks like she was either killed or knocked out and carried away.' Sir Henivan said carefully.

They followed the Prince as he tracked the beast. If she was dead then they were not going to let her body become a meal.

* * *

'Ugh!'

Thalia crashed into a tree as her injured leg slipped on a damp root. Luckily the leg was only scratched and she could still run normally. The beast was faster than her but she could slip round trees and bushes a lot easier than it could and so it near balanced out, though the scratches she had on her arms, legs and face were a consequence. But it wasn't enough for her to lose it.

She stopped dead as a spell came to her mind in a flash. She turned.

'Gaaltor de-' she ducked a bite, 'fumeyea-!' she nearly finished but was swiped at by the beast's left hand claw and she was hit once more. It became clear to her as she rolled along the ground and stood up that losing it was her only option, it was too close for time for magic. But thanks to her rolling, she was now further ahead of the beast.

* * *

'Sire, there's still blood on these leaves.'

By now a muscle in Arthur's neck was jumping and his chest was so tight he couldn't breathe. His mind had reached the conclusion there was little hope. 'Keep going.'

* * *

Thalia tried to remember her way around the forest. When she saw an old tree she knew where she was. The closest large rock was to the left. She caught a low branch and flew round to her left. The rock came into view and she weaved a few corners to keep in front of the beast. When they got close enough Thalia stopped and waited only two seconds for the beast to catch up. It stayed charging and Thalia took a single breath and gripped her sword's handle. The instant the beast began to pounce Thalia let her left leg drop and threw her weight forward. She dove to the ground in a roll and skimmed under the beast. The forest to her right was incredibly thick and she knew it was her only chance to hide, especially as she smelt of blood. She stooped, no time to stand properly and staggered to the right, hearing the crash as the beast crashed into the rock. She ran, still not feeling tired as she didn't dare consider it in case she collapsed. She stopped her legs, skidded on leaves and slid to the ground, lying flat under a lot of shrubbery. The beast hadn't seen which was she went.

' _Silah, mai getsu_.' She hid the smell of her blood.

The beast turned and ran away in the opposite direction of Thalia. When it was out of sight she stood up, still ignoring her pain as best she could, sheathed her sword and tore shreds off the edge of her shirt. First tying her shoulder with her teeth and then her leg. There wasn't much she could do about her side. She then began walking back to Camelot, eyes and ears alert.

* * *

'There's still blood.'

'I don't think she's alive.'

'Oh come on, Jackk, we know how strong she is.'

'But look at the evidence. I'm not saying she is, I'm praying she isn't but this doesn't look good at all.'

'I know, but shh…'

Sir Jackk and Sir Dalin looked at their leader. Arthur hadn't moved anything but his arms and legs as they ran through the forest, trying their best to ignore the blood that was dripped on the ground.

* * *

Thalia paused as she heard twigs snapping ahead. It was too light for the beast by far but she pulled out her sword in case. Then she saw red from a knight's cloak and sighed. She changed course by a few steps and smiled. She could tell they were tracking her and she knew who would be at the front.

* * *

They halted once more when they noticed Arthur's legs had stopped moving.

'Sire.'

Merlin gently pushed Arthur who shook his head quickly and kept walking. He stopped and turned to them.

'Sorry, I know you all don't want to be here.' He was met with glares.

'Sire, we would not rest until we found her. We all know her.'

He nodded and they noticed his eyes were wet, though from crying or not blinking they couldn't tell.

'Sire, perhaps you should rest a while and catch us up, you look ill.'

'… I'm fine.'

Another knight spoke. 'Then perhaps we should split up and have half of us… run ahead… … to…' he trailed off in disbelief. Arthur looked at all the knight's faces.

Disbelief was the majority of the emotions. Also, impressed, wonder and pure shock.

Time slowed and he turned. 'What is it?'

Then the same emotions showed on his face. Wonder, pure shock, disbelief and impression.

With cuts all over her face, tied left arm and leg, pants a damp red down one side and a ripped shirt, sword in hand and smiling was Thalia.

The noise Arthur made was both a laugh and a sob. He threw the sword he was holding to the side and ran at her.

The knights and Merlin watched Arthur with smiles as he ran to Thalia. He stopped dead in front of her, causing leaves to blow everywhere and pulled her into a tight hug, one hand behind her head, the other wrapped around her back and kissing the top of her head.

'Oh my god.' His voice was hoarse and barely worked. 'Oh my god. Thalia.'

Her voice was like it always was and Arthur cried out in the same laugh/sob when he heard it. He thought he'd never hear it again. 'I'm fine, Arthur.' He put his head on her shoulder.

'Fine?! We thought you were dead.' Arthur's shouted reply was a little muffled.

She pulled him even closer and returned his tight hug. 'Sorry for scaring you.'

'Don't ever do that again.'

'I can't make any promises.'

A shaking, breathy laugh came from Arthur as his tears finally flowed.

'…, you're actually crying.' Thalia chuckled.

'Of course I am! I thought I'd lost you!' he shouted.

'I'm not going anywhere.'

Arthur tightened his hug further as if he'd never let go, almost like a small child.

The knights had walked over. 'How did you make it out alive?!'

'Instinct, I suppose.'

'We thought you'd been knocked out at that tree.'

'Oh that was when I yelled, yes.'

'You've lost so much blood!'

At the last comment Arthur released his death grip and immediately set about examining her face, then arm, then side, leg and pulled her back into a hug in under five seconds.

's…sire we should get back to the city.'

Arthur was shaking from the shock and his body's reaction over the last minutes since he had noticed she was missing. 'Yes, we should.' He let Thalia go and held her arm. 'You alright?'

'Yeah, of course. Are you?'

The knights laughed at Arthur as someone else crushed Thalia in a hug.

'Not you too, Merlin.'

When they were walking back through the forest to the city all the knights wanted to speak to her and say how relieved they were.

Sir Bedivere was the last to speak to her.

'Lady Thalia…'

'Sir Bedivere.'

'You saved my life by putting yours at extreme risk. I am eternally grateful and owe you a debt.'

'Nonsense. You know it wasn't that bad.'

'It was hell for us, my lady.'

'Sounds like you were worse off, then. It wasn't bad for me, just a fight like any other.'

'You screamed.' Arthur's face was set. 'You never do that.'

Her smile became wider. 'Only for a second. I ignored the pain after that.'

'Where did it get you?'

'Arthur…'

' _Where?_ '

'It got me with its claw and cut my side, arm, leg and a deep one on my back.'

'Oh that's how you got those.' Arthur walked behind her for three steps, spotting the very dark and damp patch on the back of her shirt.

'Mmhm. And then from the same swipe I was thrown at that tree.'

Arthur winced, imagining the pain. 'No wonder you screamed.'

'That sent you into panic, didn't it?'

'Yes.'

'Sorry, I know I never yell. You must have been terrified.'

' _I_ must have been terrified, you were the one who was facing a man eating beast!'

'And yet I wasn't the one that looked like death when you nearly suffocated me.'

Arthur pulled her close to him and hugged her happily as they walked. 'You _are_ amazing.'

* * *

'Thalia! Are you alright?'

'I'm fine, sire.'

'Good.'

'The creature you describe has all the characteristics of the Questing Beast.' Gaius looked up from one of Thalia's books. Both of them were leaning on the table, looking through it.

'Surely that's a myth.'

'Apparently not.' Thalia pointed to her arm.

'According to the old books, the appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval.' Gaius had has dramatic face on.

'Gaius, it's an old wives' tale.'

'Sire, it's really not. I was close to it for some time. It _is_ a Questing Beast.'

Arthur had spent the last half hour glancing at Thalia to make sure she was alright. 'Look, whatever it is, it's spreading panic. The people fear it will enter the city.'

'Then we must kill it. Arthur, gather the guard together. You ride at dawn. Thalia you don't have to go with them, you are injured.'

'Rubbish. I'm going.'

Uther nodded. 'Very well.'

They filed out of the room, Gaius passing Thalia her book and staying behind.

'You really believe it to be a Questing Beast?' Arthur walked beside Thalia.

'I do, yes.'

'Anything you can tell me?'

'One drop of its venom and you're dead.'

Arthur stopped walking with startled eyes. 'What?!'

'…what?'

'Imagine if you had got bitten!'

'Arthur, calm down. I wasn't, that's an end to it.'

'How do we kill it?' They kept walking.

Thalia opened her book and flipped a page. 'Well the good news is it can be killed by mortal means.'

'The bad news?'

'Very strong mortal means.'

'Ah.'

'Sums it up.'

'But we've got you!'

'Yes and you can see how I emerged from that fight.'

'Did you get your back seen to?'

'Huh?'

'Your shirt was soaking, you had a deep cut.'

'Oh. Yeah I used magic.'

'Good.'

'Now don't oversleep for goodness sake.'

'I won't.'

'Well then, I'll see you in the morning.'

'Likewise. Oh and Thalia?'

'Yes?'

Arthur hugged her once more. 'I'm very, very glad you're alright.'

She smiled. 'I know.'

* * *

They weren't in clothes the colour of the forest now. They were in armour. Thalia stood beside Arthur as they addressed the knights.

'You've seen the foe we face. It's a creature of nightmare, but you are the best knights in the realm. We can, and we will, kill it before it harms another citizen of our kingdom.'

They drew their swords.

 **'** **For the love of Camelot!'**

The knights drew theirs.

 **'** **For the love of Camelot!'**

'Arthur!'

Thalia, Merlin and Arthur turned to see a distressed Morgana running down the steps, still in her nightgown.

'Morgana, what are you doing?'

'You cannot face this!'

Morgana tried to grab Arthur and he struggled with her.

'Morgana, go back to bed. There is nothing to be afraid of.'

'Please, Arthur. I have seen terrible things! You cannot go!'

Merlin murmured in their ears. 'She probably had a bad dream, Sire. I'll take her to see Gaius.'

'No! I will not let you go!' Morgana yelled and struggled.

'Please, Merlin, get her inside.' Arthur passed the still yelling Morgana to Merlin.

'No!'

Arthur beckoned the guards at the door to come down and Thalia took Morgana by the arms.

'Morgana. Morgana! Listen to me. Whatever happens, I will not let things end badly, I promise.'

'But Arthur, he- he was bitten and-' Morgana was hysterical.

'I promise. Whatever happens, however bad, I will fix things.'

Morgana, though thoroughly upset, nodded.

'I will make sure he's safe, My Lady. I promise.' Merlin said the same.

'No!'

The guards escorted Morgana back inside. She cast one last look to Thalia before walking fearfully back.

* * *

'Let's follow the trail.'

'That won't be too hard.' Thalia looked at the big footprints and broken branches.

They walked for a little.

'You shouldn't be here,' Arthur murmured to Thalia.

'On the contrary, I have faced it. I _should_ be here.'

'You're still injured.'

'Ha! I am _not_.'

Arthur rolled his eyes fondly.

They got a little further along before they heard heavy footsteps and growling.

Arthur whispered. 'Is that it?'

'Yeah, that's it.' Thalia squinted through the trees.

Arthur glanced at the scared Merlin. 'Keep close.'

Thalia and Arthur walked ahead and they soon came across a cave.

'Looks fun.' Thalia's neck and jaw went rigid.

'Very.' Arthur took a breath and marched in, Thalia falling into step beside him.

Everyone split up without a word. Thalia left Arthur with Merlin and went to the right.

She was examining a wall when she heard Merlin's shout.

'Somebody help me!'

In a flash she was there and slid down the rocks, noting the dead beast nearby. 'Merlin?'

'Arthur's been bitten.'

'Right. Put pressure on the bite, stop the bleeding. KNIGHTS!'

All of them came rushing in.

'He's been bitten. Carry him back to Camelot.'

'Yes, my lady.'

* * *

In one sweep Merlin cleared the table in Gaius' chambers as Thalia and a guard ran in with Arthur on a stretcher.

'What's happened?' Gaius examined the wound on Arthur's chest.

'He's been bitten.' Thalia's voice was rushed but not panicky. She immediately unbuckled Arthur's belt and pulled his chain mail over his head. His shirt underneath was ripped around the bite and his neck was sweating.

'I tried to save him.' Merlin was panting.

'You did your best, Merlin.' Thalia was already racking her brain for a solution.

'You must tell the King.' Gaius sent the guard out.

'There must be something you can do.' Merlin looked around.

'I wish there was. It's up to Thalia now.'

Merlin watched as she inspected the cuts, practically seeing her mind ticking over in a blur as it worked. 'I'll find a cure.'

'Merlin!' Gaius sent him a stern look.

'Trust me!' Merlin bolted to his room.

'Can you hear me, Sire?' Gaius leant over the prince.

'He can't at the moment, Gaius, his body's in shock.' Thalia rubbed his forehead with her thumb for a moment.

'Here.' Merlin came back down with his magic book.

'The King'll be here any moment!'

'He can't die. It is my destiny to protect him. We haven't done all the things we're meant to do.'

'That is a lament of all men.'

'Gaius, he's my friend.'

Gaius nodded. 'Then save him.'

While Merlin looked or spells Thalia held Arthur's hand and took his pulse.

' _Gestathole.'_ Merlin tried another. ' _Thurhhaele.'_ Still nothing happened. 'Maybe the spells need time to take effect.'

'The bite of the Questing Beast is a death sentence that no magic can overturn.'

'That's not strictly true, Gaius, there is a way out of this.'

Before Gaius could question her words they heard Uther shouting.

'Where is the Prince?! Where is my son?!' Uther ran through the door and stopped at the sight of his son lying on the table. 'Arthur!' He stood by his side. 'Do something, Gaius!'

'I am trying, your majesty.'

'Gaius will find a cure. He will not let him die.' Merlin sounded so sure.

'I will do everything in my power.'

Uther picked Arthur up. 'I'll bear him to his chamber.' He took a deep breath and walked out. Thalia went behind him and Gaius and Merlin followed.

* * *

In the square people turned as Uther walked through carrying Arthur. He slowed suddenly and collapsed with grief. Without a word Thalia gripped the King's shoulder and crouched in front of him. When knights rushed over to help she calmly waved them away and took Arthur in her arms and carried him like Uther had done only with a hard expression. Without his chain mail she could carry him. And she did, all the way to his chambers.

When she reached there she placed Arthur on his bed, pulled the sheets back on placed his head on a pillow.

Uther walked in. 'Thalia. Anything?'

'Yes, sire. I'm going to the Isle of the Blessed.'

'The… … very well. I trust you, Thalia. Can you save him?'

'I can.'

Uther nodded and took the chair Thalia had risen from only moments before he walked in.

'Good luck.'

'And to you here, sire. I'll be as quick as I can.'

* * *

Thalia had her horse saddled and ready when she noticed Merlin was the same. Gaius passed him a rabbit's foot and a map.

'Merlin?'

'The Great Dragon told me to go to the Isle of the Blessed.'

'That's where I'm going as well.'

Thalia mounted her horse.

'You be careful, Merlin!' Gaius warned, 'the high priests are not to be taken lightly. They are dangerous and may not listen.'

'Only there's one right here.'

Gaius and Merlin looked at Thalia. 'True. Be careful, both of you.'

'Yes, Gaius.'

* * *

They rode through the day and stopped only to rest the horses at night.

When they went to sleep, Thalia knew she should probably talk to Uther. So she cast a spell and let herself drift to sleep. She woke up in her chambers. The first thing she did was sneak out and into Arthur's to find a sleeping Gaius.

Gwen walked in.

'Gaius? You should get some rest.'

'He must not be left alone.'

'I will nurse him.'

Gaius stood to leave but noticed Thalia.

'My dear, what are you doing here?'

Thalia glanced at Gwen who was busy with the towel from Arthur's forehead. 'I'm not, I'm here in dream form.'

'I see. Are you alright?'

'Yes, we've just stopped to rest the horses. We're not far now.'

'Good.'

'How's Arthur?'

'Slowly declining but much the same.'

'Good. Get some rest.'

Thalia sighed and sat on Arthur's left on the edge of the bed.

Gwen glanced at Thalia who was watching Arthur's face. 'You're not going to die, Arthur. I'm telling you. Because I know that one day you will be King. A greater king than you father could ever be. It's what keeps me going. You are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is fair and just. I can see a king that the people will love and be proud to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot, you have to live.'

'Failing that, get up you lazy prat.' Thalia smiled at Gwen. 'That's very heartfelt, Gwen.'

'I have to believe, My Lady.'

'I see.'

'Have you found any hope?'

'I have, yes.'

Gwen sighed. 'Then I am relieved.' She studied Thalia's face as the warrior watched Arthur. 'You love him, don't you?'

Thalia simply hummed and Gwen wasn't sure how to interpret that. She watched as Thalia stood up, straightened her clothes and leant over Arthur to kiss his forehead. 'I'll be saving your backside as usual if you need me.'

She walked out, leaving a bemused Gwen to tend to Arthur.

Thalia walked through the castle and saw Uther by the Griffin Statue, looking out of the window.

'Sire.'

Uther jumped. 'I thought you were Gaius again.'

'No, sire.'

'Aren't you travelling?'

'I am. I'm using my magic to speak to you.'

'I see.' Uther gestured out of the window. 'People have begun saying goodbye.'

'I won't say that until I have done everything I can.'

Uther met her eyes. 'I believe in you, Thalia.'

'That's all I could ever ask.'

When Uther nodded and turned back to watch the people in The Square she murmured a few words and let herself fade back. Her eyes opened and she was in the forest. They slept for an hour or so before waking up and riding once more. Soon they saw the boat with the bell. Merlin followed Thalia's lead and tied up his horse before joining her in the boat.

' _Astyre.'_ Merlin sat down and watched uneasily as the fortress came into view.

'It's not the best looking thing from the outside, I'll grant you that.'

'You don't say. You've been here before?'

'I'm a high priestess, Merlin. What do you think?'

The boat stopped and they walked through the fortress, Thalia leading the way.

'Where are we going?'

'To the middle.'

They reached the grassy area and Thalia looked around happily. She loved the Isle of the Blessed. But what she didn't love was who she saw standing by the smooth stone table.

'Nimueh.'

'Thalia. What can I do for you?'

'The Cup of Life and the exchange of a life.'

'Merlin's?'

'Or Myn.'

'Hang on, her?! She tried to kill me.' Merlin stared at the High Priestess dressed in pink.

'Before I understood your importance.'

'And Arthur.'

'Arthur was never destined to die at my hand, and now it seems I will be his salvation.'

'I don't need you, Nimueh. I can easily do this by myself.' Thalia sounded tetchy.

'And yet here I am, willing.' Nimueh stepped forward.

'Then let's get on with it.' Thalia stepped forward.

'So impatient.' Another step.

'So irritating.' Another.

'Ummm…' Merlin glanced between them. 'What do we do?'

With a wicked smile Nimueh spoke, showing Merlin. 'The Cup of Life, blessed by centuries of powerful sorcerers so that it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the Cup, he will live.'

Merlin took it from Nimueh and stood back once more. Thalia also held the cup.

 _'_ _Tídrénas.'_ Nimueh raised her head and arms to the sky.

As rain fell from the sky Thalia watched it filling up the cup. After a few moments when the rain stopped the cup was full. Nimueh took it from them and poured the water from the cup into a bottle.

'The bargain is struck.' As Merlin took it from Nimueh the witch caught both his and Thalia's wrists. 'I hope it pleases you.'

They left, aware of Nimueh watching them.

'Do you think she tricked us or has done some evil?'

'She always has that expression. We'll have to wait and see.'

* * *

The next day they arrived back in Camelot. Leaving servants to untack both horses they ran to Gaius' chambers and Merlin explained.

'Merlin! Thalia!'

'We need to give this to Arthur.' Merlin passed him the bottle.

'What is it?'

'Water drawn from the Cup of Life. If Arthur drinks from it, he will recover. Please hurry.'

Gaius began to walk out but stopped and faced them once more.

'What are you waiting for?'

'What price did you pay to redeem his life? Whose life did you bargain?!'

'We don't have time.'

'Merlin!'

'We don't know.' Thalia stepped in. 'Everything's going to be alright, trust us.' She took the strange bottle from Gaius and went to Arthur herself.

As Gaius gave Arthur the water Uther walked in.

'What are you doing, physician? What are you giving him?'

'It's a... It's a…'

'Water from the cup of life from the Isle of the Blessed, sire.'

While Merlin and Gaius looked at her in shock Uther nodded. 'Very well. A cure?'

'Indefinitely.'

'You've done well, Thalia.' Uther watched his son.

'Sire, perhaps you should get some rest.' Gaius saw once more the tired look in Uther's eyes.

'I will not leave him.'

Gaius and Merlin bowed and walked out. Thalia made to leave but Uther stopped her.

'You don't have to go on my account, Thalia.'

She nodded and pulled a chair up on the other side of Arthur.

* * *

Arthur woke up with a deep breath. The pain in his shoulder wasn't very welcome. His eyes opened and he lifted his head to see he was in his bed. Then he remembered. The Questing Beast had bitten him. Well that's embarrassing. But Thalia had said there was no cure. Then he remembered something he'd heard in his sleep. "Water from the cup of life from the Isle of the Blessed." Thalia had said that. Arthur's mouth turned up slightly. _Don't tell me she's gone and saved my life again._ He looked to his right to see his father waking up by his side. Things must have been bad for his father to be here like this. Arthur watched his father, still in dazed confusion, as he woke up.

'Arthur!'

Arthur looked at his father then let his head fall weakly back once more.

'I thought we'd lost you.' Uther held his son's shoulder.

'Don't worry father, I'm not going to die. I think there's someone watching over me, keeping me from harm.'

Uther smiled as he began to leave. 'Maybe you're right. On your long journey to become King, you will need a guardian angel. And I think I know who yours is.'

Arthur frowned at his father, a puzzled look on his face. Uther looked to Arthur's left side and he followed his father's gaze. Thalia was sleeping with her head resting on her arm on the bed.

Arthur smiled and rolled his head. 'Of course.'

'She and your manservant rode past the white mountains and back in two days to save your life.'

Arthur rested a hand on her head.

'I shall inform the court that their Prince lives.' Uther smiled triumphantly and walked out.

* * *

The sound of footsteps woke Thalia. She looked up to see Gwen walking in with towels and sheets and Arthur watching her warmly.

'Evening.'

'Hello, Thalia.'

'Still tremendously alive, then?'

'Thanks to you.'

'I knew it.' They both turned their heads to see Gwen. 'I said you'd be alright.' She turned and started fiddling with cloth.

'I can remember you talking to me.' Arthur pointed at her.

Gwen paused. 'You can?'

'You stroked my forehead.'

'I was tending to your fever.'

'You never lost faith.'

'I was just talking.'

Arthur was enjoying this. 'Tell me again what you said?'

'I don't remember.'

'Yes, you do.'

'No, I don't.'

'Come on. Something about "the man I am inside."'

Gwen turned in horror and smiled. 'No, I never said that.'

'Arthur, leave her alone,' groaned Thalia.

Gwen looked to her gratefully. 'I have to get these washed, Sire, My Lady.' She hurried out.

'And you spoke to me too. How did you do that?'

'Yes, I came to see how you were doing and to make sure Uther was alright. I was here in dream form.'

'What did you say again…? Something… ummm…'

'After Gwen said her inspirational thing I said "failing that, get up you lazy prat." And then, "I'll be saving your backside if you need me." Can you remember that?'

'I can, yes. Gwen asked if you love me and then you kissed my forehead. Oh, and you carried me.'

'Ohoh! Spying on the world, were you?'

'Mmm… perhaps, in a way.'

Thalia fell silent and Arthur knew something was wrong. 'What is it?'

'Nothing.'

'What is it?'

'Nothing!'

'Tell me!'

'You don't want to know.'

He waited until her eyes shifted to him. 'I do.'

Thalia heaved a great sigh. 'To save a life when there is no other means a life must be taken.'

It took Arthur a few seconds to process this. 'So whose life did you give?'

* * *

Arthur, with sudden adrenaline, sat up. 'Whose. Life?'

'… I don't know. Well… Merlin's or mine.'

Before Arthur could reply to that she cast a spell and made Arthur sleep.

* * *

Arthur woke to a light bedroom. It was late afternoon. Thalia had made him sleep. With a jolt Arthur remembered why. He forced himself to sit up and shook her.

'Thalia! THALIA!'

'SHUSH!'

Arthur gasped. 'You're alive.'

Before Arthur realised what had happened Thalia threw herself off the chair and ran out of his chambers screaming; 'MERLIN!'

Thalia ran through the castle and arrived at Gaius' chambers she burst through the door to see both he and Merlin talking. She stopped.

'What?'

'Thalia, Nimueh took my mother's life.'

'NO!'

'She's upstairs sleeping. I'm going back. I'm saying goodbye to Arthur then I'm going.'

If anything happened in that room Thalia didn't see it. She was running to her chambers. Having not changed in two sweaty days and nights she threw off her clothes and cast a spell on herself. Water crashed down from nowhere like a powerful waterfall. She stopped it, cast another spell to make herself and the room dry, threw on clothes and ran out again.

'THALIA!' the cry came as she ran past Arthur's room. She skidded to a halt, turned round, burst through his doors and caught her breath.

'Arthur?'

'What's happening?'

'Nothing to concern yourself with. Merlin's mother's been taken, not him. If I don't come back take good care of Merlin and Gaius.'

She ran out, ignoring Arthur's startled shouts.

* * *

A few minutes later Merlin came in.

'Ah, Merlin.'

'How are you?'

'Good.'

'I'm pleased.'

'Yes. I owe it all to Thalia. She told me about your mother. I'm sorry.'

'I need to talk to you.'

Arthur sat down. 'You still haven't got it yet, have you? I decide when we need to talk.'

'Not today.'

Instead of snapping at him and being worried about Thalia Arthur kept his head level. 'I sometimes wonder if you know who I am.'

'Oh, I know who you are.'

'Good.'

'You're a prat. And a royal one.'

Arthur rolled his eyes before remembering. " _And how long have been training to be a prat, my lord?" "Look, I've told you you're an ass. I just didn't realise you were_ _a royal one._ " 'Are you ever going to change, Merlin?'

'No, you'd get bored. But promise me this, if you get another servant, don't get a bootlicker.'

'If this is you trying to leave your job...'

'No. I'm happy to be your servant. Till the day I die.'

Arthur frowned. He was speaking like Thalia had. 'Sometimes I think I know you, Merlin. Other times...' he shook his head.

'Well, I know you. And you're a great warrior. One day, you'll be a great king.'

'…That's very kind of you.'

'But you must learn to listen as well as you fight.'

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'Any other pointers?'

'No. That's it. Just...don't be a prat.'

'Are you going with Thalia?'

'Thalia?'

'Mm, she had the same tone did just then. Told me to look after you and Gaius if she didn't come back.'

Merlin's eyes widened. 'NO!' he ran out.

Arthur began to feel more uneasy.

* * *

Thalia heard a horse behind her. She looked round and slowed while she waited for Merlin to catch up. They galloped along shouting at each other.

'What are you doing here?!'

'I thought you and Gaius were both going to give your lives for my mother's!'

'Not my plan!'

'So what is your plan?!'

'Stop, Gaius, restore balance and save your mother's life!'

'How?! We have to give a life! Who's are we going to give?!'

Thalia grinned. 'Nimueh's!'

They made it to the boat and vaulted in. As it drew toward the ancient fortress they could hear Nimueh chanting.

 _'_ _Ic, séo héahsácerd, þe ácwile strengþe ealdan æwfæstnesse!'_

They ran onto the island and Merlin shouted; 'Stop!'

'Back again so soon, warlock?

'What have you done?'

'Your mother is safe. Isn't that what you wanted?'

'You!' Thalia shouted. Nimueh's gaze turned to her. 'You took his mother's life. You will pay.'

'We bid one of our lives for Arthur's, not my mother's, not Gaius'!' Merlin shouted.

'The Old Religion does not care who lives and who dies! Only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life, a life must be taken. Gaius knew this.'

'It is not the Old Religion that has done this. It is you.' Merlin glared at her.

'Come now. We are too valuable to each other to be enemies.'

'No! I share nothing with you!'

'With my help, Arthur will become King.'

' _We_ will make Arthur King. But you will never see that day. _Ástríce!'_

'Merlin!'

Nimueh absorbed Merlin's fiery attack.

'Your childish tricks are useless against me, Merlin. I am a priestess of the Old Religion.'

'And so am I.' Thalia stepped in front of Merlin.

' _Forbærne!'_ Nimueh began to fight. A fireball flew toward them but Thalia with a wave of her hand deflected it into a nearby wall. ' _Ácwele!'_

Thalia absorbed this attack. 'You have caused far too much harm.'

'It is Uther's fault. _He_ was the one who created the Great Purge, _he_ is the one that killed so many of the people I loved. Does he know about your magic, Crowned Warrior?'

'He does. What you have done now is _not_ excused by Uther's past.'

'Perhaps I should just take Arthur's life back.'

'You will never take him. _Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me!'_ With the elements now at her command Thalia raised her hand to the sky. Lightning shot down to her hand and rain fell to the sky. She directed it toward the still grinning Nimueh who shot fire against the lightning.

Both woman's eyes widened; the other was stronger than they thought.

Merlin stood back. While he had been scared of Nimueh for some time, Thalia's teeth were bared and she was the definition of terrifying.

'You cannot hope to defeat me! You are new to this world, Thalia Brightsword. You know nothing of the Old Religion.'

'I know what you said is true. It doesn't care who dies. So it won't miss you!' Their magic was pushing against the other's moving back and forth but virtually in the middle. Their hair was flying and lightning and fire was being blown everywhere.

'Merlin, protect Gaius!'

Merlin ran around them and stood by Gaius, conjuring a shield.

'I have already taken Gaius' life, there is nothing you can do!'

'No. Merlin!'

Merlin stood up, angered by Nimueh's remark. 'You should not have killed my friend.' Like Thalia had done he raised his hand, his eyes glowed and lightning fell from the sky, striking Nimueh who dispersed into dust.

'Good work.' Thalia ran to Gaius.

'He's fine.'

Gaius murmured faintly; 'Merlin.'

'Gaius. Gaius. Gaius, you're alive!'

'What did you do?'

'Nimueh's dead. The balance of the world has been restored.'

'You amaze me. You've mastered the power of life and death itself. We'll make a great warlock of you yet.'

'…Most of it was Thalia. So you believe in me now?'

'Well, I would do if...if you could stop this blasted rain.'

They laughed and Thalia looked up to the sky. Her eyes changed and flashed and the rain cleared.

'Ah, thank you, Thalia.'

'Gaius, what were you thinking? Just leave things to me.'

'I probably should have. I'm so glad you're both here.'

They smiled and hugged him.


	12. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

Thalia groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. Uther had suddenly had a bright idea the other day and ordered men to dig under the castle. Unfortunately this meant she'd get no sleep. She considered using a spell but decided against when her curiosity sparked. There had to be _something_ down there, surely. Thalia rolled out of bed and got dressed. As she was walking out of her chambers she heard Arthur's doors being closed nearby.

'Merlin?'

'Thalia!'

'What are you doing?'

'Arthur's ordered me to go down and make them stop digging.'

'I couldn't agree more,' she yawned, rubbing her eyes. 'I'll come with you; I've got nothing better to do.'

They walked down together until they reached… not quite what they were expecting. Instead of men hacking at rocks the entire crew came running past them, screaming.

They each darted to the sides of the tunnel and watched as the men ran past. Then they looked at each other, confused.

'Danger?'

'Adventure?'

'Screaming?'

'Terror?'

Thalia grinned. 'Don't mind if I do.'

Merlin grinned as well and they hurried down the tunnel to find an opening into another room.

'Well, well… looks like Uther wasn't just bored after all.'

They stepped through the opening.

'A tomb!'

'That is a _lot_ of treasure.'

Thalia rubbed a finger along a golden cup and sneezed. 'Mm! And a lot of dust.'

'Who's tomb is this?'

'Off the top of my head I have both no idea and several hundred guesses.'

'I see. A king?'

'Mmm… perhaps.'

'Look at this stone.' Merlin reached toward the blue jewel in the centre of the tomb.

'Careful. No stone is supposed to look like that.'

'So… don't touch it?'

'Don't touch it,' Thalia nodded. Merlin went to step forward to study the stone face but stopped when he saw a worker kneeling by the tomb. 'Hey, Thalia…'

'Merlin?'

'Why is he… being weird?'

'… good question.' They got on opposite sides of him and at the same time pulled his shoulders back. He fell to the ground and they recoiled slightly. The man's mouth was gaping open, his eyes red worse than bloodshot and his face pale enough to show his veins.

'What's happened to him?'

Thalia examined his head carefully, tilting it cautiously. 'Mmm… magic of some kind. A trap probably to prevent grave robbers.'

'Where did it spring?'

'Not sure. Touch everything around the room and find out.' She lifted her head and smiled cheekily.

'No thanks, I'm good,' Merlin laughed.

By the time Gaius arrived they had looked around properly and found a seal, sceptre and a staff.

'Thalia thinks it was magic. How do you think he died? Gaius?'

'Hmm?' Gaius wasn't listening and looking at the tomb with a grave expression.

Merlin saw where Gaius was looking. 'Do you know whose tomb it is?'

'Not sure.'

'Do you think it might be cursed?' Gaius looked around and stepped over the man. Thalia's head snapped over from where she was in the corner to the tomb when he heard stone moving. One of the bird statues moved and an arrow fired straight at Gaius. Two plates were in front of him as Thalia and Merlin had both wordlessly let their eyes flow to protect Gaius. The arrow pierced them and not the old man's head.

'You just saved my life. Thank you.' He looked to them in gratitude as Uther's voice came drifting from the tunnel.

'...guarded at all times.'

At the sound of Uther, both Thalia and Merlin let the plates drop. Merlin's rolled around and ended up at Uther' feet.

'Idiot.'

Arthur followed his father and looked at Merlin with a sneer. 'Were you born clumsy or do you work at it?'

'It's just one of my many gifts.' He finished by smiling at Thalia, who sent him a wink.

Uther looked around. 'Well this is quite a find. You see, Gaius, I was right. There is treasure to be found under Camelot.' He walked around, picking up a jewel. 'Which of my predecessors do I have to thank for all this? Gaius?'

'Uh, I'd have to look into it, Sire.'

Arthur noticed Thalia frowning at Gaius. He was peering at something.

She was going to ask if Gaius had found the seal but Uther had come across the dead man. 'How did he die?'

'He seems to have unwittingly triggered a trap here.'

'To deter grave robbers.' Arthur sounded tired.

'Well there's plenty in here people would want to steal. Have them secure the tomb. Guarding it is your responsibility, Arthur.'

'Yes, Father.'

Thalia was still peering interestedly around at various things. 'Gaius, is that the seal?'

'This? Yes.'

'It's a raven, isn't it?' Thalia's voice became suddenly grave and Arthur's head spun round, recognising the tone.

'It is, yes.'

'Hm.'

* * *

'So this jewel, what size would you say it was?'

'About that size.'

'My word, really? About that size, you say? Well, I never. Here you are. Drink up. And, uh, this

tomb. I bet they got that locked up nice and safe, haven't they?'

Tom, a worker from the digging, was in a pub talking to a man with brown hair and a blue coat.

'Tighter than the King's coffers.'

'Yeah. Must be a way in, though.'

'Only with the keys.'

'Right, right, right. And who's got the keys?'

'You must think I'm stupid. I'm not telling you that.'

'Course not. No, a bright lad like you knows what that sort of information's worth.' The man passed him a sack of coins. 'No, we don't want everyone to see. Believe me, this place is full of thieves and finger-smiths. Put it inside your tunic. And, uh, careful of that fellow over there.'

'Which one?'

'Far end of the bar. See him? He keeps on watching you.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. With, with the beard.'

'No, no. That one.'

'Ah, I got my eye on him.' But Tom wasn't looking at the man, who slipped his hand inside his tunic and stole the pouch back. 'Thank you.'

'So who's got the keys?'

'Only the Prince. But don't get your hopes up. He keeps them in his private chambers, and there's only two people allowed in there: his servant and the Crowned Warrior.'

* * *

Thalia turned round as she heard a clump and a horse running off. Arthur was on the ground, furious. 'Merlin!'

'I don't understand.'

'Well, there's a surprise.'

She sighed and walked over.

'I did that girth up myself.'

'Well, I think that might have been the problem!'

'It wasn't _my_ fault.'

'Arthur…'

Arthur's eyes hastily met Thalia's amused ones and he sighed, pointing a finger threateningly at Merlin.

A man came back with Arthur's horse. 'Would you like me to fit the girth properly for you, Sire?'

'Thank you.'

'It's an honour to be of service to the Prince.'

Arthur puffed up importantly and turned to Merlin. 'An honour. Do you hear that Merlin?'

'Allow me the honour of brushing your clothes down.'

While the man brushed and fussed over Arthur's clothes the prince turned once more to Merlin and whispered; 'The honour!'

'May I remind you that Merlin didn't _want_ this job,' Thalia sighed.

Arthur pulled a face.

'Anything else I can do for you, sir?'

'Well, you can give Merlin here a kick up the backside.'

The man chuckled. 'I wouldn't wish to deprive you of the pleasure, sir.'

Arthur laughed. 'Ha! What's your name?'

'Cedric. I've come to Camelot in search of work.'

'Good. You can be a beater on the hunt. We're short of a man or two.'

Arthur walked over to his horse and Thalia went to hers, leaving Merlin with Cedric.

'You're too kind, Sire.'

* * *

They were on the hunt when they heard the growls of a large animal. Arthur and Thalia directed a few men to different positions and they waited until a very large wild boar ran out from the trees. Many people began to step back and prepare to run but Arthur and Thalia changed the grips on their spears and Arthur threw first.

Unluckily it bounced off a tiny tusk. The beast screamed and kept running. From behind Arthur, Thalia waited. She waited until it was very close and hurled the spear straight into its neck. It wailed and fell about a yard from Arthur's feet. Thalia went to retrieve her spear and Arthur's which was quite far.

'Who threw that?' Arthur looked around at the men behind him. He raised his eyebrows at a couple but they both shook their heads.

Cedric glanced around and coughed.

'Was it you?'

'It might have been mine, sire.'

'You just saved my life.'

But the woman who did was coming back. 'I said it might have been mine, sire, I'm not sure.'

'Well then who was it?' Arthur looked around once more. 'Who just saved my life?'

Thalia cleared her throat and Arthur span. 'Oh. Obviously. Thank you.' He bowed his head as he turned. 'But Cedric, if yours was close then you certainly tried!'

'Honestly, Sire, it was nothing.'

'No, no. To even get close is an achievement. You must be rewarded.'

'No, I couldn't possibly.'

'Come on. What do you wish for?'

'I desire only one thing, Sire.'

'Anything.'

'A position in the royal household.'

'Good. Consider it done. Ha-ha!'

Arthur walked beside Thalia as they searched for more to hunt.

* * *

'Cedric didn't even throw his spear! He tripped over as he tried to run!'

'Calm down, Merlin.'

'No! It's not fair!'

'Yes I know it's not. But it happens.'

'What do you mean?'

'Arthur is arrogant and self-important so he's not that easy to suck up to. So many people have taken advantage of that before. It'll pass and you'll get a half-apology.'

'Well that's nice to hear.'

They trudged up the steps and went inside Gaius' chambers.

'What are you doing?' Merlin looked over his shoulder.

'I found this inscription on the sceptre.'

'What language is that?'

'I don't know. Sigan would have known many languages.'

Thalia spoke. 'So it is him.'

'Sigan?' Merlin glanced at them.

'It's his tomb.'

'Who's he?'

'Merlin, he was the most powerful sorcerer to have lived.'

'Until you and I, that is,' Thalia said light-heartedly as she examined the sceptre.

'Really?'

'You didn't grow up in Camelot, but for those of us that did, Cornelius Sigan was a figure of nightmare.'

'Why?'

'Sigan's powers. He could change day into night, turn the tides, and legend has it, his spells helped build Camelot itself.'

'What happened?'

'In the end he grew to powerful and the king at that time ordered his execution.'

'If he's dead, why are you so worried?'

'Sigan couldn't bear the thought that his wealth and power would die with him, so he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself.'

'You think he might have succeeded?'

'It's possible, did you see that heart shaped jewel?' Thalia sounded conversational.

'I did, yes.'

'Well then he may have succeeded.'  
Gaius was still grim. 'Let's hope not, for all our sakes.'

'Talk to Uther. Even if he doesn't listen now, if Sigan rises then he'll at least not be able to say we didn't warn him.'

'I agree.'

* * *

Thalia and Arthur were walking near the stables when they heard noise. The guard they were talking to pointed behind them.

'Sire!' They turned to see the horses running from the stables. Arthur threw his arms out in exasperation.

'Merlin? Merlin what happened?' Thalia shook him gently.

Merlin drifted awake and looked up to see Arthur's unimpressed face. 'Sire!'

'What are you doing?' Arthur was crouched, watching him.

Merlin sat up and looked around in a daze. 'Nothing.' he stood up and raised a hand to his head.

'I can see that.'

'I wasn't sleeping. I was, I was just bending down.'

Arthur nodded. 'Looking for something?'

'Yes.'

Arthur stood up. 'Perhaps we're looking for the same thing.'

'What?'

'Oh, I don't know, _the horses_!'

'The hor-ses. Oh!'

'One mistake I can understand. Everyone has a bad day now and then, but this is one thing after another!'

'I-I don't know what happened!'

Before Arthur could retort Thalia stepped in. 'Arthur. Be reasonable. If Merlin was… let's be honest, asleep on the ground, how could he have _possibly_ untied the horses.'

'Well, e- … actually, that's a good point.'

Cedric walked in. 'Sire. Please, Sire, don't be too hard on him. He's a good servant, he just...he's tired.'

'I am not!' Merlin retorted.

'Maybe...maybe if he had the evening off...'

'I don't want the evening off.'

'A good night's rest...'

'I did not fall asleep!'

'I'm more than willing to take over his duties tonight.'

Arthur nodded. 'Perhaps you're right.'

'No.'

'Shut up, Merlin.'

Merlin's patience with Arthur's thickness had snapped. 'Can't you see what he's trying to do? He's trying to get rid of me, and if you weren't such a clotpole; you'd see that!'

'A what?'

Merlin paused, considering the word. Thalia made an effort to remember it.

'Clotpole. He, he said clotpole.' Cedric, not that anyone but Thalia or Merlin noticed, looked smug.

Arthur glared at Merlin. 'Cedric's right. He can look after me tonight. You can go home and think about whether you want to be my servant or not.'

'But...'

'Go.'

When Merlin trundled out Thalia hit Arthur over the head incredibly hard.

'OW, WHAT?!' Arthur raised a hand to rub the back of his head.

'My lord, are you all right?' Cedric jumped forward.

'Don't tell Merlin to consider being your servant or not, that will backfire on you if you're not careful. Serving you is a living hell, Arthur. You say Merlin is brilliant because he's got wit and has capabilities of speech yet you make him do extra chores for it. Oh, and as for you!' Thalia rounded on Cedric menacingly. 'What are you even doing here?'

'I… uhm…'

Arthur, still rubbing his head, frowned as Cedric struggled to come up with a reply.

'Well?!'

'I thought Merlin could do with a hand, that's all.'

'Mm… perhaps.'

'Is there something wrong?'

'I'm not sure I believe you.' Thalia smiled pleasantly with venom flashing through her eyes.

'Well, as long as the prince does I'm happy. I know I can't please everyone but I have the _honour_ of _his_ trust. Perhaps someone such as yourself can't understand the honour.'

His comment was meant to be as friendly as Thalia's had been but she stared down at him with an impassive face. 'Cedric…'

He looked at Arthur, expecting the self-important expression to be on the Prince's face, the one that appeared whenever her got a compliment. But instead he was biting his cheek, watching Thalia with an expression that said he was about to jump out of the way.

'Perhaps it's hard for someone such as yourself to understand the nature of being observant, but you really are slow. I don't know who you've been thinking I am all this time, perhaps it's not easy to spot when I wear shirts and pants, but I'm the Crowned Warrior.' Her tone became menacing. 'Speak to me or Merlin like that again and you'll find out why I am.'

Cedric bowed immediately. 'My Lady.'

Thalia shot Arthur a dark look before walking out. They heard her call Merlin's name before Cedric dared to stand upright again. Arthur walked out of the stables and saw Thalia with her arm round an upset Merlin, wiping his face with a cloth she'd got somewhere. They stopped for a moment to talk properly and she gave him a hug before making weird movements with her arms and they burst out in laughing fits. To his surprise, Arthur realised Merlin's mood had risen from glum to cheery.

'Will that be everything, sire?'

'Argh! Oh, er, yes, Cedric. Make sure to finish the stables.'

* * *

Merlin turned when he heard his name. 'Thalia.'

'Just gave Arthur and Cedric an earful on your behalf.'

'Thank you.'

'I just wish he'd stop thinking I'm stupid.'

'He thinks everyone is stupid.'

'And I wish he wasn't so arrogant.'

'Try living with him when he was a teenager. Here.' Thalia stepped to Merlin's other side and pulled a small cloth from under her belt and began to wipe his face.

'I want him to trust me.'

'He does, he's just too much of an arrogant prat to show it or relent on the constant torture he puts you through.'

Merlin chuckled. 'I never get any thanks for saving his royal ass life and I want one day for him to see me for who I really am.'

'Smart, wise, powerful and brave? One day, yes Merlin, he will, I'll make sure of it. But until then he's going to think the opposite. But I know the truth, you've got me.' She glanced around and when she was sure no one was looking let her eyes turn into a storm and Merlin's face, hand and shirt were clean once more.

Merlin smiled. 'Yeah, that's true, isn't it? I've got you.' He hugged her.

When they stepped back Thalia became dramatic, stretching her arms out as she spoke. 'Two powerful friends, united in the battle against the greatest threat to our kingdom. … … Prince Arthur's massive head!'

They burst out laughing and laughed all the way back to the physician chambers.

Their happy air fell to the dirt when they opened the door. Gaius looked up at them gravely.

'Gaius?'

'Camelot is in grave peril. I've translated the inscription. "He who breaks my heart completes my work."'

'What does it mean?' Merlin's worry didn't show on his face.

'Do you remember the stone in the tomb, how it glowed?'

'Yeah. I've never seen a jewel like it.'

'That's because it's not a jewel, it's the soul of Cornelius Sigan.'

'You think he's alive?'

'His soul is.' Thalia spoke grimly.

'Yes, but in order to truly live, a soul needs a body.'

'So, if the stone is removed from its setting, then the heart is broken and the soul released?'

'That's what I fear.'

'I'll warn the guards by the door. No one is to touch it.' Thalia walked out.

* * *

Thalia woke in the very early morning to hear a raven screeching in her head. She swore and dressed before running round to the next doors on her right, hitting them with the side of her fists.

'Arthur, get up!'

A very sleepy moan wafted through the wood. 'What? Why?'

'NOW! GET UP NOW!'

'Why?!'

'Sigan has returned.'

'Isn't Merlin the one who's supposed to say strange things?'

'I will throw you off your bed if you're not out here in thirty seconds!'

'Fine.'

Twenty-eight seconds later, Thalia had been counting, Arthur appeared, lazily slipping on his jacket.

'Why are you up so early?' His eyes were half closed.

'I got woken up.'

'Mm, by what?'  
'Sigan! Come on!'

They hurried down to the tomb, meeting Merlin and Gaius on the way. One exchange of looks and Thalia knew Merlin had been woken up too.

Arthur examined the empty slot where the jewel was. 'Sound the warning bell.' He walked out, Thalia close behind. She paused for a moment, sticking her head back into the tomb and looking pointedly to the clear jewel by the tomb Arthur had failed to notice.

'Gaius, the jewel is empty.'

* * *

As they were walking Thalia's mind was racing. The gate wasn't damaged so it must have been Cedric. He must have stolen Arthur's key.

They went back to Arthur's chambers.

'Permission to crash?'

'Feel free.'

Thalia fell onto the bed with a moan and a muted swear.

'What's wrong?' Arthur sat at his desk and picked up a feather.

She lifted her head to get one word out. 'Sigan.'

'Ah, don't worry.' Arthur pointed his feather at her cheerfully. 'You'll sort it out!'

The only reply his remark earnt was a low, muffled groan.

* * *

Merlin burst in after a while and marched up to Arthur's desk. 'Cedric is possessed by an evil spirit.'

'What?'

Thalia tuned in to their conversation, head still down.

'He tried to steal the jewel, but it wasn't a jewel, it was a soul of an ancient sorcerer, Sigan.'

'Merlin, have you been on the cider?'

'Please, listen to me. Camelot is in mortal danger. Sigan is using Cedric's body to take his revenge.'

'This nonsense isn't helping you keep your job.'

'You are _not_ listening to me!'

'You're going to shout anyway? Cedric! Will you escort Merlin from the palace?'

Cedric appeared and Thalia shot up.

Merlin took one look at Cedric and dove at him, tackling him to the ground.

'Argh!'

Arthur sighed and rubbed his nose. 'Merlin.'

Merlin continued to chase Cedric round. Until Arthur stood on his bead, avoiding Thalia, and leapt on Merlin. He picked him up.

'You've gone too far this time, Merlin! You can spend a few days cooling off in the cells! Guards!'

'NO!'

Arthur paused and turned his head patiently. 'Thalia…'

'Arthur, this is not your domain. _Your_ domain is not listening. Merlin, however drunk he may sound, is right. And unless you want to fight me, let him go _right now_.'

Arthur slowly let go of Merlin's jacket and stood back. Thalia nodded her thanks and turned to Cedric.

'As for you… Sigan. Don't deny it.'

Cedric's eyes turned black and Arthur recoiled in shock.

'Very good. Yes, I see now why you are the Crowned Warrior. But not even a warrior could stop me. _Feoll bu brand!_ '

Stones fell from the ceiling and Thalia pushed Arthur and Merlin out of the way.

'Camelot is mine!'

'He's going to destroy Camelot!'

'I know, Merlin, I know!'

Sigan flew out of the window and shouted an inaudible spell as he disappeared. Thalia looked around. What had he done?

And then fire erupted all around them, forming a circle. Merlin met Thalia's eyes and she blinked deliberately. For the sake of Merlin's secret, this was up to her.

Arthur pulled both Merlin and Thalia into the centre. No furniture or floor was burning but they didn't want to find out what would happen should they touch it. Thalia pulled both of them toward her and held their shoulders protectively.

'Thalia…' Arthur was looking around nervously while Merlin was scared.

 _'Acwence þa bælblyse!'_

The flames disappeared and Merlin and Arthur sighed in relief.

'Come on, we have to find him.' Thalia and Merlin darted out the doors side by side before Arthur could stop them.

* * *

'I'm looking for Cedric.'

'Who, my lady?'

'Cedric, Arthur's latest servant.'

'Not seen him today, My Lady.'

'Right, thank you.'

'Merlin, any ideas?'

'No.'

'Well let's check the tomb.'

'Arthur's still got the key!'

'Oh nevermind that.'

* * *

The gate burst open with smoke as Thalia lowered her hand. 'Did Gaius take the heart jewel from the tomb?'

'I don't think so.'

'Right well we need to get that.'

'Do you think he'll really be in there?'

'Doubt it but we should look anyway. And we need the heart.'

'He's not here.'

'Mm.'

Merlin picked up the empty jewel.

'Good. Now all we have to do is find him.'

They went back to Arthur's chambers and didn't find him. Thalia cursed and looked around.

'Where the hell is he?'

'I'm not sure.'

They walked further until they came across the guards.

'Where's Arthur?'

'In the council chambers, My Lady.'

'Of course he is. Come on, Merlin.'

They hurried down corridors and stairs until they reached the chambers.

'Arthur!' Thalia burst through the doors. Uther, Arthur, Gaius and ten other knights looked up.

'Thalia, what can I do for you?'

'Didn't find him.'

'What?'

'Thalia?'

She turned her attention to Uther. 'My Lord?'

'What are you doing?'

'I'm sure Arthur's told you. I'm looking for Sigan, sire.'

'Very well. Be careful.'

'Sire.'

* * *

Night came and Thalia and Merlin were still searching. And then there were screams coming from the Square and the town. They ran outside to see dark flying creatures.

'What are they?!'

Thalia glanced up to the castle, noticing the statues were missing.

'He's brought the gargoyles to life. Quick, we have to tell Uther.'

* * *

'I don't know what this creature is, where it's come from.'

'There's more than one, Father. We've had several reports. There's panic in the lower town. People are fleeing the city.'

Someone's arrival was announced by a very tired Thalia clad in armour walking in with an equally as tired Merlin.

'Sire, it's Sigan. He's brought the gargoyles to life.'

'Then you must hunt these creatures down and kill them.'

'Yes, Sire.'

'Sire.'

* * *

Arthur opened a window and looked out to see one of the creatures attacking people in the square below. Then he saw Thalia, who had presumably run ahead, jump at it. He ran out to help.

'Regroup! Low fight!'

'That's not going to work, Merlin duck, It'll break your formation.'

Arthur stepped forward instead and slashed at the creature, only to have a limb swing at him. Thalia jumped on the chance as Arthur was blown to the ground and sliced the outstretched arm off. She turned to the others.

'Merlin, make sure he's alright. The rest of you, disband and circle it.'

Thalia walked to Arthur. 'Idiot.'

'It's not his fault.'

'If he had reflexes then he might not be here on the ground. Merlin, see if you can stop any others.'

He nodded and Thalia turned back to the creature the knights were circling. She waited until it turned to have its back facing her and was about to launch at it when she heard a shriek from another in the sky. She saw it as it swooped down toward Arthur. With a grunt she ran toward the now conscious prince and, assisted suddenly by someone else. She pulled Arthur on his feet and turned to see,

' **Guinevere?'**

'Sire, My Lady.'

'That thing could've killed you.' Arthur looked at both women who were looking to the sky.

'And it still might!'

Gwen pushed Arthur over and Thalia caught her before she could fall as well.

'Sorry sire.'

'No. Don't apologi- argh.'

'What?' Thalia let go of Gwen and pulled him up.

'The thing must have got me.'

'Where?'

Arthur pointed to where his armour had been torn.

'Right, come on.'

Thalia, who noticed the knights were coming with them, helped Arthur into the castle.

'Right, sit on the table, don't cause a fuss.'

'Where are you going?'

'To get a bandage. You can't bleed to death if you want to go fighting again.'

Gwen went with her but Arthur called back. 'Guinevere. I wanted to say...just, uh...you always surprise me.'

'Is that it, Sire?'

Thalia rolled her eyes. 'It's his way of saying thank you.'

Gwen smiled and nodded.

'And you always surprise me, too!' called Arthur.

Thalia waved as she sorted through cloth.

Uther ran in and examined the wound on his son. 'Arthur.'

'It's nothing.'

'Have we driven the creatures out?'

'They have control of the lower town. The market has been all but destroyed.'

'How many dead?'

'Too many to number.' Thalia tied up the bandage around Arthur.

'I'm sealing the citadel.'

Arthur looked at his father incredulously. 'You can't.'

'I have no choice. I have to protect those who have a chance. If I don't, we will all fall.' Thalia and Arthur stood up. 'Where are you going?'

'There are people trapped on the drawbridge.' Arthur picked up his sword as Thalia spotted Merlin. Leaving Arthur to argue with his father she ran over.

'Merlin, you have to get Sigan back into the stone.'

'How?'

'An ancient and powerful spell.'

'Don't tell me I have to go speak to the dragon?'

'No, go get one of my books. Just open it and the spell will be there.'

'Okay. Be careful.'

'You too.'

Thalia joined Arthur as he and the knights stormed out of the doors.

'Any ideas?'

'Not one.'

'Comforting.' Then they saw the bodies. 'Check for survivors!' Arthur ordered. Thalia sighed.

'Not one.'

One of the creatures swooped down. They all ducked and Thalia shouted. 'On me!'

'Charge!'

The creature jumped out of the way and dove on them. Thalia threw her sword at it with a shout. It went straight through the creatures neck and it fell. One of the knights pulled her sword out from the body and tossed it to her.

'Thanks.'

Then Sir Geraint saw behind Thalia and Arthur.

'Arthur! Thalia!' They were both hit to the side by the second creature. '…Retreat! Regroup in the square!'

The knights ran and regrouped but there was no sign of the others. 'Thalia? Arthur? Hello?!'

The two appeared holding their swords, looking around.

Then two more, they were considered monsters by now, circled in. One stayed in the air and the other landed between the knights and Arthur and Thalia.

' **Retreat! Save yourselves, that's an** ** _order_** **!** ' they both shouted.

'Retreat! Retreat!' They went inside. 'Seal the doors!'

Uther walked forward. 'Where's Arthur? Where's Thalia? Where are they?' Then he realised and tried to run to the door but Sir Geraint stopped him. 'You can't leave them out there, they'll be torn apart!'

'You can't go out there, Sire! If you open that door, you will die! We will all die!'

'No!'

'I hope you've got a spell cause I don't see how else we're getting out of this,' Arthur said as he scanned the sky.

'Yeah.'

Arthur sighed in relief. 'Good.'

'Watch out!' Thalia pulled Arthur to the left as a monster swooped.

'Thanks.'

'Where the hell is the other one?!'

Arthur looked around. 'There!'

It swooped down on them.

Thalia raised her hand. ' _Astrice!_ '

The monster that was coming toward them broke into pieces of stone.

Arthur crouched and looked around for the other as Thalia stood over them, protecting them from the falling rocks.

'I can't see it.'

'It's here somewhere.'

Arthur's trained eyes looked for movement in the sky and shadows. Then he spotted it, bearing down on them at a slight angle in the sky. 'There!' he pointed and Thalia swept around, put one arm outstretched in front of Arthur below her and the other to the sky.

' _Astrice!_ '

The other monster exploded back into rocks and Thalia turned her shoulder to a rock that came their way, shielding them.

'That would have broken your shoulder!'

'I'm wearing armour, you idiot!'

'Oh.' Arthur stood up once more, patted her shoulder and went to see if there was anyone still alive nearby.

'Thalia!'

She turned and saw Merlin. 'Merlin! Did you get it?'

He nodded and glanced at Arthur who was only half-listening.

'Ah, um… _swefe nu_.'

Arthur collapsed in a deep sleep.

'Who would've believed it? You, a sorcerer, and a powerful one.'

They spun round, startled to see Sigan looking at Thalia.

'And you!' he rounded on Merlin. 'You have magic as well!'

'You will be responsible for no more deaths!' Merlin yelled.

'And you're going to stop me?'

'I'll stop you.'

'Why are you working for Arthur? He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave.'

'That's not true.'

Thalia glanced at Merlin.

'He cast you aside without a moment's thought.'

'That doesn't matter.'

Thalia gripped Merlin's shoulder proudly, glaring at Sigan.

'But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power.'

'That's the way it has to be.'

'Does it? You're young, Merlin. Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think, Merlin. To have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are.'

'That can never be.'

'It can, if you join me. Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet.'

'I don't want that. And anyway, Thalia has that power already.'

'You're making jokes?' Thalia raised an eyebrow at Merlin.

'You'd rather be a servant?' Sigan kept speaking.

'Better to serve a good man than to rule with an evil one!'

'So be it! If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will.' Cedric's eyes rolled back into his head and after struggling to breathe he fell to the floor. Merlin and Thalia watched warily until a blue smoke like substance the same colour as the blue jewel drifted from his nose and mouth.

'Merlin!' Thalia stood in front of him.

'Thalia, what are you doing?'

'Did the book give you the spell? Do you have the jewel?'

'Yes, it did. I've got it.'

'Good. Then I'll trust you.' She turned her head to see him nod. She nodded once as well and stepped to the side.

Merlin took a deep breath and began chanting as the blue swirled around him. ' _Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese!'_

He fell as the blue entered his nose and Thalia caught him, picking him up. Merlin shook in her hold a few times before his eyes opened and changed colour to black like a raven's. She waited. And then the blue once more came out into the air from Merlin and flew into the jewel in his hand which became blue once more. Thalia rubbed Merlin's forehead.

'Merlin. Merlin? I'm not carrying you in.' she shook him gently.

He groaned and opened his eyes.

'You did it.'

'I did?'

'Mm, you did.'

'Ha-ha!'

She tilted him enough so he could stand. 'Well done, Merlin. Oh, I'd best wake up Arthur.'

She walked over the rubble from the monsters and splinters of wood from broken carts to Arthur. She knelt down and shook him.

'Arthur. Arthur! Get up.'

'Hm?'

'Get up!'

Arthur remembered where he was and what was going on. His eyes snapped open, alarmed until he saw a smiling Thalia. He smiled back. 'What did you do?'

'Something complicated, now come on, no doubt your father's worried sick about us.'

She took his wrists his heaved him up. Arthur winced as he started walking. Thalia readjusted the bandage wrapped around his torso and took his right arm and put it round her shoulders. She put her left arm round his back.

'Careful.'

'I'm fine.'

'No you're not.'

'Well as fine as can be expected,' he said; miffed.

They walked to Merlin who was looking at the jewel. Arthur eyed it with immense distrust.

'Is that Sigan in there?'

'Yep.' Merlin held it up.

Arthur winced once more and moved his head back slightly. 'How did you manage that?'

'With a crossbow, string and a rock.' Thalia said with a straight face.

'So with magic, then.'

'Obviously.'

Then they saw Gaius who was wandering around the square. He stopped and smiled when he saw them.

'Well done, my boy!' he hurried over and hugged Merlin.

Arthur frowned. 'How did Merlin help?'

'He was a great help.' Thalia put her spare arm around Merlin's shoulders and Gaius went on Merlin's other side and they walked back to the doors smiling.

They stopped when they reached them. 'Umm… how do we knock?' Arthur couldn't move his spare hand and Gaius was too far away.

'Merlin,' said Thalia.

He followed her lead and they kicked the door.

'Thalia?! Arthur?!' the voice belonged to Sir Geraint.

'It's us,' Thalia smiled.

The doors opened and they walked in, still in a line.

Uther ran round the corner and stopped when he saw the chain of them. 'Well?'

'Sigan's back in the jewel, sire.' Thalia looked past Merlin to Gaius who held it up.

'How?!'

'Thalia,' said Arthur, throwing her a smile.

'My dear you are incredible, well done.'

She smiled. 'I can't take all the credit, sire.'

Arthur puffed up but made a shocked noise the next second at Thalia's next sentence.

'I had a lot of help from Merlin here. He was very brave.'

Uther looked at the modestly burning with embarrassment Merlin in shock. 'You?'

'Uhm… yes, sire.'

'Well, um… good job, both of you. Arthur, are you alright?'

'I'm fine, father.'

'I'll have a look at you,' said Gaius and took Arthur's arm off Thalia's shoulders and put it round his own. Thalia passed Arthur's arm to another knight who was still wincing and kept her other arm round Merlin as Uther followed his son.

'Thanks for that.'

'Well now. They can't know that you were the one who cast the spell but they _can_ at least know you're a big help.'

'You know, Sigan was wrong.'

'About what?'

'I _do_ have recognition, I'm _not_ overlooked and I _am_ known for who I am. I've got you!'

Thalia laughed as Merlin hugged her. 'That's true. I've got your back.'

The treasure had been removed from the tomb and the heart was placed back into the tombstone as it was sealed off once more. Thalia was with Uther and Gaius in the council chambers.

'We must learn our lessons from these terrible events, Gaius.'

'Indeed, Sire.' Gaius nodded.

'They prove beyond doubt that I was right. Magic _is_ evil. It is our greatest threat. I have grown complacent, Gaius.'

'I wouldn't say that, Sire.'

'We must renew our efforts. We must ensure that _all_ sorcerers and their followers are eradicated from this kingdom.'

'Of course, Sire.'

'I thank you, Thalia, for joining and supporting this fight.'

Thalia sighed. 'I may not believe all magic is evil, sire, but I know some is. And for that, I will always fight with you.'

* * *

'You know, you won't get any thanks, Merlin.' Gaius put some stew into two bowls.

'I'm not a complete idiot.'

'Hey, I congratulated him!' Thalia put on a pretend hurt voice.

'That's true, my dear.' Gaius put down a bowl in front of Merlin and the other in front of Thalia. A large bread loaf and some fruit Thalia had got from the kitchens sat between them. 'There you go. It's not much, but you both deserve something.'

A knock at the door and Arthur walked in.

'I've come to see Merlin. Oh, Thalia, there you are.' He walked to the side of the table and Thalia sat back in her chair, watching Arthur, who's facial injury had turned to a black eye. 'I've not forgotten about your lazy, insolent ways, or the fact that you called me a clot…pole-,'

'Accurate,' whispered Thalia, causing Merlin to snort.

'-but I do have to admit that there was some truth in your accusations against Cedric.'

' _Some_ truth? He was right you moron.' Thalia raised an eyebrow at Arthur, looking amused.

'Yes, well…'

Merlin was beaming. 'Does this mean you're _admitting_ that in this occasion I was actually right?'

Arthur frowned. 'Not exactly, no. It means that I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow and no one to clean my armour.' He tipped a bag onto the table.

Or rather over the table. The armour seemed to slide through the air and landed on the floor. Arthur did a double take and frowned before turning to Thalia, who was still leaning back in the chair with her arms folded.

'You _do_ have someone to clean your armour, you've got yourself.'

Arthur looked at her menacingly. ' _What_?'

'You heard me perfectly. Off you go.'

'Oh, you are joking.'

'Try me.'

Merlin and Gaius struggled not to laugh as Arthur, looking much like a scolded child, tried to stare down the unimpressed and relaxed Crowned Warrior. Eventually he gave up and bent down to shovel his armour back into the bag and skulked out.

As he was leaving Gaius leant down. 'Clotpole?'

They all turned their heads back to Arthur's retreating figure and laughed before Gaius went back to the pot to get a bowl for himself.

'I'd say you deserve that too, Gaius,' said Thalia, 'you were running around in the make-shift infirmary like an energetic frog.'

'If you insist.' They laughed once more and Gaius returned to the table as Thalia made a chair zoom across the floor and stopped by Gaius.

'Thank you, my dear.'

'Oh and since Merlin did such a wonderful job yesterday I've got this!' Thalia with a glint in her eye pulled up a small bag from under the table.

'Mm,' Merlin said as he swallowed, 'I've been meaning to ask, what's in that?'

'A cake.'

'NO!'

'Yes.'

'Come on, eat up, eat up.'

They ate together, chatting and laughing.


	13. Once and Future QueenNightmare Begins

Thalia nodded. 'Understood, sire.'

'If you… um…'

'If I don't come back?'

'Yes, that. If you don't then I'll make sure you are remembered.'

'Thank you sire.'

Uther smiled. 'Now go save my kingdom.'

Thalia smiled with determination. 'Yes, sire!' She walked but was stopped by a final call from Uther.

Arthur walked round the corner and into the council chambers. He saw Thalia in there and kept walking.

'Thalia, good luck.'

Thalia nodded at Uther and span round and began to sprint, only to crash into a fully armoured Arthur.

'Whoa!'

'Ow!'

Thalia held her arm and stepped back.

'You okay?' Arthur noticed her urgent eyes.  
'Er…' she was winded and took deep breaths, pointing back lazily to the king for a second. 'Uther… explain, incredibly dangerous sorcerer, edge of Camelot, me… go fix…' she recovered her breath, rolling her wrist as the words came out. 'No time complete sentences…' she then shoved him out of the way and ran out.

Arthur turned, watching her in a daze. 'What... the… hell?' He turned to his father.

Uther waited for what she had said to sink in.

'WHAT?!' Arthur ran after her. By the time he got out into the square she was on her horse.

'THALIA!' She was going after a sorcerer. A dangerous one. And if _Thalia_ admitted it was dangerous that meant barely anyone would survive.

But she didn't hear his shout and thundered away through the square and out of Camelot.

* * *

For the next two days Arthur looked to the gates of Camelot every ten minutes but when the jousting tournament was upon them Sir Leon was faced with a tetchy Arthur.

Thalia was the only one who never held back when facing him and without her gone if he couldn't practice properly because he was receiving special treatment then he'd go undercover and win by himself.

* * *

*obviously Arthur didn't kiss Gwen at the end of his stay at her house.*

The last morning of the tournament Arthur's mind was on Thalia. She'd have probably entered herself had she not been drawn away. He had Merlin bring down a ring of hers that he could wear on the opposite index finger that he wore his mother's to remind him that she should have been there and to wear it for luck.

When the assassin delivered a blow to him and he was rushed back into the tent Arthur took off his glove on his right hand to look at the ring. He'd keep going, there was no way Thalia would give up if she was here. This was her ring and to him it was a sign of strength. After all, while he had been worrying she'd been facing a Questing Beast and survived, without magic. She had rivalled Sigan and saved his life so many times.

He didn't show that it was him who had won the tournament because he thought of Thalia just as he was about to. He was worrying about glory and credit when she was risking her life and fighting dangers for Camelot. Suddenly the glory didn't mean much anymore.

* * *

Thalia had left her horse out of harm's way and walked through the forest on foot. She paused. That snapping of twigs wasn't her. She gripped her sword tighter and kept moving, glancing covertly around. Then a tree cracked and sailed through the air right above her. She wasted no time and rolled forward, finishing in a kneel with her sword out.

She looked around. Nothing.

Then a thick pearly-white smoke appeared and she couldn't see a thing. She backed up to the fallen tree trunk and listened. From the other side of the trunk came a single footstep. Thalia braced herself, pulling out a dagger. She felt a hand on her throat and sent the dagger right through the connected wrist.

'Argh! Seems there's more to you than meets the eye.'

Thalia steadied her sword as she stood up. 'I'd say the same if I could see you.'

'What do you want from me?'

'I might ask you the same question, seeming as I'm not the one who caused all this smoke and a falling tree.'

'I want you dead.'

'If you are whom I'm hunting then I say the same.'

* * *

Arthur deflected his knight's swords, mind elsewhere. It had been a long and thunderous night. Morgana's chambers were set alight by the window and he'd been up since then, not being allowed to go back to bed.

* * *

'I am a sorcerer. You are?'

'A warrior.'

'Why have you come to kill me?'

'Are you the one that has been killing innocent people?'

'You mean the worthless peasants? Yes.'

Thalia's upper lip twitched in a snarl.

'You will pay.'

'I don't think so. Warrior or not you stand no chance against me.'

'We shall see.'

' _Astrice!_ '

Thalia absorbed it the fireball, squinting through the fog.

' _Astrice!'_

She absorbed it once more.

 _'Gar onbærne!'_

Thalia's sword set on fire. _'Færblæd wawe. Þrosm tohweorfe.'_ The fire extinguished, the smoke dispersed and she charged.

* * *

Thalia thundered down the path through the forest. She'd stopped at an inn for the night and overheard that knights of Camelot were going to attack a druid camp because apparently they had kidnapped the Lady Morgana.

She galloped toward the forest and the home of the druids.

'Come on, that's it, good boy, keep going. Keep going.' She urged Leroy faster. The strong horse did so without hesitation.

'Good boy. Come on.'

Thalia arrived at the druid camp in time to see druids running and being slaughtered by Arthur's knights.

She saw Arthur and ran.

'Merlin!'

'Thalia?'

'What's going on?' Then Thalia saw who was with him. 'Oh, Morgana…'

She was in a red cloak with a druid and Mordred. 'I have magic! I- I found it out and I came here for help and now I- I don't know why this is happening, Thalia!'

'I'd order the Knights to stand down but it's too late.'

'I'm grateful anyway.'

'OVER HERE!' came a shout.

'Argh! My leg, it's too painful!'

'I'll try to create a diversion.' Merlin said.

'I'll come, too.'

'No, you two, you can't!'

'Morgana, do you wish to return to Camelot?' Thalia looked straight into her eyes.

'No, I don't want to but you two can't-'

'You carry on! It's my fault they're here!' Merlin waved them away. 'Go! Go!'

'I'll do what I can, I promise,' Thalia unsheathed her sword.

Morgana was ushered away with Mordred and the druid. 'I'll never forget this.'

Thalia nodded and turned to Merlin. 'Ideas?'

'I was thinking smoke.'

'Agreed.'

' _Bene læg gesweorc.'_

Merlin summoned smoke, pearly white and impossible to see through. He sent it Arthur's way and they scrambled up the rocks.

'There!' Arthur's voice made it to their ears.

Thalia and Merlin ran through the trees.

'Do they know you're here?'

'No. You?'

'No.'

They ran as fast as they could. And saw a rock that protruded out over a hill. They jumped down and into the crevice underneath, watching the boots and cloaks of the Knights running over them. When they went out of sight Thalia crawled out first and helped Merlin to stand up.

They kept running until they saw Mordred. He was surrounded. The young boy seemed to be focusing and yelled suddenly, blowing the three guards surrounding him away. With bitter, uneasy looks Thalia and Merlin glanced at each other and kept running. Thalia stopped and motioned for Merlin to hide when she saw Arthur talking to the Knights. Morgana was there, Thalia noticed with a sinking feeling. All that, for nothing.

She marched toward Arthur.

'WHAT THE HELL. DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!'

Arthur froze, recognising the voice as if in a dream. Slowly he turned round. 'Thalia!' then he saw her anger. 'It's my father's orders, Morgana's was kidnapped by the druids! We were to leave no survivors.'

'Or perhaps someone else kidnapped her and they were simply helping her, did either of you thick heads consider that?!'

Arthur looked like he'd just been hit over the head with a mace.

'You idiots!' she groaned. She put a hand on his shoulder and walked off to where she had left Merlin and together they went to her horse. They walked to a lake where all three had a drink and went back to Camelot, cutting through the forest to get there before the army did.

* * *

Thalia was waiting with Merlin and Uther when Arthur rode into the square with Morgana.

Uther helped her down from Arthur's horse and hugged her tightly.

'I was so, so worried about you.'

'You were right,' Arthur said with a very hesitant glance at Thalia. 'It was the druids. They kidnapped her.'

* * *

They went up to Morgana's chambers that evening and knocked on the door. Morgana appeared and stood back to let them in.

'Merlin, Thalia.'

'My Lady.'

'Morgana.'

'We… wanted to check you were ok.'

'I'm fine. What was said at the woods...'

'You can trust me, Morgana. I won't tell anyone.'

'Thank you, Merlin.' Morgana looked at Thalia with a nod. 'I know now who I really am. And it isn't something to be scared of. Maybe one day people will come to see magic as a force for good.'

Thalia smiled. 'It's the aim of the world.'

Merlin glanced around. 'Erm...It's good to have you back.'

'Thank you, Merlin.'

'I'm sorry about the druids, Morgana.'

'There's nothing to be done now.'

They left Morgana's chambers and went back down the stairs.

'This has to stop.'

Merlin and Thalia span round.

'The King would have your head if he found out, and there's no point denying it.' Arthur walked over to Merlin.

'…Denying what?'

'Your affections for the Lady Morgana.'

Merlin and Thalia chuckled. 'Right…'

'Take a bit of advice from someone who knows about women.' Arthur rested a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Thalia snorted.

'Well, if such a person existed, I would.'

'Stick to girls who are more...how can I put it? On your level.'

'Thanks.'

'She can't be your friend. Let alone anything else.'

Thalia frowned. There was more meaning to that sentence.

'Yeah, I know.'

'You can't hide anything from me, Merlin.' Arthur walked away.

'I wouldn't dream of it.'

Thalia and Merlin looked at each other calmly for a few seconds then burst out laughing.

Merlin walked away after a minute and to her surprise, Arthur came back up.

'Arthur… what's this about "Let alone anything else," you were on about with Merlin?' Thalia looked out the window.

Panic flared in Arthur's blue eyes as he walked over to her awkwardly. 'Uerhemm… Well you're a sorceress and my father would never… umm…'

Thalia raised her eyebrows.

'Ummmmmm… would never approve of er, you, as a sorceress being… more than… my friend?' Arthur knew how stupid he sounded.

'Right,' Thalia smiled, remembering the conversation she'd had with Uther once. 'So what's this?'

'What's what?'

'Is this you admitting something?'

'Ummm… not something you don't already know, no.'

'I see.' Thalia looked away from the window to Arthur, who was looking at her.

His eyes were soft and calm and there was a faint smile on his features.

'I was worried about you, the whole time.' Arthur's voice was gentle and quiet.

'Mmm… I knew you would be.'

'I always am.'

'You're wearing my ring, I noticed.'

'Oh… um… yeah.'

Arthur brought his head forward and closed the gap to the only slightly shorter Crowned Warrior. His lips found Thalia's and their lips pressed together.

When they parted Arthur looked dumbstruck and moved his head, looking to the side and at nothing in particular, deciding what he'd just done. He looked back at Thalia who was watching him gently. Their eyes met and Arthur was reminded through his shock of how much he loved her, how much he always worried. They kissed once more and it ended with Arthur resting his forehead on hers before holding her hands and planting a quick kiss on her cheek as she yawned and went to her chambers. Arthur stood at the window a minute or two more in a daze and grinning before walking back to his chambers and spinning round, falling onto his bed and sleeping.


	14. Lancelot and Guinevere

'Morgana's party hasn't returned to Camelot. There's no sign of her anywhere.'

Thalia's head snapped up from the map below her.

Uther looked up as well, eyes filling with worry. 'Send riders to the outlying villages. I want every guard, every sentry looking for her.'

'Dispatch them immediately.' Arthur nodded and Thalia stood, following him.

* * *

They rode through the forest on the road. Thalia pulled her hood back when they saw the sight of the dead Knights.

'Check to see if anyone's alive!' Arthur pulled a sword from a dead Knight's back and turned it over, examining the dulled blade. 'This is Mercian craftsmanship.'

'I might've guessed,' Thalia murmured and jumped off her horse to the ground.

'Thalia, Arthur!' said Merlin, who walked over and pulled a piece of paper off an arrow in another Knight's back. 'It's a ransom note! They've taken Morgana hostage.'

Arthur glanced around. 'Tracks lead off this way.'

They snuck through the woods as quietly as they could. They all halted when they heard footsteps. While Arthur swapped his sword for a crossbow Thalia unsheathed her sword and went ahead of them.

'Thalia!' whispered Arthur.

She motioned with a hand, telling him to shush and crept forward. She went around some trees and her mouth fell open when she saw Morgana in her underdress running toward her. Thalia sheathed her sword and stepped out from behind the tree. Morgana gasped when she saw Thalia and ran into her outstretched arms.

Thalia immediately pulled her cloak off and wrapped it round Morgana, putting an arm round her shoulders, taking note of the injuries around Morgana's head.

'Morgana are you alright?'

'I am, yes. But Gwen…'

'Gwen?'

'Gwen injured her ankle and couldn't run.'

'How long ago was this?'

'Too long, they'll be gone by now.'

Thalia nodded grimly. 'Let's get you back to Camelot and see what we can do.'

Thalia, still holding Morgana, led them back around the trees. They came face to face with Arthur's crossbow which was lowered immediately when he saw Morgana bundled up in Thalia's black cloak.

'Morgana! Are you okay?'

The slightly shivering Morgana nodded.

'Where's Guinevere?'

Morgana and Thalia shook their heads.

* * *

They entered the council chambers. Uther stood as Morgana, now in a green dress, hurried to him.

'It's such a relief to see you safe. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you.'

'The bandits still have Gwen!' Morgana was panicking.

'I believe they were Mercian. We've received reports that Hengist has crossed the border.' Arthur said.

'Hengist?'

'You must send a rescue party!'

Uther remained calm. 'If Hengist is holding her, it would take a small army to rescue your maid.'

'We can't abandon her!'

'How many men would you have me sacrifice to save a servant?'

Arthur and Thalia glanced at each other. So much for Morgana and Uther being pleased to see each other, this was going to end in a fight.

'As many as it takes! Gwen gave herself up so that I might escape. I owe her my life!'

Uther wasn't listening and remained ignorant. 'She did so willingly, and she will be honoured for it.' He turned away only to have Morgana march after him.

Morgana nearly scoffed. 'I don't want her honoured, I want her rescued!'

Silence followed as Uther glanced to the floor and Thalia and Arthur stood on opposite sides of Uther and Morgana, preparing themselves should an argument break out.

'She is more than just my maid. She's my friend,' Morgana pleaded.

Uther took a breath, saying what he'd been trying to avoid. 'A servant is of no value to these bandits. I fear she's dead already.'

While everyone looked down at hearing it said out loud Morgana raised her voice once more.

'No!' she stepped out of Uther's arms. 'We cannot give up hope! Arthur? Thalia?'

They glanced at each other, knowing what the other was thinking.

'I'm begging you. You have to do something!'

'My father's right. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do.'

'How can you say that?! How can you live with yourselves?! All of you!'

'Morgana…' Thalia began. Morgana turned and walked to her. 'I'm sorry but it's seeing reason. Gwen is smart and clever, she may have even escaped. I'm not giving up hope but in the face of truth there's little we can do.'

Morgana sobbed and Thalia pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Thalia was in Arthur's chambers stuffing armour and food into a bag when Morgana burst in.

'How can you be so heartless?! Gwen is the most kind, loyal person that you would ever meet, and she has been more than a friend to all of us! And you two would leave her at the mercy of those animals!'

'Morgana...' Arthur said, shoving something else into the bag.

'Have you no shame? Do you think of no one but yourself?'

'Morganaaaa….' Arthur put down a sword and looked at Thalia who was grinning.

'I knew you were many things, Arthur Pendragon, but I didn't know you were a gutless coward! And as for you, Thalia Brightsword, I thought-'

'Morg _ana_! Arthur said firmly. 'Perhaps if you would stop shouting at us for _one_ second, you would notice that we are packing.'

'…You're going after Gwen.'

Thalia put a dagger into the bag.

'Of course we're going after her. What do you take us for? But we couldn't disagree with my Father in public.'

They each slung a bag over their shoulders, grabbed their swords and walked out.

'Thalia, Arthur?'

They turned.

'Bring her home.'

They pulled the same smile and walked out.

* * *

They met up with Merlin and crouched behind a cart, looking at the two guards.

'I'll fetch the horses, you distract the guards.' Arthur stood and turned, only to turn back at Merlin's remark.

'Wha...how do I do that?'

'I don't know, do I have to think of everything?' He threw his arms out and left.

Merlin sighed and looked around. Both his and Thalia's eyes rested on the barrels.

'You do the honours,' Thalia grinned.

' _Binne tófléon. '_

A single barrel rolled out in the open toward the guards who approached it warily.

' _álíese.'_

Thalia laughed silently as Merlin made the barrel snap upright.

'Whoa!' The guards took a step back. Thalia smirked as she and Merlin exchanged humoured looks.

' _Swéor þá.'_

Thalia laughed as more barrels joined them and looked around, suddenly no longer laughing.

'Merlin,' she whispered urgently, tapping his arm.

'What? Oh.'

Too many barrels had been sent rolling and they both winced sympathetically as the guards were knocked unconscious. Before they could do any more damage, Arthur returned looking round in bewilderment. They stood up.

'What did you do?! I said distract them, not knock them out!'

Merlin folded his arms and shook his head at him. 'There's just no pleasing you sometimes.'

* * *

Thalia and Arthur stopped their horses and turned as they heard a thud. Merlin was on the ground in a bush as his horse cantered away beside Thalia on Leroy.  
Arthur rolled his eyes. 'What _are_ you doing, Merlin?'

He lifted his head from the ground. 'I must've fallen asleep. Ugh, I'm exhausted.' He sighed, laying his head down once more. 'I can barely keep my eyes open.'

From atop his horse Arthur emptied his canteen onto Merlin's head.

'Thank you. I feel so much better(!)'

'Come on, Merlin,' Thalia laughed, 'Gwen's counting on us!'

'Ugh…' Merlin heaved himself up, caught his horse and got on once more.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were both woken up under a tree by having water poured over their faces.  
'Merlin. Arthur. Up.'

'Aargh… what's happening? How long was I asleep for?' Merlin shook the water off of his head.

'Long enough. Arthur, _up_!' Thalia poured more water over him.

'Alright, alright! I'm awake!'

'Did you get some rest?'

'Mm, only just woke up.' Thalia tightened her girth.

'Is that a lie? How much sleep have you had?'

'Merlin, relax, I've been asleep nearly as long as you. Why are you so worried?'

'Because Gwen's a good friend of yours.'

'Yes, but I know I'm not going to do her any good by being tired when we reach her, now come on. ARTHUR! Get up!'

'I'm up!'

'No, you're really sort of not.'

* * *

Once they'd got on their horses and ridden for a while they stopped by some tunnels and looked at a map.

'Arthur, Merlin… look at this.' Thalia passed Arthur the map. 'The ransom was supposed to be delivered to the Veil of Danaria. So if Gwen's anywhere, it has to be there. Which means…' she left the rest of her sentence to Arthur.

'It'd save a day's riding if we cut through the tunnels of... Andor...'

Merlin took one look at their identical set jaws and groaned.

'Oh, no. I know those faces. I'm not going to like this, am I? What's in the tunnels?'

Arthur rolled up the map. 'They're...infested with Wildren.'

'Yeah, nothing really.'

'What are Wildren?'

Thalia and Arthur spread their hands wide in the air. ' **Well, they're like giant...** '

They saw Merlin's startled face and glanced at each other before moving their hands closer.

'Baby rats…' Arthur finished.

'…yeah.'

' _Baby_ rats? They don't sound so bad.'

'They feast on human flesh,' Arthur said quickly.

Merlin replied without hesitation. 'Maybe we should go over the mountains.'

Arthur walked over to some bushes with berries. Thalia caught on and also went over.

Merlin frowned, not catching on. 'Er...what are you doing?'

'Wildren are completely blind, they hunt by sense of smell,' explained Arthur, smearing the berry juice on his face. 'Gaia berries will put them off the scent. So, if we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can pass through the tunnels undetected.'

Thalia smeared her face as well.

Merlin put one finger near his noise and recoiled. 'Oh! Oh, these stink! Oh, they're really bad.'

'Would you rather get eaten?'

'Pass me some more, will you?'

Arthur picked a few more and rubbed them over Merlin's face. Thalia laughed as Merlin recoiled, scrunching his nose and stepping out of reach.

* * *

Arthur had a torch and they were trudging through the tunnels when they heard screeching. They stopped, listened and kept going, not being able to do anything else.

'Ah! I just stood on something.' Merlin freaked out.

'That was my foot.' Arthur ignored Merlin's panic and kept walking.

'Oh, sorry. How much further is it?'

 **'Shh…'** Thalia and Arthur held up a hand to silence Merlin.

Arthur dropped the torch and stamped on the fir to extinguish it. 'Wildren coming this way.'

They hid behind a rock and Arthur whispered to Merlin; 'Whatever happens, keep _completely_ still.'

One came right in front of them and sniffed right by Merlin's face. Thalia's mind found a spell and she was ready to use it at any given second.

The wildren went away and they breathed quiet sighs of relief.

'Come on,' Thalia helped the still in-shock Merlin up.

* * *

They made it out of the tunnels and found a stream where they washed the stink and the smears of the berries off.

Arthur rubbed his face. 'Gaia berries worked. Ha!'

Merlin paused. 'You didn't know if they worked?

'Not for sure,' Arthur said casually as he stood up and Thalia closed her eyes, waiting for Merlin to-.

'Now you tell me?! Oh! ' Merlins stood up. 'Oh, what's that Wildren eating? It's all right. It's just _Merlin_. You trying to get us all killed?!'

Arthur chuckled. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't've risked your life like that.'

Thalia stood as well.

'Well, they do say love makes you invincible.'

Arthur turned round as Thalia walked away to organise their bags, out of earshot.

Arthur glanced to make sure Thalia couldn't hear them before rounding on Merlin. 'What are you talking about?'

'Why can't you just openly admit your feelings for Thalia? You're so much more confident when she's by your side.'

Arthur scoffed and walked away.

'It's so obvious. A blind man could see it. Is it really that hard to admit you like her? Just say it.'

Arthur turned with a pained expression. 'I can't! How can I admit that… I think about her all the time. Or that...I care about her, more than anyone? How can I admit that...I don't know what I'll do if any harm ever comes to her?' Arthur was reminded of the time she had vanished, leaving only blood when fighting the Questing Beast, all the times she had gone to fend off and fight dangerous sorcerers, all the times he'd got jealous when she was complimented by nobles and Knights, how she calmed his nerves and always saved his skin, her courage and humour and how he felt when she was there with him in a fight, knowing they had each other's backs and they could rely on each other.

'Why can't you?'

'Because nothing can ever happen between us! To admit my feelings knowing that...hurts too much.'

'Who's to say nothing can happen? She's royalty!'

'My father won't let me _rescue_ a s _ervant_. Do you honestly believe he'd let me marry a sorcerer?'

'You want to _marry_ Thalia?'

'No! No...I...I don't know...' Arthur turned to look at the other side of the stream. 'It's all talk, and that's all it can ever be.'

'When you're King, you can change that.'

'I can't expect someone like her to wait for me.

'She feels as you do; she'll wait for you.'

'…Come on. We've got a long trek ahead. Oh, and Merlin...if you dare tell _anyone_ about this, I promise I will make your life a living hell.'

'You mean, more than you already do?'

'Yeah.'

'What's this about making Merlin's life a living hell?' Thalia reappeared. 'You'd have to go through me first.'

Arthur gave Merlin a sharp look. 'Fine. We've still got a lot of walking.'

'We could talk about your feelings while you walk.'

'Shut up, Merlin.'

* * *

From behind a bush Merlin, Thalia and Arthur looked at the fortress in front of them.

'No visible way in,' Thalia said

'Then we'll have to scale the walls.'

'Maybe there's another way in.' Merlin sounded uneasy.

While Thalia chuckled Arthur looked at Merlin. 'Why don't you go and knock on the front gate? I'm sure if you ask nicely, they'll hand Guinevere over to you.'

Merlin's hand slipped on a rock and Thalia held hers out. Merlin took it and hauled himself to a better spot.

Arthur sighed. 'You really are completely useless, aren't you, Merlin?'

'It's...harder than it looks.' Merlin watched as Thalia and Arthur climbed with ease. 'Oh, _now_ you're just showing off.'

'Less talking helps, Merlin,' Thalia called as she and Arthur kept climbing.

'You distract them. We'll knock them out.' Arthur said the plan for dealing with two bandits.

'How do I distract them!?'

Arthur put his arm over Merlin's shoulders as if to explain but instead pushed him into the room.

'What are you doing there?'

'Nothing. Actually, it's a funny story. I was out walking and I took a wrong turn and here I am. Do you know the way to the Veil of Danaria?'

Thalia laughed silently as she and Arthur crept in.

'Who are you?'

'Me? Er, I'm no one...It's them you need to worry about.'

As the bandits turned Arthur and Thalia knocked them out.

Once Arthur and Merlin were dressed in the bandit's clothes Thalia cast a spell on hers.

'That actually worked pretty well,' Merlin said, surveying his own stolen clothes. They hurried out and made it into the main hall. A wildren was in a cage with Gwen and a man Thalia didn't know.

'It's Lancelot!' Merlin whispered in her ear. She nodded; Merlin had told her about him.

As the wildren found Gwen and Lancelot, Thalia and Arthur wasted no time in unsheathing their swords and jumping into the cage.

'My Lady!' shouted Gwen.

Arthur untied them and threw Lancelot a spare sword while Thalia kept the wildren at bay.

She pushed Gwen behind the three of them as Lancelot delivered the first strong, precise blows to the wildren.

'What are you doing here, Lancelot?' asked Arthur.

'I came to save Gwen. What about you?'

'Likewise.'

'Gwen, stay behind us.' Thalia said as she swung at the wildren. She noticed Hengist aiming a crossbow at them. 'Merlin!'

Moments later the chandelier fell but Hengist dodged it to the Crowned Warrior's annoyance.

'The tunnel, that's our only chance. Merlin! Don't sit there cowering, let's go!'

'He is _not_ cowering, he just saved our lives!' Thalia shouted back at Arthur.

'We can argue about this later, come on.' Arthur took her wrist as Merlin jumped into the cage.

Thalia took her wrist back. 'If you would believe me from time to time we wouldn't have arguments!'

'Later!'

'Take Guinevere! I'll hold them off.' Lancelot stood at the back of the party.

'No!' shouted Gwen.

'Guinevere, we have to go!' Arthur shouted.

Thalia pulled Lancelot behind her. 'Go, _I'll_ hold them off.'

'Thalia, come on!'

'Arguments later, remember?' she yelled and turned to look for something to use her magic on.

Then she figured it out.

The gate to the tunnel shut, leaving Hengist trapped with the wildren.

She turned and ran with Merlin and Lancelot.

'I see you're still up to your old tricks, Merlin.'

Thalia laughed as for once Merlin took the credit.

'It's probably best you don't tell anyone about that.'

They ran to the end of the tunnel and found the locked bars. Arthur tried to break the chain.

'Good to see you both. Where are your knights?'

'It's just us.' Arthur said, looking at Thalia and Merlin.

Lancelot looked at them in surprise and Thalia explained.

'Uther isn't the easiest to convince so we snuck out. Here, Arthur, move over.'

Arthur gave up with the chain. Thalia's eyes flashed a storm and the chain broke, though she smashed it to make it seem to Gwen and Lancelot she had done it by hand.

'We've got to keep moving.'

'Really, Arthur, I thought I'd stay for a picnic.'

Arthur rolled his eyes and they ran out.

When they were out of range Lancelot spoke. 'Thank you, Arthur, Thalia, Merlin. We owe you our lives.'

* * *

'I'm surprised you would undertake such a rescue mission...with just the three of you.' They were all sat around the campfire.

'My father would not risk the lives of his knights for a servant.'

'And Gwen is a dear friend,' Thalia added, 'there was no way I wasn't coming.'

Despite the fire Gwen shivered and Thalia winced, remembering she'd left her cloak with their horses on the other side of the tunnels. She would give it to Gwen if she could.

'I think I will get some rest,' Gwen said.

'We should all get some rest.' Thalia agreed, stretching her legs in front of her and looking across the orange glow at Arthur.

'In a minute, we need to continue our argument.'

'Oh for the love of-,' Thalia mumbled, 'I thought you'd given up on that. Merlin _did_ save our lives and that's all there is to it. Now I'm going to sleep, Arthur.' She stood up, leaving a pleased and smirking Merlin to direct his smirk to Arthur.

* * *

'So run it by me again, Arthur?'

'Hm?'

'Where's Lancelot?'

'He just… decided to leave.'

'…Right.'

'Morgana. There's someone here to see you.'

Arthur and Thalia stepped aside and Morgana's face lifted when she saw Gwen.

'Gwen! I thought I'd never see you again.' She pulled her maid into a tight hug.

Thalia and Arthur left them to it.

* * *

'I'm so tired,' Thalia yawned as they walked through the square.

Arthur yawned as well. 'Me too.'

'Look on the bright side, you've still got me.'

Thalia smiled at Merlin while Arthur looked at him doubtfully.

'Is that supposed to cheer me up?'

'Thought it might.'

'You really are a complete idiot, aren't you, Merlin?'

'Arthur…'


	15. The Beauty and the Beast Part 1

'Lady Catrina, is it really you?' Uther watched the woman walking into the council chambers in disbelief.

Thalia watched patiently as the Lady Catrina walked to the king.

'I can hardly believe it myself.'

'We had tidings from the north that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders.'

'All that you heard was true, My Lord, and worse.'

'Your father, the King?'

'Gone, Sire. The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I would never have survived had it not been for my faithful servant Jonas. But we did survive, and we have made it this far...'

Catrina swooned and Thalia started, meaning to help, but Uther caught her.

'Forgive me, My Lord. I fear my trials have taken a toll.' Catrina looked up at him.

'Your sufferings are beyond imagining, My Lady. It would be an honour to help you in any way we can.'

'A bed for the night would be most welcome.'

'And consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It's the least we can do.'

'Thank you.'

They left the chambers once more.

* * *

In the evening Arthur and Thalia bumped into each other on their way to dinner. 'Is Catrina settling in?'

'Mm, I had Merlin make sure she has comfortable chambers.'

'Mmm…'

'What?'

'Hm?'

'You're zoning out again.' Arthur had a smile on his face.

'Oh am I? Sorry.'

'Come on, let's go to dinner.'

* * *

'Well, this is wonderful. Thank you.' Catrina smiled at them all.

Thalia sat beside Arthur and opposite Morgana.

Uther spoke over the maid's arm as she poured wine into his goblet. 'It's an honour. The Houses of Tregor and Pendragon have been allies for as...well, as long as anyone can remember.'

'My father often spoke of you, My Lord.'

'And I will remember him always.'

'I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet him,' Arthur said.

'As am I,' spoke Thalia.

'I'm sorry too. For the House of Tregor is no more.' Catrina pushed her food away.

'Well, no, Catrina, it lives on in you.' Uther spoke gently.

'I only wish that were true.'

'It _is_ , My Lady. Your courage, your modesty. And you are as you always were, ever since you were a child.'

Thalia glanced at Arthur's confused and unimpressed face and exchanged amused looks with Morgana.

'Ah, I fear I am much changed since then, My Lord.'

'Oh, yes, it's true. You are far more beautiful now.'

Morgana and Thalia looked away, smiling while Arthur's face became even more of a frown. He faked a yawn.

'I'm sorry, hard day's training. If you'll excuse me.'

'I'll take my leave as well, I think, like Arthur said; hard day's training.'

'Of course,' Catrina smiled.

'Arthur. Thalia.' Uther nodded at them as they left.

The moment they were out of the room and earshot Arthur scoffed.

'Arthur!'

'Well really, it's suffocating, look at him, he's like a lovesick puppy!'

'As opposed to you?'

'Yes!'

'Arthur, you're a dim-witted prat, at least your father's a romantic!'

Another scoff. 'And I'm not?'

'Not as "lovesick puppy" as he is, no.'

'Oh! If you say so.' Arthur put an arm behind her waist and pulled her in, kissing her.

'How did I know you'd turn that into flirting?'

'I don't know,' he said, 'perhaps you were, too?'

'Is this conversation going anywhere?'

'Mmmm… not that I can see.'

'So we're just going round in circles.'

'Seems like it.'

* * *

The next day Arthur, Merlin and Thalia were in the main square grooming horses when Uther and Catrina rode in. Uther helped her down from her horse and both he and Catrina giggled.

Arthur turned his nose up. 'Honestly. Look at them.'

'Don't you think it's odd how quickly they've become close?'

Thalia glanced at Merlin, knowing he was insinuating something. Arthur, on the other hand and predictably, didn't notice.

'There's nothing odd about that. My father's a wealthy and powerful man.'

Thalia gestured Merlin round to the other side of the horse.

'Well?'

'Gaius was first suspicious. He said the Lady Catrina suffered from an illness that made it hard for her to walk and her bed wasn't slept in last night. Oh, and her chambers stink and her servant, Jonas, has a tail.'

Thalia frowned and quickly double checked. 'A what?'

'A tail.'

'… right. Let's have a look tonight. Her chambers are just below Arthur's aren't they?'

'Good thought.'

* * *

At night after Arthur was asleep Merlin and Thalia crept in like they were out in the woods hunting. Merlin took the round mirror from beside his bed as Thalia quietly opened the window. At the sound of the latch Arthur stirred but only rolled in his sleep.

' _Scéawere, folge min bebod.'_ Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the mirror floated down.

'Angle it up more. Yes, good.'

'I can't see anything.'

'Wait… wait…'

Thalia and Merlin both recoiled slightly in shock. There, in Lady Catrina's dress, was a troll.

'Merlin.'

Thalia and Merlin jumped and span round at the sound of Arthur's voice. The mirror crashed to the ground below them and they winced.

'I have no doubt, Merlin, that you have prepared a very good explanation for this.'

'Yes. No. Er...'

'Apparently I'm wrong.'

'Well we do,' began Thalia, 'it _is_ the truth but you'd never believe it.'

Arthur rolled his eyes and shoved Merlin out of the way, to look out of the window. He came round.

'Please tell me you weren't spying on Lady Catrina.'

Merlin stuttered. 'It's not what it seems.'

'Well, technically…,' Thalia began.

Arthur ignored her. 'Yes, Merlin. It's exactly what it seems. You have led a sheltered life, you have no social skills whatsoever, and Catrina is, I admit, an attractive woman. I understand completely.' Arthur was trying not to laugh. 'And if I ever find you doing it again, I'll feed you to the dogs. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes, absolutely, Sire.' Merlin ran out. Thalia stepped in front of Arthur.

'Like I said, plausible explanation, but you wouldn't believe it.' She patted his head, causing his sluggish blue eyes to flash with utter bewilderment. 'Goodnight.'

Merlin was waiting outside.

'Looks like I'll be reading up on trolls, then.'

'This can't be happening.'

They followed the troll to underneath the castle. When they got around a corner they saw the troll lying happily amongst leaves and food waste. They exchanged disgusted looks and backed out slowly, heading back into the castle.

'You tell Gaius, I'll go read.'

* * *

'Ah, Merlin. What does Gaius say?'

'That we're beyond the point of return. He's gone to tell Uther the Lady Catrina is a troll.'

'Oh did you wish him good luck?'

'Yes.'

'Good. How much?'

'A lot.'

'Even better.'

* * *

The next morning Merlin knocked on Thalia's door.

'Merlin.'

'How did you know it was-'

'No one knocks like you. It's the same method I know it's Arthur, and my maid, and-'

'You have a maid?'

Thalia opened the door. 'Yes, I gave her a few months off a while back; her father's sick.

'Ah I see.'

'Well? Uther?'

'Gaius spoke to him, nothing.'

'As expected. Uther's a bit of a nightmare.'

'Any ideas?'

'Well if you can turn her back into a troll when she's visible to the entire council it might work.'

'How do I do that?'

'The closest I've come is the spell of revelation. Take one of my books and keep looking to be sure.'

'I will, thank you.'

A knock sounded at the door.

'Yes?'

'My lady, the king demands your presence in the council chambers.'

'Oh fantastic.'

Thalia went out of her chambers to see Arthur walking the same way.

'I think my father's going mad.'

'I think you might be right.'

* * *

Uther and the Lady Catrina walked to the front, Uther looking as dazed as ever. 'Thank you all for coming. You are, no doubt, wondering why I have gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light, and love.' While Uther looked at Catrina Arthur and Thalia exchanged a look. Uther was behaving beyond strange. 'It gives me greatest pleasure to inform you that the Houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to _marry_ Lady Catrina of Tregor.'

Thalia felt Arthur's arm brush against hers as he squirmed uncomfortably, looking in shock at everyone else who was clapping. Catrina whispered something into Uther's ear and the king spoke once more.

'I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow!'

Slower claps rang out.

'This union heralds a new dawn for the kingdom, a new beginning...'

Catrina's smiling face dropped suddenly and she stared ahead as Uther kept talking.

'...and a new queen for all here in Camelot. I could not hope to have made a better match. I hope you will all share in our joy.'

The council applauded.

'Thank you.'

Thalia glanced at Merlin who shook his head hopelessly.

* * *

Thalia and Merlin approached Arthur slowly in his chambers. He noticed them.

Merlin opened his mouth a couple of times.

'Yes?' he slid his sword into its sheathe.

'Arthur. We're going to tell you something... … It's not going to be easy.'

Thalia and Merlin shook their heads.

'…Right.'

'It concerns the Lady Catrina.'

'You're not using my chambers to spy on her again.'

'We had a valid reason!' Thalia groaned.

'Arthur.' Merlin took a breath. 'She's a troll.'

Arthur laughed heartily and turned to them. 'She's not _that_ bad.'

'I'm serious. She is. She's an actual troll.'

'Merlin, I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it. You're a true friend. But it's not about whether I like her or not, it's about what makes my father happy. And when they announced the wedding today, I realised that Lady Catrina does just that. She makes him happy.'

'Well, he won't be so damn happy when he discovers his wife's a fruit munching monster.'

'That's enough, Merlin.'

'But…'

'She's the future queen of Camelot whether you like it or not. So you better get used to it.'

'… Arthur, do you think we just get bored and so decide to come and tell you that your future stepmother is a troll? We're actually warning you.'

'Thalia, stay off the cider. Ow!' Arthur rubbed his shoulder and watched as Thalia dragged Merlin out.

'I need to go train the Knights, Merlin, I'll see you later.'

* * *

Thalia stood on Uther's left side, Arthur on his right. She hadn't heard from Merlin and was starting to get worried but there was nothing she could do to stop the wedding, being the Crowned Warrior and the Prince both she and Arthur knew the chaos it would cause should any of them express open objection to the king's wedding.

They walked to the front and Arthur and Thalia stayed at the front of the crowds while Uther went up onto a step.

Catrina soon entered amongst a fanfare and walked to the front. She and Uther held each other's hands.

Geoffrey, the man who resided in the library and records most days, began the ceremony.

'My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient right of handfasting, the union of Uther Pendragon and Lady Catrina of Tregor. Is it your wish, Uther, to become one with this woman?'

'It is.'

Thalia didn't let herself squirm. She didn't know where Merlin was.

'Is it your wish, Catrina, to become one with this man?'

'It is.'

'Do any say nay?'

Arthur glanced at Thalia who looked like she was biting her tongue to keep herself from speaking.

Geoffrey produced a garland. 'With this garland, I do tie a knot, and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity.'

Suddenly, Thalia fought hard to not laugh. Uther, bound to a troll for all eternity. She could imagine his face when his senses returned.

'I, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee as I respect myself.'

Thalia fought harder, biting her cheek and clenching her jaw.

Catrina spoke her vows and Geoffery spoke once more.

'I now pronounce you to be husband and wife.'

They kissed and Thalia applauded with the rest of the court. She turned and saw Merlin standing in the doorway, dirty and panting.


	16. The Beauty and the Beast Part 2

'Merlin! Are you alright, what happened?'

Arthur noticed Thalia and Merlin talking urgently as the crowds milled. He walked over. 'Not still set on the troll theory are you?'

'Help or go away,' Thalia turned to him briefly, pulling her crown off of her head and clutching it in her hand.

Arthur decided to do the latter and went to talk to Sir Leon.

'She locked me underneath the castle, it took me the whole night to break through the stone. I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault, Merlin, don't worry about it.' Thalia quickly scanned the crowd around them. 'Stick with me as much as you can from now on, she'll know you escaped and she'll be after you.'

He nodded, though looked uncertain. 'I don't want to annoy you by hanging around all of the time.'

'Merlin, you can't use a sword properly and unless you're alone with just me, the troll and Jonas, you can't use magic, neither of us can unless it's only Arthur or Uther with us. You won't get in the way, if anything you'll help.'

* * *

'Guards!' Thalia turned from the window in Arthur's chambers.

Merlin looked up from the bedsheets he was changing. 'What?'

'Merlin, get down!' Thalia urged.

'Why?'

'The guards are moving everywhere, no doubt they're looking for you. Get behind the bed!'

Before Merlin moved the door opened and Thalia's eyes flew to the door and her hand to the hilt of her sword before anyone had even taken a step inside. It was Arthur. Her grip loosened slightly.

'You need to get out of here. The King's ordered me to arrest you.'

'What for?' Thalia asked.

Arthur only just noticed her but answered quickly, crossing the room past Thalia and opening the other smaller door. 'Catrina's accused him of taking her seal.'

'But I didn't!'

'I don't want to know, and you haven't got time to explain. If you value your life, you'll leave Camelot _right_ now.'

Merlin tried reasoning. 'Arthur, she is a troll, and she's trying to set me up.'

'We've been through this.'

Thalia didn't bother to try reasoning and cut Merlin off before he could retort.

'Merlin, run. Go.'

Arthur nodded. 'You need to leave, Merlin.'

There was a knock on the door. 'Sire!'

'Go, go!'

'Now, Merlin!'

Merlin nodded to them both and ran out, as the guards opened the door. Arthur turned round and walked purposefully out. 'He's not in here, try the armoury if you haven't already.'

Thalia ducked out of sight and followed Merlin to make sure he got out of Camelot safely.

* * *

'Did he make it out?'

'Without even being spotted,' Thalia murmured back as she and Arthur paused outside the chamber doors.

'Ready?'

'You're the one doing the talking, not me.'

'Hm!' Arthur knocked on the door.

'Enter.'

They slipped inside.

'Father, Lady Catrina.'

'Sire, Lady Catrina.'

'Arthur, Thalia. What news of Merlin?'

'I fear he may have slipped through our net.' Arthur made no movement with his feet, though Catrina was still suspicious.

'You're very quick to give up the chase.'

'That is because I know my quarry is long gone.'

Uther frowned. 'How can you be so certain?'

Arthur rubbed his eye. 'Well, despite appearances, Merlin isn't stupid. He must've got wind that we were looking for him and left.'

'Outwitting your army in the process,' Catrina snarled.

'It appears so.'

'It doesn't help,' added Thalia, 'that you had them thundering around the castle ordering places to be searched.'

Catrina glowered at her before turning back to Arthur. 'I thought your men aspired to the same high standards that my father instilled in you.' She was addressing Uther.

Arthur frowned slightly before Uther replied.

'When I led the army, they did.'

'We don't even know if he's still in Camelot. He could be anywhere,' Arthur tried again.

'And that's a good enough reason to give up?' Catrina became vicious.

Thalia resisted the urge to hit her.

Arthur was perhaps for once the calmer of the two. 'No, I'm not. It's just that I believe our resources would be better-,'

'I've had enough of your excuses,' Uther interrupted. He clasped Catrina's hand as he sat down. 'We both have. I want the boy found.'

'Sire. My Lady.' Arthur bowed to each and Thalia inclined her head before the two turned and left.

As soon as they had, Thalia cracked her knuckles, clenching her teeth.

'Whoa, easy.'

'She's a troll, Arthur. A filthy, disgusting, selfish creature who's currently married to your father and the king of the whole damn kingdom and more importantly, after Merlin and insulting you.'

'I think I'll keep her away from you.'

'You can try, but I'll kill her one way or another.'

'Didn't realise you were so defensive,' Arthur admired her, though shuffled a little further away as they walked.

'Anyone who hurts Merlin has me to answer to.' She sped up and Arthur took a moment to stop and watch her storming with a happy expression on his face off before running to catch up.

* * *

A knock on Thalia's door didn't make her glance up. She turned a page. 'Come in, Arthur.'

He entered and frowned at her book. 'What's that?'

'One of Gaius' books on herbs; I'm trying to learn about them.' She looked up and Arthur's face was instantly read. 'What's wrong.'

Arthur sighed and sat down. 'They've picked up Merlin's trail, there was a campfire made outside Camelot, completely abandoned and it looks like he's heading for the Northern Border. I don't think he'll be able to outrun the knights.'

Thalia smirked. 'Relax, he's nowhere near there. The fire was a decoy.'

Arthur slumped and nodded his head. 'Good.'

* * *

A knock at her door made Thalia run over and wrench it open, letting Merlin dart inside.

'What is it?' She pulled him into a hug.

'They give her a potion to make her look like the Lady Catrina, kept in her quarters. If we can get rid of it, or make a powerless potion then we can reveal that she's a troll.'

'Good plan,' Thalia nodded, pushing Merlin further inside, past the bed and the largest windows to the secreted corner where there was a large blue chaise. 'But Gaius' quarters aren't safe enough, they check there all the time for you in case. Stay here, no one dares come in here, and no one can see this chaise if they do because of the corner.'

Merlin nodded his thanks, glanced at the enticing deep blue soft fabric and stifled a yawn. Thalia chuckled and crossed half her room to a cupboard, pulled out a spare blanket and passed it to Merlin.

'You get some sleep, you look exhausted. I'd better get to the council chambers, Uther and Catrina have summoned Arthur and I. I'll go past Gaius on the way and tell him where you are and what you've found.'

'Thank you.' Merlin pulled off his boots as she walked out, locking her chambers as she did.

* * *

Uther was grinning stupidly sitting beside Catrina, both on their thrones and holding hands, Thalia was discreetly imagining Catrina without a head whilst fidgeting a single finger over a thumb and Arthur had no idea he was about to once more become the less calm of the two.

'There's something important that I... _we_ wish you to address. For too long, the people have had it easy. They've grown fat off our indulgence of them.'

Arthur was yet to change his intrigued expression. 'How so?'

'We provide peace, protection, food. They give us very little in return.'

'Most of our people are poor. They survive on the few crops they're able to grow.' Arthur now looked slightly concerned.

'That is what they would have us believe.' Catrina sounded so cold, Thalia now imagined her without a head nor torso.'

'It's what I see every day.' Arthur said shortly.

'We're introducing a new tax.' Uther was still smiling dreamily.

'The people must for the sanctuary that Camelot provides.' Catrina grew more cold.

'You can't. The majority are barely able to get by as it is.' Arthur was glancing between them, half confused, shocked, and a little hostile.

'Those who refuse to pay it will be arrested and publicly flogged.' Suddenly Uther's hard edge returned.

Thalia blinked slowly as Arthur continued after a pause.

'We've lived this way for years. You've never suggested anything like this before.'

'Maybe not to _you_ ,' said Catrina cooing Uther, 'but the King confided in me that he has been considering this for some time, haven't you?'

'Yes, I have.'

Thalia noticed the glowing red amulet around Uther's neck and frowned, squinting at it.

'You are to begin the collections at once.'

Thalia turned without a word and walked out. Arthur followed her, also without a word.

* * *

'Merlin, tell me you've got a plan,' Thalia sighed as she entered her chambers.

'I'm going to break into their quarters tonight and steal the potion.'

'Good. Catrina's started ruining Camelot, a new tax that takes far too much from the people.'

They looked round, Merlin like a startled Arthur, deer and rabbit, when there was knock at the door.

'Arthur, what do you want?'

'To fall flat on your bed and not move. Permission to crash?'

'Granted.'

The door swung open and Arthur, without glancing up, trudged over to the bed and fell, like he said, flat on his face over the bottom half.

'Catrina will be in her quarters by now, so Jonas will be asleep if you want to steal that potion now, Merlin.'

'M-r-n?' Arthur's head lifted off of the bed. 'Merlin?'

Merlin appeared round the corner from the chaise.

'You're alright!'

'He's been here for about twelve hours, he was hiding before that,' Thalia explained as Arthur grinned and seemed more relaxed as his head hit the bed again.

'Do you want me to come with you, Merlin?'

'I should be alright, but I'll come back if I need help.'

'Alright, be careful.'

Merlin nodded and left.

* * *

'Morning, sunshine,' Thalia kicked Arthur, who had not bothered to move from the cosy armchair he'd sat by the fire in the evening before. Thalia was already dressed, had eaten and made her bed.

'What time is it, where's breakfast?'

'Well the remains of mine is on the table, help yourself. I'm going to see Merlin and Gaius, hopefully they've made progress.'

'Have you considered,' Arthur hauled himself from the chair, 'that Catrina is simply not as innocent as she looks and is merely a corrupt human?'

'Jonas has a tail and remember the other night when Merlin and I were spying on her? She's definitely a troll.'

Arthur frowned as Thalia left.

* * *

'Good morning Gaius, how's the potion?'

Gaius held it up.

'What's in it?' Merlin asked.

'Nothing too potent. Rat's guts.'

'Nice.'

'Nice.'

'Toad paste.'

'Nice.'

Merlin frowned.

'Take two toads,' explained Gaius, 'grind them up-,'

'No, I get the picture.'

Thalia chuckled.

'Horse dung. Crushed sheep's eyeball.'

'Oh, lovely.' Merlin was eyeing it with more distrust as the list went on.

'Pond scum. Three wolf spiders. And what potion isn't complete without a dash of sheep's brain?'

'Sounds… delicious.' Merlin squirmed.

'Looks it, too,' Thalia said.

'Good, 'cause you're going to taste it.'

For a moment Merlin didn't look too worried, until he realised that Gaius wasn't talking to Thalia. 'No way.'

'It's completely harmless.'

'Er, no.'

Gaius and Thalia simply looked at him expectantly.

Annoyed, Merlin stuck the tip of a finger into the top of the jar and tapped it to his tongue. Immediately he gagged and went into a coughing fit. 'That is...ugh.' He wiped his tongue with his sleeve. 'That is disgusting.'

'Yes, to you, but not to a troll.'

'I can't even believe you let me put that in my mouth!'

'Yes, well, try the original.'

'Oh...' Merlin clearly would rather be beaten up by knights.

'Just a small amount. And be sure to spit it out.'

The same thing happened.

'Does it taste roughly the same?'

'Yes! It's horrible.'

'Are you sure? Because if there's too big a difference, Catrina will notice.'

'It tastes exactly the same.'

'Well, let's hope she thinks so, too.'

'If it helps, Gaius,' Thalia said, slightly amused, 'they both smell the same.'

There was a knock on the door. Merlin made to dive out of sight but Thalia put a hand on his arm. She went to the door.

'Hello Arthur.'

He was dressed, washed and had clearly eaten judging by the satisfied look on his face. 'I'm just on my way down to the town for a walk if you want to come.'

'Alright.'

After Thalia stepped round the door Arthur looked inside. 'Morning Gaius, Merlin.'

'Sire.'

'Arthur.'

He shut the door.

'Any news from the borders?'

'None, seems our biggest problem right now is Catrina.'

'Mm.' Thalia tilted her jaw.

They stepped around horses in the courtyard and went across the bridge.

'How are you coping without Merlin?'

'Well enough, though there are a lot of chores that need doing.'

'If we can't sort out Catrina you know you're going to have to get a new manservant?'

'Yeah…, I know.'

They fell into silence at that point, Thalia amused. Arthur had cheered up by the time they reached the lower town and was looking pleasantly around until they heard a grunt and changed their view to see two guards wrenching a man to the ground.'

Arthur marched over. 'What do you think you're doing?!'

'He's refusing to pay the King's tax.'

Thalia's eyes narrowed.

The man looked at the prince and crowned warrior. 'You- you ask for too much. I've given all I can.'

The guard wrenched his arm. 'That's not enough!'

Thalia caught the guard's wrist, warning him with a look.

Arthur glanced around at the crowd of people, who were looking at him, though mostly at Thalia as she stared down the guard, and spoke to the same guard Thalia was busy with who was holding the pouch of coins.

'Let me see.'

Thalia let go and the guard passed Arthur the pouch. It was big and fairly full. Thalia and Arthur looked inside, and looked at the guards and the man in shock. Arthur handed the pouch back to the man, who gasped and looked at them.

'Release him.'

'The King said-,'

' _Release_ him. Give them back their money. All of it.'

'And then some if you have spare with you,' Thalia added. They turned amongst the smiling and bowing faces and walked back to the castle.

'Now we've done it.'

* * *

Of course they had. Uther and Catrina were in the council chambers on their cahirs, holding hands and only one was thinking straight.

'I gave you a direct order.' Uther looked up at Arthur.

'The people cannot afford to pay the tax.'

'Don't tell me you're naïve enough to take them at their word?' Catrina asked, looking at Arthur.

Before Thalia could reply Arthur did, glancing at her. 'We have their loyalty, their goodwill. Do not forsake that by making unreasonable demands.'

'Is it so unreasonable for a king to expect his subjects to obey him?'

'If they're dead it is,' Thalia muttered, though making sure it was still loud enough to hear.

Catrina looked at her incredulously.

'They'll starve!' Arthur added.

The amulet around Uther glowed red again and Thalia sighed.

Uther stood up. 'Nonsense. They've grown too soft. Remember, these are your subjects, not your friends.'

Arthur replied instantly. 'And why can't they be both?'

Uther was just as quick. 'Because we rule the people, not the other way around.'

'I think you're wrong.' He shook his head.

'I beg your pardon?' Uther stepped toward Arthur.

'I said you're wrong. Without the people there is no Camelot. We're as much their servant as they are ours.'

Catrina stood up and stood behind Uther. 'You allow him to address you in this manner?'

'No I do not. It will not be tolerated. You will take your men down into the town and go to every house collecting the payments I demand. Both of you.'

'I will not.'

They looked at Thalia, who raised her eyebrows.

'Certainly not.'

'Get out of my sight.'

'Gladly, sire.' Thalia said. She lifted her toes, turned on her heels and walked out.

Arthur glanced around, startled and hastily did the same.

* * *

They were in Thalia's chambers when there was a knock at the door.

'Come in, Gwen,' Thalia said.

Gwen glanced around and saw them in the armchairs, brooding. Arthur had a folded hand over his mouth, Thalia her knuckles to a temple.

'I saw what you did earlier. The people owe you a debt of gratitude.' Her grateful and happy air had no effect on Arthur and Thalia.

'The people owe us nothing. My father's still going to impose the tax.'

'Will he not be persuaded?'

'Hm!' Thalia still hadn't moved.

'Not by me. He can't stand the sight of me.'

'That's not true. The King loves you.'

'It's a long story, Gwen,' Thalia explained, or rather didn't.

'You should've heard the way he spoke to me,' Arthur added, bitter.

'I'm sure he was angry, but you're still his son.' Gwen glanced between them. 'Everyone appreciates what you did. They know you tried, and they won't forget that.'

'Maybe he's right. One day I will be the King of Camelot, and I cannot be a friend to the people as well as their ruler.'

'Yes you can, stop brooding,' Thalia said.

Arthur nearly smiled, Gwen noticed his mouth twitch. 'You're brooding as well.'

'Not about my family problems.'

Arthur frowned. 'What _are_ you brooding about?'

'Camelot, _Prince_ Arthur.'

Arthur shrugged his head.

Another knock at the door Gwen left open made their heads turn.

Sir Leon was around the door. 'The King has sent for you.'

'Brilliant,' Thalia grumbled, standing. 'Every time this happens something gets worse. Where are we going, Leon?'

'Council chambers.'

'Right,' she sighed.

* * *

The chambers were filled with knights and guards, Gaius was there and Catrina sat on her chair behind Uther, who stood holding an unrolled scroll.

Arthur glanced around, confused. 'Father?'

Without bothering to greet either of them, Uther addressed Arthur. Thalia stepped away to the side.

'I'm relaxing your duties, revoking your title.'

'What?'

'We live in dangerous times, I cannot allow you to undermine my authority.'

'You've always welcomed my counsel in the past.'

Uther was becoming more menacing by the moment. 'You stood against me for all the people to see.'

'I'm sorry. Any future grievance I have will be held in private.' Arthur clearly thought this stupid and strange as he looked around.

'No, it's too late for that.' Uther turned and walked back to his chair.

'Father, this is...' Arthur took a step to follow him but Uther turned round.

'You are to be disinherited, with immediate effect. You are no longer Crown Prince of Camelot.'

Gaius stepped forward. 'Sire, Arthur is your son, your natural heir-,'

Arthur turned briefly to the physician. 'Gaius...' Gaius fell silent. Arthur was trying to protect him. He turned back to his father.

Thalia noticed the hard edge was gone from Uther's eyes and he looked sad.

Arthur walked up to his father. 'You've always taught me to be true to my heart, and that's all I've ever tried to do. To be the man you wanted me to be. Someone you were proud to call your son.'

'My decision is final.' Uther didn't speak like he was sad, but he still looked it.

Arthur turned and left, though Thalia stayed as Uther addressed the court.

'Queen Catrina will be named as rightful heir to the throne. The ceremony will begin forthwith!'

As Sir Leon started the clapping, because nobody else did, Thalia left.

'Arthur!'

He turned and waited for her from down the corridor.

'What's gotten into him?'

'I've told you, you just won't believe me.'

Arthur sighed and Thalia put a hand on his back.

* * *

'We are gathered here to bear witness to the naming of Queen Catrina as the rightful heir to Camelot. Are you willing to take the oath?'

Morgana glanced at Arthur, who had his head down and reached to grab Thalia's hand a moment later. She squeezed it. She'd chosen to wear a crown to remind Catrina that she could do nothing about the Crowned Warrior's power.

'I am,' spoke Catrina.

'Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot, to uphold the laws and customs of the land?'

'I...do.'

Thalia suddenly payed more attention, and tapped the back of Arthur's hand. He looked up as Catrina squirmed in discomfort, scratching her arm.

'Will you, to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?'

'I will.'

'Will you, to the utmost of your powers...'

Thalia noticed Catrina checking her arm and smirked, catching eyes with Gaius.

'...maintain the laws...'

'Yes, yes.'

'I'm sorry, you-you must let me finish. The wording must be exactly right to be binding.'

Thalia smirked again, lowering her head. Arthur frowned, watching her. She winked at him, clearly amused.

'Well, get on with it then. I mean, really, where did you dig up this old crone from?'

While the entire court looked shocked, Uther looked to Geoffrey, still smiling stupidly. 'She's right. Get on with it.'

Morgana's mouth dropped and she looked at Thalia. Arthur watched with a frown he murmured to Thalia. 'What's going on?'

She whispered back, not moving her mouth. 'Just watch.'

After a pause Geoffrey nodded to the king and continued. 'Will you, to the utmost of your powers...'

'Yes, yes, yes.' She was still scratching.

'...maintain the laws and customs...'

'I will, I will.'

'...of the land, and serve the people of Camelot?' He was annoyed, but kept his professionalism. Unlike Catrina, who promptly had an outburst.

'Yes! Just shut up and give me the crown!'

While the entire court gasped, Thalia chuckled and Arthur pulled her hand toward him, getting her attention to pull a "what's going on," look at her.

Geoffrey presented the crown on the cushion, moving slowly. He then held it out to Catrina, who instead of lowering her height, snapped and grabbed the crown from his hands. 'Will you just hurry up!' She jammed it on her head and ran out of the hall, back down the aisle. While Morgana and Arthur watched her go in surprise, Uther stood up and called lovingly after her.

'Catrina!'

'Come on,' whispered Thalia and ran down the aisle, pulling Arthur with her for the first few steps. Thalia winked at Merlin, who was up on the higher levels as they went through the door.

They made it to the council chambers, Uther in front. The open door suddenly became shut and Thalia winked again at Merlin.

'Catrina! Whatever's the matter?'

She panicked. 'I'm sorry...' she hid her left arm behind her back, 'I don't know what came over me. I, I just suddenly felt so hot. I, do you know, I think I need to be on my own, alright?' she was backing to the door.

'Are you alright?' Trust Morgana to be kind and worried.

Catrina held out her still disguised arm to stop Morgana rom approaching further. 'Yes, yes, I'm, I'm fine. Really, thank you. I just...'

Thalia saw Merlin casting a spell, and the door became locked. He grinned at her.

'Come on. Come on…' Catrina was fiddling with the handles. 'Open!'

In the pause, Arthur inclined a hand. 'Let me.' Suddenly he recoiled. 'What's that?'

Catrina turned around, now in a complete incoherent panic as she began to transform.

'What's happening?' Morgana asked as the bumps of troll skin rippled under Catrina's skin. 'Somebody help her!'  
Thalia, on the other hand, outstretched her arm and pulled Morgana further back, before sidestepping and standing in front of Arthur, arm outstretched to the side to stop him moving past.

Uther was still grinning like he had just been hit over the head.

The transformation completed and Arthur was the first to speak.

'You're a troll!'

It gasped, grunting at Arthur.

Uther frowned. 'How _dare_ you speak about her like that!'

'What is wrong with you? Look at the state of her!' Arthur, still behind Thalia's arm, pointed at the troll.

A few moments passed in which Uther simply admired the grunting troll.

'I don't believe it.' Still in shock, Morgana shook her head.

The no longer like Catrina troll turned around and Thalia pushed Arthur and Morgana out of the way as she pulled the right hand door from the wall and ran out, letting the incredibly large piece of wood fall to the floor.

'She just ripped a door off its hinges. Doesn't that tell you something?'

'Enough!' Uther roared.

'She's a troll! A giant...grey...' Arthur was at loss.

'Stinking,' Morgana exclaimed.

Arthur nodded 'Stinking troll!'

'Stop it!' Uther picked up the dropped crown and a shoe. 'Haven't you hurt her feelings enough? Insult my wife again, it'll be the last thing you ever do.' He whirled his cloak around him and walked out, over the door.

'Believe us yet?' Thalia asked, finally putting her arm down.

'Yeah,' Arthur croaked, 'yeah I believe you.'

* * *

Thalia and Merlin sighed. 'Anything?'

'Nothing. My books don't include trolls.'

'So what do we do?'

'We go and see the dragon.'

Merlin had been grumbling the whole way down to the cavern.

'Merlin, what is it?'

'He betrayed me.'

'How?'

'When Arthur was bitten by the questing beast he said that the cup of life would take my life, not my mother's. He knew.'

'Despite his riddles, Merlin, if I didn't know then Kilgharrah didn't either. Don't hold it against him.'

'I can hear you two talking,' called the dragon, 'Merlin I haven't seen you in so long. How are you, young Warlock?'

'A little better, since Thalia explained you didn't know about the Cup of Life. I'm sorry.'

The dragon nodded. 'Now, what brings you here?'

'Well, a troll disguised herself as the late Lady Catrina of Tregor, and now Uther's married her and she's the heir to the throne,' said Merlin, exhausted.

Kilgharrah was silent for a moment before laughing. Thalia burst out laughing a moment later. They kept laughing and Merlin rolled his hand as they continued.

'This isn't funny.'

'Oh, it is, it is. The thought of Uther marrying a troll! Was it a very public affair?' he was still trying not to laugh.

'Public enough.'

Kilghrarrah started laughing again.

'Don't laugh! If she can't be stopped, Arthur won't become King. Albion will never be born.'

Thalia doubled over and Kilgharrah hid has face behind a claw.

Merlin huffed. 'Don't laugh! If she can't be stopped, Arthur won't become King. Albion will never be born!'

Kilgharrah cleared his throat, back to being a sensible wise dragon. 'I'm sorry. You are right, of course.'

'How can we break the enchantment?' Merlin asked.

Thalia stood up straight as she focused.

'These are not trifling tricks. Troll magic is very powerful.'

Merlin looked uneasy. 'There has to be a way.'

'I will tell you if you promise to one day release me from here.'

Merlin, who had forgiven Kilgharrah, shrugged. 'I'm not sure.'

'We will,' Thalia said, stepping on Merlin's toe, 'but there will be things I'll want to discuss with you further when the time comes closer.'

The dragon nodded. 'The only way you could break this enchantment is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse.'

Thalia immediately had a plan, though Merlin frowned further.

'How do we make him do that?'

'That I can't answer. Uther's heart is cold as stone. He's never been sorry for anything.'

'Thanks, I think.' Merlin's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

'Don't worry, Merlin. I know what we need to do.'

'What?' Merlin and Kilgharrah peered at the High Priestess.

'Simple,' she shrugged, 'we kill Arthur. Good day, Kilgharrah.' She then turned and walked out.

'What?!' Merlin waved a hand in goodbye to the dragon and tore after Thalia. Kilgharrah watched them go with an amused look on his face.

A moment later he chuckled again at the thought of Uther and the troll Lady Catrina.

* * *

'I've spoken to Gaius, he's got a poison we can use.'

'Good. Now all we need to do is convince Arthur. Or force it down his throat if that doesn't work.'

Merlin shrugged.

'You hide in Arthur's chambers, I've got to run an errand.'

* * *

Arthur and Thalia returned to his chambers at night and Arthur sat on the bed. From underneath came a whisper.

'Arthur!'

Arthur frowned and looked around.

'Arthur!'

He bolted up and grabbed his sword from the bedside table.

'Who's there?' He noticed Thalia hadn't flinched.

From under the bed Merlin's head appeared. 'Merlin.'

Arthur jumped as he heard and saw Merlin at the same time. He put his sword down and blinked at Merlin. He sat down behind his desk and Thalia stood behind him looking out of the window.

'So your, er, your stepmother is a troll, then.' Merlin got out from under the bed.

Thalia snorted quietly, though Arthur heard.

'If you say "I told you so"...,' Arthur warned, pointing a letter opener at Merlin.

Thalia chuckled and turned around, leaning on the window sill.

'I wasn't going to. I wouldn't. But it's true that if you had listened to me earlier, then…'

Merlin received a death glare from the tired prince.

'Sorry. Gaius and I believe your father's been enchanted, now we found a way to break the spell, but we need your help.'

'Also, you're probably not going to like it,' Thalia added.

'Why?'

'Well, let's wait for Gaius before we start telling you the plan.'

Arthur glanced between the two, suddenly uneasy and unsettled.

* * *

'So your great plan is to kill me?' Arthur leant on a pillar and folded his arms.

Merlin looked up from where he was turning down Arthur's bed. 'No. Well, yes. It...not exactly. It's...' he walked over to Arthur and Thalia, who was standing on the wall opposite Arthur. 'Gaius has made a potion that gives the _appearance_ of death without the actual dying bit.' Merlin grinned and continued walking past. When he turned around and saw Arthur's suspicious face he added, 'It's fine. There's nothing to worry about. It'll only bring you to the brink of death.'

Arthur looked away. 'Oh, only to the brink.'

'We haven't got a choice.'

'We could _actually_ kill you,' Thalia said, 'but we thought you'd like this plan better.'

'Always good to know you've got my back,' Arthur muttered, before looking to Gaius. Thalia's mouth twitched in her humour.

Gaius was speaking as if it was all very simple and not worth a large fuss. 'We have to make your father cry.'

Arthur shook his head and threw his arms out wide. 'He doesn't care about me anymore.' He began to pace.

'Nonsense,' Gaius assured, 'That's Catrina's influence. I've known your father for many, many years. There's never been anyone or anything he's treasured more than you. It's perfectly safe. A single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately.'

Arthur stopped pacing. 'Antidote. What antidote? You didn't say anything about the antidote!' He glared at Merlin who was in the corner by the door.

'Didn't we?' said Thalia.

'Er...I didn't think it was important.' Merlin shrugged.

Before Arthur could retort Gaius continued. 'The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing. For all intents and purposes, you will be dead.'

'And the antidote reverses the effects?' Arthur asked, looking even more unsure than before.

'Yes,' Gaius and Thalia said, before Gaius added;

'If it's administered in time.'

Thalia bit her lip.

Arthur looked less happy. 'If it isn't?'

Merlin and Thalia looked away and Gaius kept his air of telling Arthur about the menu for a banquet.

'You will be dead,' the physician said.

It took Arthur half a moment to gather himself to shout at Merlin. 'You just said it wasn't important!'

'Erm...' Merlin turned around, 'yeah, I suppose it is a bit important.'

Incredulously Arthur rolled his eyes and turned away, putting his hands over his face. Thalia chuckled.

'Merlin will have the antidote. Once I have administered the poison...er, the potion-,'

Arthur's head turned away from his hands to look at Gaius.

'-he'll have half an hour to get it to you.'

Arthur glanced at Thalia, who didn't look at all worried, more like she found Arthur's reaction funny. This helped him somewhat, though he still looked at Merlin with a mix of disbelief, resentment and concern.

Merlin shrugged.

Arthur glanced at Thalia, who also shrugged, though in a more urging way than Merlin's cheerful one had been.

Arthur walked toward him, slightly menacingly. 'Don't be late.'

'Am I ever?'

Arthur looked no more reassured. He looked at Thalia. 'Please tell me you're going to help with this or I'm doomed.'

She smiled on one side of her mouth and nodded with slightly raised eyebrows, not lifting her head upright again, watching Arthur with amused and confident eyes. Arthur sighed, nodded twice at her and clasped her hand for a moment before walking toward Gaius.

Gaius held up the poison as Arthur approached him. 'Are you sure you want to go through with this?'

'It's the only way to save Camelot.' He still didn't look happy about it. Arthur flipped the lid off and, as if still not quite believing what he was doing, drank the poison. He winced at the taste, before looking at Merlin and Gaius. They looked back at him. Arthur shrugged.

As Merlin glanced at Gaius, Arthur's face remained the same and he swayed forward. Gaius and Merlin caught him, and Thalia grabbed his shoulders and pulled him off of them, easing Arthur to the ground, as his eyes slowly lost focus.

'I've got you. Down you go… There we go. Now!' She dusted off her hands.

'Time to break the bad news to Uther.'

'Quite,' Thalia nodded at Gaius, 'best if you do it, I think, Gaius.'

Gaius nodded his agreement and handed Merlin the empty bottle.

'I'll stay here and look after Arthur,' Thalia said.

Merlin nodded and also left, glancing both ways when he stuck his head out of the door. Thalia sighed and sat on a chair at Arthur's table.

* * *

Thalia stood up as Uther burst through the doors and walked over to his seemingly dead son. He dropped to his knees. Thalia put on a solemn face.

'My boy!' Uther looked down at Arthur's closed eyes. 'It was my fault. I pushed you away.'

Thalia looked up when the troll entered the room, gasping when she saw Uther and Arthur on the ground, Arthur clearly lifeless. She panicked and Thalia discreetly put her hand to her sword's handle.

'My son. My son.'

'Come away. There's nothing you can do for him now.' The troll tried to pull Uther from his son, though to no margin of success as Uther cradled Arthur in his arms.

'I killed him. I killed my only son!'

'No, no, no, no. _Nu meaht þú begalan. Nu meaht þú...'_ the troll was muttering, though Thalia didn't stop her yet, they had to wait for the spell to be broken.

When the troll pulled on Uther's arm he finally looked at her, his eyebrows creased and he blinked at her in shock. 'Catrina?' The red in the amulet around Uther stopped glowing completely. 'What kind of trickery is this?' Uther stood up and backed away, looking horrified.

Despite her intentions on the gold and Camelot's riches, the troll finally snapped and insulted Uther. 'How I've suffered these last weeks. Allowing you to touch me!'

Uther put a hand over his mouth.

'Having to share a bed with you!'

'Ugh.' Uther looked like he was going to throw up.

'It's repulsive!'

'I know the feeling,' Uther croaked.

'Ooh, I've been looking forward to this.' The troll walked toward Uther, who stepped back.

'Guards!'

Two guards came through the door.

'Seize...it!'

Thalia prepared to attack the troll when she noticed Merlin kneeling beside Arthur, not with the antidote bottle but with his scarf in his hands. Immediately she dropped to her knees on Arthur's other side.  
'Merlin! What happened?!'

'I got knocked out!'

'Jonas,' Thalia spat.

'I soaked it up in this.'

Thalia nodded. 'Alright, don't mess it up. I'm going to see if I can find Jonas before he comes in here.' She stood up took a second to process the situation as Merlin squeezed his scarf behind her. The troll was easily overpowering the two guards and Uther was still standing in shock. She pulled the king back. He looked to see who it was.

'Thalia!'

'Sire, stay back.' She looked at his eyes firmly.

Uther nodded, watching the troll fight the guards. But the troll had knocked out the guards and Thalia had an instant to draw her sword before Arthur came running at the troll. He slammed into her, but was still dazed and so doubled over, causing the troll to simply turn around.

'Is that any way to treat your dear old stepmother?'

Before the troll could knee Arthur in the gut, Thalia had slipped past her and pulled Arthur back protectively, sword pointed at the troll. Still dazed and glad of her presence, Arthur stayed curled under her arm.

'Ah, the Crowned Warrior!' the troll said, 'I think you're all just talk!' she swung a fist, aiming for Arthur, who noticed but before he could react was swung round to the side and Thalia blocked the punch using the hilt of her sword. She brought her arm away from Arthur to fight the troll. Arthur dove out of the way as the troll missed death by an inch from a swing of Thalia's sword.

Thalia's head turned when she heard more footsteps and turned her head in time to see Jonas enter. Immediately she swept in front of Arthur.

'Merlin, Uther!' she called.

Merlin nodded and held Uther's arm. 'Sire, best to get behind Thalia.'

Still in shock but not insensible, Uther nodded and followed Merlin to stand next to Arthur, who was leaning on the wall. Through deep breaths, Arthur glanced at Merlin who looked very uneasy.

'Don't worry,' he said, 'they won't get past Thalia.'

Merlin watched, eyebrows rising as Thalia deflected blow from troll arm and sword from tailed servant. Jonas was caught by an easy break in his defence and Thalia kicked him incredibly hard in the gut. All three behind her winced and Arthur and Merlin recoiled slightly, going;

'Ooooh!'

The troll then made the idiotic mistake of looking back at her fallen comrade, making it ridiculously easy for Thalia to send her flying back with the hilt of her sword to the ugly, still crown wearing, head followed by an even stronger kick to the gut. Even Uther recoiled slightly that time. The troll stumbled back and Thalia strode forward, swinging her sword with perfect precision over Jonas who screamed and looked at his mistress with his last breaths.

The troll became even more angered and launched at Thalia, arms outstretched and body mid-air.

Thalia ducked, threw the troll over her head with her right hand and stepped forward. The ground shook as the troll hit the floor behind her. She spun around and swung her sword over her wrist before plunging it into the troll who squeaked and made a face. Thalia stepped back rather quickly and a moment later the other two found out why as gases left the troll.

She looked happy as the last one rang out long and loud before the life left her eyes. Thalia swung a leg and kicked the crown of off the troll's head.

'Arthur?' Uther said, not believing his eyes.

'The troll had you under a spell, sire,' Thalia explained, 'in order to break it we had to get you to cry.'

Uther blinked. 'Thank you, Thalia,' he nodded, sincere and clearly very grateful, 'Thank you.'

* * *

Dinner that night was interesting.

Uther and Arthur were at either end and Thalia was in the middle of the table on Arthur's left. The peaceful silence was broken by Uther when he cleared his throat and looked up at the two.

'I'd like to thank you for exposing this attack on our state. Once again, magic was used to strike at the heart of Camelot.'

'You mean, your heart,' Arthur said.

Thalia's head ducked and she bit her lip on the side only Arthur could see.

'How many nights did you share a bed with a troll?'

'Obviously I was under its spell.'

Arthur let out a laughing breath and covered his smiling face with a hand.

'I did many things that I...regret.'

Thalia understood Uther was being sincere and not talking about the sleeping arrangements, though she found it hard to concentrate on that.

'Father,' Arthur said, looking up and waving a hand, 'I _really_ don't want to know the details.'

Uther blinked and looked down, sort of sadly.

Thalia's amusement left for a split second before it returned and she and Arthur couldn't hold in their laughter.

* * *

The next day Arthur was walking down a corridor when he found Merlin. Thalia was walking with him down the same corridor. Their conversation was interrupted when Arthur called.

'Merlin!'

The two turned and watched as Arthur approached.

'I want you to know that I never doubted you.'

Thalia raised her eyebrows and Merlin gave him a questioning look.

Arthur rolled his head. 'Alright, maybe I did, but it's your own fault. You've got a suspicious look about you. Shifty. Like you've got something to hide…'

'I am an open book,' Merlin replied innocently.

Thalia sniggered.

'I don't believe that for a second. However, I do know that without your help, I'd still have a troll for a stepmother.'

Merlin nodded and Thalia sniggered again.

'Mm.'

'Mm.'

Thalia glanced between the two, a coy smile on her face.

'Well, thanks.' Arthur made to clap Merlin on the shoulder, though Merlin stepped forward and stretched both arms. 'Whoa. What are you doing?'

'I thought you were going for a hug,' Merlin shrugged.

'No-o,' Arthur shook his head.

'No.' Merlin shook his as well and they both lowered their hands.

Before Arthur could walk off, both of them found an arm around their shoulders as Thalia hugged them.

'You two…,' she mused. Then she laughed and lifted her arms from them, before chuckling.

'And you thought we didn't have a good reason to spy on Catrina,' she laughed, leaving a slightly annoyed and sour look on Arthur's face.

She tapped Merlin on the arm. 'Come on, I'll help you in the kitchens.'

They walked away and Arthur watched her go with a soft grin on his face, tilting his head slightly.


	17. The Witchfinder

'Ah, Thalia. Thank goodness you're back.'

'Sire. I leave for two days and the whole city looks like it's trembling. What on Earth have you two been up to this time?'

'There was er,' Uther coughed, 'there was some magic sighted. We thought it was dangerous, so I sent for the Witchfinder.'

'The what?' she asked flatly.

'The Witchfinder. You remember him?'

'From days long past. What magic cold possibly have not waited for my return?'

Uther glanced at the stony faced Arthur sheepishly. 'Smoke was transformed into the figure of a horse.'

Thalia blinked, sending her point easily to the king. 'I'll go make sure there aren't any more,' she half-snapped.

Arthur followed her out.

'It's good to see you back.'

'Wish I was back this time yesterday; we could have admired the smoke in the shape of a horse.'

'Not dangerous then?'

'Not dangero- Arthur, in what world would that be dangerous?'

'If it was poisonous?' he struggled.

'So the conjurer advertises it by making it shape a horse. Obvious.'

'Look,' he said as they rounded a corner, 'father sent for him, I'd never even heard of the Witchfinder before. You've met?'

'We've met,' replied Thalia bluntly, 'in a neighbouring kingdom one day. You can imagine we didn't get on.'

Suddenly Arthur grew incredibly concerned. 'Does he know?'

'Of course not. But he knows not to mess with me. Which means he'll jump at the first chance he gets.'

'Speaking of which,' said Arthur as a guard ran to catch up with them.

* * *

'Speak, do not be afraid,' said Aredian, standing on the lower floor in front of Uther, Thalia, Arthur and Morgana who were each on their chair and thrones. Three women were lined along in front of them and Aredian was standing behind a shorter brunette.

'I...I was drawing water from the well, Sire, when I saw them: faces in the water. Terrible faces, like people who were drowned, screaming. Screaming.'

Thalia found Merlin's eyes and read them. He hadn't done anything. Except for the original smoke horse.

The Witchfinder moved to the next woman. 'Tell them what you saw.'

'A goblin dancing on the coals. it was dancing in the flames, and it spoke, Sire. My heart near stopped for fear of it.'

Thalia frowned. Goblins didn't tend to make themselves known, preferring to sneak around.

'As you've heard, My Lord, the incident in the woods was only the beginning, hmm?'

The final woman spoke. 'There was a sorcerer, Sire, in the square. There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth.'

'And what manner of creature?'

'It's usually the one the sorcerer's cursed that spits toads, rather than they themselves,' Thalia murmured to Arthur.

'Toads, Sire. Great green, slimy things as big as your fist.'

'Knew it was toads,' she added.

Arthur tried not to laugh. As tense as the situation was, he trusted Thalia could handle it. And he found the joke funny.

'The sorcerer laughs in your face. Even now magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot.'

'Uhm…'

'I can scarcely believe it,' breathed Uther.

'Wonder why.'

'Yet it is the truth, My Lord. Fortunately I've utilised every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution!'

'…'

'The sorcerer? You have a suspect?'

Thalia's eyes twitched and Arthur found himself suddenly nervous, hand tilting ever so slightly in a twitch in her direction.

'Oh, I do, My Lord. I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room.'

Arthur was more worried than Thalia, who was worried not for herself at all.

'My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable!'

Arthur drew in a breath.

'The facts point to one person and one person alone: the boy, Merlin!'

Arthur blinked, Morgana's terror was overwhelmed by confusion, Thalia didn't let her horror illustrate her face. Merlin looked unnerved, Uther looked like he was sure he'd misheard.

'… _Merlin_?' said Arthur, scrunching his face, 'You can't be serious.'

Gaius stepped forward in front of Merlin by half a foot or less, subtly, but Thalia noticed nonetheless. 'This is outrageous! You have no evidence!'

'The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me. I am certain that a thorough search of the boy's chamber will deliver us all we need.'

'Merlin?' asked Uther.

Looking Aredian square in the eye Merlin said; 'I have nothing to hide from him.'

Uther nodded. 'Very well. Guards, restrain the boy. Let the search begin.'

'Carefully,' added Thalia in a low and threatening voice.

* * *

'What part of "careful" is difficult to understand?' snapped Thalia as she walked into the chambers, greeted by the sight of Arthur standing and supervising as guards demolished all of Gaius' carefully ordered and arranged possessions.

'Comb every inch. The sorcerer is a master of concealment.'

'So aimlessly throwing everything around is going to help,' said Thalia bluntly.

Before the Witchfinder could reply Arthur spoke up. 'There's nothing here, Aredian!'

To prove his point, Aredian turned back to the guards. 'I'll be the judge of that. Over there behind this tapestry. In there, upend that stool. Be sure to check for hollow legs.'

The guard closest smashed the stool over the table.

'Oi!' growled Thalia.

'In there within those powder jars.'

The powder was scattered over a stretch of floor and Thalia turned her head when this action earned a response, the type of which she had hoped not to witness.

'Here!'

Amongst the powder, Aredian picked up something and held it to the light for all to view. 'An amulet of enchantment. Were you aware, physician, that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery?'

'No,' said Gaius, looking incredibly tired.

'Well, our work is done. I must inform the King.'

Gaius called after him. 'Aredian! I know for certain that that amulet does not belong to Merlin.'

Arthur looked between Aredian, Thalia and Gaius.

'Oh? Well who does it belong to, then?'

'… … … It belongs to me.'

'Gaius,' murmured Thalia.

The physician held her gaze determinedly.

* * *

Merlin looked up as his cell opened.

'You're free to go.' Arthur stood back.

'Where's Thalia?' was Merlin's first question.

'Goodness knows,' Arthur replied, 'probably saving Gaius.'

' _WHAT?!_ '

'I'm sorry,' Arthur said as a guard held Merlin and walked him out.

* * *

Thalia found herself sitting opposite Arthur at dinner that night with Uther and Aredian at the ends of the long dining table.

Uther swallowed a gulp of wine. 'Gaius served me with unfailing dedication. Without his knowledge, his wisdom, I would not be sitting here today.'

'You show great faith in him, Sire. Great faith, indeed, considering he was known to practice sorcery.'

'Gaius?' asked Arthur. He shook his head. 'You are mistaken.'

Uther sighed slightly. 'No, Arthur. He speaks the truth. I'm well aware of his past, but I have every reason to believe he's turned his back on sorcery.'

'Until now,' said Aredian.

Uther tilted his head in impatience. 'We don't know that. And this amulet you found, it could just be a stupid mistake.'

'An experiment, a forgotten tool left in an untouched jar,' said Thalia, before taking a sip of her own wine.

'Or maybe he's fallen back into old habits.'

'We must give him the benefit of the doubt, surely?' said Arthur.

Thalia glanced up at him.

'Why?' asked Aredian.

Arthur had no response.

Thalia did. 'Logical reason to be fair and to ensure events are just.'

Areidan eyed her slightly warily. 'Anyway, there's a sure way to establish his guilt.'

'I know your methods are effective, Aredian, but Gaius is an old man. He could not withstand such… treatment.'

'Nor should he have to go through them, considering the lack of evidence he's guilty,' Thalia said, speaking to the table I general, though Uther understood the words were for him.

'It's the only way to rid your mind of doubt.'

'I disagree, Aredian.'

'Why?'

'Like Arthur just said; the benefit of the doubt. A single amulet in unlocked, publicly visitable chambers. I too have spent years tracking evil sorcerers and evil magic, Witchfinder. Don't be so hasty as to assume you know all there is.'

* * *

Despite Thalia's words of caution and warning, and much to her fury, Gaius was questioned for hours a day and denied water. This didn't stop her conjuring a tiny mug into his cell every time she passed its high window in the courtyard.

'Huargh!'

Arthur jumped in surprise as an entire rack of shields, swords and armor tumbled to the floor of the armoury. He whirled around to find Thalia with her fist still where a post of the rack had been.

'Thalia?'

'Argh!' She knocked another one over with a smashing kick.

'Thalia!'

'Huuu… _argh!'_ she sent an open palm into yet another. It fell toward Arthur, who dove out of the way.

' _Thalia!_ '

She picked up a mace head from the pile at her feet. ' _ARGH!'_ It went flying into another one, which had the entire stack of arrows tumble from the shelves. A second later the shelves teetered and fell onto the scattered arrows as Thalia wrenched it downward with one hand. She kicked a helmet across the room. Arthur dove out of the way again.

'Thalia!'

'Arrrgh!' she wrenched a sword from its place and hurled it at the wall where the tip wedged into the stone for a moment before it clattered onto fallen armoury debris and rolled down to the floor.

'Huh,' sighed Thalia, feeling better.

Seeing she'd finished destroying the room, Arthur approached calmly, though ready to dive to the ground if necessary.

'Witchfinder?'

'Evil, selfish, LIAR!' she yelled, kicking yet another something.

Arthur sighed and looked down, then swivelled to survey the chaos of metal and still faint ringing around the room. 'This looks worse than when Gaius' chambers were searched.'

Another innocent object shattered. 'Gaius is being _tortured_ , Arthur! Because Uther trusts that _lying_ , traitorous prat to be honest!'

'What do we do?'

'I can frame someone else, I can make something up, but it will fall apart.'

'Anything else?'

'I can always do something risky…' she said, running a hand through her hair.

'Please don't,' he said earnestly.

'I might not have a choice, Arthur. If it comes to it, I will.'

He looked scared, though not as much as the guard that entered the smashed armoury.

'Sire, My Lady, Gaius is to confess.'

Thalia ran out. Arthur nodded to the guard and hurtled after her.

'Make sure someone fixes that room!'

* * *

'Confess! Confess!' Aredian held Gaius by the back of his clothes, and Gaius was on his knees in front of Uther, Thalia, Morgana and Arthur.

With a glance to Thalia, Gaius began to speak. 'I...I am a sorcerer, Sire. I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I'm guilty of practicing magic in Camelot, the goblin, the faces in the well, I...I am the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth.'

Thalia twitched slightly. Arthur glanced at her from the corner of his eye, hoping she wouldn't get put in danger.

'You've betrayed me, Gaius. Betrayed your friends. And above all, you've betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you… … … … … to death.'

'Sire,' hissed Thalia.

Uther glanced, going to speak to her, but Aredian spoke up.

'The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire! He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn! Bear witness and heed this lesson!'

Guards took Gaius away and Merlin shot out from behind two other spectators, running at Aredian.

Thalia and Arthur leapt up when they saw him do so.

'You're a liar!'

'Guards!' called Uther.

They caught him between them before he reached Aredian and dragged him with ease out of the chambers, past guards who offered their arms to restrain Merlin.

'You're a liar!'

'We'll deal with this,' said Arthur, as Thalia took Merlin's hand.

Merlin took an opportunity in the dungeons to take a swing at Arthur, who caught his arm and pinned it behind his back.

* * *

'Argh!' the warlock bent over, trying to escape.

'We know you're upset. We know you're angry. It's alright. We're not throwing you in jail.'

Thalia opened Gaius' cell.

'Then what are you doing?'

Arthur let go of Merlin and gestured to Thalia standing by the open door. 'We're breaking the law. We can only give you a few minutes.'

Thalia and Arthur stayed out of earshot and waited for Merlin to be finished. When he returned with them, he shot Thalia a look that meant he wanted to talk to her.

Arthur clapped a hand briefly on Merlin's shoulder and they went back to the surface levels of the castle.

* * *

They ended up going into Thalia's chambers. Arthur sat on the bed and Merlin blinked sadly.

'AAAAARGH!'

Their heads shot up at the noise and a suit of armour was thrown to pieces in a single punch.

Merlin recoiled, and Arthur moved his feet onto the bed.

'Argh! Urgh! Hua!'

The entire room filled with clanging as Thalia continued to demolish unwanted possessions. Dinner plates from an uneaten lunch went soaring through the room, shoes missing Arthur's head by inches, daggers wedging themselves in various woods around the room and a fiery rage.

When she smashed a fist onto her table, Arthur stood up and hurried over, before she broke either the table or her wrist. She went to smash it again with two hands but he caught them, arms being forced down by the weight of her punch. He put his other hand over her arms, holding them tightly as she almost wrenched them free on the first try.

'Stop it,' he said.

'Argh!' Arthur was thrown onto the table. 'Stop it?! Arthur, Gaius has been tortured and God knows what else to the point of him admitting treason! What did that slime put him through?! And now he's sentenced to death, and I'm standing here, easily able to destroy Aredian and half of Camelot with him and I can't! Because that Witchfinder thinks magic is something that's out to get him!'

'It wasn't Gaius',' said Merlin suddenly.

'What?' Thalia turned around to blink at him and Arthur sighed in relief.

'It wasn't Gaius' bracelet.'

'Had you seen it before?' she was asking if it was his.

'No.'

'Aredian planted it.'

Merlin nodded.

'But Gaius asked me not to try and save him, he says Aredian will just get us!'

'Like hell he's getting to me,' murmured Thalia dangerously, and walked out without another word.

'Uh…,' said Arthur quickly, nodded to Merlin and followed her out. He reached out and tugged on her arm. They stopped in the hall.

'Please be careful. If he names you as a sorcerer, then you can't protect yourself. You'll be in incredible danger.'

'I'm not going to stand down.'

'I know.' Arthur took her hands, holding them up between them. 'But please stay safe, Thalia. Please.'

She nodded, looking lazily to the floor.

In relief, Arthur sighed and pulled her hands higher so that their elbows were folding to put their hands in front of their top ribs. Arthur rested his forehead on hers for a moment, then kissed her.

'You worry more than I do,' she said.

He scoffed.

Thalia kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the dungeons.

'So what do we do now?'

'Well, we can try killing him and planting evidence he was the sorcerer.'

'Could work,' shrugged Merlin, perched on Thalia table, unsettled.

'It would never,' she chuckled. 'I could challenge him in front of Uther and hope he lets something slip…'

'How would that work? We've got-,'

A knock on the door made Merlin close his mouth and their heads turn, Thalia stopped her on-the-spot swivelling.

'My lady? Are you in there?'

'Gwen, what is it?'

The door opened and in came a very distressed Gwen. 'My lady, Merlin?! He won't let go! He won't stop!'

'What happened?' asked Merlin, jumping off of the table and standing beside Thalia.

Gwen looked like she wanted to catch her breath, but thought she didn't have the time. 'The Witchfinder's questioning Morgana again. I'm worried, Merlin. She's close to breaking point.'

'Yeah, that's what he does. He breaks you down and in the end you confess whether you're guilty or not.' Merlin adopted Thalia's swivelling movement.

'What do you mean?'

'Gaius was set up. Aredian planted that amulet.'

'The problem is we can't prove it,' said Thalia.

'But why would he do such a thing?!'

'For the gold.'

Merlin nodded in agreement. 'Aredian is paid to catch sorcerer's. Maybe he doesn't care whether someone is guilty or not. Maybe he gets confessions by lying, by planting evidence, just as long as he gets a confession, he gets his money.'

'Then runs away before anyone notices the sorcery is still continuing. It'd be easy to prove Gaius' innocence after his death, but not before…'

Gwen looked around Thalia's chambers anxiously. 'But even if this is true, what can we do without proof?'

'Get some.' Merlin said.

'You got an idea?' asked Thalia.

'No. Let's search his chambers. Might give us a clue.'

'We've got no alternative. Gwen, you stay here, for all we know he'll come for you next. You'll be safe in here.'

'Man, a lot of torturing devices.'

'All show, sorcerers get executed,' Thalia said plainly.

'Wrongly, they do nothing wrong!' exclaimed Merlin, though still quietly.

'The ones I've been present and had something to do with were all evil, Merlin. Uther wasn't the beginning of the Old Religion's corruption.

Merlin nodded and search the bedsheets. Thalia checked the ledge in the fireplace.

* * *

'Cabinet?'

'Search everywhere,' she agreed.

Merlin crossed to a small cabinet. _'Tospringe.'_

Silence, then;

'Hey, Thalia?'

'Mm? You got something?' she stood up, dusting her hands together to clear the soot.

'What are these?' Merlin stepped back to allow her to look at orange petals in a bowl.

'Magic, definitely. And they certainly aren't innocent. Bring one with us.'

Merlin nodded and slipped a petal into his pockets.

Thalia spun before Merlin, and both heard footsteps, of Aredian, heading towards them. Merlin turned his attention to the bedsheets, Thalia to the cup he'd knocked over earlier.

' _Dæfte þæt bedd.'_

Thalia's eyes flashed with the storm. Merlin dove under the bed and looked alarmed at the floor, looking for Thalia's feet. They were nowhere to be found.

The doors opened and Merlin shut his eyes. Aredian crossed to the cupboard the petals were in, then thought the curtains had a funny shape. With a silent start, Merlin realised he didn't know where Thalia was. Aredian walked right past her as she stood calmly still, blinking casually and keeping her feet planted firmly, not moving them against the polished stone floor. Aredian pulled back the curtain in a flash and frowned when he saw nothing behind it. Thalia was watching his back as he blinked stupidly, glanced around the room and left.

She heard Merlin's sigh.

'Thalia?' he whispered.

She stepped forward and her spell was broken.

' _Please_ teach me that spell,' he said.

She chuckled and winked.

* * *

'This is hopeless!' cried Gwen, shutting another book.

'Keep looking.'

'We don't even know if this flower means anything.'

'Of course it does,' said Thalia, and stood gracefully from her armchair.

'Belladonna?' asked Merlin, looking over her shoulder at her green magical book.

'"For the alleviation of ulcers, allergies, and muscular inflammation..." This is hopeless!'

'Read closer,' said Thalia.

Merlin continued to read aloud. '"Under certain conditions, a tincture of the flower can produce hallucinations."'

'So?'

Merlin scoffed slightly at Aredian's plan. 'Aredian's witnesses. It wasn't magic they were seeing, it was visions.'

'Hallucinations.'

'It makes sense, if he's faking the evidence. But how can we prove it?' Gwen said, hope firing back into her eyes.

'No, Aredian's too clever to have given the tincture to them directly. The witnesses, they must've got it from someone else.'

'Probably a shopkeeper,' said Thalia thoughtfully.

'They could've been getting it from anyone!'

'Think,' said Merlin, 'Is there anything, anything at all that these people had in common?'

'They were all women?' suggested Gwen.

'Gwen, where do you go to look somehow more beautiful than you already are?' said Thalia quickly, throwing in the compliment as a sign of respect of her idea.

She smiled bashfully and nodded. 'I'll take us there.'

'I have to see Uther about something completely different,' said Thalia, heading for the door. She twisted as she left her chambers. 'you two go, and I'll see you later in the night. Find me if you get into trouble!'

They nodded as Thalia left the chambers.

* * *

When she went back in Merlin and Gwen had just returned.

'Luck?'

'Lots,' breathed Gwen. 'We found it. Aredian threatened people to sell it.'

'Brilliant work, you two.'

Merlin wrapped up the petal and a bottle with eyedrops. 'That's it. We've got everything we need.'

'But is it enough?' Gwen asked.

'We've got a witness as well. Surely that's enough?'

'It's still just our word against Aredian's!'

'I outrank him,' spoke Thalia, 'if it helps.'

Merlin nodded.

Gwen also nodded, but still didn't look convinced. 'My Lady, Merlin, we've only got one chance at this. We've got to give Uther something he cannot deny. Something not even Aredian can talk his way out of.'

Merlin thought for a moment. 'I'll be as quick as I can.' He ran out.

'Sit down, Gwen,' said Thalia after Merlin's running footsteps had faded to silence.

'Oh, uh… well.' Gwen gathered her skirts and sat herself on the edge of one of Thalia's armchairs by the crackling fire.

'Make yourself comfortable,' added Thalia.

Hastily Gwen shuffled further back into the chair and settled happily.

'Is Merlin safe?'

Thalia glanced outside. 'It's nearly dawn. If he's not back by the time it lightens I'll go make sure he's alright.' Thalia changed her view to survey Gwen. 'You look tired. Come on.' She stood up, meaning Gwen, who was very polite, also rose. Thalia led her to the corner of her chambers with the chaise.

'Uh…'

'Get some rest, Gwen,' said Thalia firmly and retrieved a blanket.

Gwen made to argue, but shut her mouth, took the outstretched blanket carefully and pulled it over herself.

'Wow, this is comfy.'

Thalia smiled and left the corner, stopping to look out of her large windows for a moment then returned to her armchair.

* * *

The light started showing a few hours later and Thalia stood up, leaving her room quietly so as not to wake Gwen.

He was hiding in a corridor.

'Merlin!'

'Thalia! I got it. And pulled a bit of a joke.'

'Good. Can I ask?'

'He'll spit toads.'

Thalia chuckled. 'Good. Come on, sun's rising. We've got to keep you out of sight. Otherwise Aredian will jump you. I haven't seen Morgana all night or day.'

Merlin nodded and they hurried down the corridor. When they reached Thalia's chambers again Gwen was coming toward them down the corridor.

'Merlin! Where have you been?'

'It's done. Everything's in place.' Merlin breathed.

'But it's too late! Gaius has already left the dungeons! Some guards were saying as they walked past!'

'That's too early!' said Thalia, 'Aredian brought it forward.' There was another word after that, though no one but her heard it.

'Then...then we'll have to delay the execution.'

'How?'

'I'll do it,' said Thalia and ran out. The two followed her.

'Hurry!' said Gwen.

* * *

Arthur was very uneasy, expecting Thalia to show up at any moment. But he had his focus on Gaius as Aredian shoved the man onto the pile of wood. 'Easy there! Show some respect!'

Thalia stepped through the crowd to the front. Arthur noticed her when she appeared beside him. She opened her mouth and Arthur knew she was going to order them to stop.

'No!' he hissed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Aredian lit the torch.

'Arthur, what is wrong?'

'If you do that you're in danger!'

'Gaius is going to die!'

'… I know, I don't want him to.'

'Then stop it yourself! You want to protect both me and Gaius? Stop this yourself.'

Arthur looked around, struggling.

Thalia unsheathed her sword. 'If you don't, and if you try and stop me, I will fight my way to Gaius.'

Arthur looked at her, then to Gaius as Aredian approached with the torch. At the same time, the two shouted.

'Wait!'

* * *

'Sire,' said Merlin, addressing the court, 'the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations induced by the Belladonna in these eye drops.' He held them up.

'And you bought this Belladonna from this man?' Uther asked the three prior witnesses.

They nodded.

Uther turned to the man. 'Where did you get it from? Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here.'

'The Witchfinder. He gave them to me.'

A whisper filled the chambers.

'Did he tell you what it was for?'

'No. Only that if I did not sell it, he'd have me burnt at the stake.'

'Framed, most likely,' said Thalia.

Uther glanced at her, then turned to Aredian. 'How do you answer to these accusations?'

'They're absurd,' he chuckled. 'The boy has clearly concocted these lies in the hope of saving his master.'

'Then-,' said Merlin, though Thalia stopped him, knowing he was about to be rude.

'Then prove it,' she said. 'We'll search your chambers.'

The room was silent.

Aredian glanced at Thalia. 'I have nothing to hide.'

* * *

'Morgana!' said Thalia, seeing the woman, who looked pale.

'Thalia!' Morgana fell into a hug.

'Come,' said Thalia, turning to keep walking, 'we're going to give Aredian the same treatment he gave Gaius.'

'You're wasting your time.'

'Rip the seams of his coats,' instructed Thalia, 'and his bags. Check every lining.'

Ripping sounds joined the destruction.

'The cupboard over there.' Arthur pointed at the right one and so Thalia and Merlin settled back to watch the show, Thalia leaning on the wall by Aredian.

A knight opened the cupboard and dozens of amulets identical to the one planted in Gaius' jar fell out, tens more sitting inside, accompanied by rows of the eyedrops.

'These things don't belong to me! This is a trick!' he coughed, backing away from Uther and toward Thalia and Morgana. He coughed. 'That boy plots against me!'

'For good reason,' said Thalia.

Aredian tried to stop coughing. Instead, a toad came spilling from his mouth. Morgana looked at it in horror.

'Sorcerer!' declared Uther.

Aredian made to grab Morgana, but Thalia leapt in front of her. Aredian grabbed her instead. Arthur made to pull her back, but he was too far and so Thalia was pulled away and a dagger held to her throat.

Keen to avoid blood staining the chambers, Uther spoke calmly, sword drawn. 'Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive.'

'I will if you value the life of dear Thalia here,' he watched Arthur as he said "dear Thalia" then turned to Uther. 'Hmm?'

'You _do_ know that's the Crowned Warrior you've got there?' said Arthur, raising his eyebrows and lowering his head.

Thalia winked at him, then sent her head flying backward into Aredian, who stumbled and tired to cut her with the dagger but she caught his wrist, twisted it round until he dropped it and he tried to grab her by the neck with his left arm. She ducked down, stepped under the right arm she still had by the wrist, causing him to also swivel and threw her weight to the opposite side. He was thrown out of the window from the force of the two second fight and screamed as he fell down. Uther, Morgana and Arthur ran forward to look out of the window, Arthur sheathing his sword and pulling Thalia against his side, and arm over her back, clasping the middle of her upper arm.

* * *

'You really were going to fight your way to Gaius, weren't you.' said Arthur, not as a question.

'Of course,' she smiled.

'I'm not sure how that would have played out,' he said.

They were on the grasses behind the castle, swords out and crashing together with a ringing.

'Let's take a break,' said Arthur.

Thalia nodded, then stuck her sword into the grass where it stood.

'You know I always get scared when you bring up your magic. If people find out, then…'

'They won't,' she said simply.

'You can't promise-,'

'Arthur…' warned Thalia.

'Sorry.'

'It's you you should be worrying about. How many times have I saved your life?'

'Uhm… …'

'Countless.'

'Countless. Right.'


	18. The Sins of the Father

Before Uther knelt five men, in a line, a sword tapping their shoulders in succession.

'Arise Sir Vidor, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Caradoc, Knight of Camelot.' Uther reached the end of the five.

Arthur, Thalia and Morgana stood behind him, Morgana near Uther's throne and Arthur and Thalia side by side closer to Uther. Merlin, Gwen and Gaius stood amongst the crowd gathered in the council chambers.

Uther, serious and stoic as usual paced strongly down the line again. 'You have been accorded a great honour. But with that honour comes great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the knights' code. You have pledged to conduct yourselves with nobility, honour, and respect. Your word is your sacred bond.' He looked one dead in the eye.

Thalia almost chuckled. The intensity of Uther's gaze was impressive.

'You will find no one who better embodies these values than my son, Arthur, and the Crowned Warrior, Thalia. Follow their example, and you will prove yourselves worthy of your title.'

Arthur and Thalia stood like Uther hadn't mentioned them, continuing to watch silently.

As Uther waited a moment and prepared to conclude the ceremony, from outside the chambers swords clanged. Uther turned and Arthur looked up. Only Thalia jumped into immediate action, hand flying to her not-so-ceremonial-but-nevermind-who-needs-a-ceremonial-one-anyway sword. Her fingers slot over the hilt and she held the sheathe steady and at an angle, ready at a blink's notice.

An armoured supposed knight walked purposefully into the chambers. Uther stepped back as the five new knights drew they swords. Thalia kept her hand still, sheathe still steady.

Stupidly, as written on Thalia's face, Arthur had the idea to step forward, sword drawn, and stand in front of the knights. She tutted almost soundlessly and stepped beside him, drawing her sword as she did. It scraped out with a clear ring like a tuning fork and the sharp, clean blade glowed from the light.

The knight stopped in front of them and took off a gauntlet tossing it to the stone floor between them.

Arthur, despite Thalia's coded movements telling him to absolutely under no circumstances pick it up, picked up the gauntlet.

Thalia could practically hear Uther sighing in dismay.

'I accept your challenge,' said Arthur flatly and dangerously. 'If I'm to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity.'

The knight pulled of their helmet and Thalia's grip tightened. Blonde hair fell from the helmet to reveal a woman with dark eyes, a strong face and a flat expression.

'My name is Morgause.'

Thalia squinted, studying the woman's face. Where had she heard that name?

* * *

'I've searched the records going back more than 300 years. I could find nothing to say a woman cannot issue a challenge.'

'I myself have done it many times,' Thalia said.

Uther didn't look happy as he listened to Geoffrey, pacing on the either side of the table Arthur sat on, facing away from his father and Thalia, who was leaning on a pillar behind Uther.

'There must be some way to put a stop to this.'

'According to the Knight's Rules, it appears her challenge is perfectly valid.' Geoffrey said.

'It seems there's nothing we can do,' Arthur said patiently, standing up and turning to look at his father, resting his hands on the table.

'We don't know anything about this woman! I will not let you face her in combat!'

'She's no different to any other knight that's challenged either of us before,' Thalia pointed out.

'She's a woman!' Uther said, turning to look at Thalia.

'So am I,' she suggested.

'Yes, and look at _you!_ ' Uther gestured at her, leaning with one leg crossed over the other, sword hanging off of her belt and wearing pants, 'you're hardly an average knight, I've seen you win against Arthur and a dozen of our best knights.'

'Arthur was sick that day,' Thalia said.

'And the knights?' asked Uther, stopping in his pacing for a moment.

'Fair point,' shrugged Thalia, Arthur also shrugging.

Uther resumed his pacing.

'Father, I accepted the challenge. If I refuse to fight, it'll be seen as an act of cowardice.' Arthur looked tired, as he had the entire evening, still leaning on the table with his hands.

Uther tapped the table between them with a single black-gloved finger. 'She killed five guards. You should not underestimate her.'

'I cannot demand that my knights uphold the code, then be seen to break it myself.'

Uther stood away from the table, looking highly unhappy and unsettled.

'I must face her tomorrow.'

'I told you not to pick up the damn thing,' said Thalia, still on the pillar.

'Yes, I know,' Arthur said, dropping his head down.

'Then why did you?' asked Uther, exasperated.

Arthur looked up again, glanced at Uther, to Thalia, then back to his father. He looked away to nothing in particular, shrugging a shoulder.

Thalia's eyes narrowed for a moment, studying Arthur.

"Idiot," her face said. Arthur looked sheepish for a moment before looking away.

Next to him, an equal distance from the gauntlet, was Thalia. If he didn't pick it up, the next likely person would have been Thalia. Like Uther said, they knew nothing of this knight, and so he had picked it up.

'Very well,' snapped Uther, seeming to also snap out of his grumbling thoughts, 'go to bed, the last thing we need is you fighting tired.'

Arthur nodded and walked out, holding the door for Thalia who walked beside him as they walked the castle.

'Next time I tell you not to pick up the gauntlet, you leave it exactly where it is,' she said crossly.

Again, Arthur said nothing.

'Morgause…' Thalia muttered, zoning away.

Arthur noticed she'd gone after a moment or two. 'What is it?' he sighed.

Thalia snapped out of it. 'I swear I've heard of her.'

'Where?' asked Arthur.

'Heaven knows,' she shook her head, sighing. 'But I've got a horrible feeling it wasn't down at the tavern.'

Arthur looked at her uneasily, knowing from experience to trust whenever Thalia had a bad feeling about something. It almost always meant certain death or an uncooked meal. The only time she'd been wrong was when she had a bad feeling about going to a banquet and nothing happened. Though the same night Uther had started singing from the wine.

They entered Arthur's chambers, where Merlin was readily tapping a hammer on Arthur's armour, straightening out the dents, polishing the buckles and everything else.

After a minute, he spoke. 'Do you know why she challenged you?'

Arthur was pacing. Thalia sat down on a chair beside Merlin as Arthur spoke.

'I'm the King's son. Perhaps she believed she will prove herself.'

'You're Prince Arthur,' she pointed out.

Arthur conceded her point with a tilt of his head.

'Yeah, but you don't want to fight her, do you?' Merlin asked, moving on to another patch of metal.

'I have no choice. If I refuse to fight her, I'm a coward. If I kill her, what am I then?'

'Excuse me?' grumbled Thalia.

'You know what I mean,' he moaned.

'Unfortunately for you, I do.'

Merlin also looked up.

'What is it?' asked Arthur, stopping at the chair he usually sat at on the end as he noticed Merlin's face.

'You've never faced a woman in combat. What if you hesitate? She could use that to her advantage.'

'I certainly would,' said Thalia.

Arthur glanced at both of them. 'You think she's going to defeat me,' he realised.

'I'm just saying,' said Merlin, not looking up from the armour, 'you need to be… cautious, because… it sounds like she's pretty handy with a sword.' He finished quickly, glancing for a fleeting moment at Arthur.

'Since when do you know anything about combat?' Arthur asked, moving to lean on the wall and look out of the window. 'I need you to take a message to Morgause for me. If I'm seen to do it, it could be viewed as cowardice. You must persuade her to withdraw her challenge.'

Thalia snorted.

'What?' asked Arthur, frowning at her.

'Yeah, good luck with that.'

'Why?'

Thalia leant forward, resting her elbows on the tables, gesturing outwards. 'Arthur, she's clearly made up her mind. No one throws down a gauntlet after killing five guards challenging the leader of the kingdom's army unless they're determined to see it through.' She shook her head and leant back to the board of the chair. 'You should have let me fight her.'

'And you'd be any better?'

'Yes!' she said incredulously like it was the most obvious thing in the world, 'for one, I'm a woman and so don't have to worry about what it makes me if I kill someone my own gender, two, I've fought more rogues than you, who are used to the precision of knights and the movements of nobility; I'm used to the unpredictable and the fierce, three, I have a guaranteed exit strategy, four, I'm not nearly as tired as you are.'

'I'm not tired,' Arthur said, somewhat childishly.

'No, of course not,' tutted Thalia. 'Go on, Merlin, go waste your time doing Arthur's bidding. Arthur, get into that bed and turn your head off.'

She stood with Merlin and they left, parting once outside the door with unified tuts.

'Morgause… _Morgause…_ '

* * *

Merlin was cladding Arthur in armour when Thalia entered the armoury next morning.

'You gave her a chance to withdraw. Whatever happens, you are not to blame,' Merlin was saying.

'Kill her, she killed five of us,' Thalia shrugged.

'Thanks,' said Arthur, a twisted smile on his face as he admired Thalia's twisted sense of humour that shone through in moment like these.

Thalia sat beside Uther as Arthur entered the arena. Morgause was waiting for him amongst the cheers.

Thalia nodded at Arthur, whose neck stiffened.

Uther stood up. 'The fight is by the Knights' Rules. … And to the death.' He sat down again, looking himself like death.

Arthur spoke to Morgause quietly before putting his helmet on and twisting his sword round his wrist. They pointed their blades at each other and the fight began.

Immediately Thalia made note of Morgause's calculated attacks. After only a few exchanges, she had stepped back, sword again pointed at Arthur, who circled her as she did him.

Morgause went for another attack and Arthur found an opening to swipe at her stomach, though she leapt back and parried his next attack.

Thalia's eyes darted to Arthur solely for a moment, before focusing on Morgause again. It was then she noticed the susceptibility in her grip, a few powerful blows from Arthur and her sword would be gone.

The next exchange followed exactly as that, Morgause's sword dropping to the dirt, a cut in her armour and shirt, a graze on her arm.

Filled with a sense of the knight's code, Arthur lowered his sword, gesturing with the tip for Morgause to pick hers up. While the audience applauded Thalia's eyes grew uneasy and she clenched her jaw.

"Idiot," her face said.

Her point was proven when after more metal clanging, Arthur cornered Morgause against the wooden edge, until she managed to dart around and kick him in the side of the knee, sending him to the ground and his helmet off.

The previous night's words from Thalia came haunting at Arthur. " _Two, I've fought more rogues than you, who are used to the precision of knights and the movements of nobility; I'm used to the unpredictable and the fierce._ "

'Kick her!' Thalia muttered in exasperation, but Arthur lay confused as Morgause held the tip of her sword to his neck.

Arthur backed away along the ground, the exact opposite of what Thalia was trying to get him to do, until pinned by a tip of a sword to the heart.

He let his head fall back to the ground as he conceded defeat, eyes leaving his enemy's for only a tiny moment to catch a glimpse of Thalia who he noticed, warming his frozen in fear heart, looked ready to tear Morgause to shreds.

Morgause pulled off her helmet. 'Make me a promise and I will spare your life.'

'What is it you ask?' Arthur replied.

'Come to me three days hence and accept the challenge I set to you.'

'And the nature of this challenge?'

'That is for me to decide. Do I have your word that you will accept, no matter what?'

'You have my word.'

'Oh for the love of-,' groaned Thalia as Morgause pulled Arthur up, relieved to the absent ends of the world Arthur was alive and taking the moment to let out frustration at his seemingly unique ability to get himself into such situations to begin with.

Gaius gestured for Morgause to follow him to a tent for her arm and Thalia, wearing pants, a silver circlet and a green and silver top, vaulted over the wooden barrier to Uther's fright and stood next to Arthur, tugging him out of the arena.

'I… I…'

'-am an idiot,' finished Thalia, 'a very embarrassing one at that.'

Arthur said nothing and walked on his own as Thalia dropped back to let Merlin fall into step beside her.

'Gaius said Morgause told him she was here as a baby,' Merlin murmured to Thalia.

'Well I certainly wasn't,' Thalia said back. 'It can't be that.'

* * *

Arthur shoved the doors to his chambers open and sat down at the closest chair, face planting to the wood of the table.

Thalia had to laugh, making Arthur cringe and shrivel into a smaller mess of an embarrassed child.

Merlin, too, was trying not to giggle as he began to remove the plates of Arthur's armour. 'It could've been worse.'

'How, exactly, could it have been worse?' came the ever-so-slightly muffled voice.

'You could be dead.'

'At least I wouldn't have to face everyone. I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life.'

Merlin and Thalia looked at each other, silently laughing, biting their lips to stop any noise coming out.

Arthur, unaware of this, continued moping. 'I was defeated… by a girl.'

Thalia smacked his head then retreated to lean on the wall by the door.

'Ow!'

'I can always throw down a gauntlet and everyone can watch you get defeated by a second girl if you want.'

Arthur said nothing, trying not to provoke her into actually doing it. As he judged her mood, she definitely would.

'It's actually quite funny when you think about it,' said Merlin, making Thalia giggle.

Arthur's insane look made the smile vanish from Merlin.

'Or not.'

'No, it is,' said Thalia.

Arthur sat up, pointing at Merlin. 'No. It's like you said. I was hindered because I was fighting a woman. I was worried I was going to hurt her. That's why she won.'

'You didn't look hindered,' said Merlin quietly, untying more armour.

Thalia snorted at his wit and broke down into a fit of laughter, sliding down the wall.

Arthur fixed Merlin another look. 'I'll stop talking now.'

Arthur, peeved, turned to watch in chagrin and embarrassment as Thalia rolled on her side to hit the door, laughing.

Merlin couldn't help her contagious laughter getting to him and soon the two were laughing as Arthur let his head fall back to the table.

* * *

The next day Arthur was leading his horse out of the drawbridge gate when he saw Morgause saddling her own. He stopped, and to his dismay found Thalia had appeared next to Morgause.

'Congratulations on your victory,' he called bitterly, 'you're a skilful swordsman. Woman. Swords...swordswoman.'

Thalia snorted derisively.

Morgause glanced at her, smiling and then walked over to Arthur, who began to look less uncomfortable and more uneasy.

Thalia continued petting Morgause's horse, watching as Morgause spoke to Arthur, focusing on his horse for a moment.

'I shall expect to see you three days hence.'

Thalia walked over.

'How will I find you?'

'When the time comes, you will know your way.'

Thalia watched the exchange, an eyebrow raised. Arthur was never the best at wit, nor riddles. Morgause walked back to her horse, Thalia passing her the reins.

'If I don't show up it might be because I don't know where I'm going,' he called, bitter and irritated.

'The path you must follow will become clear to you.' Morgause mounted her horse as Thalia stopped near Arthur to turn and look at Morgause.

Arthur looked around, highly aggravated with the riddles.

'I should thank you for allowing me to retrieve my sword,' she added, looking down at Arthur, who had moved to stand next to Thalia. She looked down at the two.

'I'm starting to wish I hadn't,' replied Arthur, glaring at her, yet still annoyed.

'You showed yourself to be a man of honour.'

Arthur looked down.

'You inherited that trait from your mother.'

In surprise, his head lifted to look back at Morgause. 'You knew my mother?' he asked, stepping forward.

'I knew her very well,' said Morgause, turning her horse and cantering away.

'Wait!' Arthur called.

Thalia put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back before his horse had begun to walk after him.

Arthur looked at her. 'Did you… she… my mother…'

'Arthur, I know,' Thalia said, glancing at the shrinking figure, 'I heard. We'll see her in a few days, relax.'

He nodded after a moment of looking at her sadly.

'Come on,' she said, glancing again at the distance, 'this horse of yours needs food.'

Arthur took a moment to start moving.

* * *

'Morgause spared my life, father, on the grounds that I swore to accept her challenge.'

'And what is to be the nature of this challenge?' Uther sat as he worked on papers, looking at Arthur on the other end of the table.

'… She didn't say. But I gave her my word that I would accept it no matter what.'

Thalia, though present, decided then and there not to say a single word and strategically stood slightly behind Arthur.

'You should never have made such a promise. You have no idea what she might ask of you.'

'She had her sword to my chest. I had no choice.' Arthur waited a moment. 'Morgause said that she knew my mother.'

Immediately there was a change in Uther. Thalia frowned, eyes studying the tenseness that suddenly overtook the King.

'She told you this?' Uther stood up when Arthur nodded. It took him a while to respond. 'Obviously she's lying. She's playing on your affections for your mother to lure you into a trap.'

'That makes no sense. She spared my life.'

'It confirms my suspicions. I believe Morgause is an enchantress. How else could she have defeated you?'

Thalia fought very hard to hold her tongue.

'I don't believe she was using magic.'

'And you would know for certain if she were? You should not have picked up that gauntlet, Arthur, there would have been no challenge for Thalia! Under no circumstances will you go to meet her, _or_ accept this challenge.'

'I gave her my word!' Arthur began to pace forward toward Uther.

'I don't care what was said to her. You will remain in Camelot.'

'I want to hear what she knows about my mother!'

'She knows nothing. She is lying.'

Thalia read the fear and hate seeping through Uther's attempt at angry fierce eyes.

'You will not go to her. I forbid it.'

'So I am to break my word?'

Both were becoming increasingly agitated and Thalia knew the signs well. She prepared for a headache as Uther thought of a response. He settled for the guards.

'Escort my son to his chambers. Under no circumstances will he be allowed to leave.'

'You're confining me to my chambers?'

'I am protecting you from your own foolishness!'

Arthur stormed out, leaving Uther steaming in the council chambers. Thalia slipped out before he could order her to remain also in Camelot.

'Why won't he…?'

'You're planning to accept a challenge made by someone who has proved she can defeat you the nature of which you have no idea where or what it entails.' Thalia said as Arthur lay on his bed crossly. She sighed and sat on the corner.

'She said she knew my mother, Thalia. How can I not go?'

'I know,' she grumbled, then fell sombre.

Arthur noticed the change. 'What is it?' he asked curiously and calmly, lifting his head off of his arms to frown at her.

'I suppose you'd want to hear this from someone you trust,' she muttered. 'It's about time you knew.'

'Thalia…?' he asked, sitting up.

She looked out of the window as if searching for a good place to start. She found one and adjusted her weight to be comfortable. 'Have you never once wondered, Arthur, about The Great Purge?'

'What about it?' he asked uncomfortably.

'Up until then no one feared magic and no one hunted it. At least not in Camelot.'

'Mm…?'

'Up until then, magic was not dangerous to the user and the world to possess. The Old Religion stood.'

'Ye-e-e-s…?' Arthur pressed.

Thalia twisted to lean on one of the posts of Arthur's bed, facing him who sat against the head at the other end.

'The Great Purge was about 21 years ago.'

Arthur nodded, glancing left and right, clearly having no idea what Thalia meant.

'How old are you, Arthur?'

'21,' he answered, eyes widening. 'What?'

'21 years ago, Uther Pendragon declared all magic prohibited under the laws of Camelot, those who practice it to be burned and all traces of magic to be destroyed. The dragons and Dragonlords alike were slaughtered, one dragon kept in chains as a reminder and a trophy. You know your father, Arthur, what would have made him suddenly change his mind?'

'I don't know,' he said honestly.

'Whatever you learn from Morgause, remember. We don't know that we can trust her.'

Arthur nodded carefully.

'And never forget,' she continued, 'that Uther is not immune to rage or anger. He loses his temper and has difficulty controlling his emotions. Remember that when it comes to understanding something emotional he loses control and goes to drastic means to bring it about.'

'What are you saying I'll learn?' Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow and looking hesitant.

'Listen,' Thalia said, 'I can imagine what Morgause has in plan. Be strong, Arthur, strong in your mind, and you will pull through.'

He nodded, meeting her strong gaze. 'I promise.'

* * *

A while later Merlin came in, a confused look on his face and carrying a basket. By this time, Arthur had perched himself on the window sill opposite the door, fiddling with a shortsword. Thalia was lying on her back over the base of his bed, humming on occasion and in and out of naps.

'Why are the guards outside the door?' asked Merlin.

Arthur stabbed the stone wall slightly. 'My father has confined me to my chambers _and_ has forbidden me from accepting Morgause's challenge.'

'Well, maybe he's got a point.'

Arthur let the sword fall from the wall, swinging in his hands to survey Merlin.

'You, you don't know what she might've asked you to do.'

'I gave her my word.'

'So, I take it we're going anyway,' said Merlin with a hint of a sigh.

'You're smarter than you look,' quipped Arthur. 'Gather some supplies, we leave tonight. Oh, and Merlin ...find a way to get me out of here.'

'You'll need three horse to lift his weight,' came Thalia's voice, 'seven if you're including the head.'

Merlin sniggered and Arthur set his jaw, looking out the window.

* * *

The evening came with little interest to Thalia, though she left Arthur's chambers to pack her things. She walked back in to find him dressed in chain mail. He saw her clad in her own.

'I didn't know you were coming.'

'Well clearly you can't handle Morgause,' she replied without remorse, 'someone has to.'

'…shut up,' Arthur said.

Their heads turned to see Merlin carrying a hessian bag. 'I got the supplies.'

He lifted the bag away from his torso, revealing a very stuffed tunic.

Arthur took the opportunity to wind Merlin up, pointing at his gut with his sword.

'Merlin, is it my imagination, or are you getting fat?'

Merlin lifted the tunic to reveal a coil of rope.

'Not bad,' said Thalia, 'where are the horses?'

Arthur ignored her. Merlin chuckled.

Merlin was wrapping the rope around his hands as Arthur stood by the window. He turned to see the skinny servant fiddling with rope, and his look of confidence faded.

'Are you sure you're strong enough to hold me?'

'Yeah. I'm stronger than I look.'

Arthur looked incredibly dubious.

'Give it to me,' sighed Thalia and took the rope from Merlin. 'You,' she said, gesturing with a backhand at Arthur, 'get going.'

He slipped out of the window. Thalia fed the rope, Merlin watching. At a certain point, halfway down, Arthur stopped.

'What are you doing?' he called.

'It's a short rope,' she called back, telling him to be patient.

She lifted one foot off the ground and slid along the stone floor, stopping at the window sill.

She looked out. Arthur wasn't too far from the ground.

'Do you want me to let you drop from there?'

'No!' he called back haughtily.

'Fine,' she murmured and her eyes flashed with a storm. The rope somehow grew longer.

'Well that's cool,' said Merlin.

'Mm.'

They heard Arthur jump the last few feet.

'Right, coil the rope, Merlin, we'll wait for you outside.'

* * *

By morning Arthur had looked questioningly around at so many paths, unsure of his way that by the time they reached another fork mid-morning Merlin complained.

'Which way? Do you actually know where we're going?'

Arthur tried not to look at him. 'It's this way. Come on.'

His horse didn't move down the left-hand path.

'You sure it's that way?' Thalia said.

'What is wrong with this horse? It's even dumber than you, Merlin!'

The horse turned to the right fork and kept walking.

'Where are you going? I thought you said it was left?' Merlin called.

'It's not me! It's the horse! Morgause told me. When the time comes, you'll know your way.'

'So the horse knows where we're going. Great.'

'Put it this way, Merlin,' Thalia began, 'in normal circumstances, would you rather trust the sense of direction of Arthur, or a horse?'

'Good point,' said Merlin cheekily.

'Oi!' mumbled Arthur.

* * *

They kept riding through the day in general silence, until Merlin spoke up in his Arthur-this-is-a-bad-idea-I'm-using-this-tone-so-I-can-say-I-told-you-so voice. 'What if Morgause challenges you to do something you don't want to do?'

'I'm not expecting it to be easy, Merlin. That's why it's called a challenge.'

'So you'd do anything she asks of you?'

'I gave her my word. It's a question of honour.'

'What if she challenges you to do something even less honourable than breaking your word?'

'Hey,' Thalia said suddenly, 'what if she challenges you to break your word?'

Arthur's head imploded. 'Will you stop rabbitting on?! We're in Odin's territory. We could be attacked at any second.'

'I just think it's strange to agree to do something when you don't know what it is.'

'One more word out of you, Merlin, and you'll be taking the challenge in my place.'

'Besides, Merlin, you once agreed to being rewarded for saving Arthur's life without knowing where it would make you end up,' Thalia said happily.

Merlin said nothing, meaning Thalia could hear the ambush a second before it happened as the men tensed their feet over treebranches. An arrow missed Merlin's head by a foot, making his horse rear and Merlin found himself lying on the ground next to a tree.

The first man to jump out of them was blown back, Arthur steeling his nerves at the presence of magic and jumping off of his horse, wrenching his sword into his grasp. Thalia's hand was outstretched from atop Leroy, the other reaching for her own sword.

Arthur made clean, quick work of another man as Thalia dismounted, noticing a man with a spear high in a tree.

'Merlin!' she said, making Arthur turn and see another heading right for Merlin with a raised axe.

Arthur threw a sword at the man, saving Merlin and turned back to engage yet another. Thalia leapt at the last one as Merlin turned his attention to the one in the tree.

' _Gar onbærne.'_

When their attackers were dead Arthur looked around, scanning for Merlin and more attackers until he saw the servant lying down. 'Don't worry, Merlin. I'll deal with this, you lie there, make yourself comfortable,' he panted.

Thalia walked over and held out an arm, pulling Merlin up. He fetched his horse and put on a wise face.

'Maybe we should turn back, the woods could be full of Odin's men.'

'You can go back if you want to, I won't stop you.'

'Well that's very honourable of you,' said Thalia.

'You don't know anything about Morgause!'

Arthur did his best to ignore Merlin's insistent comments.

'You don't know what she's gonna ask you to do! We don't even know where we're going, we're following a horse!'

Thalia said nothing and motioned for Arthur to pass her dagger.

'Morgause said she knew my mother.'

Merlin fell silent, eyes changing from desperate to understanding. Thalia mounted her horse, waiting for the other two to do the same.

* * *

'What was your mother like?' asked Merlin, sitting down beside Thalia.

They had stopped to rest for a while in a small clearing in the trees.

'I never knew her. She died before I opened my eyes.' Arthur's eyes dropped to the leafy floor of the woods.

'I'm sorry,' said Merlin quietly.

'I barely know anything about her…' Arthur said, in almost a sigh.

'Can't you ask your father?' Merlin asked gently.

Arthur shrugged, slightly hopelessly. 'He refuses to talk about her. It must be too painful for him. Sometimes it's as if she never even existed. I still have… … a sense of her. Almost as though she's part of me.'

Merlin's face changed. 'That's the same with my father. I never knew him. And my mother's barely spoken of him. I've got this...vague memory. It's probably just my imagination.'

'I'd do anything for even the vaguest memory,' said Arthur quietly.

'Is that why you're so determined to find Morgause? To see what she knows about your mother?'

'Is that so wrong?'

Thalia looked up at Arthur.

'No,' said Merlin quietly.

'I should get some rest,' Arthur said, looking suddenly at nothing in particular.

'Can you remember your father, Thalia?' asked Merlin.

'Not really,' she said, leaning back thoughtfully, twirling her sword in her hand, 'maybe some early ones, but he died before I was at an age you can remember anything.'

Merlin nodded respectfully and sent himself into thought.

* * *

'It seems your horse has brought us to a dead end,' said Merlin, not missing an opportunity to point out they were following a horse.

They had been led to a lake, at the other bank of which was a flowing waterfall and no other notable features.

Arthur's horse seemed to think there was something worth the effort, though, as he carried the surprised prince into the water.

' _Now_ where's he going?'

'I think you're going to get wet!' called Merlin as water splashed around Arthur.

'You don't say,' he called back.

Thalia followed Arthur in, noting the lake was shallow the entire way along, coming no higher than the top of their horses' legs.

Merlin followed them and by the time he'd made it through the loud waterfall, Thalia was groaning and Arthur was looking normal.

'What's wrong?' Merlin asked, surveying where he had found himself; in a small cavern and in front of them an old castle. 'Where are we?'

'I don't know,' said Arthur, surveying the stone building. 'Thalia?'

'I haven't memorised every single castle in the land, don't look at me.'

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'Is it _magical_?'

'Of course it is,' she replied as if dealing with a seven-year old, 'that's why I'm groaning.'

Arthur glanced at her, then shrugged, clicking his tongue and sending himself toward the castle on horse.

'If we weren't sure Morgause was a sorcerer before, we can be certain of it now,' Merlin said as they reached the grass, walking around the castle to find the entrance.

'That must've been how she defeated me,' said Arthur suddenly, 'She was using magic.'

'Uh…' said Thalia.

'Hmm, it didn't look like she was,' Merlin added.

'And what would you know about magic, Merlin?'

Thalia sniggered as Merlin paused for effect.

'Nothing.'

The two chuckled, Arthur irritated at being reminded of his apparently humiliating defeat.

They entered the castle, leaving the horses and climbing a small flight of mossing stairs.

In a tiny courtyard was a clean axe and a chopping block, though smaller than the one at Camelot.

Thalia eyed it, guessing Morgause's use for it.

'Now what?' asked Arthur, eyes returning often to the axe.

'Maybe we should ask the horse,' said Merlin, earning a chuckle and a death glare. 'Well, there's no one here!'

Until there suddenly was. Morgause appeared. 'You kept your promise.'

Arthur spun round and gulped. Thalia's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Arthur turned to face her properly. 'What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?'

She was wearing a dress for the first time they'd seen, hair tied up neatly. 'Place your head on the block.'

Merlin immediately flinched.

Morgause picked up the axe as Arthur rooted himself to the spot, looking at her.

'You gave me your word that you would do anything I asked,' said Morgause, circling him slightly.

'Arthur, don't,' said Merlin.

Arthur took the fact that Thalia hadn't said anything as a sign that she had a plan. He knelt in from of the block. Thalia walked around past Morgause to stand just in Arthur's field of vision on the right.

'What are you doing? I won't let you do this!' said Merlin, yelling at him.

'Stay out of this, Merlin!' Arthur ordered, glancing at Thalia with a set jaw.

He put his head on the block, noticing Thalia's hand twitching before focusing on the moment.

Morgause swung the axe, and Thalia and Merlin prepared to strike. But like Thalia had predicted, Morgause rested the edge at the back of Arthur's head, then held the axe for a moment, before putting it down, making Merlin frown and the previously internally terrified Arthur look up in confusion.

'You have shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon, and for that I will grant you one wish.' Morgause walked around the block as Arthur stood up. 'Tell me what it is that your heart most desires.'

'You said you knew my mother. Tell me all that you know about her.'

'Perhaps you would like to see her,' said Morgause and instantly Thalia knew.

'I want that more than anything,' Arthur replied after a moment.

'As you wish,' said Morgause, then walked away.

'Don't believe everything you hear, Arthur, take it with a pinch of salt.'

'What?' he turned his head to look at Thalia.

'Be wary. We still have no idea of Morgause's motivations. Though I can have a guess.'

They followed Morgause into the castle, finding themselves in a strange area lit with columns of stone covered in an overgrown yet neat garden. There was something wrong with the sky. The grey clouds that covered all they could see were too high and yet also looked low, like they were a ceiling.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' whispered Merlin, as Morgause watched them.

'If you were granted the same opportunity, would you not want to meet your father?'

Merlin changed tactics. 'Uther won't forgive you if he finds out you've collaborated with a sorcerer.'

'What if my father's attitude to magic is wrong?'

Merlin's face lit up slightly. 'You really think that?'

'Perhaps it's not as simple as he would have us believe. Morgause is a sorcerer, she has caused us no harm. And then there's Thalia,' Arthur said, gesturing to the woman between them. 'Surely not everyone who practices magic besides _one_ high priestess can be evil.'

Merlin said nothing to argue against that, but tried again. 'We don't actually know why she's doing this.'

There was a moment only the wind spoke, making the leaves rustle.

'Arthur,' said Thalia, stealing both their attention, 'there is a reason why I've never offered to do this before. This is dangerous, not only for the mind, but for the truth. This could damage your chances of ever knowing the full truth.'

'I know,' he promised.

'You've got a hot head,' she continued, 'and she's your mother; you will believe everything she says.'

He nodded, another promise, and went to say something but was interrupted by Morgause.

'It is time.'

Arthur left Merlin and Thalia to walk toward Morgause, who in turn walked behind Arthur. Thalia pulled Merlin back, casting an eye over Morgause to wish her luck. Morgause nodded her head and focused once more on Arthur. 'Close your eyes. _Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna w'æs_.'

The rustling of the leaves stopped.

'Arthur,' called a voice.

Arthur opened his eyes to see his mother, Ygraine, standing before him. Like he, she had blonde hair and a strong build. She was shorter than Arthur and had an air of frailty, beauty and compassion.

'Arthur.'

'Mother.' He looked on in shock.

'My son.' Ygraine hurried to Arthur, pulling him into a hug. At the embrace of his mother, Arthur whimpered slightly.

From behind, Merlin and Thalia watched quietly, Merlin in amazement, Thalia with slight doubt and hesitancy, though beneath that she was pleased to finally see Ygraine.

Ygraine stood back, looking up at Arthur. 'When I last held you, you were a tiny baby. I remember your eyes. You were staring up at me. Those few seconds I held you were the most precious of my life.' She turned her head to look past her son at Thalia. 'Who…?' she asked.

Arthur, highly distracted, hand on Ygraine's arm, turned to see her line of sight, which rested on Thalia and Merlin.

'That's uh…,' said Arthur, 'that's Merlin, my manservant.' He paused for a moment, looking proudly at Thalia. 'And that's Thalia Brightsword, the Crowned Warrior of Camelot. I've known her a long time.'

'I can tell,' said Ygraine in her soft, high voice, studying Arthur's blue eyes. 'Arthur,' she whispered, turning her son's head by calling his name.

'Mm?'

Ygraine glanced pointedly at Thalia, a knowing glint in her eye.

He smiled as he began to cry. 'I'm so sorry.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for!' she cooed.

'It was my birth that caused you to die,' he said, determined.

'No, you are not to blame.'

'I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me.'

At this, Thalia lowered her head for a moment. She'd known Arthur for so long and knew the truth behind those words. She could tell whenever he thought of her, he'd be looking at the rings of his left index finger for a start, where he wore his mother's rings. And he would look guilty and haunted, sitting in a thoughtful pose.

'Do not think that. It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened.'

Thalia's head snapped up again, looking at the woman and her son. She would have sworn if it were not for the company.

'What do you mean?' frowned Arthur, confusion spreading over his upset face.

'It is not important. What matters is that you lived,' insisted Ygraine.

'Why should my father feel guilty?'

The urge to swear once again overtook the power and meaning behind the moment for Thalia.

'It is better left in the past.'

'You cannot leave me with more questions. Please.' Arthur looked at her.

Ygraine gave in, albeit unhappily. 'Your father, he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive.'

'But how was I born? Tell me.'

'Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child. You were born of magic.'

Arthur shook his head. Of magic? Born of an evil? 'That's not true.'

'I'm sorry, Arthur. Your father has deceived you as he deceived me. To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that.'

'No.' Arthur looked down.

'He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue. It makes you no less my son, nor me any less proud of you. Now I see you, I would have given my life willingly. Do not let this knowledge change you.'

Arthur looked up as Ygraine began to fade, the power of Morgause's spell fading.

'No! Bring her back!'

Morgause looked on in pity. 'I cannot. Once the doorway is closed, it is closed forever. I am truly sorry that your learnt of your mother's fate in this way. I can only imagine how it must feel to discover your father is responsible for her death. It is an unforgivable betrayal.'

Morgause left and Thalia walked to Arthur, who had stood frozen.

'Arthur, remember-,'

'Did you know?' he asked, turning to her.

'Know what?' she replied in bewilderment.

'How I was born, did you know?'

'I had a suspicion, but no, I didn't know. You think Uther would tell me?'

'No,' he nodded and walked out with no further word.

'Are you alright? Arthur?' called Merlin.

'Fetch the horses. We're returning to Camelot.'

'Just do it, Merlin,' Thalia assured him and went after Arthur.

'How could he do that?' Arthur said, the second he saw it was Thalia next to him. 'After all he's pretended to hold up, all these noble ideals that he's protecting us!'

Thalia said nothing as Arthur walked away to his horse.

* * *

They thundered back into Camelot, too fast to be able to speak.

Arthur dismounted his horse and marched straight into the castle. Gaius was outside but before he could speak to Merlin, Thalia did.

'Merlin! Listen to me. Don't blame Gaius that he never told you. He probably feared you'd want to tell Arthur.'

Merlin nodded his agreement.

Thalia then turned and ran after Arthur.

'My Lady!' called Sir Leon in surprise when she hurtled around the corner at the council chambers. From behind them came a faint murmur.

'No time, sorry, Leon.'

'You're not allowed to enter,' he said, gesturing to the doors.

She unsheathed her sword, making Leon step back in surprise.

'I can overpower you and I will if I have to. Step aside, and let no one else in.'

'The King ordered-,'

'Leon,' she began, 'now.'

He struggled with himself before standing back.

Thalia put her hand on the metal handle. 'Let no one else in, not even Merlin or Gaius.'

He nodded and she stepped inside, just in time for Arthur to begin raising his voice dangerously.

'This is what fuels your hatred for those who practice magic. Rather than blame yourself for what you did, you blame them!'

'You would believe a sorcerer's lies over the word of your own father? I can only think that Morgause has enchanted you.' Uther was standing in front of Arthur, both on the right hand side of the table. Thalia shut the door quietly behind her.

'You have hunted her kind like animals! How many hundreds have you condemned to death to ease your guilt?'

Uther held up a finger. 'Those who practice magic will stop at nothing to destroy us! I have only done what is necessary to protect this kingdom!'

'You speak of honour and nobility! You're nothing but a hypocrite and a liar!' Arthur's voice echoed off of the walls.

'I am your king, and your father. And you will _show_ me some respect!'

Silence fell for a moment, during which Arthur became aware of Thalia's presence. He was grateful to her for not speaking. He looked at his father and walked forward. He stopped five paces in front of his father and took off a gauntlet, throwing it on the ground at Uther's feet.

'Have you lost your mind?'

'Pick it up.'

'Arthur, I implore you, think about what you're doing.'

'Pick it up.'

'I will not fight you.'

Arthur drew his sword, staring squarely and fiercely at Uther, stalking toward him to close the gap to two paces. 'If you choose not to defend yourself, I will strike you down where you stand.'

'You are my son. You will not strike an unarmed man.' Though Thalia noticed Uther had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Arthur was shaking with fury. 'I no longer think of myself as _your_ son.'

'Then strike me down.'

Arthur stood straight for a long moment, during which Uther's face remained as blank as he could keep it, and Thalia moved around the room completely silently.

Arthur struck out at Uther with his sword. Uther blocked, throwing his own sword in a parry. He let it drop and took in a deep breath, recovering from his shock.

'I don't want to fight you.'

Arthur said nothing, and kept his sword exactly where it had been when Uther parried. Thalia drew her sword, eyes narrowed.

Arthur flicked his own sword round. Slowly, he brought it back to his side and crept forward, Uther backing away.

Then he lunged forward. After five blows in quick succession the two ended in a small stalemate, Uther using his balance to throw their swords apart and stepping back. 'Arthur, stop this!'

They moved around to the end of the table in front of the king's chair, Uther being pushed back.

Thalia still did nothing, knowing until Arthur knew he could have won, he would not listen.

Uther swung at Arthur, a horizontal blow strong enough to cut a neck. But Arthur leant back, stepping two lengths back to avoid it and while Uther looked a little shocked at Arthur's skill and his own action, Arthur sprang back, sword ready and pointed for Uther.

Panting, Uther resigned himself to the moment and as if in something completely surreal, put his sword at the ready, pointing toward the stern Arthur, who was pushing Uther back as they circled each other.

They were on the opposite length of the table when Arthur lunged again.

He nearly pinned Uther with five swings, but he ducked, making Arthur's sword swing into a pillar and Uther had enough time to leap out of the way and swing at Arthur, who expertly parried with speed and specific movements he'd learnt from Thalia. His determination overtook his precise movements and with calculated blows forced Uther back toward the chair. Thalia moved as stealthily as possible to behind the chair and watched with a small amount of pride as Arthur disarmed Uther with a technique she'd showed him long ago.

Arthur kicked out, and Uther fell back into his chair. Immediately there was the threatening tip of a sword at his throat, Arthur standing over him, left hand keeping him in place.

As Arthur's face darkened Thalia tensed.

When his sword moved she put her own under it, stopping his sword from moving further.

Arthur blinked, not moving an inch and looking straight at Uther.

'Stand away,' he said.

'Never.'

'I will kill you if you stand in my way.'

'You'd never raise a sword at me, Arthur, we both know that.'

'So why do you stand in front of me?!' Tears formed in his eyes as he felt betrayed, though he didn't look up at her.

'Because you'll regret this.'

'I will not.'

'Yes, I know, I can see it in your eyes. You won't regret it, and then a week will pass, Arthur. And you will.'

'Do you know what he's done?! Do you know what he did to my mother, what he's done to your own kind?!'

'Yes, Arthur. But you promised me that you would remember what I told you.'

'He killed innocent people because of his own grief and mistake!'

'He didn't know! Arthur, he didn't know.'

'He didn't know what?' Arthur moved his sword further to Uther's throat, who had gone pale.

'Arthur, put the sword down.'

'Why should I?!'

'I'm asking you to put the sword down.'

Finally, his eyes left Uther.

The blue was angry and fuelled by a furious flame. It engaged in combat with the calm, reassuring green-blue.

He conceded defeat and stepped back from Uther, sword slowly dropping to his side.

Thalia stepped around the throne and Arthur now refused to look at Uther, instead focusing on Thalia. He didn't move, watching her from underneath a hard edge.

'What didn't he know?'

'That Ygraine would die. To save a life, a life must be taken. He did not wish for your mother to die. The sorceress was once their friend. She betrayed them and let your mother die. Look at him, Arthur.'

Arthur's eyes darted to Uther, still on his chair, panting and scared.

'Is that really the face of a man with no regrets?'

'He has slaughtered your kind! Because he couldn't accept it! Because he couldn't handle his own grief! Every day, he has the power to order your death!'

'Yes, Arthur. I know.'

'He deserves to die.'

'No, he doesn't.'

'What?' he breathed, unable to see her point.

'He deserves to live. Look at him. Don't feel angry because of what he did. Pity him.'

Up went the sword again. 'You heard what my mother said! After everything he has done, do you really believe he deserves to live?! He executes those who use magic, and yet he has used it himself! You have caused so much suffering and pain! I will put an end to that!'

'Pity his heart that couldn't handle the heartbreak.'

Arthur's rage suddenly began to blink away. Thalia no longer stood between Arthur and Uther, instead she was almost next to Arthur.

He pressed his sword onto Uther's jacket. 'Swear to me it isn't true! You are not responsible for my mother's death! Give me your word! Swear you never meant for her to die!'

Uther was crying by this point. 'I swear on my life, I loved your mother. There isn't a day passes that I don't wish that she were still alive. I could never have done anything to hurt her.'

Suddenly Arthur saw why Thalia pitied Uther over anything else.

'My son, you mean more to me than...than anything. I'm sorry I never told you. Arthur…'

Thalia didn't move and watched as Arthur lowered his sword again. Unsure of what to do with it, he glanced around. Thalia took it from him and he stepped to Uther, pulling him up.

Uther looked scared, sad and lonely.

Arthur looked mature, strong and sad.

They looked each other in the eye before Thalia pulled Arthur away and out of the room.

'You're amazing,' he said as they walked.

'What?' she asked, surprised.

'All these years and you've never once hated him. And yet you hate half of your own kind.'

'Like those who wield a sword, magic is much the same, Arthur. Some people use it to fight to protect themselves, some people have it as their way of live. Some people use it to help others, and some use it to catastrophic ends. Nimue was no different to Cenred.'

Arthur was silent and after a moment took her hand. 'Thank you. You were right, as always,' he added bitterly.

She smiled.

'Nimue… is she dead?'

'Mm. You've seen her before, though. She's even tried to kill you.'

'What?'

'The time Merlin drank from the poisoned chalice. I wasn't there, but he told me what happened. You said you met a woman. That was her.'

' _Her_?' said Arthur incredulously.

'And when you were bitten by the Questing Beast, she almost killed Merlin's mother in replacement for your life. She's nearly taken an innocent life for the sake of yours twice.'

'Why didn't she the second time?'

Thalia's grin became slightly unnerving. 'Instead of anyone else's I made her trade her own life.'

'What?'

'I killed her on the Isle of the Blessed.'

'Thank you,' Arthur said, 'though I can't help but blame my father partially still.'

'He is to take the blame for the dead, all of them except the first death. Ygraine was not his fault.'

'All the dragons…'

'Most of the dragons, yes.'

'All those people… and he blamed every single one for my mother's death.'

'The lesson we take here is that if one sword wielder kills you their entire country is at risk,' Thalia said.

Arthur sighed as they pushed open the doors to his chambers. He sat down on the head chair of his table with an exhausted sigh. Merlin ran in a moment later.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

'Yes,' said Arthur, letting go of Thalia's hand to drag himself up to get changed. 'Thanks to Thalia, yes I am.'

'Is Uther wrong?' she asked suddenly.

'What?'

'Do you believe all magic to be evil?'

'No,' said Arthur, 'no I don't. I trust you with my life, but I don't trust Morgause. Like you said, it's the same as wielding a sword.'

'She wanted you to kill your father. Magic that is present in Camelot is almost completely evil, Arthur. Those who use it for good are too scared to do so, but those who seek revenge are the only ones we see. No wonder you all think it's evil.'

'Merlin, shirt,' said Arthur, walking behind the screen. 'I know that now. I'm sorry, Thalia,' he called.

'Mm. I'll be asleep if anyone's looking for me.'

'Wait!' called Arthur, sticking his head around the screen.

'Yes?' she said, halfway to the door.

'Thank you,' he said, sincerely.

She smiled at him and Merlin shot Arthur a cheeky look as he opened the cupboard and Thalia shut the door behind her.


	19. The Lady of the Lake

'Morning, Merlin,' said Thalia, wiping sleep from her eyes as she passed him in the corridor.

'Morning!' he said, hurrying past.

'And where are you going in such a rush?' she asked, turning as he flew past her.

'Nowhere,' he said, also turning for a moment, continuing to walk.

'Ri-i-ght…' she said, raising an eyebrow.

Merlin gave her an innocent look, one that always meant he was up to something he shouldn't be. She let it slide; it was probably something to annoy Arthur.

A minute later she was walking back to her chambers, having decided she needed a cloak when Merlin darted past her again, hearing a clanging from Arthur's chambers, a sound that could only mean Arthur had thrown something at his manservant. The servant in question was carrying something wrapped in cloth which smelled remarkably like ham.

'Merlin…'

'Hi!' he said.

She squinted at him, turning her head.

'Uh,' he said, smiling and shrugged, then running at the sound of further movement from Arthur.

'Make sure it's hot enough!'

'If you're bathing I'm out of here,' said Thalia, rising from her chair.

Arthur chose not to respond and continued to change behind the screen.

Thalia didn't leave immediately, watching as Merlin poured in water to the bath he'd fetched. He tested it, and found it to be too cold. Looking around, he shrugged.

' _Onhǽte þá wæter.'_

'Is it ready?'

'Yep. Freshly heated.'

Thalia looked ready to say something when Arthur came around the screen with a towel wrapped around his waist. He noticed Thalia and immediately went to say something as he tested the water, dipping a foot in.

'Arth-,'

Thalia was too late and Arthur yelled in pain, jumping back. 'You bumpkin! It's boiling!'

'Boiling?' echoed Merlin, frowning at the water.

'You are half asleep today!' Arthur yelled.

'I'm sorry, Sire. Erm, I'll get you some cold.'

Arthur bent down. 'No, I'll get you some.' He picked up a pitcher and Thalia dove out of the way from near Merlin as Arthur splashed him with cold water.

Merlin stood there, covered and dripping, hand still outstretched in protest.

'That woken you up?' Arthur marched back behind the screen.

'Raring to go, Sire.' Merlin still hadn't moved.

'God you're a spoilt brat,' said Thalia, walking out.

Arthur tutted and said nothing.

* * *

By later in the morning Arthur had gotten out of his bath and found Thalia already at the chambers for the morning. Uther was sat on his throne and Thalia had chosen to sit in her chair for once which sat next to Arthur's further right of Uther's central throne. It was an unusual positioning, as normally she would be on his left, between Uther and Morgana, but Uther had long since put the two side by side, as they were both the leaders of his army.

After a few people came and went, a man Thalia had grown to (almost publicly) despise entered. He was fat, face covered in unflattering stubble, two small daggers wedged into his bulging belt. He walked like a rich man, and talked like what he was; a bounty hunter.

'Ah, Halig.' Uther, on the other hand, had paid the bounty hunter a lot over the past years for his capture of sorcerers. 'You've come bearing gifts?'

'Yes, Sire. A druid girl. But she escaped last night here in Camelot.'

Thalia's eyes glinted in satisfaction.

'Well, don't worry. We'll soon find her. Have some guards help with the search.' Uther gestured to a knight behind Halig.

The knight bowed and left the chambers.

Halig spoke. 'You need to warn them, Sire. The girl is dangerous. The informer told me she was cursed.'

'How so?' Uther replied.

'He didn't know, but he said even the druids were frightened of her. They cast her out of their camp.' Halig suddenly looked a little frightened.

'It's against all the druids believe to reject those in need of care,' said Gaius from where he stood.

'Why would they do such a thing? Thalia?' asked Uther, turning to her.

'Only if she was dangerous,' said Thalia, looking at the king and nowhere near Halig. 'If she does have a curse that harms others, it would explain why the druids would have had no choice but to cast her out.'

'I dread to think,' said Gaius.

'Set up sentries on all the gates.' Uther ordered immediately.

'We should search the lower town, Sire. Someone may be harbouring her.' Halig's eyes darted to people around the room, as if trying to be dramatic.

'You think she had help?' asked Gaius, stepping forward slightly.

Thalia's eyes crossed the room to Merlin, who was doing his passive face unconvincingly.

'I saw two figures running away.'

Merlin saw her watching him and looked back, unsure of where else to look. She stealthily raised an eyebrow in question.

'Give Halig all the help he needs. I want this girl and her accomplice found.' Uther leant back in his chair. 'Thalia, I require your service.'

'You want me to hunt her?' she said in a tone that told Uther she was ready to refuse.

'We don't know what kind of magic she possesses. She must be found immediately.'

'Must she,' muttered Thalia, making Arthur look at her in question.

* * *

'Any luck so far in finding the girl?' asked Arthur as he sat down to his dinner.

'No,' said Thalia, sitting in a chair next to him, 'though I haven't been trying very hard.'

'I saw you searching houses and looking very threatening,' Arthur said, 'you know, I've almost forgotten what you look like when you are hunting sorcerers.'

'You haven't done it recently, have you?' asked Merlin conversationally from the door where he was stood with a water jug in his arms.

'Not for a while, no,' answered Thalia.

'But she's skilled at it,' said Arthur, happily singing her praises, 'very impressive, really. All the knights back away slightly.'

Merlin chuckled, easily able to see that. Arthur picked up a drumstick and began to eat.

'Would you like some water with that?' asked Merlin suddenly, advancing with the jug.

'Mmm,' Arthur responded, pointing at his goblet.

As soon as he'd emptied the jug, Merlin used magic to knock Arthur's knife off of the table, looking at Thalia sheepishly as Arthur frowned and bent down to pick it up. She didn't even bother to raise an eyebrow as he made a drumstick fly through the air, catching it in the jug.

'I had two drumsticks.' Arthur caught their attention by frowning at his plate.

'No you didn't.'

'Merlin, I had two drumsticks.'

With another innocent face Merlin pointed away. 'Maybe it fell on the floor.'

Arthur frowned and leant over again to check. Next Merlin took the sausages. Thalia hid her smirk in favour of sending him another questioning look. Merlin looked ready to explain via eccentric and complicated charades, when Arthur's head reappeared.

After a moment of looking down at his plate, he looked straight ahead, leaning back in his chair. 'I had sausages!'

'You sure?' asked Merlin. 'They must've fallen under the table.' With a shake of his head he advanced, kneeling on the floor and looking underneath.

'Merlin!' growled Arthur.

'What? You can search me, I haven't taken them.'

'Well, where have they gone?'

'Strange,' said Merlin, as if agreeing with Arthur.

'Very,' said Arthur in chagrin, leaning forward threateningly.

'Sure you didn't eat them?' Merlin asked.

'I haven't had the chance!'

Thalia chuckled at Arthur's irritated outburst.

Merlin gave Arthur a look normally reserved for parents when their children made up stories.

Thalia giggled and Arthur's jaw set harder as he continued to glare at Merlin.

'Fine!' he said suddenly, throwing his arms out.

Merlin smiled at his victory and went back to the door while Arthur sighed and picked up a tomato.

* * *

'Do you think my father has considered,' began Arthur, sitting in Thalia's chambers, throwing a key up and down in the air, 'the druids' real intentions?'

'In general?' asked Thalia, adjusting her leg, 'yes, but I don't think he ever thought too hard. If it weren't for the fact they practice magic they'd be considered kind and generous people, instead of dangerous.'

'You protect them?' asked Arthur, slightly quietly.

'I always have tried to, yes.'

'Like that time…,' said Arthur, trailing off.

'The raid?' she asked, looking up from her book.

'Mm. I never thanked you for that.'

'I didn't do much. By the time I took control…,' she shrugged as she trailed off. 'There were few to save.'

'I still regret it.' It shone in his eyes.

'Mm. At least you have a conscience for them,' she sighed. 'Uther thinks they're spending everyday plotting to overthrow him.'

'Are they?'

'Certainly not; they're druids.'

Arthur chuckled. 'This girl… does she deserve to die?'

'At a guess? No, no she doesn't. I pity her if even the druids cast her out.'

Arthur went to say something, but before he could, a call came from the other side of Thalia's doors.

'My Lady!'

'Yes?' called Thalia.

'Halig has sent for you!'

'Why did Uther make me help him?' she muttered, 'what's he doing?' she asked, closing her book.

'He's questioning a boy in the dungeons.'

'I pity whoever it is, he'll beat them to a pulp.' She stood up. 'Who is it?'

'Merlin, my lady.'

With a look to Arthur, who sprang up, the two ran over the clean stone to the doors and down to the dungeons.

'What the hell does Halig think he's doing?' Arthur growled as they hurtled down a staircase.

'People are often rude to servants.'

'But Merlin?'

'Halig's got guts if he's willing to beat the prince's servant up,' she agreed.

'If Merlin hasn't passed out already,' Arthur muttered.

'He's not that weak.' Thalia jumped the last three steps and they continued their fast walk down, as if gliding.

They reached the dungeons.

'Where's Halig?' asked Thalia.

A guard pointed around the corner, where Halig's voice could be heard.

'Hold him. I think you're lying to me.'

They heard Merlin shriek; 'I'm not!'

Arthur started forward.

'I don't believe you.'

They came into view, to see Merlin held down by two guards, Halig's fist raised.

'Halig!' said Thalia, stopping the man in his greed.

He turned to see the prince and the crowned warrior standing just outside of the cell.

'What do you think you're doing?'

'We caught the boy behaving suspiciously, Sire.' Halig said, standing upright, self-importantly.

Thalia's eyes narrowed.

'My Lady,' he added quickly.

' _Merlin_?' Arthur asked.

'He could be harbouring the girl, and he's gonna tell us where.' Halig turned back to Merlin, fist raised.

As Merlin shut his eyes Arthur grabbed Halig's fist, pulling it back and pulled Merlin out of the chair. Thalia took Halig's arm away from Arthur and pushed the man away from Merlin, outside of the cell.

'Leave him alone,' said Arthur, glaring at Halig, who had gone slightly pale at Thalia and Arthur leaning on either side of the door. 'Merlin is my servant. He has my absolute trust. If you have a problem with him, you come to me. Do you understand?'

'Sire. My Lady.' Halig bowed. 'Goodnight, Merlin. Don't forget your dinner.'

Thalia's eyes looked to the ceiling for a moment as Arthur noticed his sausages on the floor by Merlin's feet.

'Thank you,' said Merlin, looking at the two of them, then noticed Arthur's gaze. He looked down. 'Ah.'

'Are those my sausages?' asked Arthur, looking back up at Merlin's sheepish face.

'Mmm,' Merlin nodded.

'You took them.' Arthur was looking at him, peeved and with a sigh.

'To keep you in shape,' replied Merlin quickly, bending down to pick them up.

'Are you saying I'm fat?' Arthur said, riled.

'No. Well, not yet,' said Merlin with a cheeky grin, pointing at Arthur's stomach.

'I am not. fat!' Arthur exclaimed bluntly.

'You see?' said Merlin, 'It's working.'

He then walked out, past Thalia who winked at him and out of the dungeons.

Arthur turned to Thalia, after looking at his stomach. 'Judging by your silence back then you saw him stealing them?'

She nodded. 'It was pretty funny.'

Arthur glared at her with a slightly cheeky undertone. 'Well thank you for that,' he said.

'You must be tired if you didn't notice. Have an early night.'

'Yeah, okay,' he shrugged and led himself out of the dungeon.

Thalia followed him, humming to herself, though her mind had a darker tune.

* * *

'Arthur, get out of bed!' Thalia said, walking in. She looked around his chambers as she stood. 'Where's Merlin?'

'Getting my breakfast.'

'Well get up, then,' said Thalia.

'Why?' Arthur dragged himself off of the mattress.

'People have been killed in the lower town.'

'By what?'

'No one knows.' She opened his cupboard and threw a clean shirt at him.

'Breakfast!' called Merlin, walking in. 'Morning, Thalia.'

'Morning, Merlin. He's got five minutes.'

'Understood,' he smiled, glancing at the wobbly and sleepy Arthur. 'We may need ten.'

'Five,' she repeated and left to find the knights.

'My Lady!' came a call from behind her. Several guards were pacing after her.

'There you are. I need you to go down to the lower town and try to track the killer.'

'Yes, My Lady.' They waited for her to step aside and politely walked past her.

She took the long way to the lower town looking in the usual hiding places for criminals and so by the time she reached the hut, Arthur was there.

'Anything?'

'No luck,' he replied, looking around.

'We can't assume it was a simple creature.'

'Magic?' he asked, catching on.

She tilted her head in a quick shrug. 'Possibly.'

'Thalia!' called a voice.

Gaius was walking through the uneasy, murmuring town.

'Here,' she waved him over.

'Arthur.'

'Gaius.'

'Morning, Gaius,' said Thalia, looking at his calculating eyes for a moment before turning attention to Uther, who was fast approaching.

'Gaius,' he said as soon as he'd arrived.

'Sire,' he said.

'Anything you know?'

'Come and look at this, sire.' Gaius led them to the bodies, covered in deep gashes.

Arthur looked on unhappily.

'I think they've been killed by some kind of wild animal,' said Gaius.

'Have your men been able to track the creature?' Uther asked Thalia.

'No,' she replied. 'It's strange.'

'What's strange?' asked Uther.

'The ground,' she replied.

Arthur knelt down. 'That's the strange thing, 'cause the ground is soft. Obviously a bear or wolf would leave some mark. But there are no tracks.' He stood and looked around in the dented mud.

'Then what are these?' asked Gaius, looking at the dirt in front of his own feet.

'Human footprints,' said Arthur and Thalia at the same time.

'But they're leading away from the bodies. Did someone escape the attack?'

'No one's come forward.' Arthur looked around again, as if searching for a clue he'd missed on the previous times he'd done the same.

'Could the person who made these be responsible?' Uther asked, looking at the footprints.

'I don't believe so,' said Gaius. 'These wounds could only have been inflicted by a beast of considerable size.'

'Thalia, could a sorcerer have done this?' Uther turned to her, eyes focused.

'Unlikely,' she said, indicating the gashes on the victims, 'this isn't clean enough to be magic, the skin is ripped far too unevenly. If magic cut these wounds, they'd be neater and straighter. It's also unlikely,' she continued, turning her head to look at Uther, 'that this would be the favorite method to use in this kind of situation. They take far too long and the victim can easily dive out of the way.'

Uther nodded as he finished listening. 'And if this was done by neither a man nor beast, there's only one other explanation. It must be the work of a magical creature.'

'If it can fly it can explain the lack of a trail,' Thalia agreed grimly.

Arthur looked to the sky. 'Is it likely to come back then, if it can fly anywhere?'

'If it got this much meat in one night,' Thalia said, nodding pointedly at the bodies, 'I'd be surprised if it wasn't lurking somewhere, waiting.'

Uther's jaw set and he looked around. 'Then we must take precautions. Thalia, hunt it down.'

'Halig has already tried to injure multiple innocent people in his search or the druid girl; I can't let him run wild on his own.'

'Very well,' said Uther, 'put a knight in your place with Halig. This beast must take priority.'

'I agree,' she said, then turned to a guard. 'Tell Sir James he's to take my place keeping Halig under close eye.'

The guard nodded and walked away.

'Where are you going now?' asked Arthur as Uther also left.

'Hunting,' she said, 'want to join?'

He shrugged and followed her as she set off.

'Where do we look?'

'We start with the edge of the forest, then all those annoying gullies and secret caves.'

'As long as we don't find anything _else_ we'll have to kill I'm on board,' Arthur replied.

She laughed, a sound that made Arthur smile, and hooked her arm through his. He looked at her in surprise, though not startled. His smile softened and he tightened his arm, pulling it properly forward, pulling her to his side. They walked out the city gates smiling and in conversation, Arthur getting hit over the forehead for making a joke about Merlin's intelligence.

* * *

They returned to Camelot a few hours later, pushing each other over.

As they walked through the courtyard Arthur shoved into Thalia's side with enough force she was knocked over into the front of a cart.

Arthur felt worried for a moment, until he began to laugh. His amusement had an abrupt death, however, when he was shoved over onto the damp stones, scattered with a little hay. He closed his eyes as he winced and when he opened them found himself looking up at his father, who was laughing at him at his feet, Thalia standing next to him.

'Arthur, Thalia. Any luck?' he pulled his son up.

'Not in the woods, father, no.'

Uther nodded. 'Well done, anyway.' He clapped Arthur on the arm and walked away.

'Thank you for that,' said Arthur, brushing himself off.

Thalia chuckled and kept walking to the steps.

When they were going through the corridors a few minutes later Merlin appeared at the other end of one, carrying a dress.

He didn't notice them until they'd paused for effect. His face dropped slightly, though the two kept walking a moment later, after frowning at him.

After taking a few steps, curiosity got the better of them.

'What are you doing?' asked Arthur before Merlin had taken a step.

'Er, running an errand for Gaius.' Merlin had turned round with a small wince.

'For… Gaius?' echoed Arthur flatly, with the slight raise of an eyebrow, enjoying winding Merlin up.

'Yes.'

'Strange,' said Arthur, frowning.

Merlin looked down at the dress for a moment, then half laughing said; 'Oh, I don't think it's for him.'

'As long as you do a decent day's work, Merlin, that's all I care about,' said Arthur, making Thalia shake as she held in her laughter. They turned and continued walking.

'No, no. It's not for me.'

'What a man does in his spare time is completely up to him,' Arthur said, turning with Thalia to walk backwards a couple of paces.

By this point Thalia was biting a cheek.

'No, you- you've got this wrong.'

'Colour suits you, Merlin,' Arthur called as they rounded a corner, a grin on his face.

Thalia broke out into a silent laugh, leaning on Arthur for support for a moment and they spoke no more about Merlin with the dress.

'I'm thinking we should try the higher places of Camelot for the beast,' Arthur said a minute later.

'Worth a try,' she agreed.

Arthur glanced at her feet, where there was a lack of flowing skirt; she was wearing pants again. 'Race you to the roof!' He tore off down the corridor, down to the left, and had started to hurry down the stairs to go to the staircase to the roof when Thalia shot past him, through the air, having jumped from the top. She hit the floor at the bottom and rolled, waited a second for her balance to catch up and ran, making Arthur shout.

'Oi!'

* * *

'The beast has struck again?' asked Uther.

'I'm afraid so,' said Gaius. 'The wounds match those of the previous victims.'

'The man who saw it spoke of a huge black cat with wings,' said Arthur.

'Then we were right. This is not the work of a natural creature.' Uther looked tired once more.

'Are there any tracks this time?' asked Gaius.

'Just human footprints again,' Arthur answered.

'Thalia, can it be conjured?' asked Uther.

'Unlikely, not without an enormous torrent of smoke,' she replied seriously.

'Can either of you identify this monster?' Uther looked between Thalia and Gaius.

'I will need more time to investigate,' replied Gaius, glancing around.

'Oh, come on. You always have theories in these matters.'

'This time, Sire, I prefer to wait till I'm certain.'

Thalia frowned at Gaius, suspicious.

'There is no time to waste, Gaius,' Uther pressed, now frowning also.

'I'll report back to you before the day's out, Sire,' Gaius promised.

Uther nodded and walked away.

'Gaius,' said Thalia, 'what are you doing?'

Glancing to make sure Arthur was too far to hear a whisper, Gaius leant closer. 'I think you should talk to Merlin, My Lady.'

Thalia noticed the use of "My Lady." 'Why? What's he done?'

'The druid girl,' said Gaius quietly, and walked away.

Thalia watched him before turning on her heel and hurrying away. She found Merlin in a corridor leaving her chambers.

'Alright, Merlin, what have you done, where's the girl?'

'What?'

'Merlin, I let it go before I knew she is cursed to be a Bastet.'

'Thalia, please, no I-,'

'Merlin where is she?' Thalia paced toward him.

'I won't tell you!'

'Merlin!' Thalia yelled suddenly, making the warlock jump in shock. 'I am not Arthur and I am not Uther. What do you take me for? Now where is she?' Thalia immediately saw the protectiveness Merlin had grown for the druid.

Merlin looked like he'd been hit over the head when he realised what he was doing.

'Hurry up,' she said bluntly. 'We need to get her out of Camelot _now_.'

Merlin spoke quickly and hushed. 'She's in the lower town. Her name's Freya. She's scared and alone.'

'I want to meet her before I risk my life for her.'

Merlin nodded and began to lead Thalia from the castle.

'I stole those sausages for her.'

'Yes, I guessed.'

* * *

They made their way into the lower town, into the large open cavern made by the city walls.

There, Thalia could see traces of movement. When they rounded a few more corners, they were greeted with the sight of a young woman sitting in a very tattered red dress in the dust, a small circle of stones with burnt out wood and ashes in the middle nearby.

'Freya! This is Thalia. She's the Crowned Warrior.'

At Merlin's cheerful, careful introduction Freya sprang up to her feet and backed away slightly, brushing her clothes off respectfully.

'She's also uh…,' Merlin trailed off, waiting for Thalia's nod. He smiled when she did so. 'A High Priestess. She has magic.'

'M… My Lady,' said Freya, highly unsure.

Thalia held out a hand. 'Freya, listen to me. Whatever curse you have, with powerful magic it can be undone. I know the druids cast you out, but that doesn't mean we will. I can take you to the Isle of the Blessed tomorrow, but first we need to get you out.'

'I've already stolen that dress,' said Merlin.

'Good start,' said Thalia, smirking, 'we wait until night and we get you out.' She said it so firmly Freya believed her.

She took Thalia's hand. 'Thank you, Thalia.'

The warrior stiffened for a moment, before leaning her balance around and nodding. She held Freya's hand tightly for a moment then turned and walked away. 'Don't mention it,' she said darkly as she walked from sight.

Freya watched her go, slightly confused. 'M … Merlin…,'

'Yeah?' he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder as Freya finally lowered her hand.

'She's… what happened to her?'

'Nothing… she's just in a bad mood. Uther asked her to help the bounty hunter track you down.'

Freya looked surprised and fearful, but let out her breath and showed a weak smile. 'Be kind to her, Merlin,' she said, 'She carries a heavy burden.'

Merlin looked at Freya in surprise. 'She's alright, though,' he said, as if trying to convince both of them.

Freya said nothing, only looking at where the Warrior had faded with a sad, slightly pained expression.

* * *

When the evening hit, Thalia was walking along the battlements on patrol, admiring the colours of the evening. Arthur had been looking for her for a while, and finally seen her after climbing the large amount of stairs and opening the door, dark blue dress matching a tiny strip of the sky in the far east where it had begun to darken.

She slowed her walking as he watched, a stupid warm grin on his face, eyes darting down to look at her in full view until returning his focus to her face when she turned her head from the path to out over Camelot, a smile on her face, half of which he saw when her straight hair flew back in ripples.

Her eyes shone like gold when the sun behind him caught in her irises, something that made him blink in surprise. He watched her for a moment more, then called out.

'Thalia!'

She turned around, smiling at the sound of his voice. Her paces stopped and she waited for him to catch up. Arthur jogged toward her, grinning. He took her hand as he reached her and they walked side by side.

'Lovely evening,' he said, looking around.

'Mm,' she agreed, looking to where the dark blue was slowly turning black.

They walked happily in silence for a few minutes over the battlements.

'There's been something I've been meaning to ask you for a very long time,' Arthur said suddenly.

'Which is…?' she asked, eyeing him teasingly and suspiciously for a moment.

'My father told me the high priestesses were girls taken from their families, and only nine would ever be of that rank at once. So… how are you one?'

'Fair question,' she said, tilting her head. 'You're right. But I was born of magic, unlike all but one other in this world. The first time my father took me to the Isle of the Blessed there were only two high priestesses at the time. The Old Religion chose me.'

'So you're even more of one of a kind,' he said.

'Perhaps,' she smiled.

'I don't know why I was never scared of you,' Arthur said, looking out over the lower town. 'Though I certainly did a double take when my father told me you were a High Priestess,' he added, nodding in her direction.

'Yes, I remember well,' Thalia replied.

'I still don't understand how he could trust you when he hates everything else to do with magic.'

'He certainly didn't take a lot of convincing. Perhaps he was power hungry, it would satisfy his ego if a High Priestess swore allegiance to him, or perhaps to have control over the next generation of magic if there was one.'

'My father's always been a mystery,' sighed Arthur. 'I can't believe he does business with people like Halig. That man takes pleasure in killing things.'

'You go hunting,' Thalia pointed out.

Arthur sighed in irritation. 'But he tortures them! I saw the cage that girl was kept in. No one should have to be put in something like that.'

'Not even Oden? Or Nimue?'

'No,' said Arthur determinedly, 'not even them.'

Thalia's eyes narrowed, and she tilted her head, surveying Arthur.

'What?' he asked, glancing around.

'Nothing,' she said and turned around to head away from the darkening sky.

Arthur turned after her, a frown over his face. 'What?'

'You're very fair, Arthur,' said Thalia simply. She frowned suddenly, looking down toward the lower town where Freya lay hiding. 'Always remember that.'

Arthur, a confused and boyish glint in his eyes, looked at her. He nodded, smiling as he admired her. 'Are you joining my father for dinner?'

'Yes, I am.'

'Well, we should go down now.'

* * *

Thalia was walking around the corridors of the castle until after the sunset, waiting for the time to go for Freya. It was a few hours before she and Merlin were going to leave, and Arthur had taken himself to his chambers for a nap before going to bed.

She hummed to herself, nodding and exchanging chatter with knights she passed. At one point Uther had come the other way, and said goodnight with a grin.

She had moved onto another few songs when her head echoed in a desperate attempt from far away.

 _'THALIA!'_

 _'Merlin?!'_

 _'She's gone, Freya's gone!'_

Thalia spun on her heels, running for the castle doors, shirt and hair blowing back slightly. ' _Did you see her at all, do you know where she went, Merlin?'_

 _'No, I don't know where she is.'_

 _'She won't have transformed yet, we've got a few minutes.'_

 _'Okay,'_ said Merlin, ' _I'll try to find her in the town.'_

Thalia was about to reply when the bells began to clang around the castle. ' _Merlin, they're ringing the bells,'_ she said, breathless and worried.

A second later further bells began to ring.

' _Here, too. What do we do about Arthur?'_

 _'With any luck we'll find her first. I'm going for Halig, you find her.'_

She was at the stairs to the front doors when Arthur ran after her.

'Thalia! What's going on?'

'They found the girl. We have to stop Halig from finding her.'

Arthur stopped for a moment, feet planted on the smooth stone. Swallowing, and without looking away from her, nodded in a promise. He ran the few steps to catch up to her and they took off together down into the yard.

When they reached it, a group of knights met them. Halig was also there, but the two ignored him.

'Where to?' asked Arthur, turning to look at Thalia as the knights unsheathed their swords.

'The lower town,' said Halig, marching off.

The knights followed them as they ran over the bridge and down the street.

Uncomfortably, Arthur and Thalia followed.

A flash of tatty red caught their attention on a far wall as Freya made a run for it.

'There she is! Stop!'

'That's a dead end!' Arthur whispered to Thalia as they watched Freya's shadow turn.

They had no choice but to run after her, as the knights followed Halig.

They ran around the corner to see Freya facing them. 'Please let me go,' she said, and her eyes widened when she saw Thalia.

'No one escapes from me,' said Halig confidently, walking toward her.

Freya froze, fearing her transformation was beginning. Arthur stood in his place and Thalia's heart became heavy. With glances between Freya, who was watching her in fear and concern, and Halig, who was now right in front of Freya, she gritted her teeth in resign and stepped forward, swinging her sword.

Freya's eyes widened and she jumped back as Halig crashed to the ground, howling and clutching his side. Thalia couldn't have spared his life if he was to lie and tell the tale to Uther.

Arthur jumped to work, masking Thalia's movements by leaping in front and ordering the knights to be on their guard, pointing his sword at Freya, planting the idea in their heads that she had attacked.

'Secure the street,' Thalia ordered, 'try and find her accomplice, they must be around.' She knew Merlin could take care of himself.

The knights left as Freya began to shake. The bells chimed for midnight and Thalia watched on in agony herself. Unable to run and help her, she and Arthur instead had to jump back, pretending to be scared as Freya turned into a Bastet.

Freya fell to her knees screaming as the moon hit her, tatted dress ripping as her back expanded and her fists turned to claws. Black wings sprouted from her shoulder blades and her eyes turned green, as pitch black fur grew over her body.

Arthur watched in horror as she screeched, writhing her head around.

Halig jumped up in front of them, pulling two puny daggers from his belt.

As Freya finished transforming, he leapt at her before she could recover.

'NO!' Arthur and Thalia yelled, but he sliced through her abdomen.

Seething, and no longer caring, Thalia leapt forward and shot her sword through Halig's back, piercing his heart. He dropped to the dusty street as Freya whimpered.

Arthur pushed her upward, trying to get her to fly.

Freya ignored Arthur's urge for a moment and looked to Thalia.

'Go,' nodded the Warrior.

Freya's green eyes softened as she took off.

When she did, the knights returned.

'He's been injured!'

Arthur looked down to see Thalia kneeling beside Halig.

'One of you, send for help! The rest, follow me.'

Arthur held his hand out with a tiny grin. Thalia, without looking up, took it and they walked briskly back toward the castle.

 _'Merlin, she's injured but she's in the air, where are you?'_

 _'I'm checking the market.'_

 _'Go to the castle courtyard.'_

 _'Okay, did you find Halig?'_

 _'He's dead,'_ she replied bluntly, ' _we have to stage this well, I need you to do the magic; I'm too close to the knights.'_

 _'I'll be there,'_ Merlin promised.

'There!' one of the knights yelled, pointing to where Freya was flying against the clouds.

'On me!' called Arthur.

Freya had landed as they charged, and so they slowed, stalking her like prey.

Freya looked around in panic as she saw the focus in Thalia and Arthur's eyes.

' _Heads up,'_ came Merlin's call.

Thalia looked up to the top of the wall, making Arthur follow her gaze. A gargoyle was falling toward them.

They separated and dove to the sides. Freya flew as best she could into the air.

' _Nice_ ,' congratulated Thalia, seeing him at the other end of the square, ' _go, Merlin._ '

' _Thank you, Thalia,'_ replied the warlock.

She nodded, an action he could barely make out, and he turned and ran.

Thalia picked herself up and went over to Arthur as the knights looked around, uncertain.

'She's long gone,' Thalia addressed them. 'Go back to your patrols.'

They nodded and bowed, walking away in flurries of red cloaks.

'Couldn't pull me up, could you?' asked Arthur.

She turned around and grabbed his arm.

Arthur groaned as he was bent back a little. 'Will she make it out of Camelot?' he asked.

'She should. But whether or not her injury from Halig is fatal I don't know.'

Arthur sighed sadly, bowing his head in exhaustion as dust settled on his face and in his hair. He put a hand on her shoulder. 'I'm sorry.'

'We tried, that's all we can do. I'm proud of you, Arthur.' She looked up at the sky. 'Thank you.'

* * *

Thalia was lying on top of her bed the next morning, having not slept a second, when Merlin's voice rang through her head.

 _'She's gone.'_

 _'I'm sorry, Merlin,'_ she sighed.

' _She was happy,'_ he continued.

' _I'm glad.'_ With a heavy sigh she rolled over and swung out of bed.

It was half an hour before she was dressed and left her chambers, in a shirt and brown pants with her hair tied behind her head. She found Arthur a while later.

He nodded his greeting and smiled at her, as he pushed open a door to his left.

'Ah, Merlin. I've been looking for you,' said Arthur, walking in.

Thalia followed him a moment later. Merlin was sitting on a low bench, scrubbing one of many pairs of boots. He looked tired, weak and sad, and looked up at the two with heavy eyes, continuing to scrub the leather.

'Yeah, right, er, you're gonna ask me to polish your armour and to, er, wash your clothes and clean your room.'

After a brief moment of watching him, Arthur sighed and sat down on Merlin's left.

'Something's been upsetting you, hasn't it?' he asked, watching the Warlock.

'Maybe,' replied Merlin, shoulder lifting in a small shrug.

Thalia, naturally, leant on the door.

Arthur frowned slightly, looking out into the room for a moment. 'Was it when I threw water over you?' he guessed after a moment.

A breath left Merlin in the form of an exasperated laugh.

Thalia smiled at him.

'It wasn't very nice,' said Merlin, looking at Arthur.

'It was a bit unfair,' admitted Arthur. 'Like when you called me fat,' he said, a small growl in his voice.

Merlin put an innocent look onto his face. 'Why was that unfair?'

'Because I am not f...' Arthur trailed off as he saw the knowing, cheeky look on Merlin's face. Deadpan, yet slightly peeved, he grabbed Merlin's shoulder and put him in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles over Merlin's head, who dropped the boot he was holding.

He squeaked slightly and tried to pull Arthur's arm off. 'Ow! Ah!'

'Still think I need to get in shape?' Arthur was smiling as Merlin continued to squeak.

'No! No! No, no, no, no!'

From the door, Thalia let a chuckle out.

Merlin considered asking her for help, as Arthur looked up, laughing as well. He let Merlin go, who shot out and upright, rubbing his head and wincing.

Arthur and Thalia watched him, before Arthur controlled his laughter. He smiled at Merlin. 'That's better.'

Merlin shook his head slightly. 'Thanks?'

'You are right, though,' said Arthur, becoming serious. 'You need to polish my armour, wash my clothes, and clean my room.'

Merlin laughed as Arthur stood up, slowed as he walked past Thalia as she put a hand on his arm, and disappeared through the doors.

Merlin had picked up the boot, chuckling slightly.

Thalia sat down next to him where Arthur had a minute before. 'Where did you take her?'

'The Lake of Avalon,' Merlin replied, frowning at a scuff he'd scrubbed.

Thalia said nothing for a long moment, during which Merlin glanced at her, surprised. She seemed to be in thought.

Merlin wondered what she knew about the lake.

'I'm sorry Merlin,' she finally sighed, 'we tried to save her.'

'I know,' Merlin nodded, looking at her with a smile.

Thalia returned it, with the same touch of sadness, and leant back. 'Here, pass me a boot.'

Merlin laughed and gratefully passed her one, a spare cloth between his fingers.


	20. Sweet Dreams

The morning air, while crisp and refreshing, was doing Thalia and Arthur no good; it was tainted with the sour look on Uther's face as the three stood on the battlements, watching as streams of men and women mounted on horses rode into Camelot, each wearing different colours of their own kingdom. All three wore their crowns and Arthur glanced at his father yet again, choosing to speak as Uther's eyes trailed with a narrow over the people as they came into view from the forest.

'Father, we're not going into battle, you don't have to look so sombre.'

Uther replied in his usual calm voice, turning his head only slightly to reply. 'Never before have the rulers of the five kingdoms come together in this way. Never before have we all worked towards the same aim, towards peace. If these talks are successful, Camelot will enter a new era of prosperity. If they fail, we will almost certainly be at war.' He finished in a far more sinister tone, and Arthur resisted the urge to gulp.

Thalia, on the other hand looked as sombre as Uther did, making Arthur almost sigh when he noticed. The two were certainly hardened warriors, he noted, as they analysed the people entering the city.

He, on the other hand, wished they would lighten their moods a little. Though as Prince, he was able to leave the King to do the negotiating and diplomatic work, while the Crowned Warrior dealt with any threats. He himself was merely along for the ride by comparison to their duties. But he also thought Thalia was unhappy from her clothes. Because it was first and foremost a formal occasion, she'd stalked into a dress.

* * *

Thalia walked beside Uther as Olaf rode in. Arthur helped the Lady Vivian from her horse, while still avoiding her as much as possible.

Olaf dismounted and walked toward them, addressing Uther. 'What kind of welcome is this? You have us hanging around like the last swallows of summer!'

Uther smiled. 'You are welcome, indeed, Olaf.'

The two hugged, Uther chuckling.

Arthur looked slightly bored, Thalia noted. Then she turned her attention to the woman that stood slightly in front of the said prince.

Olaf stood aside. 'May I present my daughter, the Lady Vivian.'

Vivian bowed, as Uther inclined his head. 'Lady Vivian.' Uther kissed her hand. 'How like your mother you are.' After a moment, he turned his head, gesturing Thalia into full view of Olaf. The king did a tiny double take at her attire. She was in a blue, silver and gold dress that stood out beautifully from the red of the knights around her, but apart from that she was very out of the ordinary. Over the dark blue in a surprising compliment, she wore a deep red cape that touched over her shoulders, and fell behind on her back. It was identical to Uther's, Arthur's and the knights'. On her head sat a circlet that rested on the high of her forehead, stretching back into her loose hair, the front of which was pulled back to fall down behind her head, though was still loose and framed her face. Olaf guessed she was the famous Warrior of Camelot. But what was strange about her appearance began when he focused on the details. Around the waist of her dress was a brown belt, from which a beautiful silver and gold sword was sheathed. Instead of normal women's shoes, he thought he saw the toes of black boots as she shifted her feet. And, perhaps most to his surprise, when her sleeves moved, they revealed the woman was wearing silver bracers. He thought he saw the shape of a dragon on them, and went to narrow his eyes to study it closer when Uther spoke.

'This is Thalia Brightsword, the Crowned Warrior.'

Unlike Vivian, Thalia didn't courtesy or bow. Instead, she shook Olaf's hand. He blinked for a second, before smiling, noticing her sleeve had fallen back and revealed that it was in fact a dragon on her bracers.

'The woman I've heard so much about! It's an honour to meet you.'

'Likewise,' she replied, smiling.

Thalia and Arthur were then left to walk Vivian to her chambers.

* * *

Arthur held the door open and Vivian followed Thalia in.

'I hope everything is to your satisfaction,' said Arthur, as Vivian looked around.

'It is...adequate,' she said, dress flowing as she turned around a screen.

'Most of our guests are extremely happy here. I'm sure you will be, too,' said Arthur, trying again.

'Hm. I am not most of your guests.' She brushed a hand over a low round table as she walked.

'In...deed,' Arthur said, looking around, meeting a twinkle in Thalia's eye as her amusement seeped through onto her face.

A moment later, as Vivian was still walking around they heard footsteps behind them.

Gwen was walking toward them, looking slightly harassed and stressed. But she smiled at Thalia and Arthur as they gave her a welcoming one and stood between them as Arthur spoke to Vivian, bowing as she was introduced.

'Well, er, may I present Guinevere. She'll be looking after you for the duration of your stay. You'll want for nothing. She is truly one of Camelot's finest,' he finished with a smile.

Vivian, looking at them, giggled. 'Then I fear for Camelot,' she said.

While Arthur said nothing and Gwen looked slightly hurt, Thalia raised an eyebrow. 'I wouldn't fear at all, Lady Vivian,' she said, 'I myself can vouch for Gwen's skills.'

'I hardly think you are difficult to please,' Vivian replied, though not in a hostile way.

Arthur resisted the urge to step away.

'Perhaps,' said Thalia, raising her eyebrow again. She took in a breath, looking around for a moment. 'Anyhow, we were each introduced to the kings, but not to each other.' Thalia stood up straight.

Vivian smiled. 'I am Vivian, daughter of Olaf.'

'Thalia. Crowned Warrior of Camelot.'

'Crowned Warrior?' Vivian echoed, turning and beginning to walk around the chambers again. 'I suppose I have to say I'm impressed,' she called, 'Crowned Warrior is a rare title indeed.'

'Thank you,' said Thalia, eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion as they watched Vivian.

'I do hope you don't have to fight to protect me though,' said Vivian, 'if Camelot's standards are anything to go by I'd rather a farmer was defending me.'

While Arthur's eyes widened and Gwen bristled, Thalia kept an unnerving cool as Vivian turned to look her in the eye. 'I'll be sure to make a note,' she said politely.

Vivian smiled at the wit.

Arthur decided to pull them away from each other as quickly as possible. 'Well, Lady Vivian, if you'll excuse us.'

Vivian nodded and Gwen followed the two out.

They shut the door and after a moment's silence began to laugh.

'Good luck with that one,' said Arthur.

Gwen inclined her head in thanks, still chuckling.

'Arthur, in case you've forgotten, you need to get changed,' Thalia said, poking him in the side.

'Oh, right,' he said and hurried off.

'Thank you,' said Gwen, 'I'm grateful you stepped in for me.'

Thalia put a hand on her shoulder. 'You're welcome, Gwen.'

'Do you need help with anything?'

'No, I don't need to get changed. You'd best focus on pleasing Vivian.'

Gwen smiled again and walked away.

Thalia leant on the wall a moment longer before deciding to go bother Arthur.

* * *

'Be sure to look out for Thalia, won't you?' Arthur said as he shed his cape and crown, then boots and jacket.

'Why?' asked Merlin, putting the dirty clothes in a basket and crown on the bed.

'It's her job to protect the throne,' Arthur explained. ' _Normally_ this means leading the army, but on occasions such as this it means being on high alert, instructing guards, battle plans and escorting my father if he needs to leave the citadel. She'll be exhausted, and we won't see much of her until they're all gone,' he said, stepping behind the screen.

Merlin nodded and hummed his sad agreement. A moment later the door opened and in walked Thalia herself.

'Ah, Merlin,' she said as she walked in the door, red cape left in her chambers. The servant was brushing down a jacket of Arthur's on the bottom of the bed.

'Hello!' he said cheerily when he looked up.

'Arthur not running you into the ground is he?'

'No,' Merlin assured her.

Thalia smiled and sat on the top of Arthur's bed.

'Merlin,' came Arthur's voice, as he appeared from behind the screen wearing a beige shirt, 'what kind of impression do you think this gives?'

Merlin turned around to see Arthur watching him with his left hand in the air, thumb through a hole at the end of the sleeve.

'That we have moths?' Merlin said with a cheeky grin.

Thalia chuckled.

'Fetch me another,' said Arthur with a tiny sigh, walking back behind the screen.

Merlin walked toward the cupboard. 'And who might you be trying to impress, Sire?'

'Well,' Arthur's head appeared over the top of the screen, 'let me see. Perhaps the five _kings_ sitting in the banquet hall below.'

'Oh. Not the King's daughter, then?' asked Merlin, throwing a shirt over the screen and returning to the jacket. He looked up, winking at Thalia, who smirked back at him. 'The Lady Vivian, she is very beautiful.'

Arthur walked around the screen, pulling a blue shirt down. 'Anyone trying to impress the Lady Vivian does so at _extreme_ peril. Olaf'd have their head in a vat of hot oil before they'd have a chance to say hello.'

'Mm,' Thalia nodded.

Arthur pulled down another shirt, threading his arms through the sleeves. 'Besides, she's not my type.'

Merlin looked up at Thalia, a grin on his face. She raised a warning eyebrow at him, though her humour shone.

'She may be beautiful, but she's _incredibly_ rude. You should've heard what she said to Gwen!' said Arthur.

'Well, Gwen is a servant,' said Merlin, turning the jacket over, 'a lot of people are rude to their servants.'

Thalia snickered as Arthur glared at the back of Merlin's head. After a moment, he looked as if to be considering Merlin's words. Then he tilted his head. 'Mm, I don't think that's the case,' he said, sucking his cheek for a moment in thought. 'If you think she was rude to Gwen you should've seen her with Thalia!'

Merlin seized his chance. 'And anyone insulting _Thalia_ should do so at extreme peril.'

'You'd think, wouldn't you,' said Arthur, smiling at Thalia for a moment, 'but she stayed very calm.' He went back behind the screen.

'I wasn't talking about peril from Thalia herself,' muttered Merlin.

'What?' Arthur reappeared, watching Merlin dangerously as the warlock turned around.

'Nothing,' said Merlin in an innocent tone. 'I just know how you feel about her, that's all.' He turned back to the jacket.

Thalia sat trying not to laugh.

Arthur, still looking dead at Merlin replied slightly threateningly. 'I do have my own vat of hot oil, you know.'

Thalia chuckled while Merlin laughed and pointed the brush at Arthur. 'You're blushing!' he laughed.

'No I'm not,' said Arthur, darting behind the screen.

Looking at the woman in question, Merlin began to wind Arthur up. 'What's wrong with Thalia?'

'Nothing,' Arthur called, peeved.

'I think she's very worthy of your love,' said Merlin, sniggering.

Arthur appeared once more, pulling the second shirt over his head and glaring at Merlin. 'Indeed, were it so.'

'Which...it is,' said Merlin, holding the jacket up.

To add to Arthur's annoyance, Thalia chose that moment to laugh.

'He's been like this since we met,' she told Merlin.

'Now why doesn't that surprise me?' said Merlin, as Arthur slipped the jacket on.

'Merlin…,'

'Yes, Arthur?'

'Get out.'

'Yes, Sire,' Merlin chuckled and left the chambers, sniggering reaching Arthur's ears.

He then proceeded to glare at Thalia. 'Get off the bed,' he snapped, waving his hand.

'Nah,' she replied, leaning further back.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, then gave up. He sat on the bed as Thalia picked up his crown, spinning it round her wrist over the bracers.

'How's the dress?'

'Torture,' she replied.

'I'm hungry,' Arthur said in response.

'You're always hungry,' she said, dropping the crown on his head.

'Ow!' Arthur ducked, and made a grab for it as it fell. 'Let's go to the feast before you cause me any more damage.'

'Fine,' she sighed.

Arthur stood up and walked around the bed, noticing Thalia hadn't moved. He frowned at her, then rolled his eyes as she held out a hand.

He pulled her up and didn't let go of her hand, walking on her left. When he saw her smile as they were halfway to the door, he lifted their hands and held her closed hand against his cheek and slightly his lips. He stopped walking and closed his eyes. She watched him, a warm expression on her face. After a moment, Arthur rested his lips over her fingers, then let it fall to their sides and kept walking. She chuckled slightly and he glanced at her, before looking down a moment, smiling. His good mood was ruined, however, when;

'Oh my god, Merlin was right! You _are_ blushing!'

Arthur looked dead ahead for a moment, before using his free hand to shove her. She laughed and didn't bother catching herself as she was still holding Arthur's hand. He pulled her up again and couldn't help also beginning to laugh.

'Race you to the hall?' he asked.

'No way, I'm in a dress,' she replied.

He looked at her mischievously and let go of her hand, grabbing her waist on her opposite side and heaving her up against his side.

She let out a musical laugh and put her left hand around the back of his shoulders. When after a moment he still didn't put her down, she lifted her weight higher toward Arthur's centre of gravity and caught the hand around Arthur's shoulders in a loop around the front of his shoulders.

Arthur laughed and did the same, catching his hand around Thalia's back in a loop. He then continued walking toward the door, trying to control his laughter.

'Am I getting the door?' Thalia asked.

'No, I've got it,' Arthur replied and took his left hand out of his hold, tightening his right arm around the back of her dress to hold her in place, and pulled the door open.

He loosened his hold again when he returned his hand to the loop and hoisted her a little higher.

'Don't you dare damage my sword,' she warned threateningly.

'Don't worry,' said Arthur, 'I'm far too scared to do that.'

A humming chuckle came from above his head, a sound he had grown to love.

* * *

Arthur was exchanging glances with Thalia who was on the ladies' table opposite him at the feast. She was next to Morgana, and so was not completely bored. As they waited for everyone to settle he wished the tables had been set up differently.

After a while, a jester stepped into the space between the tables. After dancing around to cheerful music, he ended with an enormous burst of flame from his mouth into the air. He then danced back toward the kinds, pretended to choke and spat out fire once more, lighting the candles on the table. Merlin, who was on the sidelines pulling faces at Thalia and Arthur depending on where he stood, gasped and applauded as well as he could with a jug in his hands. The kings cheered and applauded, as did the men, and to much surprise, Thalia.

Arthur raised his eyebrows and met Thalia's eyes, communicating he was impressed. Thalia returned it with a nod.

'But it is not enough to please just the gentlemen of the court!' said the entertainer. 'Now I have a spectacle for the ladies.'

Arthur could almost hear her groan. He understood why; normally on such occasions this would involve doves, or sweet music, or something insinuating love and romance.

With a sudden gesture, butterflies flew from nowhere near the jester. Morgana, to Thalia's right, and Vivian the next seat down looked the most impressed. Behind them, Gwen smiled as well.

Thalia met Merlin's eyes.

As everyone applauded, the jester quietened the room with dramatic flare. 'But what is this? Lady Vivian!' He reached behind her ear and a butterfly was resting on his hand when it came back into view. 'It has mistaken you for a beautiful flower.'

Thalia's eyes raised as she looked on in slight dismay, thanking the heavens it wasn't her the jester had chosen. She noticed the amused look on Arthur's face and rolled her eyes at him. He smiled as he applauded.

* * *

The next morning Thalia had changed once more into her washed dress and crown, once more donning bracers, sword and boots. She hummed a tune of the Old Religion as she walked through the castle toward the council chambers.

'Ah, Thalia.'

'Sire,' she said, and waited for Uther to reach her. They continued through the corridor.

'I'm sorry about the weight this treaty forces on you, with all the kings here,' he said as they walked.

'It's my title to fight for and protect the throne as it sees fit,' she replied warmly and simply.

'I know it is,' he replied gently, resting a hand on her shoulder for a moment as they walked, 'and I thank you. To serve in such a way and continue your duties as well. This cannot be easy. I thank you once again, Thalia.'

'It's my pleasure, Uther,' she responded.

The king smiled at her as the guards opened the doors. Arthur was already there, something that made both King and Crowned Warrior frown in a double-take.

'Morning, Arthur,' said Uther as he walked to his chair at the head of the table. Thalia sat down to his left, opposite Arthur.

'Good morning, father. It is a wonderful day.'

Again, the two blinked at the prince as Olaf entered and servants came in bearing paper.

They began to sculpt the treaty.

A few hours later and the hall was crowded with noise of conversation and paper.

'Your demands are noted and will be taken into consideration in due course,' Uther was saying. 'In the meantime, is there anyone else who has any other comments about the northern territories?'

'We have an outpost here,' Thalia said, pointing at a tower, 'overlooking a common enemy's kingdom. This falls under potentially contested land, but as it's a common enemy, if you are willing to take over the outpost, Olaf, we can withdraw from that area completely.'

'No, no,' he replied, as Uther glanced at Thalia for a moment, once more impressed by the woman. 'In fact we can share the outpost. That way the area is very well defended if it has relays to both kingdoms.'

'I agree,' she said, exchanging nods with Uther and ignoring Arthur who was twiddling a quill round in his hand, 'the path reaching toward your land is here,' she moved her finger slightly, 'and as far as we know, stretches to a village on the borders.'

'Excellent,' Olaf said, 'I'm impressed, Thalia, you speak to us kings like an equal, as you prove that you are.'

She inclined her head in thanks.

'There is the other side of the territories, here, to consider,' said Uther, as Arthur stood up and snuck out. Thalia followed him with her eyes before Olaf spoke and she returned her attention to the map.

'Well, may I just point out that...'

* * *

'Did you do it?' asked Arthur as he walked with Merlin, discussing the flowers Merlin had delivered when Arthur decided to make a declaration of love that morning.

'I left them in her room. I thought that was better than a public display,' said Merlin.

'You're sure she got them?' Arthur asked like a child.

'I'm sure she will get them,' Merlin assured, smiling and slightly weirded out.

'Good. All we can do now is wait.' Arthur spun round restlessly before Lady Vivian and Gwen came into view. 'Oh, but heaven has blessed me. She's even more beautiful than before, don't you agree?'

Merlin looked around, trying to spot Thalia. Arthur looked at him. 'Yeah,' he said, still not spying Thalia and confused. He decided to ignore it and focus instead on who he had just spotted, feeling sympathy for Gwen as Vivian walked around crossly. 'Erm...I'm surprised to hear you talk so openly,' he said, glancing at Arthur.

'Nonsense. I want to tell the world. I want to… shout it across the kingdom!' Arthur declared, boyish and strange expression never leaving his face.

'Are you sure that's a good idea?' asked Merlin, still slightly behind Arthur and so did not know where the prince's focus truly was. 'I understand your feelings, but other people may object.'

'Object? To what?' Arthur asked, still smiling.

'Well, you're the future King of Camelot,' said Merlin, 'and you've said yourself you're worried because she's a sorceress. Not that there's anything wrong with that, obviously, but if it were to be discovered. Not to mention she wasn't actually _born_ into noble blood… Ow!' Arthur had slapped him.

He pointed a finger Merlin. 'Lady Vivian's of royal blood, a future queen. I will have your head if I hear such insolence again.' He stormed off.

'Lady Vivian... Oh, no!' Merlin ran for Thalia's chambers.

* * *

The meeting had broken for lunch and Thalia returned to her chambers to stretch and lie down for a while. She opened the doors and saw a bunch of white and purple flowers. A note was folded in front of it.

Raising an eyebrow, she picked it up.

 _The barriers that keep us apart are nothing compared to the power of true love. – Arthur_

As she stared at it in suspicion, the doors burst open.

Merlin stood there, panting.

'Alright,' she sighed, putting the note down and turning to face Merlin fully, 'what's he broken?'

Despite his situation, Merlin had to laugh. He wheezed as he did and ended up sitting on the floor.

'Merlin….?' She said in a low, warning and suspicious tone.

'Nothing, nothing,' he said, waving his hands in the air.

'Then what's he done?' she asked, walking forward a few paces to pull Merlin up.

'I honestly don't know,' Merlin said.

'Well whatever it is I'll find out at some point,' she sighed.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh again. 'Sorry for bursting in,' he said.

'Don't worry about it,' she said. 'Nice poetry.'

'How did you know I wrote the note?'

'Merlin,' she said, 'please.'

Merlin tilted his head in admittance and walked out, giving her a friendly smile.

* * *

A few hours later he ran into her chambers again.

'THALIA!'

'Yes?' she stuck her head around the corner, crown off, pants on.

'Have you seen Arthur?!'

'Walking round with a plate of chicken,' she replied tiredly.

Merlin read her body language. 'You're serious.'

'Unfortunately for the ways of the world, I am,' she replied. 'I'd help you find him but I've got to go on patrol.'

Merlin was about to run out the door when he stopped. 'What? You're on high alert because of the kings protecting Uther but you're still doing patrol?'

'I'm still doing most things I do, Merlin,' she replied.

'Why?' he asked.

'I'm the Crowned Warrior. It's not just a flash title,' she replied.

Merlin shuffled his feet, uncomfortable in Thalia's presence out of respect for her stamina and abilities. 'Well… just take care.'

She nodded with a small smile. 'Thank you, Merlin.'

She was almost more intimidating and like the leader of an army when not in a dress. Shame.

* * *

'Send two more to patrol the forest, we can't have bandits anywhere near the citadel with present company,' Thalia ordered, walking across the courtyard with two guards beside her and a scroll tucked under her arm, 'and then I want someone to check none of the doors around the citadel have been broken or touched in any way.' She spotted Arthur and headed in his direction. 'Uther's due to be awake and ready to leave his chambers in the next half hour, I want three knights, ready outside his door if I'm not there in time; he's to be at the meeting soon. Tell him if I'm not there that I will be as soon as I can. Arthur if you're not too busy falling asleep you can help me get this patrol done in time for me to reach Uther. Arthur.'

The prince was slowly petting his horse's nose with a faraway expression on his face.

She sighed. 'Dismissed.'

The guards bowed and hurried away.

'Arthur, what's wrong?'

He snapped out of his daze to look at her, dejected. 'You read me like a book. I've made a fool of myself, that's all. That's everything.'

'You always do, what have you done this time?' Thalia replied, taking the horse away from him.

'I have made a gesture, but it was not well received.'

'Well that could mean anything,' she said, loosening the horse's girth.

Arthur sighed and looked at the wall opposite him. 'What do you do, Thalia, when you've lost hope?'

She raised an eyebrow at him. 'Judging by the flowers you've still got optimism at least, otherwise you wouldn't have sent them and accepted your fate.'

'Yes,' said Arthur, 'but what do you do?'

She leant her head back, regarding him with a frown. 'I don't give up hope.'

'Is that possible?'

'I choose it to be,' she replied. 'You _really_ must have done something stupid,' she said.

'Yeah,' he sighed.

'Well, trust yourself and you'll be fine,' she said, humouring him.

He looked at her with suddenness. 'You promise?'

She frowned, finally starting to be weirded out by Arthur's behaviour. 'I promise,' she said, passing the reins to a servant.

Arthur grinned and ran off.

'Oi!' she shouted, 'patrol! Dammit, Arthur.'

* * *

She just missed Uther and the meeting had just begun when she arrived.

'Ah, Thalia, someone will get you a chair.'

'Oh, sorry, Sire, I can't stay long,' she said, standing at the corner of the table, 'I've just come to deliver the information from Geoffrey about the borders.' She pulled the scroll out from under her arm, stretching it in front of Uther.

'Excellent, thank you Thalia. Moving on to our final point for discussion, the boundaries of the eastern territories.'

'This is a point that I am willing to concede,' said Olaf.

'Well, that is very good news,' smiled Uther.

Thalia had begun to explain the map when a servant caught Olaf's attention.

'One moment,' he said apologetically and turned to the servant.

'I heard your daughter is...'

'WHAT!?'

'Sire, what is it?' asked Thalia before Uther could move. She put a hand on his arm as she addressed Olaf, telling him she'd handle it.

'I have just received word that the Lady Vivian is in Arthur's chambers!'

Uther blinked, and Thalia jumped into action. To ease Camelot's path if it was true, she would have to still retain Olaf's respect.

'We'll go at once, sire.'

Grateful for Thalia's presence, Uther glanced at the doors.

'Thank you, Thalia,' grumbled Olaf and stood up, marching for the door.

'Guards,' she said as she walked beside him, 'follow me.'

'What on Earth is she doing in there?' Olaf shouted, followed also by a few of his men.

'I couldn't tell you, sire,' she answered as she led them to the left.

'Is this out of character for Arthur?' Olaf demanded.

'Very,' Thalia nodded as they climbed the stairs. 'His chambers are the first ones we reach here.'

'Right. Where is he?!' Olaf shouted as they approached.

Thalia said nothing.

As they rounded the corner Thalia saw Merlin's head dart back into the doors. She frowned, as a bad feeling he'd gotten himself into another mess made itself present.

Olaf burst into the doors. 'Where is he?!' he saw the prince leaning back to watch as they entered. 'I know she's in here, Arthur! Hand her over! Or feel my wrath!' He stopped just in front of him.

'What's… he talking about?' Arthur asked, addressing Merlin, who didn't have a chance to explain from his position nearby in front of the wardrobe, because Trickler, the jester, spoke up.

'She wasn't even dressed.'

Arthur then spoke, as Olaf looked ready to explode. 'If I have dishonoured you in some way, then, by all means, provide me with proof and I'll face the consequences.' He was serious and diplomatic, which in this case was not helping.

Olaf pointed at the Jester for a second. 'Trickler here has told me that the Lady Vivian is in your chambers.'

'If only that were true,' said Arthur, looking suddenly like a teenage boy. Thalia raised an eyebrow.

Olaf grabbed Arthur's shirt with both hands.

The guards Thalia brought put their hands on the hilts of their swords, but Thalia waved them down.

'If only that were true you would not look so foolish,' said Merlin quickly.

Thalia put a hand on Olaf's shoulder as the king let Arthur go.

'We'll settle this,' she promised him, 'search the chambers. Sorry Merlin,' she added, 'this may cause some mess.'

Merlin sighed and looked at her with an exhausted and stressed expression.

After a minute or so, Olaf had declared Vivian was not there. He turned and grabbed Trickler by the collar. 'You buffoon! You made an idiot out of me!' he yelled, shoving the jester toward the door. He then turned to Arthur, calmer. 'I am, er, so terribly sorry, Arthur, to have disturbed you. I...I do hope that you will forgive me.'

Arthur waved a hand with a forgiving nod and expression and Olaf turned to Thalia to nod his thanks for her aid. He was thankful she had remained completely professional.

'Check on the Lady Vivian! And remain outside her room!' Olaf shouted at the men.

'I'll see to it myself, sire,' Thalia said.

'Thank you, Thalia,' he replied with a sigh.

She nodded and parted ways with Olaf, sending her guards also back to the council chambers. Then the turned right around and marched back into Arthur's chambers.

'Merlin?' Arthur was hanging off his screen with one hand, looking around the room. He saw Thalia. 'Have you seen Merlin?' he asked.

'No,' was all she said and kept walking past to the small door at the end of his chambers.

She caught up with him no less than ten seconds later.

'Merlin!' she called.

He was carrying Vivian as quickly as he could, while being as respectful as he could.

'Thalia!' he said gratefully.

'Here,' she took Vivian from Merlin in a bridal hold. 'Care to explain?'

'Well, we think Alined has enchanted the two with a love spell. To make Olaf declare war.'

A curse left Thalia's mouth in a tone so despairing it frightened Merlin. 'Of course he has. Merlin I hate to ask but can you find a way to fix this?'

Merlin was about to say that he was relying on her help, and that he was going to find her before Vivian had interrupted him when he remembered what Arthur had said two nights before about keeping an eye out for her. She didn't look it when in the chambers, nor did she when walking with Olaf a minute before, but she was tired. Knowing her, she only noticed when she had the time to, which is why she seemed and probably felt normal when in public view or running around busily. But he couldn't now ask her to help, she looked exhausted. 'Sure,' he said, 'I'll do what I can.'

'Thank you,' she said as they reached Vivian's guest chambers. Merlin held the door open and they slipped inside, dropping her gently onto her bed.

'Did you put her to sleep with magic?' Thalia asked.

Merlin nodded.

'Well that'll buy you some time,' she said. 'I'll leave this to you, then, Merlin.'

'You can count on me,' he promised.

Thalia put a hand on his shoulder as she walked past, hurrying to return to Uther.

* * *

As the hours passed, the treaty was perfected and Thalia began to smile as did the five kings. They kept working until they were all laughing and it had been completed.

Uther stood up. 'This is, indeed, a momentous day for the five kingdoms. This peace treaty's been long in the making, but I know you must all be keen to return to your families, so we will make preparation for the signing ceremony immediately. I am pleased, friends. Very pleased.'

'As are we all,' said Alined, and Thalia narrowed her eyes.

'Send for Arthur,' she instructed a nearby guard as they moved to the hall.

As they stood around waiting a knight approached Thalia. She excused herself from conversation and turned.

'James?'

'I cannot find Arthur,' he whispered.

'Keep searching,' she nodded, 'thank you.' She made her way to Uther.

'Ah, Thalia. Where's Arthur?'

'The Knights can't find him,' she murmured.

Uther glanced around, looking unhappy.

'Is there a problem Uther?' asked Alined from behind.

'No, not at all. Arthur's just running a little late, that's all,' Uther said pleasantly.

'As is the Lady Vivian,' the other king replied.

Thalia unhappily tapped a booted foot under the skirt of her dress as Uther and Olaf looked at each other.

'Thalia,' murmured Olaf, and she walked toward him.

'Yes?' she asked.

'Will you escort me to Arthur's chambers?'

'He's not in there,' she replied quietly.

Olaf stared at her. 'Did you see Vivian in hers?'

Thalia nodded. 'With guards outside the door.'

'We'll check there,' Uther said, leading the way.

Alined came with them as did Trickler, to Thalia's annoyance.

Olaf burst into the chambers to see Arthur and Vivian kissing passionately on the bed.

Thalia came to a stop beside Merlin, who was lurking by the door.

'I knew it!' shouted Olaf.

'I don't believe it,' whined Merlin.

'Father! We've got something to tell you,' Vivian said, looking at him with a grin.

'Arthur!' said Uther as he walked in.

In a rage, Olaf threw his glove on the ground.

'Father!' said Vivian, moaning.

'You once said that if you ever truly offended my honour, then you would happily pay the price. What say you now, Prince Arthur?' Olaf was glaring.

'How have I offended your honour? Surely not with my love alone?!' Arthur stood up.

'Love?! You don't know the first thing about love! You're taking advantage of an innocent girl!'

'Father,' said Vivian, tilting her head.

'Arthur!' cried Uther, trying to make sense.

Merlin shook his head, marvelling at Arthur's stupidity.

'I assure you, my feelings for your daughter are as real as they are strong.' Arthur said, while Vivian looked at him from under his arm.

'Unhand her, or suffer the consequences. Is this really worth risking your life for?'

Arthur took Vivian's hand protectively.

'Arthur?' she asked.

'Indeed, it is. I would rather die than deny my feelings.'

Uther was taking in a long breath, looking peeved and exasperated as he looked toward the ceiling.

'I love your daughter with all my heart,' Arthur declared.

Merlin was still shaking his head.

At that moment, Arthur kissed Vivian once more and then bent down to pick up the glove. But he couldn't. Standing on it was Thalia.

Uther's eyes widened.

If Arthur was to fight Olaf, then either way it would end in war. Uther's respect for Thalia grew even more when he saw her line of thinking. If Arthur was to die, Uther would have no choice but to declare war, he was the heir and his son. But she was the Crowned Warrior, she was different. She couldn't kill Olaf, but she could be killed herself without war breaking.

'Thalia?' questioned Olaf, as Merlin looked on in fear.

'I am sorry,' she said, and picked up the glove. 'It is my job to protect the throne and its blood. I accept your challenge of honour, King Olaf, on behalf of Arthur Pendragon.'

'No!' said Arthur, too quickly and too alarmed. 'No, I will fight! I do not let her represent me!'

Now both Uther and Thalia looked to the ceiling in dismay.

'It is I who has the heart of the Lady Vivian, I shall fight.'

But despite that explanation, Merlin had noticed a tiny flash of panic in Arthur's eyes when he first spoke to prevent Thalia from fighting, as if the spell had wavered. He guessed Arthur had caught on to Thalia's plan.

* * *

'It's no good.' Uther was standing in Arthur's chambers the following morning. Merlin was polishing armor on the table and Thalia had entered with Uther after a night of patrolling, guarding Uther, Olaf _and_ Arthur, preparing the arena for the challenge and keeping Vivian in her chambers, with no sleep at all. Arthur was walking around aimlessly, still in a daze. 'I've spoken to Olaf, he will not rescind the challenge. He says his honour has been tainted. He demands recompense.'

'You didn't have to do that, Father,' said Arthur, in a lighthearted tone.

'The fight is to the death. What did you think you were doing?' Uther looked at his son.

'You cannot help who you fall in love with,' said Arthur simply.

'You do realise that your actions threaten the peace talks, and that it may yet bring war to Camelot?' Uther demanded.

After a moment's pause, Arthur spoke once more. 'I am happy to fight for what I believe in.'

As Thalia rubbed her forehead, Uther rounded on Merlin, pointing with a thumb at his son behind him. 'What's happened to him?'

Merlin could only shrug with a bewildered and hopeless expression before Arthur spoke.

'Lady Vivian. Nothing more. And yet, who could wish for more?'

Uther threw his arms out in surrender and left in a motion of exasperation and without a word. Thalia followed him, rubbing her eyes.

'Thalia, how much more can I ask of you?' Uther sighed, looking at her.

'As much as you need.'

Uther had a small smile. 'No. Rest, eat breakfast.'

'Uther, -,'

'Leon can guard me.'

She nodded after a moment's hesitation and in a trance, yet still with a head held high she walked to her chambers where food was waiting.

* * *

Half an hour later she was sitting beside Uther at the arena.

Soon Olaf and Arthur were standing before them.

Uther stood. He spoke with a heavy heart and tired eyes. 'King Olaf has demanded recompense. And by the ancient laws of Camelot, the matter will be settled by a tourney with three stages. The weapons chosen are quarterstaff, mace, and sword... The fight will be by the Knights' Rules, and to the death.' He noticed Arthur was smiling in his usual daze and grew irritated. 'Are we all clear?'

Arthur nodded, before returning his attention to Vivian. Thalia put her head to rest on her knuckles as the first fight began. Quarterstaffs.

For a while, Arthur was doing well. Not his usual skill, but enough to have Olaf take a few hits. But then he stopped, turning almost completely away from Olaf to gaze at Vivian. Olaf swung and hit Arthur in the back of the knees.

Thalia's legs twitched, as if tensing to jump into the ring and protect Arthur.

He got himself up during combat, but Olaf broke the staff and hit Arthur in the ribs. He bent over, winded, and beside Thalia, Uther tensed.

The bell rang a moment later and Arthur shrugged, holding the two pieces of his quarterstaff.

Thalia was annoyed. If he'd let her fight it'd be over by now.

They sat in silence and she decided now that Merlin had to pull through, or Arthur would be killed.

She, Uther and Morgana sat worried as they watched Arthur's skills with a mace fail him.

He landed a good hit on Olaf, but had turned to smile at Vivian.

'FOCUS, ARTHUR!' she yelled angrily, and he turned in time to move enough to save his life.

Olaf attacked relentlessly and he was saved only by the timer running out.

'Thalia,' Uther said, turning toward her quietly as the crowd murmured and Morgana put a hand over her heart, watching Olaf and Arthur exit the arena, 'is there anything you can do? He's not fighting like he should be.'

She knew what he meant. 'I might have one or two ideas,' she promised, as she felt a hand tap her outside shoulder.

It was Morgana, wanting to talk to calm herself.

Meanwhile Merlin had run into Arthur's tent. 'Gaius! Have you seen-,'

'Merlin! Do you know how to cure him?'

'We need who he truly loves,' Merlin panted. 'Where's-,'

'Merlin, Arthur has always been slightly oblivious when it comes to romantic feelings, and is used to women falling at his feet,' said Gaius in an exasperated and concerned tone. 'There's no guarantee he's truly in love with _anyone_.'

'Oh come on, Gaius, don't pretend you don't know.' Merlin said, smiling.

'I do know,' replied Gaius, smiling, 'long before you and I met I saw those signs. The destiny that weaves itself around those two is nothing compared to the way Arthur has always looked at her.'

'Like an absent-minded warrior that's just been hit over the head,' said Merlin, nodding.

'Exactly. Arthur has long since had has life placed in her hands.'

'And the one time she trusts me with his life, I-!'

'Merlin!' gasped Gaius, 'calm down.'

Merlin took a breath, then nodded. 'Sorry.' He groaned and rubbed a hand over his forehead. 'She was so worried about him… and she left him in my care. And now I have to ask for her help. I was supposed to be lessening her workload.'

'You can't do this without her, Merlin,' said Gaius gently, and firmly, 'she'll understand.'

'I gave her my word I'd keep him safe,' Merlin sighed. 'So where's Thalia?'

'With Uther,' Gaius replied.

Merlin took off around the grass and into the crowds. He flipped through the curtain and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked first to her let, expecting Uther to be talking to her, then behind her.

'Merlin?'

'I need your help,' he panted.

She stood up without a word, putting a comforting hand on both Uther and Morgana as she left.

'I went to the great dragon and he told me what I need to do.'

'But…?' she asked, sensing his hesitation.

He said nothing for a moment, looking down apologetically.

'What? Merlin?' Thalia's eyes narrowed slightly, her voice lowering.

'I can't break the spell.'

'What? Why not?' she looked startled now, and Merlin hastened to his response.

'Only you can. Only the kiss of the one Arthur truly loves can break the spell.'

She blinked for a moment, during which Merlin felt the urgency tug at his mind a little less as he began to fear what she'd say.

'Thank you, Merlin.'

Merlin smiled, then nodded once, as Thalia walked away.

'Arthur,' she said as she pulled the tent open.

He turned around, smiling, looking completely dazed. 'Thalia!'

She leant on the tight fabric of the tent, regarding him for a moment. 'Your skills are appalling,' she stated.

'As long as I love, I shall be victorious. Love conquers all,' Arthur shrugged.

'How relevant,' Thalia murmured.

'Hm?' asked Arthur, turning away to stretch a shoulder and mindlessly move a weapon or two and shield around.

'Arthur, turn around.'

He did so, with polite curiosity, looking at her with boyish eyes.

Thalia studied first his injury, tutting a little, then looked up, studying his face. After a moment, Arthur twitched uncomfortably and threw his hands open for a second in a gesture for something to happen.

Thalia ignored this and kept staring at him. Eventually, he met her eyes. She dropped her tight stance. 'So! The Lady Vivian. You've got a nerve, Arthur,' she laughed.

'What one can see in her cannot be described,' he said, looking around the tent roof in wonder.

Thalia lost the battle and against her will raised an eyebrow. 'Not what you said a couple of days ago.'

'Ah well, every thorn on a rose only makes it more a thing of beauty and wonder.'

She chuckled, looking at him fondly. 'If only you could hear yourself.' She said nothing still, interested in the change in Arthur. 'You didn't ask me how I am.'

'Well, I didn't need to.' Suddenly, Arthur's eyes changed to the warmth Merlin so often saw from the sidelines whenever Arthur looked at the Crowned Warrior. 'I can see you're exhausted.'

'Well that's one way of looking at it,' she mused, lifting herself off of the tent.

The warmth faded and Arthur spun on the spot. 'Ah, but what is the feeling of exhaustion when it is powerless to love?'

Thalia sighed, wishing she'd be able to remember every detail here to wind him up later. 'Arthur, have you thought about what you're doing?'

'Of course.'

'You love the Lady Vivian.'

'Yes, oh by the stars, yes,' he laughed.

Thalia resisted the urge to liken him to a fairy. She grew serious. 'Arthur, look me in the eye and tell me that the one you truly love is Lady Vivian.'

He faltered, stopping his odd movements to face her. He frowned. 'Why would you say that?'

'Just do it,' she said, curious.

'Why?'

'To prove you can,' she said.

Arthur found himself unable to say it, and an odd feeling crept over him. But it vanished the second his gaze moved. 'I am truly in love with Vivian, Thalia, it is wonderful to feel this way.'

'Yes,' she said, watching him. 'Yes it is.' She looked to the ground for a moment.

'Thalia, is there anything wrong?'

'Look me in the eye, Arthur.'

He obliged as she raised her head again. Then he frowned and walked toward her. 'What's wrong?'

She winced, looking at the spot under his shirt where he'd been hit in the ribs. 'Sorry,' she grimaced, and put her hands on his shoulders, kissing him. It was lucky she was strong, as Arthur kept pulling back. But then, suddenly, he seemed to realise who he was. His hands pulled her closer and he tilted his head, until he winced and fell slightly. He had meant to fall backward but Thalia had pulled him forward so he fell onto her, left arm going round her shoulders.

'What- what am I doing? Thalia?'

'You got yourself enchanted. Now you're in a fight to the death over the Lady Vivian.'

'What?!'

'Just swords left to go,' she continued, 'you've been fighting like a pansy, but you'll be fine now. Just don't overkill, will you?'

He let out a distressed laugh and leant his head on hers for a minute. 'Right.'

'I would have fought him myself but you insisted on fighting,' she said.

Arthur lifted his head away to look at her in shock. 'You did what?'

'Mm. Now get into your armor. I need to go back to Uther.'

Arthur nodded, caught her hand for a moment and then watched her walk out.

Uther saw her return. She nodded at him and he sighed in relief, an unspoken communication that eased his heart.

'He isn't dazed anymore,' she whispered as she sat down.

Merlin and Arthur had been watching her.

'Merlin, if anything should happen to me, if I'm not there and war… promise me you'll take of her.'

'She's more likely to take care of me,' Merlin laughed, making Arthur chuckle.

'Well that's true. But promise me you'll look out for her. There's no telling what will become of her, or what she will become. Please don't let her turn into a monster, or a child of war.'

Merlin grew serious and nodded. 'I promise.'

Arthur took his helmet from Merlin and walked into the arena. Only now did he see how tired Thalia looked and he grew worried. Olaf caught his attention as he stood waiting for the fight to begin.

It did a minute later and Uther's eyes darted between King and Prince, seeing the change in Arthur's skill. Olaf knocked him to the ground, but Arthur had learnt from the queen of thinking in the moment. As Olaf went for him, he kicked and flipped his leg up, sending Olaf crashing to the ground as well. Arthur rolled himself up, making Uther also stand with a small smile on his face. The fight finished with Arthur's sword raised above Olaf. As everyone looked on, Arthur threw his helmet off, as Olaf's fell. He then planted his sword in the dirt beside Olaf and looked up, panting.

'This is no way to achieve peace!' he declared, looking up at Uther and Thalia, who were by now both standing and watching him proudly. Arthur offered a hand to Olaf, who took it and the prince pulled him up.

As Olaf looked on in shock, Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. Olaf did the same, before smiling. The crowd applauded and Arthur smiled at his family above him.

* * *

Happily, Arthur stood beside Thalia, Uther and Merlin as they farewelled the kings.

'This is more than you deserve, boy. You will run all the way home.'

'That's not possible, Master.'

'Make it possible.'

Uther was the first to interrupt the exchange between the king and Trickler.

'Why so cross Alined?'

'Anyone would think you didn't want peace!' called Arthur.

'But of course I do. Peace? Love it.'

Thalia smiled at him as the others did.

'Well, you may return any time to view the treaty,' Uther grinned.

'You're very kind,' sneered the king and dragged Trickler away.

Then Vivian passed them and Merlin and Thalia fought hard to keep straight faces.

'We may return, too?' she asked Uther, begging like an excited child.

'You're always welcome,' Uther smiled patiently.

'My heart will remain, and I hope to join it soon,' she giggled, waving at Arthur, who awkwardly waved back.

Since everyone had said goodbye, the three turned away from Uther and walked into the castle.

'Not too soon,' muttered Arthur.

'No. Might conflict with your one true love,' giggled Merlin.

'My what?' demanded Arthur as they continued toward the stairs.

'You heard me. I have proof.'

Thalia laughed as Arthur paled ever so slightly.

'Proof?' he asked.

'You kissed her. In the tent.' Merlin, knowing he would be protected by Thalia in the event Arthur retaliated, jabbed Arthur with his elbow.

'Merlin?' said Arthur as they reached the steps.

'Yes…?'

'What happened in the tent.'

'Mm-hmm?'

'Speak of it again and I'll kill you.'

'Okay.'

While the exchange happened, Thalia prepared to strike. As Arthur walked through the doors she slammed her shoulder into his back. He jumped high into the air and whirled around crossly as Merlin giggled.

Arthur noticed Merlin looked relieved. When under the spell over the previous days, he'd barely seen or noticed Thalia. But in the times he had, she looked exhausted and flat, yet also she held a cold edge and an air of hostile lack of emotion. Merlin had clearly noticed it more than he, but he too was glad to see her back, though she still looked tired.


	21. The Witch's Quickening

The rain rattled against Thalia's window as the night rolled on. She was asleep under two blankets and a sheet, eyes closed peacefully. After the windows rattled more the voice of the druid boy Mordred rang through her head.

 _'_ _Take the north door straight ahead. Keep going.'_

Her eyes flew open. She sprang up from the bed, threw a cloak over her nightgown and picked up her sword by the sheath, jumping out her chamber doors.

The first place she went was next door to Arthur's chambers, sticking her head around the door. His usual mess of sheets and blankets rose and fell as he slept. After establishing he was safe, she was wary of Mordred, she stepped back out fully into the corridor and closed her eyes, concentrating.

'My Lady?' asked a knight on the way past, noting her sword in her hand.

'Sound the warning bells; there's an intruder,' she ordered as she stormed past in a billow of dark cotton.

 _'_ _Keep going. Hurry!'_

She spun around a couple of times before hurrying down the corridor, holding her sword level to the ground.

 _'_ _Keep going. It's not much further now.'_

Her eyes narrowed as she traced the corridor, her talents as a High Priestess leading her along the stone corridors.

 _'_ _Be careful. At the end of the corridor. Morgana's Chamber is next.'_

Thalia, at this point, darted last minute to her left to take a shortcut. A moment later the bells sounded and she ran all the way back to Arthur's chambers. He emerged, pulling a red shirt on and holding his sword.

'Thalia. What's happening?' he yawned.

'Intruders in the citadel. Come on.' She waved a hand, beckoning him to follow. Footsteps echoed down the corridor toward them as a group of guards approached.

'Where to?' asked Arthur.

Thalia turned right again. As they walked a figure ran past them. In a flash Arthur pinned them against a wall by the throat.

It was of course his manservant.

'Merlin?' asked Arthur and Thalia, Arthur frowning and Thalia unsurprised.

'Morgana's… cha... do you mind?!' wheezed Merlin, pointing a finger feebly.

'Oh. Sorry,' said Arthur, stepping back. Merlin dropped to the ground.

'Morgana's...they're... in Morgana's chambers,' he said, continuing to wheeze.

Arthur bolted away, Thalia by his side. Merlin managed to find the strength to stand up and run after them, the guards in tow.

They ran up the steps and slowed as they neared Morgana's door.

'Are you sure about this?' Arthur asked Merlin.

'Definitely. I...saw them with my own eyes.' Merlin glanced at Arthur for a moment, then to the guards behind them.

'What were you doing down there?' Arthur asked, a slight frown on his face.

'I heard voices in my...' Merlin trailed off a moment.

Thalia kept walking ahead of them, drawing her sword as they advanced.

'In your...' said Arthur.

'In my chambers,' Merlin decided, 'and I thought I should investigate.'

'Frankly, Merlin, it's hard to believe.'

Thalia glanced at Arthur and Merlin, amused as Merlin began to panic.

'I...' he said.

'For once, you've shown some real initiative.' Arthur kept walking, putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder briefly.

Merlin smiled as they walked.

Arthur, instead of opening the door after listening for a moment, kicked it in.

On her bed Morgana sat upright suddenly as guards poured in.

'What on earth do you think you're doing?!' she asked.

'We...' Arthur looked around. Morgana's chambers were clear and tidy as always. 'We'd reason to believe that there was an intruder in here.'

'Right now, Arthur, Thalia, the only intruders are you,' she said, looking with wide eyes at them.

Thalia frowned, noting Morgana's hostility. This was highly out of character.

Arthur frowned also. 'Camelot has been infiltrated. Did you not hear the warning bell?'

' _Of course I did_! I was hoping I'd be safe in my chambers,' she replied, looking slightly around.

'Well, if you'd just permit me to search your room...'

'You'll do no such thing!' she snapped, making Arthur turn around and frown at her. 'Arthur, do you think that if there was someone in my room I wouldn't know about it?'

As Arthur opened his mouth to apologize, Thalia spoke. 'You were asleep,' she said.

Morgana had no response. Her eyes widened, fear guards and Arthur saw as the realization an intruder may be in her room. But Merlin and Thalia saw it for what it was; fear of Thalia herself.

'I…' she fumbled for a moment. 'I'm a light sleeper. They would have woken me.' Her voice returned to commanding and harsh suddenly, as an idea came to her. 'And why would they leave me if they were in here?'

Arthur frowned, sensing something odd as the two women looked each other in the eye.

Morgana's heart was pounding in her ears as the Crowned Warrior looked on. She had no idea Thalia had heard Mordred, but was scared of Thalia in general; right now mainly wary of her perceptiveness. She had foiled one excuse already.

After a very long moment, Thalia spoke.

'Very well.' She turned and walked out.

'I don't understand,' said Merlin as Arthur shut the door.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Merlin. Which bit didn't you understand? The making a fool out of me-,' began Arthur, riling his anger at the warlock.

'Arthur,' said Thalia.

He stopped to look at her, then dropped it as she glanced at the guards.

'Keep searching toward the council chambers,' she ordered.

The guards hurried past and they waited a moment before walking away from Morgana's door.

'Merlin was right,' she said, 'they were in there.'

'How do you know?' asked Arthur.

'They're druids,' she said quietly, 'they were using telepathy to communicate. I heard them.'

'So why didn't we search her room?'

'Because she's right. She's a light sleeper and anyone meaning her harm would have done so by now. She wanted us out. They were hiding in there. With her help.'

Arthur's eyes widened. 'So what do we do?' he asked.

'She'll throw a fit if we search her room,' Thalia shrugged. 'We're just going to have to wait and see what happens. But she's safe.'

Arthur nodded. 'Why would Morgana protect druids?'

'It was the voice of Mordred,' said Thalia as they began to walk again, 'the boy you and she rescued some time ago.'

'He's destined to kill me,' said Arthur suddenly, remembering.

'Morgana may not know that. All we know is she's protecting him now.'

* * *

'Whenever I fall down, I lose my momentum,' Arthur was saying, lying down on the ground under the grey cloudy sky. A head popped into his vision against the backdrop of the grey.

'When you fall, try rolling before you've hit the ground,' said Thalia. 'You've been doing this all your life, you fall into shock that you've been overpowered.'

Near them knights were training in the grass, servants sharpening swords and a small crowd of various people near Arthur and Thalia as usual, watching with interest.

'Mm,' Arthur nodded, holding his arm out.

Thalia pulled him up. As he stood, she slipped a foot under his legs and kicked upward, sending Arthur straight to the ground. Immediately he rolled out of the way, kicking out at her.

She grinned. 'Not bad.'

Arthur grinned back and held out his hand again.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

'How is it you barely get knocked to the ground?' he asked, straightening his shirt.

'I don't know,' she said thoughtfully, 'perhaps you focus on the sword too much. In arenas, against knights it's obvious you all follow the rules. Remember Morgause? She didn't fight like a knight which is why she got the drop on you.'

Arthur nodded. 'Once more?' he smiled, clapping her on the shoulder and flicking his wrist around, his sword catching the light.

Thalia nodded, doing the same. They stood back from each other, held their swords steady then in unison strode forward and swung. Their swords rang out as they met. Arthur intended to pull his sword back, but Thalia kept pushing forward.

'Stalemate already?' he asked.

She grinned and leant back, still pushing with her sword. Using the change in her position, she stretched her leg to sweep Arthur's feet toward her. He fell backward, but before she could arc her sword around his defensive strike to hold it to his neck, he rolled and deflected it away from himself as he stood.

Thalia laughed and swung down, sword in upheld arms, hilt by her face and tip swinging over Arthur's chest, who dropped to the ground to avoid it. She lunged at him as he heaved himself up. Arthur used an attack strike to move Thalia's sword out of his way and then leant toward her. Her guard hadn't slipped; he wasn't able to do much as he put more of his weight into the lean. He crashed into her side as around them Knights recoiled, going "oooooh…" But she and Arthur were unfazed and went for the other's back, making for a very hasty disengage from both of them. Arthur twirled his sword round again, lunging forward and low for her feet, then immediately sending his sword above his head as he pulled back upright, clanging making his ears ring slightly as Thalia swiped for him.

She grunted as she threw a power-packed swing for him.

Arthur's eyes flew wide as his balance caught up with his mind and he blocked her swing, stepping back from the momentum of the blow. Another one came for him from the same direction the momentum was pushing him. He blocked that one in an arc with two hands on his sword, and then almost squeaked as a blow he hadn't seen came flying for his side. Barely moving, and swiveling awkwardly on the spot, he managed to block. Thalia's blows usually came from a lot of different angles so he pivoted to face her as their swords rang again.

* * *

Thalia had just sat down to eat her soup and bread when the warning bells sounded.

She leapt up. Merlin and Arthur met her halfway between their doors. Guards came running.

'Sire, My Lady! Someone's stolen from the vaults!'

Thalia was ahead of Arthur, something he took note of.

'Is it the druids?'

'I hope not,' she said as they thundered down.

'Why, what's wrong?' Arthur jumped four steps.

'If it was them, what on Earth would they want to steal?'

'Something taken from the Great Purge?' asked Merlin from behind them.

'Exactly,' Thalia nodded, exchanging glances with Merlin.

'Can you think of anything down there?' asked Arthur.

'Hundreds,' she replied.

They reached the hold and found a dusty cushion with a patch of no dust; something had been resting on it.

'The Crystal…' Thalia realised.

'Of Neahtid? What exactly does it do?' said Arthur, tone a mix of concern and a groan.

'A lot of things. I promise I'll tell you later. Now we've got to seal the castle and town.'

'Seal Camelot!' relayed the guards.

' _No one_ goes out,' she called.

'The locks are not damaged,' Arthur noted.

'What does that tell you?' asked Merlin.

'It tells me that somebody stole my keys,' said Arthur.

'Or Thalia's,' Merlin realised.

'It would have had to be mine, Thalia keeps hers in a locked chest. And the key to _that_ is always on her.'

'Can't magic open locks?' asked Merlin.

'Would the druids risk using magic, though?' Thalia asked in the form of a reply. 'Only those with magic can use the crystal,' she sighed, leaning on the gate.

Merlin sighed, looking around. 'Was it precious, this crystal?'

'Of course it was precious. It wouldn't be down here otherwise, would it?' Arthur snapped.

'There's spider webs down here, in case you haven't noticed,' said Thalia.

Merlin chuckled. Arthur let out a breath and began pacing.

'Right,' said Merlin.

'Whoever it was knew exactly what they were looking for,' Arthur said.

'Apparently,' said Merlin.

'Apparently? That's all you've got to say?! Tell me, Merlin? Whose job is it to ensure that my chambers are locked at all times?'

'Arthur-,' said Thalia.

'Whose job is it to ensure that something like this never happens?!'

'Arthur-,'

'Sorry,' murmured Merlin.

'Sorry doesn't help!'

'ARTHUR!'

He fell silent and stopped pacing, brash eyes fixing onto her.

'Merlin's not in your chambers all day, and it's not his fault you keep them unlocked. Anyone could have gone in there.'

Arthur looked at them a moment before nodding. 'You're right. Sorry, Merlin. Did you see anyone?'

'Morgana was in there, wanting to apologize for last night. She seemed a bit weird,' Merlin added, frowning. 'She knows you always train in the afternoon. But she said she was looking for you.'

The prince and Crowned Warrior frowned. Arthur glanced unhappily at her, while Thalia's face looked dark and heavy.

Thalia stood up. 'We need to tell Uther, in the meantime I'm going to lead the search on the north side.' They began walking back up into the castle. 'Arthur, you take the south side, Merlin, you check where Morgana is, make up something about how we were concerned for her safety. Then go and see if Arthur's key has mysteriously reappeared.'

Merlin nodded and ran ahead of them.

'Why would Morgana do this?' frowned Arthur.

Thalia knew what he was worried about. 'I don't think she's trying to help evil,' she said, 'if the druids want the crystal then they want it for purposes beyond petty feuds. They have always had respect for the artifacts of the old religion. Also she shares a bond with the boy.'

Arthur sighed. 'Why would she get caught up in this? If my father finds out, then…'

'Maybe that bond with the boy runs deeper than we thought.'

* * *

'Thalia, Arthur, what news?'

They were stood in the council chambers, Merlin behind them.

Thalia spoke first. 'Someone broke into the dungeons and stole the Crystal of Neahtid.'

'So it's true…' Uther trailed off a moment, looking away. 'When was this?'

'Late yesterday.'

'I'm sorry, father,' said Arthur. He frowned slightly when he saw Thalia's hand moving to the signal to tell him to be quiet.

'You're sorry? That's not good enough. Did they force their way in?'

'No, Sire,' said Thalia.

'Then how did they gain access to the vault?'

'It seems,' she said, drawing in breath, 'that someone stole the keys.'

'How is that possible?!' Uther asked in shock.

'Someone snuck into Arthur's chambers,' she said.

Uther's eyes moved to his son. 'This is a grievous loss, Arthur. The Crystal of Neahtid was locked away for good reason.' Uther looked around the room, then back at Arthur.

'Why is it so important?' Arthur asked.

'It is an instrument of magic. In the days of the Purge a great many sorcerers died trying to protect it. Whatever it is, it's important to them.'

Thalia said nothing. Arthur noticed this, frowning slightly at Uther. 'I'll search the town, find out what I can.'

'Arthur, this crystal cannot fall into enemy hands.'

Arthur noted Uther was speaking only to him, sparing tiny glances at Thalia. 'Yes, Sire.'

They left the chambers a moment later. Uther was looking to the floor slightly guiltily.

* * *

'I'm sorry if my father offended you,' said Arthur as they walked. 'Sometimes I think he forgets who you are. When he spoke about the crystal, saying how important it was and he doesn't even know what it's for… I'm sorry.'

'Thank you, Arthur,' she replied. 'I didn't expect him to know what it's used for.'

'But to be so insensitive… it's hard to understand,' he sighed.

She nodded and turned to the silent warlock behind them. 'Merlin, can you go ask for advice? I know what the crystal does, but I need an opinion.'

Arthur frowned but said nothing as Merlin seemed to know what Arthur was talking about.

* * *

'I need your help,' Merlin said to the dragon.

'I'm sure you do, young warlock, but first you must honour your promise.'

'We said we would set you free, and we will,' he nodded.

The dragon nodded as well. 'What is wrong, young warlock? Is Thalia alright?'

'She's fine,' said Merlin, then he frowned. 'Why do you ask?'

Kilgharrah said nothing more and Merlin gave it up, assuming the dragon was just being polite.

'What is the Crystal of Neahtid? Thalia hasn't had the opportunity to tell me.'

'To those who know how to use it, the Crystal holds great knowledge.'

'What kind of knowledge?' Merlin asked, wondering why the dragon seemed troubled.

'The knowledge of what is, what has been, and what is yet to come.'

'Do you mean it can show you the future?' Merlin became alarmed.

'Amongst other things, yes.'

'The Crystal has been stolen.'

The dragon frowned. 'By who?'

'The Lady Morgana.'

Kilgharrah laughed, which made Merlin confused. 'That witch does not have the power to wield the Crystal.'

'D… Does the druid boy?' Merlin suggested, not wanting to know the answer.

'Mordred? It is possible. Why do you ask?' Kilgharrah still had his mirth.

'I believe that they're involved in this together.'

Kilgharrah's mirth died instantly like death by an assassin. 'Once before I warned you of the druid boy. It was once his destiny to bring about Arthur's doom. That destiny was changed, but what lies ahead of us is still unknown. It may be that the time to find out is upon you.'

'What do you mean?'

'The ancient prophecies speak of an alliance of Mordred and Morgana united in evil, and this union must be stopped, whatever the cost.'

'But if Arthur is to be saved, can the alliance really pose such a threat?'

'It is not only Arthur who is destined to wear the crown of Camelot's golden dawn,' replied Kilgharrah sadly.

Merlin frowned, noting the tone of the great dragon, though he didn't know what his remark meant. 'Thalia wants your opinion.'

The dragon heaved a great sigh, weight lowering. 'I believe this is not yet the time the alliance is secured, you may still have leeway. But I cannot ignore the feeling I have. What they could hope to use the crystal for is beyond me. I do not think they are druids. And know this, young warlock. To kill an ordinary man you do not need unordinary methods.'

'You think they're going for someone important…' nodded Merlin, looking down. 'Uther?' he looked up again.

'That, I fear, is only the best case.'

* * *

'He thinks they're coming for all of us,' Thalia said, letting her hand fall down the outside of her armchair. 'I agree with him; I don't think they're druids. How they came across Mordred is worrying.'

Merlin nodded, the fire in Thalia's chambers not helping his worried heart. 'I'm going to watch Morgana tonight.'

Thalia looked to the fire. 'I'll come with you,' she said in a light tone that didn't match her heavy expression.

'What is it?' Merlin asked.

'I'm worried we won't get a chance to get the boy,' she said, 'and we'll be worrying about when he will return again. Kilgharrah is right; we're running out of time. The time we are to face Mordred may still be far off, but the alliance could form at any moment. Morgana will fall too easily, Merlin, she veers to the edge of becoming our enemy too easily. She's tried to kill Uther in the past.'

'But surely with you here she doesn't feel that she's alone?'

'She hasn't seen or done the things I have, Morgana is protected. Day in and out she sees Uther killing our kind without a second thought. People I've most likely caught. Do you really think she feels she can even trust me?'

Merlin sat heavily.

They sat for a while longer in the dark light, the deep flames of the fire dancing in the fireplace. A Warlock charged by destiny to protect King Arthur, and a young High Priestess with the soul of a warrior.

Merlin was wary of Thalia, not in an uneasy way, but wary of how he felt when he thought too long about her. She was young, the same age as he and Arthur and yet seemed older whenever the times grew cold. She was right; she spent her life sending her own kind to Uther to be burnt. And while it was the same as a man capturing a criminal, Uther wanted them dead for the wrong reasons. He didn't know how that played on her conscience, nor did he know why Kilgharrah seemed sad and asked after her.

'She's moving.' It was Thalia's turn to watch the window and she saw the light change in Morgana's chambers.

Merlin stood up, stretching. Thalia passed him a spare sword and picked up her own, pulling on her dark tight cloak.

* * *

They left the castle, tracing Morgana into the forest. Merlin was glad Thalia was with him. She was a master hunter, and so they didn't have to stay within eyesight of Morgana as she unsteadily turned around, anxious and breathing heavily.

She led them to a camp of men in a small opening of trees, where they thinned.

They heard a male voice. 'It's my hope that with time Mordred will master the Crystal. And when he does, we will strike Uther down. Uther and all who serve him.'

Merlin found he was relieved that their target was Uther, though he was still worried for Arthur and Thalia.

'All who serve him?' Morgana asked.

'If we are to win this war, there can be no half-measures. I see this troubles you.'

Thalia swore under her breath and Merlin knew why. Morgana was easily swayed. Those words would stay with her.

'Yes. Yes, it does,' Morgana said.

'My Lady, we fight for our very survival, as do you. The boy. He told me you have magic. You need not be afraid.'

Another curse left Thalia.

'I know. I'm sorry. I've become so used to concealing the truth.'

'Believe me, I understand what that feels like.'

By this point, Merlin was holding in his own curses.

'Every day I must look Uther in the eye knowing that if he were to discover who I really am, he'd have me killed. I live in fear of Thalia. They call her the Huntress. I couldn't outrun her, I wouldn't stand a chance.'

'You have been very brave.'

'I don't want to be brave. I just want to be myself. I don't want to be alone anymore.'

'You are not alone. You're here with us. You need never be alone again.'

There was a brief silence, during which Merlin and Thalia looked at each other with troubled eyes. They didn't like what they were saying, or their soft tones of voice.

'I must be heading back. The castle will be waking soon.'

'Farewell then, My Lady Morgana.'

Morgana's footsteps trailed away, and then they heard Mordred. 'Where's Morgana?'

'She could not stay.'

'Will we be seeing her again?'

Thalia moved her head just for a moment to see into the clearing. Merlin knew she was counting them. Her head moved back again.

'Yes, Mordred. You can be sure of that.'

'Nicely done,' said the voice of a woman.

'You played her well.'

'It was not hard. She is very beautiful, after all.'

They heard the sound of kissing.

While Merlin grimaced childishly, and Thalia laughed, they snuck further back.

'You're not going for it?' he asked.

'I can't. I'd have to use magic against them and it'd raise too many questions.'

Merlin nodded. 'Is there anything we can do? What do we do about Morgana if they're captured?'

'Capture the woman,' Thalia said, making Merlin glance at her, 'perhaps her existence will keep Morgana from defending them.'

Merlin nodded. 'Do you know who Alvarr is?'

Thalia nodded. 'He's a sorcerer, a leader of renegades. Many times they've threatened to overthrow Uther. I've fought them a few times now. They'll attack me on sight, company permitting.'

'He sounded pretty determined.'

'He's the only one of the lot, the rest follow him because of his charismatic demeanor. You saw Morgana, she's wrapped around his finger. If we can get Mordred away from them, then maybe…'

'What?' Merlin tripped over a branch, Thalia catching him.

'Well either the alliance is damaged because they don't believe the same things Alvarr does, _or_ it doesn't form at all.'

'So what do we do now?'

'We go to Uther, we warn him of Alvarr. We can't mention Morgana, she may yet turn her back on them. She's also in danger if Uther suspects her.'

'Would Uther even listen to you if you accused her?'

'Uther would believe me about anything if it came to sorcery. We've got to kill Alvarr, for Uther's sake, for Morgana's sake… for Mordred's sake, for Albion's sake, I could go on.'

'Please don't,' said Merlin, 'I'm worried enough already.'

Thalia laughed.

* * *

The following morning they marched into the council chambers. Arthur was in his chair, as was Morgana. Uther looked up, face brightening.

'Thalia! Any news?'

'I know where it is. It was stolen by Alvarr, sire, I found their camp last night.'

'Excellent,' Uther nodded, admiring her skill. 'I trust you want to deal with this in your own way?'

'Only if it doesn't worry you,' she replied, smiling at him.

Behind, in her own chair, Morgana looked terrified.

'It would do quite the opposite,' said Uther.

Thalia nodded. 'Consider it done.'

Morgana trembled as she looked at the Crowned Warrior.

Arthur stood as Thalia and Merlin turned, walking with them out.

'Where is he?' he asked.

'In the Valley of Chemray.'

Thalia was about to say more when they heard hurried footsteps behind them. She steered them into a more secreted corridor, the one that opened to the outside air and looked over the courtyard.

'We'll deal with this,' she murmured to Merlin as they stopped and Morgana reached them.

'Thalia, Arthur, you're not seriously thinking of going on this mission, are you?'

'No, we're not thinking of going on this mission. We _are_ going on this mission,' said Arthur, leaning against the stone, elbow on the top of the bannister.

'But you're chasing nothing but a rumour.'

'A _rumour_?!' echoed Arthur, looked pointedly at Thalia.

'You can't know it was him! Did you see the crystal?'

'Whether or not he had the crystal,' said Thalia in a lecturing tone, 'is beside the point. Alvarr is an enemy to Camelot, Morgana. Why don't you want us to go?' she frowned, pretending to be concerned.

'I…' Morgana realised the trap surrounding her. 'I'm concerned, that's all. This man is dangerous.'

Thalia was going to thank her for her concern in an attempt to make Morgana less wary of her, but Arthur spoke before she did.

'Well, not for Thalia,' he grinned, turning away and walking once more, leaving Morgana to her worries. When they were out of earshot, he spoke again. 'She really doesn't want us to go, does she?'

'No.'

'Do you think the boy is with them, Mordred?'

Thalia wrestled with herself a long time. The longer she thought, the more hurt Arthur became.

'Look, if there's somethings you don't want me to know, then that's alrigh-,'

'Yes, he's with them. Morgana is in league with Alvarr. This is the second time she's plotted to kill Uther.'

Arthur said nothing for only a moment, then hugged her as they walked. He could worry about Morgana later, but right now… 'Thank you for telling me.'

She smiled slightly as he let her go. 'Ready the knights, Merlin.'

'Not the guards?' asked Arthur.

'That patrol that went missing a few days ago…'

'You think it was Alvarr,' Arthur nodded.

'It has to be. And even if it isn't, something that way destroyed a patrol. I'd hate to get there and realise we're short all but 5 men.'

'You're right,' agreed Arthur, 'We'll have them ready by sunrise.'

'No,' said Thalia. 'Morgana will be halfway out of Camelot by now.'

'As soon as they're ready, then.'

'Yes. Tell them to saddle their own damn horses if it holds them up.'

Arthur smiled at her, laughing. 'Well, Merlin, you finally get to see Thalia in action.'

* * *

'I don't know why I bring you on these expeditions. You spend the whole time terrified.' Arthur glanced at Merlin as they rode toward the camp in the dusk.

'I'm not terrified.'

'Yes, you are. I can tell you are.'

'No you can't.'

'If you weren't scared, you'd be talking rubbish as usual.'

'Well, I am talking rubbish as usual. I mean, I am talking as usual, so clearly I'm not scared.'

'Both of you, quiet,' Thalia said as they approached a fork in the road.

'Where now?' asked Arthur.

'I said quiet.' Thalia swung off Leroy and crouched down, side on to the knights, Arthur and Merlin. She looked at the mud on both paths and saw nothing.

'Anything?' asked Arthur.

She glanced back at him, and then turned fully away.

Arthur squirmed uncomfortably, making sure everyone else was still on their horse.

Thalia looked down like she was studying the ground. But in reality, she closed her eyes and listened. She concentrated and heard Mordred's voice in her head, Morgana talking to Alvarr, the trees in the dusk wind.

 _'_ _We can hold them back, they will not win, Morgana, do not fear.'_

 _'_ _No! You don't know them. You don't know who's coming.'_

 _'_ _What are you so scared about?'_

 _'_ _You have to run! Please, listen to me. You cannot win.'_

 _'_ _And why not?'_

 _'_ _She's coming. The Huntress.'_

 _'_ Thalia? _Thalia is coming?'_

She opened her eyes, gesturing down the left path. 'Come on. It's this way.'

Arthur smiled at her as she mounted her horse and they rode on.

* * *

They reached the camp a few minutes later, the outlines of tents standing against the brown trees. It was still light, but only just.

'We can't waste time,' said Thalia, 'Merlin, stay here, make sure they don't get to the horses.'

Merlin nodded. 'What about Mordred?'

'What happens will happen,' she said, walking away and crouching down behind a bush.

Merlin gave a single nod once more and Arthur crouched beside Thalia. 'What now?'

'Now? We storm the camp.'

'You want to _storm_ it?' he asked.

'Yes,' she said, 'wait until the fire re-ignites itself and then charge.'

Arthur nodded. 'We'll be ready.'

She clapped him on his closest upper arm, his left, and moved forward, hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

Arthur moved back as the knights readied themselves. Merlin watched next to Arthur at the front as Thalia crept closer and closer.

'There's no one there,' said Merlin, 'I can't see anyone.'

'If she says they're there, they're there,' Arthur said, squinting to the other side of the camp.

They watched as she found someone and silently snapped their neck. Merlin's eyes widened when he saw the outline of a small boy moving further away. Thalia had clearly seen it too, her head twisted to follow him. The Knights winced, pitying whoever he was when Thalia saw him. But she didn't go for him, because between them was another man. She did the same and after sneaking around and disposing of most of the renegades from behind she crouched behind a tree, with the camp between her and Arthur and Merlin.

Then out walked Alvarr, into the middle of the camp. He had clearly realised his men had been killed.

'You think you can best us? Cowards! Weaklings! Face me if you dare!'

Thalia's eyes flashed with the storm and she shot forward as Alvarr looked away from her location, her sword suddenly unsheathed.

He saw her at the last second, diving away and his sword rang, deflecting the sword that shone in the evening light.

His eyes widened in fear when he saw who it was. He began to fight on the offensive, but his technique slipped and he found himself fending for his life against perfect arcs and twists of the shining blade.

From afar, Arthur smiled. Thalia's fighting was an art form. He loved how her sword always seemed to glow; it always was clean and polished so it caught the light. In the golden light from the sunset it looked like a tongue of flame and as he watched it looked more surreal as Alvarr was forced to the ground, bending back to try and save himself.

Her sword finished at his throat. Then the remaining men appeared from behind trees she had no choice but to avoid earlier.

'Light the fire,' she said, pointing her sword further toward his throat.

'What?' he asked as his men closed in.

' _Do it!'_ her blade drew blood and he grimaced. A moment later the fire ignited in a puff of orange flames.

'GO!' yelled Arthur and the knights ran to engage.

Thalia deflected only two blows using the armor brace on her right arm before Arthur reached her.

'Leave the woman!' she yelled when she saw her, 'knock her out!'

Merlin did just that from afar with quick use of his magic, while happily stroking his horse's nose.

Soon the knights had easily taken them all down. Mordred was nowhere to be seen.

'Give us the Crystal,' said Arthur.

'Why should you care?' spat Alvarr.

Thalia kicked him over, sword perfectly tracing his movements to stay at his throat.

'What use is it to you?'

Arthur made to search him but Thalia pointed her sword further upright, until he could see barely anything but the shining metal.

'I can search your dead body if you'd prefer.'

'You'll only burn me at Camelot,' he said, glaring at her, 'what difference does it make?'

'Then you will die without ever seeing Uther, and he will think of you as nothing more than a nuisance.'

Alvarr looked down, except Thalia cut his skin lightly again.

'Very well, if that's how you want it-,'

'Fine!' Alvarr pulled out a bag, in which the crystal's shape could be seen. 'You're fools. How many lives have been lost this day? And for what? You cannot wield the Crystal.' In his attempts to keep his neck as far away from the tip of Thalia's blade as he could, he grabbed the wrong end of the bag and the crystal fell into his hands. He gasped when it did and screamed. His head spun as the knights watched on.

'Get away!' Thalia yelled, and they retreated to the horses, taking the woman with them.

Alvarr looked up and screamed further when he saw Arthur, who looked unnerved and glanced at Thalia for help.

'Seems you're the one who cannot wield it,' she said, frowning as she studied him.

Alvarr's senses seemed to return to him and he looked up at Thalia in shock, though he looked to be in a trance. 'You…'

Arthur stepped forward again until he stood beside her protectively.

'But you are the Huntress,' he said, eyes flat and drawn back. 'But you are so much more than that. She who wields the power of the old religion. …. … … The Warrior who wore a crown.'

Arthur frowned now, too.

'Whom nature bends to, the horror of Albion's enemies, the nightmare of the wayward daughter.'

Arthur looked at Thalia, swallowing. She was no longer frowning, her face was calm and unreadable.

'I know who you are.' Alvarr laughed fearfully as the crystal began to glow brighter. 'I know you… Darkslayer.'

He fell out of the trance and looked at the crystal in his hands.

Thalia sighed and pulled the crystal from his hands.

'You don't have the power, My Lady,' he grinned, looking her up and down. Arthur wanted to kill him.

But then nothing happened as she held it and his eyes widened.

She bent down lower. 'Is that so?' she asked in a threatening voice.

Arthur swung a fist to his temple and Alvarr was knocked out.

'What… what was all that?' he asked.

'Not that you should tell your father,' said Thalia, dropping the crystal into the bag, 'but the crystal can be used to see the past, present and future. For starters.'

'So did he see the future?'

Thalia looked down at the man in the leaves. 'Maybe.'

'Did you see Mordred?' Thalia asked, stopping by Merlin for a moment.

'No,' he said, throwing his arms out. 'What happened with the crystal?'

'He couldn't wield it, he fell into a trance.'

Merlin nodded. 'Who's got it now?'

'I have.'

Merlin nodded. 'Good.'

Thalia continued past to her horse and Arthur sat down next to Merlin. Immediately Merlin saw the signs that something big was nagging at Arthur.

'What's wrong?'

Arthur looked around a moment before leaning in closer to Merlin. 'When Alvarr touched the crystal, something happened and… well he looked at Thalia and called her all these titles. "She who wields the power of the old religion," "Whom nature bends to," "the horror of Albion's enemies," "the nightmare of the wayward daughter." I know that she is capable of earning titles such as that, but what circumstances would give her the opportunity? "The Warrior who wore a crown." That was another.'

'That one's easy,' said Merlin.

'Well that's just it,' said Arthur, 'He didn't seem to be talking about the Crowned Warrior title. What on Earth did that crystal show him? There was one more… at the end, it seemed like another _name_ almost.'

'What was it?' asked Merlin, worry and wonder mixing through his mind.

'Darkslayer,' said Arthur, in a shrugging voice, 'whatever that means.'

'What?' asked Merlin sharply.

'Have you heard it before?' asked Arthur.

'No,' Merlin said, looking down. 'It's just… that has such an impact on me.'

Arthur voice dropped to a calm, thoughtful tone, 'I know how you feel, Merlin.'

* * *

In front of Uther, Arthur, Thalia and Morgana the guards pushed Alvarr to his knees.

Morgana looked horrified, but her whole body trembled when she saw Alvarr spare a terrified look at Thalia, who sat next to Arthur. Then she looked sick as the woman was dragged in and pushed to her knees beside Alvarr.

'So, you admit to stealing the Crystal of Neahtid?' demanded Uther.

'I do,' he said.

'You admit to plotting against your King?'

'I do.'

'And you acted alone? You were not aided or abetted by any citizen of Camelot?'

Morgana sucked in her breath.

'I acted alone.'

Thalia noticed he didn't deny the second part.

'Then I find you guilty of treason. You are an enemy of Camelot, Alvarr. You are sentenced to death.'

'Then I die with honour. To be an enemy of Camelot is no crime.'

Uther waved a hand. 'Take him away.'

'You, Uther, you are the criminal.'

'Silence!' yelled Thalia, standing, and Alvarr said nothing.

She and Arthur left with everyone else. Morgana stayed behind.

'What's going to happen?' asked Arthur.

'She'll plead for his life,' Thalia murmured. 'Though it's no use. Stealing from the citadel alone is punishable by death.'

* * *

As night fell, Thalia felt uneasy. She knew Morgana would make a move, and it was only a matter of time. Arthur and Merlin seemed to know it as well. Both were sat with swords in her chambers, eating and sitting by the fire to pass the time.

Then the bells rang.

They sprang up.

'FETCH MORGANA!' yelled Thalia to the guards outside the doors, 'I don't care what she tells you, abduct her if you have to. Take to the council chambers. Then get Uther and bring him there.'

'Yes, My Lady!'

'Where are we going?' asked Merlin.

'The council chambers,' said Arthur, 'but first we have to check on the secret passages.

None of them had been opened, Thalia checked with magic.

'Guards!' Arthur yelled as they resurfaced into the clean corridors. 'Search the outside walls.'

They marched into the council chambers. Uther was talking but turned around the moment they entered.

'Well?'

'No outside grates, drains or doors tampered with, he's still here,' said Thalia.

'It appears that the guards were drugged,' added Arthur as they came to a halt.

Uther circled on the spot as he thought. 'That means he had help. Someone...' his eyes rested on Morgana, '...here in Camelot.'

'Afraid it looks that way,' said Arthur, trying not to also look at her.

Uther addressed the room. 'Let this be understood, whoever has done this, they have betrayed me. They have betrayed the kingdom. If I ever discover who it was, they will rue the day they were born. And now they will regret their actions.'

Morgana began to panic as Uther turned back toward the Prince, Merlin and The Crowned Warrior.

'Thalia.'

'Sire.'

'Find him. Kill him.'

She said nothing and turned around.

Morgana wanted to scream, but she didn't dare. Instead she sat on her chair, trembling.

Thalia walked out of the hall, coat flowing behind her. Arthur and Merlin went with her.

'Where to?'

'Morgana's Chambers,' she said, 'it's a good a place as any. He'll need somewhere to hide until the alert goes down where he won't get shrieked at if he's found.'

Behind them they heard her running.

'I want to help!' she said. She looked frightened and lost, breathing in and out too deeply and too frantically.

They turned back to look at each other.

'Alright then,' shrugged Arthur.

Morgana was about to ask why they were going to her chambers, or pretend not to know, when Thalia stopped dead. Her eyes narrowed. Merlin took a step back from whatever he was in front of, to see it was a tapestry. She didn't turn to look at it, rather kept facing forward as she eyed it. Then they kept moving past, where Morgana's door curved into sight.

Arthur was walking at the front and Thalia was walking at the back of the group, walking with her back pressed against Merlin's as he walked forwards, making sure she couldn't back into anything. Then the tapestry moved. Thalia leant forward away from Merlin.

' _Get Morgana, keep walking forwards away. Stop outside her door.'_

Merlin said nothing and tapped Arthur on his shoulder he turned around and went to join Thalia. In unison they crouched and Morgana didn't know what to do. She walked backwards, dragged by Merlin. She wanted to scream to warn him, but that would give her away.

But she didn't have the time to make her choice. Thalia, the quieter of the two, crept right past the tapestry. Arthur stopped right next to it, sword in hand. Then he pulled it back, already deflecting the blow that came his way. Alvarr run out from the other side, straight for Thalia. He spun on the spot to see Arthur charging him. He ducked the blow and Arthur skidded past. At first, he looked smug, thinking he'd outsmarted the prince, when really, Arthur had returned the lead to Thalia. Once again, Alvarr fought her. And once again, he lasted seconds before she had overpowered him. This time he did not kneel.

He thought he could look smart and confident, and that once more his charisma could win.

'Oh, My Lady,' he sighed, 'it is an honor to be bested by you.' He smiled at her, a winning smile.

Her face remained the same. 'You saw who I am. Do you expect to live?'

Then he remembered his trance.

Thalia's sword shone one last time as she swung and struck him through the heart.

Merlin and Arthur noticed that she went for the heart, rather than the much quicker neck. They glanced at each other as Alvarr fell to the floor.

Morgana ran into her chambers. They didn't think anything of it.

Arthur stood beside Thalia, looking down at him. 'How on earth did you spot that?' he asked.

'It moved,' she said.

Arthur and Merlin laughed, amazed she'd seen it.

* * *

'Ah,' said the great dragon, 'how did you fare?'

'We did it,' said Merlin, 'but something happened. Alvarr picked up the crystal and went into a trance. Arthur said he looked terrified of Thalia, and called her a name.'

'What was it?' asked the dragon as Merlin looked uneasy.

'Darkslayer.'

Kilgharrah was silent for a moment. 'A name fitting for one so unique. I always wondered if she was the one, since the day I met her.'

'The one to be called "Darkslayer"?' asked Merlin, nodding a couple of times and moving his arm around uncomfortably.

'Yes. She has the most incredible destiny ahead of her, Merlin,' said Kilgharrah.

'I know,' said Merlin, looking down. 'And there is no one more worthy of such a destiny. But I can't help but worry… with all the titles, so dark and heavy,' he looked back up at the old, wise dragon. 'What is that destiny going to do to her?'

'That, Merlin,' said Kilgharrah, 'is exactly what I fear.'


	22. The Fires of Idirsholas

'My Lady!'

'Oh, what,' grumbled Arthur. He and Thalia were halfway back to the castle after early morning training with the knights by the lake. It was a nice day, and they all had stopped to watch birds.

'Uther requests your presence!'

Thalia nodded and kept walking. The messenger ran off in another direction, shouting after one of the Knights.

'I've learnt to get worried whenever someone sends for you over the years,' said Merlin hurrying to catch up to them and carrying Arthur's armour, 'what could it be?'

'Anything,' shrugged Arthur. 'Either someone saw a frog in a well again and thought it was a magic toad or we're about to be attacked by witches from the high seas of nowhere.'

Thalia and Merlin laughed.

* * *

'I'm a herder from the northern plains, Sire. Three nights back, we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas.'

'I'm not sure I would've chosen such a place,' remarked Uther.

'Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, Sire.'

'And what is it you have to tell me?' Uther sighed impatiently.

'While we were there we, we saw smoke rising from the citadel.'

Thalia, Gaius and Uther exchanged looks.

'And did you see anything else?' asked Gaius.

'No.'

'Did you go inside?' asked Uther.

'No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for 300 years! You must know the legend, Sire.'

'When the fires of Idirsholas burn,' said Gaius, 'the knights of Medhir will ride again.'

Uther stood up. 'See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night. Take a ride out there,' Uther told Arthur, after Thalia had already begun to walk out.

'Why?' he asked, glancing uncertainly at Thalia.

'So we can put people's minds at rest,' said Uther, watching Thalia also.

'Surely this is superstitious nonsense?' said Arthur, changing focus to his father.

'Gather the guard and do as I say,' said Uther firmly.

'No-ow, Arthur,' came Thalia's call.

'Alright, what's this about?' asked Arthur as they walked.

'The Knights of Medhir were once Knights of Camelot. As I'm sure Gaius could tell you,' Thalia continued as they walked, 'About 300 years ago they fell prey to a sorcerer's call. They fell to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake.'

'Why did they stop?'

'They had to kill the sorcerer before they stopped cutting people down.'

Arthur noticed they walked past her chambers.

'You're not going to change?'

'I'd rather not waste time.'

'You're not wearing armor.'

'Armor won't protect against the knights.'

'And if it's not them, if it's bandits?'

'Then a stab through the stomach won't kill me either way,' she said.

'You could lose an arm,' he reminded her.

'Then I'll just have to rely on you to protect me,' she quipped.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

* * *

Arthur glanced back at Merlin as they rode.

'What is it, Merlin?' he sighed, 'Don't tell me you've been listening to Gaius's bedtime stories again.'

'I just hope that's all they are,' said Merlin.

'Well Thalia doesn't think they are,' said Arthur, 'so you'd better take your thumb out of your mouth.'

'Is that Idirsholas?' asked Arthur, nodding at the citadel in the distance.

'Yes,' Thalia nodded. 'Once it was beautiful. And now it is falling to dust.'

Arthur noticed how sad she looked, and reached over to tap her shoulder. 'I'm sorry.'

She grinned at him lazily and nodded.

'Maybe one day we can restore it!' said Merlin happily.

'We might have to moves the Knights first,' said Thalia.

'If they're still sleeping in there,' mumbled Arthur, looking ahead again.

* * *

Thalia was right about the dust. The entrance courtyard was more rubble than floor, and as they crept across it with unsheathed swords and hunting eyes Merlin frowned.

'What's that noise?'

'What noise?' asked Thalia and Arthur.

'A sort of trembling sound.'

'That's your knees knocking together,' said Arthur with an eye roll.

'Just the rubble,' said Thalia.

They continued the search.

Thalia seemed the happiest, while Merlin looked the most uneasy.

'How is it you're enjoying this so much?' Merlin hissed as they walked through another cob-webbed room.

'Because until we come across certain death I'd like to appreciate the castle,' she replied.

The knights behind her chuckled.

They found the fires that sat in the chambers the farmer had described before long and Arthur held a hand over the dust-lacking ash, while Thalia strode around the room, squinting at the high ceiling.

'It seems part of Joseph's story was true. Probably just travellers passing through.'

'Or maybe not.' The sound of Merlin's quip-while-I'm-alive-which-I-might-not-be-in-two-minutes tone that she knew all too well made Thalia turn. At the door stood the seven knights.

A curse Arthur hadn't heard in a long time drifted over to him from the corner Thalia was walking over from.

The knights, in black hooded capes and plated armor drew their swords.

Thalia engaged the first one, leaping in front of the party of Camelot knights.

As they duelled all around the room, Arthur and Thalia drew to become back to back.

'Their defences are strong!' Arthur said as metal clanged around them.

'They were among the best of the knights when they fell,' Thalia replied, with a grunt as she threw a particularly hard blow.

'If I stab one…?'

'You'll just lose your sword,' said Thalia. 'MERLIN, GET THEM OUT!' she yelled.

Merlin darted between fighters, pulling red capes back toward the door in vain.

Three more knights turned on Arthur and Thalia.

'Merlin, sword!' Thalia called.

Merlin grabbed one from a fallen knight of Camelot and tossed it to her. She caught it in her right hand.

'Thalia!' yelled Arthur and ducked to the side, making them spin 180 so she could block a blow Arthur was ill-positioned to.

'They're all dead!' yelled Merlin a second later. Thalia drew both of her swords down on an arm of the knight to her left. Its sword clattered to the ground and Arthur kicked it as far across the room as he could.

'You go,' she said.

'No arguments here,' he said and ducked down and ran for the door, past Merlin who stayed near Thalia.

' _Acwele!'_ hissed Thalia. One of the knights erupted in flames, though continued to attack. She groaned and rolled her head. 'Throw Excalibur into the lake, the dragon said,' whined Thalia as she deflected blow after blow, 'it's for the best, he said.'

Merlin let out a panicked laugh at the remark as he contorted out of the way.

'Merlin!' yelled Arthur.

Merlin stepped back as Thalia threw her weight away from the door with two deflections and then ran to join them, she and Arthur backing out.

'Any time,' said Arthur.

Thalia looked up. ' _Ahríes þæc!_ '

The roof caved in and Merlin pulled the two further back out of the way.

'There goes another bit of the place I liked,' huffed Thalia.

Arthur laughed and they turned and ran to the woods.

'What happened to your arm?' he asked Merlin as they stopped near the horses.

Merlin looked down to see a tear in his shirt on his upper left arm. 'Oh, I must have caught in on something.'

Arthur pointed at it. 'Let me see. Your first battle wound,' he said with a grin. 'Here.'

Thalia laughed as Arthur ripped the base of his shirt, Merlin groaning.

'Er, no. No, don't...You'll ruin it.'

'Don't worry. You can mend it.'

Thalia laughed again as Arthur passed her the piece of cloth to tie around Merlin's arm.

'Did anyone else escape?' Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head.

'We need to get back to Camelot, gather reinforcements.'

'There won't be time,' Thalia said, leading them to the horses, 'they'll chase us. We need to hunt down the sorceress who commands them.'

* * *

They galloped back into Camelot not long later. Thalia was the first to notice everywhere was silent.

'Arthur…,'

'What?'

'Listen.'

He did so for a moment, then nodded at her. When they reached the gates they found the guards lying in a heap.

They dismounted and Arthur knelt down by one, Thalia standing guard.

'Are they dead?' asked Merlin.

'No,' Arthur replied, 'They're breathing.'

'What's happened to them?'

'I don't know.' Arthur's tone of voice was low. He set off again. Everywhere they ran people had just fallen to the ground.

'What's going on?'

They heard sounds for the first time, to see a horse walk into the square, the driver of the cart it was attached to asleep. Thalia and Arthur walked over and halted it, patting it soothingly.

'I'll get Gaius,' said Merlin.

'He'll be asleep,' Thalia said.

'Maybe not, maybe he protected himself. With a potion or… something,' Merlin finished by trailing off.

Thalia tilted her head in agreement. 'Come on, then.'

She and Merlin jogged into the palace, looking around. Arthur stayed with the horse until Merlin shouted after him.

'Arthur?!'

The griffin's staircase was littered with servants and guards, all asleep.

'They're all fast asleep. Must be some kind of sickness.'

Arthur looked around.

'Where's my father?'

They ran up the stairs.

'Is this an attack?' Merlin asked.

'It could be,' said Thalia.

'How powerful would a sorcerer have to be in order to put the whole of the citadel to sleep?' asked Arthur.

'It depends. They wouldn't have fallen asleep where they are if it was something in the water supply,' said Thalia, 'so it has to have been a spell.'

'But we can assume the answer is "quite",' Arthur said as they rounded a corner.

'Yes,' she sighed.

There was no one in the council chambers.

'Where is he?!' Arthur yelled in frustration.

They checked on Gaius. He was asleep at his table.

'Gaius!' he yelled.

'Merlin,' called Thalia. 'We have to find Uther.'

The next closest place was Morgana's chambers.

They went in and found Gwen asleep on the floor. Merlin and Thalia carried her to lie on Morgana's bed.

Then the curtain behind them flickered with a noise and immediately all three rounded on it. Arthur edged closer to it, sword drawn and ready. Thalia gently grabbed it and flung it open, as Arthur dove forward.

Then he yelled in surprise and haste to drop his sword, and Morgana screamed as she backed into the curtain.

'It's me! It's me, Morgana! What's happened?' Arthur pulled her out of the curtain.

Immediately Thalia and Merlin were blinking at her in alarm.

Arthur was staring at her intently as she tried to pull away from Arthur's grip.

'I didn't know it was you!'

'Calm down, Morgana. Just tell me what happened.'

'People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well.'

'And what then?'

'They started falling asleep. Everyone, everywhere I went.'

'Was someone here?'

Morgana shook her head.

Finally, now that she had calmed, Arthur glanced up at Merlin and Thalia, who were standing side by side and watching with blank, curious and wary expressions. He never could have forgotten what Thalia had said when the crystal of Neathid was stolen.

'Then why were you hiding?' asked Arthur, voice lowering by the minute.

'I told you, I didn't know who you were.'

'Where's my father?'

'I don't know.'

'Arthur, she's distressed,' said Merlin, as Morgana's voice didn't stop wavering.

'If she was awake then she must have seen something.'

'I didn't see anything.'

'You saw people getting sick, what did you do?'

'What _could_ I do?'

'Morgana, I don't understand. Why is it that you're the only person awake?'

'Arthur, you're going to make her faint in a minute if you're not careful,' Thalia warned.

Arthur nodded and finally let go. Morgana fell back and Thalia caught her.

'Gaius gives her sleeping potions,' said Thalia, rubbing Morgana's back. 'It's possible they interfere with the spell.'

Arthur hummed, agreeing. 'Sorry, Morgana.'

Morgana nodded and followed him out.

* * *

They found Uther in his chambers, slumped at his desk.

'Father.' Arthur pushed him upright.

'See,' said Merlin, 'he's all right.'

'He is not "all right"!' said Arthur furiously, holding Uther's head.

'He's just asleep. All we have to do is find the cure. A way to wake them.'

'Who could have done this?' Arthur asked.

'The same sorcerer who awoke the knights,' said Thalia. 'They're coming here.'

Arthur's eyes widened. 'Then they're coming for my father. We need to move him out of here, somewhere he can't be found.'

'They'll also be coming for you,' Thalia warned.

'Merlin, go and see if you can find the potion Morgana takes. I'll search for signs of life in the lower town. Morgana, you stay here. You look after my father. Keep him safe. Here.' He passed her a sword. 'Protect him with your life, you understand?'

Morgana nodded and watched as they left.

'Thalia!' she called after them.

Thalia nodded at Arthur to go ahead without her, then doubled back.

'Is it really the potions?'

'No,' said Thalia, 'it must be your magic. I'm impressed,' she said with a warm smile, 'you must be very strong to withstand such a spell.'

Morgana smiled back.

'Are you alright now?' Thalia asked.

Morgana nodded. 'Thank you.'

Suddenly filled with regret at who she was, at why she could never be a complete comfort to Morgana, Thalia leant forward and hugged the woman. 'Never see me as someone you can't believe in, Morgana.'

In the embrace, Morgana felt herself waver slightly.

'Thank you,' she said.

Thalia took her hand as she moved back. 'Find me if you need me, okay?'

Morgana nodded, a tear uncontrollably spilling down her face.

Thalia then headed for Gaius' chambers, knowing Merlin would be there.

Merlin had just destroyed Gaius' chair when she walked in.

'Okay..,' said Merlin.

'Merlin,' she said as she walked in, 'what are you doing?'

'I'm trying to wake Gaius up,' he replied.

'Have you tried the water method?' she asked.

'No, not yet.'

'Here. _Brimstréam!_ '

Arthur ran in just as water fell on Gaius' face from nowhere. He stopped only a moment to witness the scene before yelling.

'Thalia! Merlin!'

'What?'

'They're here.' He was already running out again.

Merlin and Thalia bolted after him.

They ran to the battlements. Riding for Camelot in formation were the seven knights, with an extra in the middle.

'According to the legend there were only seven nights of Medhir,' Merlin sighed.

'Then who's the extra rider?' asked Arthur with a clenched jaw. 'The sorcerer?'

'It must be,' said Thalia.

Arthur turned sharply to her, fear beginning to creep through him. Thalia's eyes were unwavering, tracking the movements of the eighth rider with narrowed eyes, already addressing them.

Merlin watched her, too, suddenly feeling like a child standing behind an adult protecting them.

She looked like the queen at the top of the tower, daring the challenger to come any closer.

'We have to get back to my father,' said Arthur, leading the way back.

* * *

They burst into the doors, making Morgana jump.

'This will be one of the first places they look. We have to get him somewhere else.'

'What's going on?' Morgana asked.

'We're under attack. No time to explain. Grab his legs, carry him.' Uther's coat dragged along the ground as they began to move. 'You're not meant to be sweeping the floor with him! Pick his feet up!'

'He can sweep the entire castle for all I care,' hissed Thalia, standing ahead of them, sword already unsheathed, 'we'd get there faster _and_ the floors will get wiped.'

'His feet… aren't the problem,' remarked Merlin.

'Morgana, give him a hand,' Arthur sighed, still holding Uther's arms.

Thalia began to walk.

As they did, Uther let out little snorts.

'It is not funny, Merlin!' warned Arthur. 'Did you find the potion Morgana takes?'

'Er...no.'

'It won't do much good now, anyway,' sighed Thalia.

When they reached Arthur's chambers Morgana and Thalia let go of his legs.

'We can't leave him here! We have to lift him onto the bed.'

'Why?' moaned Merlin, 'He's asleep. He's not going to know.'

'Merlin!' Arthur yelled.

'Well...I'll get him a pillow.' Merlin ran to the bed.

'He's the King!' Arthur shouted after him.

'All right. Two pillows!' Merlin declared and caught two in his hands.

Thalia laughed, wiping her head.

Arthur glanced at her as Merlin put the pillows under Uther's head.

Thalia, meanwhile, was watching Morgana. She noticed that even now she was getting sick, but still Morgana was not.

Arthur staggered slightly as he stood up properly.

'You alright?' breathed Merlin.

'Are you feeling the same?' Arthur asked.

'We're getting sick,' nodded Merlin.

'We can't let that happen. We must keep my father hidden.'

'Why don't we disguise him?' said Merlin, taking Thalia's attention from Morgana.

'That might just work,' replied Arthur, pointing a finger.

'We could dress him as a woman.'

'…That, on the other hand...'

'Have you ever _seen_ a woman?' said Thalia.

Arthur sent an annoyed glance at her remark.

'We could dress him as a servant,' Merlin changed.

'That's better.'

'I'll get him some clothes.'

'Are you alright, Morgana? You seem quiet.' Arthur had turned to her as Merlin ran away.

'I'm fine,' she said, jumping from one foot to the other.

'You sure? I can always tell when you're lying. Don't worry. I won't let any harm come to him.'

Morgana could only try to smile in response, becoming aware of Thalia's changing breaths.

Before long, Arthur went looking for Merlin out of worry. Thalia had rolled her eyes fondly and sat down, sword in hand.

Morgana continued to nervously walk around. 'Thalia?'

'Yes, Morgana?'

'What happens if we're attacked?'

Thalia, panting, looked at her for a moment. 'Then I will protect you, Morgana. I promise. I could never let anything happen to you. If only Uther shared your kindness and gentle nature, then maybe he wouldn't fall prey as the target of our kind.'

She knew Morgana was the source. But she wanted to try changing Morgana's mind before she had to do anything else.

'I will always protect Camelot. This is where I belong. And, as you are part of Camelot, I love and care for you, too.'

Morgana began to cry again and Thalia felt a gut wrenching remorse at what she was doing. It couldn't be easy for her.

'You're not fighting the sickness like they are,' said Morgana to keep conversation.

'They're going to run around now, but when the time comes to fight I will need the energy they've lost now to protect them.'

Morgana's eyes continued to water.

Merlin and Arthur burst in a moment later.

'We have to move my father before Morgause gets here.'

'Morgause?' said Thalia sharply.

'Morgause!' Morgana's exclamation did not go unnoticed.

'Come on! Let's go!'

'You're not surprised?' asked Merlin.

'No, I am.'

* * *

They reached the servant's quarters shortly after, and Merlin and Arthur sat on the beds, panting.

'Should be safe in here for a while,' breathed Arthur. He reached up and grabbed Thalia's hand, still looking down as he breathed heavily.

Morgana was standing at the window, fine.

'Must be the potion Gaius gave her,' said Arthur.

'Yeah, must be the potion,' echoed Merlin.

'We can't keep this up much longer.'

'I know. Wait. We're in a servant's quarters. If we leave him here, they'll just think he's a servant,' Merlin said, glancing up at Thalia and Arthur.

Arthur shook his head. 'Not if Morgause sees him. We need to get him out of Camelot.'

Merlin sighed, then looked up again. 'When we arrived there was a cart in the main square, remember?'

'You… are full of good ideas today, Merlin. You go and look.' Arthur dragged Thalia over to start tying blankets around Uther.

Merlin ran back in. 'They're closing in! We won't make it to the cart, not carrying Uther.'

'That's why we've made this. We're gonna pull him!' Arthur declared. He peeked out of the door for a moment. 'Get down. Keep quiet.'

Merlin and Morgana hid.

Thalia finally shook her head and tried to straighten her mind.

A knight swung in and Arthur yelled as he engaged. 'Protect the King! Get him out of here!'

Merlin and Morgana dragged Uther out and Arthur fought to a stalemate, pushing against the sword of the knight. When he won the contest and pushed the knight back, a shout came from next to him.

' _Atres!'_ The knight was blown backward against the wall. Thalia grabbed him. 'Go!' she shoved him out of the door, running behind.

They caught up to Morgana in time for Thalia to pull her out of the way of a knight and block Merlin from another. They swung into the council chambers and barred the door.

'Morgana, we need the remedy that Gaius gave you. Morgana.' Arthur waved a hand.

'I don't have it.'

'I know that, but you must remember what it was, what was in it? Come on, Morgana! We can't keep going much longer! Think!'

'I'm sorry! I...'

'It doesn't matter. We can't get it now anyway, we're trapped,' Merlin huffed.

'There has to be something we can do!' Arthur insisted. Merlin started whispering to Morgana.

'Unless we can rid ourselves of this sickness, then I don't see how we're going to hold out.' Arthur glanced worriedly at Thalia, who once again wasn't fighting it, slumping on the doors, barely listening.

'We have to destroy the source of the magic,' panted Merlin.

'Which is?' Arthur pressed.

'I don't know.'

'Then our only chance is to get out of Camelot. Help me with my father. You cut the blanket up. We'll tie it to my father, and we'll lower him onto the cart.'

'Arthur...' began Morgana, in a fearful, upset tone.

'Morgana, please just do as I say. I'll fetch the cart 'round to the window.' Arthur leant on the door.

Thalia's head fell back onto the door.

'You're going out there? I'll come with you,' said Merlin.

'No. No, you stay. You protect my father.'

'You won't reach the cart alone. It's suicide!' Merlin growled.

'We have no choice.'

'How you feeling?' asked Merlin.

'Not bad.'

'You sure?'

Arthur's tone became light and sleepy. 'Yeah, you?'

Morgana watched in horror as Thalia didn't even move and Arthur's eyes closed.

'Never better,' Merlin replied.

'Couldn't get me a pillow, could you?' asked Arthur.

Merlin rolled his eyes. 'Don't mess around. Arthur you... Arthur? You need to stay awake.'

Arthur didn't reply, so Merlin slapped him.

'Merlin!' he yelled, pushing off of the door.

'That's better!' Merlin hissed.

Arthur pointed a hazy finger at him. 'If you ever do that again...'

'Well, don't fall asleep, then!' Merlin retorted as Arthur angrily snatched his water skin from him and emptied it over his face.

'Thalia?' Arthur asked.

'Mm?' her eyes were closed.

'You coming?'

She lazily held a hand out. 'Of course. I've got you, Arthur,' she panted, 'you'll make it to the cart, you can get Uther out, I promise.'

The way she was talking implied she wouldn't, which made Arthur second guess everything since when he woke up that morning.

Slowly her head rose from the door beside Merlin, and she stood forward, shaking her head. Her eyes reverted to how they were on the battlements, all her stored energy finally kicking in as she began to fight the spell.

Arthur watched in amazement as she flicked the sword round in her hands, looking almost completely normal and deadly.

'Morgana, take care,' she said.

Morgana was beyond panic and uncertainty.

Then Thalia turned around.

 _Merlin,_

 _I know. I will._

 _Thank you._

'Be careful,' he said aloud.

She nodded, and grabbed Arthur's hand.

The breathing of the knights sounded through the door. Thalia's eyes narrowed.

'That your knees again?' Arthur asked Merlin.

The men unbarred the door as Thalia bent her legs, ready to dart out first.

'If I need a servant in the next life...,' panted Arthur, ready.

'Don't ask me,' Merlin shook his head.

'Ha-ha!' Thalia and Arthur laughed the same laugh, a laugh that dug a strong well of emotions in Merlin. The two really were prepared to go down fighting, and he knew that of all the people in the world, the ones he would do anything for, it was them. He grew very sad as he watched them, hands still held by the other.

When they dropped them, determination filled Merlin to make sure that they could hold hands again, alive.

Arthur pushed the door open and Thalia leapt forward with a yell. Arthur darted behind her and the doors closed.

' _Atres!'_ yelled Thalia, and the first one blew back into the second.

They didn't talk to each other, they didn't need to. They fought tooth and nail to win ground.

Their yells filled the corridors as Arthur shoved Thalia out of the way, only to be pulled back a moment later. They were beginning to miss strokes.

' _Atres!'_ Thalia yelled again. ' _Wáce ierlic!_ ' She slumped against a wall and waved a hand as Arthur's defence fell. ' _Oferswing!'_ She yelled and the knight fell back incredibly far.

Arthur's head turned for a moment in shock to look at Thalia. She pushed herself off the wall and battled forward again.

She pushed and pushed and Arthur threw himself upright and switched places with her.

Deflecting two blows going for Arthur's side, Thalia coughed and narrowly missed the point of a blade by an inch.

She blocked another swing with her unprotected forearm, sending it just a little too high to hit Arthur.

She yelled in pain, staring at the swords with wider eyes.

'What is it?'

'They're infused with magic,' she explained.

Suddenly, Arthur pushed her behind him, realising the swords posed a threat to her.

She stepped forward to just the off-side to him and swung her sword around her wrist, before planting the tip on the floor as she shouted.

' _Wáce ierlic!_ '

All of the knights were blown back against the wall, one went sailing out of a window.

Her eyes flashed with the storm and a strong wind blew from nowhere, pressing hard against them to keep them against the wall.

'Run!' she yelled.

Arthur wanted to hesitate, but he couldn't. Looking only behind him, at Thalia who was crouching slightly, eyes darting from one knight to the next, the wind soaring around her.

He saw them move again as her energy failed her. He stopped running for a moment.

They circled Thalia, as her eyes began to lose their focus and hard edge.

He watched for only a moment, the corridor seeming to stretch and put them further and further apart.

Then he ran back.

Thalia was still graceful as she fought, and he attracted the attention of three of the remaining six knights in the corridor. Then they moved, and only one stood in the very centre of the corridor, while the other five circled Thalia, who spun around in every direction, the arcs of her sword stretching the limits of enough.

'Thalia!' yelled Arthur, wiping his forehead as he fought furiously.

Finally, her foot slipped. Her sword moved at the last second away from a perfect parry, and the sword of a knight sunk into her side.

She let out a gasp of pain and, a true credit to her, did what most could not. She kept moving, she jumped back off of the sword, ignored the wound and kept fighting.

Arthur tried to reach her, but they changed to put three on him, leaving the weakened Thalia still with her own three.

As Arthur could focus on nothing but staying awake and Thalia swayed as she fought, the knights stopped and fell to the floor.

'Merlin!' Thalia yelled. They ran back into the chambers.

'What have you done with my father?' Arthur yelled as soon as they entered. Thalia shut the door before the guards could enter. Morgause was lying on the ground, holding Morgana. Merlin was standing near them.

'He's safe!' Merlin said immediately.

Arthur and Thalia looked at him as Uther sat up behind his throne.

'Morgana!' Arthur called.

'Keep away from her!' Morgause shouted.

Thalia was silent, and walked forward without a word, sword in left hand, right hanging down. 'I thought better of you, Morgause.'

'Who are you to tell me that?' she scoffed.

Thalia looked at her for a loaded moment. 'When you once visited Camelot we had many happy conversations. You could have helped bring peace. You could have helped all of us. But instead you were too focused on your own revenge. You betrayed us.' She continued shuffling forward, pain and sorrow in her eyes as the last two High Priestesses spoke. She was clearly very upset, and an air of loneliness crept around her that made even Merlin feel like he was watching from far away. 'Go. Leave. And know that when you return, I will hold no respect for you. You are the one who tried to end the lives of this place. And I will not forget you.'

Morgause meant to ask Morgana about Thalia later, but when she noticed how Thalia walked even with the wound from the Undead Knight's sword her eyes widened just a little as she already began to guess. ' _Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!'_

Wind filled the chamber as she and Morgana disappeared, loose pages whipping around the room.

Uther watched with wide eyes as his ward disappeared.

When the wind faded and the last page had dropped back to the floor Thalia swayed and held her side, hitting the ground.

Arthur threw his sword away and ran, dropping to his knees beside her, picking her torso up and bringing it to rest on his legs.

As he cleared the hair from her unconscious face, Merlin dropped to her other side, before hurriedly crawling over the floor to get one of the un-ripped blankets that lay strewn around.

He returned and wrapped it over Thalia, eyes wide with shaky worry.

'Arthur,' said Uther, asking him to explain.

Arthur glanced at Merlin, telling him to.

'Uh,' said Merlin, forcing his attention elsewhere with a start, 'Morgause cast a spell that made the whole of Camelot fall asleep. She'd resurrected the Knights of Medhir.'

'And Thalia?' nodded Uther, concern evident in his eyes.

'She was injured fighting the Knights,' Merlin answered.

'Their blades were infused with old magic,' Arthur added suddenly, looking up.

'Take her to Gaius,' Uther said immediately.

Arthur picked her up and Merlin ran to get the door. They walked quickly to Thalia's chambers, and Merlin opened the door before running for Gaius.

* * *

Arthur laid her down on the bed, putting a cloth under the wound on the other side to stop it from staining, before worriedly checking for her pulse. It was there, and he held her hand as the sound of two people came toward them. Merlin and Gaius bustled into the room.

'… -said the swords were infused with magic of the old religion,' Merlin was saying.

'It shouldn't be enough to harm a High Priestess,' Gaius said as they walked over, 'it's most probably just complicating her healing.'

Arthur sighed in relief. He made to get off of the bed when Gaius set to work, but the Physician simply waved a hand in his direction. 'Don't bother, Arthur,' he said, not looking up from the bottles he was carrying, 'she'll be perfectly fine soon.'

He dabbed a weird smelling cloth over the wound, not bothering to move the fabric away from it. Merlin noticed that some of the thick green cloth had plastered itself into the wound and carefully, wordlessly taking Gaius' tweezers, pulled it out. Arthur watched on, impressed and happy. He could see how much Merlin cared for Thalia, as did Gaius.

The three glanced at her face, which hadn't moved the entire time and they were glad she wasn't about to yell at them for causing her more pain.

'She will wake soon, Sire,' nodded Gaius.

Arthur nodded. 'Thank you, Gaius.'

The physician left and Merlin walked around to the other side of Thalia's bed, laying down next to her with an exhausted sigh, resting his arms behind her head.

Arthur looked like he went to say something, but thought better of it as he knew Thalia wouldn't have cared. Merlin stared at the cloth above him the entire time the sun moved silently. Arthur would watch Merlin in concern for a moment, seeing the weight on the servant's mind, rub Thalia's hand with his thumb, study her face, check her wound or look out of the window, occasionally sighing.

He hadn't had a chance to recover since they had leapt from the council chambers, and so it hadn't yet sunk in, especially as Thalia was still unconscious, that the day was over.

He decided after a while to go speak to his father. Nodding to Merlin, confident the servant could watch over her, he left, wishing he could somehow keep holding her hand.

* * *

Uther was in Morgana's chambers looking at her jewellery when Arthur finally walked in.

'I couldn't find you. Are you alright?'

'Is there still no sign of her?'

'They've looked, Father,' Arthur said patiently.

'Morgause must not be allowed to get away with this.'

'Yes, Father,' said Arthur and turned to leave.

'Arthur.'

He turned back.

'I haven't had a chance to say thank you. To either of you.'

'I failed, Father. I should have protected Morgana.'

'No. That was my duty. Her loss will forever be on my conscience, not yours.' Uther spoke calmly yet firmly, a sadness had long since crept over him. 'And Thalia?'

'She's still recovering.'

'Has she woken?'

'… no,' said Arthur heavily, 'not yet.'

'She will,' nodded Uther, looking around. 'You must have faced all hell today, Arthur. I can't bear the thought of you fighting in a desolate Camelot by yourself.'

'You don't need to,' said Arthur, raising his eyebrows, impressed as he thought back. 'I would have made it out, Thalia saw to that.'

'I meant the both of you,' said Uther, making Arthur look up.

He nodded and walked out, leaving Uther alone.

* * *

He returned straight to Thalia's side. By then her wound had healed a lot more and Merlin had resorted to staring at her without blinking, hoping to annoy her into waking up.

Arthur rolled his eyes when he entered.

'It's not working,' said Merlin.

Arthur sat down again. 'For your sake it better remain that way.'

'You're right,' realised Merlin and put his head down again.

Another 15 minutes passed and Thalia drew in her first breath out of rhythm and her eyes opened in one smooth motion.

Arthur and Merlin smiled. Merlin immediately sat up, kneeling beside her.

'Merlin,' she said, 'are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' he promised.

 _You did well. Thank you._

 _I want to speak to you._

 _I promise._

 _Thank you._

'I'll get you some food,' he said and ran out.

Arthur finally felt the day was done. 'You really scared me for a moment or two. But you looked pretty amazing when you spoke to Morgause.'

'Traitor,' said Thalia, with more of an eye-roll tone than a hostile one.

'I don't understand,' Arthur said, 'if she wanted to reveal the truth about my mother and she was so kind to me, why attack us?'

'When she told you the truth she wanted you to kill Uther for her,' Thalia said, shifting her legs, 'and in her mind she blames Uther for your mother's death. They knew each other, remember.'

Arthur nodded. 'So that's what you meant when you said that she could have helped.'

'Yes,' Thalia nodded. 'It's a pity.'

'I thought you'd be more upset. You were quite friendly with her before.'

'She's not the first to have done this,' Thalia reminded him. 'It takes too much for most people to be able to swallow their thirst for revenge and their hatred.'

'Not their resentment?'

'Resentment will always be there. You can't change past events. But you can control how you react to what you resent.'

Arthur looked at her closely, admiring her. 'Don't ever throw yourself into fire like that for me again.'

'No,' she huffed. 'Because you wouldn't stop if I asked you to.'

Arthur pulled her torso upright to give her a long kiss, hugging her close.

'You were incredible today,' he said as he hugged her, heads side by side.

'So were you.'

'Thalia I-,'

Merlin burst through the doors. 'I got your favorite!'

Arthur became distracted immediately. 'Luckily that's also my favorite!'

'Hands off,' laughed Thalia.

Merlin was carrying a whole tray.

'I was worried when you two walked out of that door,' Merlin said, passing them bowls and balancing the tray on the bed.

Thalia pulled herself higher up the bed to lean against the headboard, Arthur pulled his legs up and Merlin sat on the other side.

'I'm too scared to let you out of my sight again,' he added.

Thalia winced as she leant forward and hissed in pain.

Arthur ignored it, used to wounds, and passed her the bowl he'd filled for himself.

Merlin watched her more closely, and made a small decision that he would demand of the great dragon later.

Thalia cast a spell to mend her clothes and clear the stains of blood before eating.

'Can't you heal yourself?' Arthur asked.

'No, they were unusual swords,' she explained. 'I'll still heal overnight, though.'

As they ate, his thought returned to Arthur. 'Thalia, I wanted to ask.'

'M?'

'Was Morgana the source of the sleeping spell?'

Thalia nodded sadly. 'I can't tell if she knew or not. It would explain why she was so distressed. But Morgause, holding her gently, taking her with her… She and Morgana formed a bond along the way it seems.'

'How far does the bond stretch?' Merlin asked.

'I don't know. Morgana looked horrified the whole day. And I think she didn't know what to do so many times. Remember her face when Arthur declared we were going to get the cart?'

Arthur and Merlin nodded.

'Only time will tell, for once,' Arthur said.

'Mm,' nodded Thalia. 'Until then, I'm going to eat and sleep the night away.'

'That sounds like a brilliant idea,' laughed Merlin.

* * *

'You will make me this promise.'

'And what promise is that?' challenged the dragon.

'Whatever you do,' said Merlin, 'do nothing tonight.'

'Why should I?'

'Thalia has shown you nothing but kindness and understanding and has been a friend to you always.'

'I know, warlock,' said the dragon, 'what does this have to do with here and now?'

'She was injured today. She lies in her bed in pain. Don't make her get up. Please. If you only intend to fly away, keep out of sight. If you intend to hunt sheep, keep out of sight. She was prepared to give away her life for everything today. Let her rest.'

The dragon nodded. 'You are right, Merlin. I find that I wish to speak to her before I leave. As a final promise tonight, you have my word I will remain here until she comes.'

'Thank you,' said Merlin, and began to walk.

* * *

'Kilgharrah,' said Thalia, walking down. 'It's midday, just so you know.'

'Hello, Thalia.'

'No chains suits you. I'm glad you are free.'

'I wanted to thank you, my dear. For all these long years since you first arrived. I thought I was destined to live until I was forgotten by even myself down here in this cavern, until no more than 15 years had passed and you walked down here. I was sorry when your mother passed.'

Thalia bowed her head. 'Where will you go now?'

'Far off,' said the dragon in a lofty voice.

'And you plan to attack before you do, do you not?'

'You know me too well, I fear,' said the dragon sadly.

'Kilgharrah. Camelot is home to the most beautiful people. You have helped me work toward Albion ever since we met. I know you wish ill toward Uther. And as you are the last of your kind, and a trophy for him, I can understand why you do. But do not stretch your wrath to the town. Arthur will one day bring the world you wish for, I promise. But he can't do that if he's burnt to a crisp.'

The dragon nodded. 'I had hoped you would convince me away from attacking all of Camelot,' he said. 'I do not wish to fight you. But I know you must fight for Uther.'

'It's where I can save the most of our people,' she said. 'I'll aim to miss, on the condition you acknowledge if I spare you.'

The dragon laughed. 'Thank you. You are too kind, considering.'

'No. It is you who are too kind. Look at what Uther has done, and yet you agree to befriend me.'

He finally stretched his wings. 'Farewell, my friend.'

'Farewell, Kilgharrah.'

She turned away, before turning back to add, 'I wish you all the best. In whatever you do. And know that freedom is not found in hatred.'

'I too wish you the best.'


	23. The Last Dragonlord

'That stew was nice, Merlin,' said Arthur as he stretched his neck at the table.

'I'm glad, sire,' Merlin replied, filling a cup with eyes darting to the sky through the spotless glass of Arthur's windows.

A moment later they felt the room vibrate, as if something had struck a whole wall of the citadel nearby. Merlin lost his balance in surprise and as Arthur frowned, the bells began to ring, and the frightened screams of people all around echoed through the stone walls. He stood up and ran out of his chambers, Merlin throwing the pitcher down and following after him.

'Thalia!'

Thalia did not ready for bed that night. She heard confused sounds of people doubting their eyes, and stood from the chair by the unlit fireplace to walk to the window. Against the dark clouds of the night, she saw the silhouette of Kilgharrah. She traced him with her eyes until he circled down and began to attack the citadel. Her eyes flew wide as she moved as quickly as she could, bracing herself as the fire hit the wall no further than two rooms down from her she ducked underneath the window sill, as screams and bells rang through the air, her window smashed loudly above her and smoke filled the room.

The siege had begun.

'Arthur!' she yelled when the fire had snapped away in Kilgharrah's jaws.

He burst through the door a moment later, catching sight of her ducking under the window. 'Are you alright?!' he called. He'd seen how close it was to Thalia's chambers.

'I am,' she coughed. 'Let's see if we can stay that way.'

They sprinted out of the room. Arthur noticed she hadn't changed out of her armor from the day. 'What's happening?' he asked as they ran to the council chambers.

'We're under attack,' said Thalia, before peopled around them staggered from another shockwave in the stone and they stopped and struggled to keep their balance.

'From _what_?' exclaimed Arthur, looking around with his arms held out, waving through the air as the castle shook.

The shaking stopped and with one look they kept running.

'The dragon.'

'It escaped?!' Arthur yelped in surprise.

Thalia didn't bother replying. Guards rushed around them in blind panic.

'Why is it attacking us,' Arthur said suddenly, 'surely it'd be safer to flee.'

'When you're a fire-breathing crate of magic on wings there's not much to flee from.' Thalia replied, 'And there's something here he wants.'

'Revenge,' realised Arthur.

'Exactly. We need to find Uther.'

The first night was filled with chaos.

* * *

'Thalia!' Uther yelled the minute they came into view. He was dressed in his normal clothes, sword in hand with Sir Leon striding next to him.

'The dragon escaped.'

Uther merely nodded as she showed no signs of slowing down and stepped to the side to let her, Arthur and Merlin sprint past.

They ran to the courtyard and looked to the sky.

'Where is it?' Arthur panted, searching against the black.

They couldn't hear a sound from the sky.

'GET DOWN!' Thalia yelled to the square, diving for cover behind the well as Arthur followed her lead, pulling Merlin down with them.

The dragon appeared above them from nowhere, coating their surroundings in fire.

They yelled in shock and packed themselves closer to escape the fire as it enveloped them from the other side of the well.

'How did you know it was there?' Arthur asked, as the fire roared.

Thalia took a couple of shallow breaths as the heat seared them. She shook her head, looking at them. 'I don't know.'

* * *

The next morning all three were collapsed on Arthur's bed, staring at the fabric above them.

'How did it escape?' Arthur asked eventually.

'It's a dragon and Uther had it tied up with a _chain_ ,' Thalia sighed, irritated at the idea.

Arthur was silent for quite a long time.

Merlin edged closer to his friends, trying his best to wrestle his guilt.

'Can't say I blame him,' Arthur said sadly.

Thalia lifted her head to frown at him.

Arthur looked up in tired resign. 'He was held there for over 20 years. It's enough to make anyone go insane.' He put his head back down. 'Will it return?'

'I've no idea,' she sighed.

The following day, after another night of attacks Thalia and Merlin looked morbid. It seemed Kilgharrah had decided to place the whole of Camelot under siege.

* * *

That evening Arthur walked in to fetch Thalia for the next night of attacks to find her looking disappointed, angry and a displaying startling amount of resign. She had not donned her chain armour, nor her dragon patterned bracers. Instead she wore unique leather armor and strange, eerie bracers.

'What're you wearing?'

'An artefact, a battledress of the old religion,' she replied.

Arthur blinked in surprise, studying the design. 'Won't someone recognise it?'

'It only holds significance to those of the Isle.'

'R~r~r~right…. And what are you doing?'

She didn't reply, not looking away from her wrist, setting her jaw and sucking on her cheek as she tightened the bracers Arthur had never seen before.

They were made with scale-shaped metal plates. They had a strange glow to them that made Arthur frown.

'Are those magic?'

She grunted.

Arthur swayed on the spot, unsure of whether there was any need for her to hide them. Then he noticed a bright blue cloak hanging off the table next to him. The blue clashed with the armor, and Arthur understood why she wasn't worried. Under the bright blue, the brown and black leather armor wasn't worth noting.

She wore no other metal. The armor fitted well, with belts around her hips and around her middle ribs. It had black leather pants beneath a loose skirt that opened at the front. It was unusual for her, but the only colour in what she wore was brown that clothed her upper torso and lined the split in the skirt.

Arthur realised that it made her look less of a knight and more of a significant figure, though certainly not a noble one. Both of their armour was designed to unify with the knights. Now she held no sign of the knights. And her face held a grim disgust.

Her mindset was clear. She wasn't standing as the Crowned Warrior of Camelot anymore. She stood as Thalia, as the last great priestess. Arthur could see there was something deep in her mind.

'What's wrong?'

'Uther I can understand,' she said, pulling the final strap of her bracer with one hard, angry tug. As it sounded like a whip through the air she looked up, eyes fuelled. 'Uther I can even approve of. But the innocent lives the great dragon has taken I cannot ignore.'

Her eyes moved again and she walked forward, the skirt of her garb circling her legs as she moved, sword swaying from where it hung on her hip. She swept her cloak from beside Arthur as she passed.

He turned and watched her go, cape already fastened. He was worried, as he always was when Thalia was in her element. Yet, it was always an incredible sight to see.

* * *

The sun had set when Kilgharrah swooped again. Thalia stayed with the knights only for a small amount of time, during which Uther had frowned at her with wide eyes. He and the knights had also noticed Thalia's hard eyes, though no one had the time to question it.

'Thalia?'

As the moon rose higher, Arthur turned back to notice she was gone. He looked around frantically, but to no avail. The knights watched him as he had no choice but to keep walking to the battlements.

'Merlin, where did she go?' he demanded.

'I don't know,' the servant replied.

Very unhappily, Arthur continued on.

The dragon swooped, and they fired their arrows.

Arthur ducked behind the stone battlements until the fire subsided. Just as the giant dragon began to rise a cry was heard from high above them, in a voice that made Arthur's relief flood through him, while at the same time his blood rippled in fear.

He looked up in time to see her leap across from the roof, lit from the fire underneath. Her eyes reflected the flames, and her perfectly cared for sword glinted in her hand as the usual tongue of flame.

Kilgharrah saw her and twisted through the air, giving her no choice but to crash into him.

She grunted as she landed on the dragon and Arthur noticed the bright blue of her cloak hanging from the edge of the roof.

Arthur yelled and watched on in horror, reaching out to grab Merlin in shock.

'Wait-!'

The dragon writhed and whirled through the air, then started climbing higher and higher.

Arthur's knees gave way slightly and Merlin yelled after her.

High in the sky Thalia cursed and swung around to Kilgharrah's right hand side and tapped her sword against the skin.

Still the dragon swung.

'You promised me!' she shouted over the wind in her ears.

'And Uther once promised me!' yelled the dragon.

'I am not Uther,' the Priestess breathed, and heaved herself higher, toward his back.

Kilgharrah writhed and spun as he climbed and Thalia could feel the weight leaving her head.

'Leave… Kilgharrah.' She glanced down to the castle where Arthur and Merlin stood watching her. She could only see the rooftops of the citadel and the fires the dragon had left behind.

'N-… You cannot best me for long,' snarled the creature as it climbed.

'Then…,' said Thalia, taking deep breaths, once more to Arthur, 'then we both go down.'

With her last remaining strength her eyes flashed with the storm and she shredded all she could reach of his left wing.

Fire erupted from the dragon's jaws and he thrashed.

From below Arthur gasped and Merlin began to panic.

'They're coming down!' he yelled.

The knights and Merlin watched as the dragon and the Crowned Warrior plummeted through the sky.

'TAKE COVER!' yelled Arthur.

Kilgharrah could not balance himself with Thalia on the split wing and fought to dislodge her as they fell. Finally he managed to flip, moments before impact with the roof and battlements and she landed away from them on the angled roof. With a triumphant roar he turned his attention to the lower town, able to fly.

Arthur and Merlin watched with wide eyes and frozen faces as Thalia hit the roof limp, bounced away from it and landed on the stone a few metres from them on her stomach, still.

Arthur rushed to her and turned her over while Merlin shrieked after the dragon in anger.

Arthur, conscious of the knights crowding them, cradled Thalia and put two fingers to her neck.

He sighed in relief when he felt a pulse at least. He lowered his head and began to lift her up.

The dragon's roars lit up all around them with searing fire once again and Arthur looked up, glaring in the direction of the lower town.

'Merlin,' he said, shifting, 'take Thalia inside, get her to Gaius.'

Merlin nodded and carefully picked her up with Arthur's help. Arthur passed him her cloak, tossing it over her armor.

'And you?'

'I'm going after that dragon.'

'What news of Thalia?' asked Arthur.

It was the first few hours of the morning and still the dragon swooped.

'She looks almost ready to wake,' Merlin replied, leading Arthur to a bed amongst tens of others. Gwen and Gaius ran around them, tending to burns and cuts.

They stopped in the corner. Behind a screen they saw a single bed.

'A High Priestess is a wonder, eh Merlin?' asked Arthur, as he studied her position.

'There's not a scratch on her,' Merlin agreed.

'She's indestructible,' grinned Arthur, as her eyes squinted and snapped open. 'Welcome back.'

'Ugh.' Thalia glared at him with uncomfortable, sleepy eyes. 'Where's my cloak?'

Merlin jumped into action, reaching under the bed. The beautiful blue came into view and Merlin held it wrapped in his arm.

'Thank you, Merlin,' smiled Thalia, patting his other arm.

Arthur couldn't help but grin. 'You scared the knights to death, jumping on the dragon like that. You certainly had _me_ worried, but they'll be talking about it for months.'

Thalia chuckled and sat up, fiddling with her bracers.

'Ready to get back out there?'

Thalia's eyes flicked up to the windows, circling them for sight of the dragon; already focused.

* * *

'The dead number 49 men, 27 women, a further 18 women and children are unaccounted for, despite Thalia and my best efforts. Most of last night's fires are now out, the castle walls, in particular, the western section… are near to collapse, I could go on.' Arthur trailed off, slumped as he stood, exhausted. The presence of the sun did little to relieve their tension.

'Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped?' Uther looked up, glancing at Thalia.

She shook her head, her eyes glazing over every few seconds with fatigue.

'I regret to say, Sire,' said Sir Leon, 'we don't.'

'There must be some way to rid ourselves of this aberration.' Uther looked around the room. No one moved an inch. 'Thalia? Gaius?'

The two glanced at each other, communicating. Thalia nodded to Gaius.

'We need a dragonlord, Sire.'

'You know very well that's not an option.'

'Sire, what if...there was, indeed, one last dragonlord left.'

Thalia shifted uncomfortably, wincing and rolling a shoulder from underneath her blue cloak.

'That's not possible,' said Uther.

'But if there was.'

'What are you saying?'

'It may just be rumour.'

'Go on.'

'I'm not exactly sure, but I think his name is Balinor.'

Thalia watched Uther carefully.

'Balinor?' he echoed.

Thalia frowned at the king, a tired, chagrin expression in her eyes. Merlin caught sight of her expression and studied Uther, who looked normal.

'Where does he live?' asked Arthur.

'He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom in the border town of Enged, but that was many years ago.'

'If this man still exists, then it is our duty to find him,' said Arthur.

Thalia rearranged her cloak again, keeping her arms beneath the fabric, her bracers chinking slightly as she moved.

'Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds. We are at war. If they discovered you beyond our border, they would kill you.' Uther spoke slowly.

'I will go alone,' shrugged Arthur.

'No.'

'That way I will not be detected.'

'No, Arthur. It is too dangerous.'

Arthur raised his eyebrows. 'More dangerous than staying here? I'll not stand by and watch my men die when I have the chance to save them.'

Merlin shuffled closer to Thalia, uncomfortable.

'I have given you my orders.'

Arthur quietened his tone. Do not make this a test of wills, Father.'

'I'm not talking to you as a father, I'm talking to you as a king!'

Arthur said nothing for a moment. 'I will ride immediately,' he nodded, and began to walk past his father.

'My concern is for you.'

'Mine is for Camelot.' Arthur looked him in the eyes. 'I'll send word when I've found him,' he nodded and continued out, stopping and sighing at Uther's worried expression. 'I'll take Thalia,' he said, trying to ease Uther's concern. 'Prepare the horses,' he told Merlin.

Thalia nodded to Uther, a single, quick nod and turned out without a word.

As her cloak shifted, Uther noticed her bracers. He frowned at their sheen, but chose to say nothing.

* * *

'The dragonlords could speak to dragons, couldn't they,' nodded Arthur as they packed. He had changed into his blue shirt with the leather vest, Thalia had changed into her green shirt and black leather pants,

'Yes. Uther had the bright idea to kill them all, but not all of the dragons.' She was cleaning her sword. 'If you can count trapping him for eternity sparing him,' she added, looking up as an afterthought.

'I'm sorry,' Arthur sighed, now used to apologising to her for something his father had done.

Thalia sent him a glance and kept working at her sword.

* * *

They rode through Camelot without any problems, and entered thicker forest within a few hours.

They rode until Arthur slowed his horse. Merlin frowned, studying the expressions of the two in front of him.

'This is it,' said Arthur unhappily, 'One more step and we're in Cenred's kingdom. This Balinor better be worth it.' He moved his horse forward, eyes on the horizon and a tense shake of his head.

By night, rain had drenched their clothes. Merlin shivered as they rode into town, eyes squinting against the water flooding his eyes.

'Where's the tavern?'

'Oh yeah,' Arthur yelled over the rain, 'first place you want to go is the tavern!'

'Would you rather sleep in the mud?' Merlin angrily retorted.

'Don't get clever, Merlin!'

'Don't go on about me and taverns, then!'

'The pair of you shut it!' Thalia hissed and turned her horse suddenly, leaping off, glancing at the unhappy Merlin.

They tied their horses up and hurried inside to the noise which was louder than the rain.

The moment they entered, the chatter and laughter fell silent.

Merlin and Thalia stared straight ahead, doing their best to ignore the attention.

Arthur put a smile on his face. 'Greetings!' he announced to the blank faces.

No one said a word. A man pulled a knife from his table.

'Nice one,' Thalia muttered, walking further in. 'A room for three, please,' she said, making her way to the innkeeper, 'my friends here decided it would be a good idea to go travelling in the rain.'

The man nodded. 'And what can I getcha?'

'They'll want mead,' she said.

He turned away without a word.

Arthur and Merlin awkwardly found a table.

The innkeeper followed Thalia and put the mugs down with a slosh.

Arthur ignored the hospitality. 'We're looking for a man named Balinor. I'm willing to pay...,' he threw a sack of coins on the table. 'Handsomely.'

The innkeeper nodded and looked around, leaning in. Arthur did the same. Merlin looked like he was holding his breath. Thalia raised an eyebrow, feeling no tension whatsoever.

'Never heard of him,' said the man, and took the coins laid out on the table for the room and mead.

Arthur's jaw clicked. 'If you say "nice one,"' he warned, putting his gold back in his pocket.

'Wasn't going to,' Thalia replied in a slightly patronising tone.

Merlin was looking around the tavern with an ill-eased expression. 'You think one of these men is Balinor?'

Arthur looked around, too. 'I hope not.'

'So do I.' Merlin looked into his mead.

Thalia frowned slightly, but said nothing about it.

* * *

'Right. Merlin, you take the bed by the window in case the rain comes through.'

'Oh, nice, thank you,' replied the warlock with a glare to the prince and delivered himself to the furthest bed.

Arthur threw himself on the closest bed, with a frown at Merlin's easy defeat and left Thalia to the middle bed.

Merlin said nothing as Arthur and Thalia chatted, happy to get a chance to take their boots off. Arthur glanced over at him as Thalia pulled her blanket over herself. 'What is wrong with you today?'

'What?' asked Merlin, already under his blankets.

'It pains me to admit it, but I do enjoy your surly retorts. In fact, it's probably your only redeemable feature.'

Merlin turned his head to face the ceiling again. 'Thanks.'

Arthur pulled his other boot off and laid down. 'There are loads of servants who can serve. So few are capable of making a complete prat of themselves.' He noticed no change in Merlin as he settled on the mattress. 'What is it?'

'Nothing.'

'It's something,' persisted Arthur.

Thalia said nothing, closing her eyes and keeping her face to the ceiling and her eyes closed.

'Tell me.'

Still nothing.

'Alright, I know I'm a prince, so we can't be friends. But if I wasn't a prince...'

'What?'

'Well, then...I think we'd probably get on.'

'So?' Merlin scoffed.

'So that means you can tell me,' Arthur said, waving a hand in Merlin's direction.

'Well, that's true. But you see, if you weren't a prince, I'd tell you to mind your own damn business.'

Thalia snorted and jolted forward as she laughed.

'Merlin!' Arthur put on a teasing voice. 'Are you missing Gaius?'

Merlin's voice sounded like it came from behind gritted teeth. 'Something like that.'

'Well, what is it, then?' Arthur asked, reaching under his head for his pillow.

Thalia ignored it as it sailed over her head.

Merlin angrily shoved it off him and sighed. 'I'll tell you. I'm worried about everyone back in Camelot. I hope they're alright.'

He spoke too quickly for Thalia to even begin to believe him.

'So do I,' said Arthur.

'That's nice,' Thalia said, voice flat, 'now go to sleep.'

Arthur rolled his eyes and Merlin pointedly closed his.

Arthur fell asleep first. Thalia would have, but just as she was about to lose all consciousness Merlin's voice rang in her head.

 _Thalia?_

 _Huh? … Yes Merlin?_

 _Have you ever heard of Balinor?_

 _In passing, yes. It's said he was the one to lead Kilgharrah to Uther in the final days of the great purge._

 _Gaius told me… … … Gaius told me that Balinor is my father._

 _Your father?!_

 _He said he helped him escape, and that my mother hid him from Uther._

 _I knew I liked Hunith. No wonder you've been on edge all day._

Merlin smiled. _I'm scared to meet him._

 _Well he won't be in a tavern, so you're safe from that at least. If he's anything like you he'll be miles away throwing witty insults at anyone who walks past his dwelling._

Merlin tried to laugh as quietly as he could. _I'm excited to meet him; I've always wondered what my father would be like._

 _Time will tell, Merlin. Until then, we just have to find him._

* * *

A creak in the door made Thalia want to groan, but as her sleep left her she grew aware of her surroundings and remembered her circumstances. They were in a tavern, in the middle of Cenred's land. She kept her eyes closed and didn't move.

The figure reached for her bag, on the left side of her bed. As he neared the strap, she snapped up and caught it, wrenching it behind his back. Arthur appeared from nowhere and vaulted over her bed, shoving him back over Merlin and holding a dagger at his throat while Merlin woke with a start.

'What's going on?'

'Do you know what the punishment is for theft?' Arthur asked, bearing down on the man.

'No, please. I've got children to feed,' the man whispered, leaning further onto Merlin's bed.

'Tell me where to find Balinor,' Arthur ordered.

Merlin looked on, unable to do much else. Thalia had sat back down on her bed, watching the man with an intimidating expression.

'Balinor?'

'What do you know of him?' hissed Arthur.

'Nothing. I-,'

'Do you value your life?'

'I-It's been many years since I saw him!'

'You know where he lives?'

'… You must travel through the Forest of Marendred, to the foot of Feyora Mountain. There you will find the cave where Balinor dwells.'

Arthur let go of the man, and he shot upright, backing away to the door.

'But don't get your hopes up.'

'Why?' asked Merlin, eyes worried.

'He will not welcome you. Balinor hates everyone and everything. A cave's the best place for him.'

 _Go back to sleep, Merlin,_ was all Thalia said.

Arthur grunted and put his dagger back from wherever he had grabbed it and laid down again.

Thalia groaned and did the same.

Merlin was watching the door.

* * *

They trudged through the forest with their horses behind them.

Arthur groaned as they walked, leaning on his horse's neck for a moment.

Merlin looked back, as did Thalia from her lead.

'It's all right,' said Arthur, shaking his head.

'No, it's the wound,' said Merlin. 'Let me have a look.'

They stopped their horses and walked off the path.

As Merlin studied the claw marks in Arthur's neck they heard a branch snap.

'Get down! Get down!' Merlin hissed.

Thalia helped him shove Arthur behind the log before they watched the path.

Men passed them, clad in armor and bearing the symbol of Cenred. Thalia sized them up when Merlin noticed Arthur was slumped. He shook him and called his name.

Thalia cursed. 'You're carrying him.'

Merlin tutted at her and began heaving Arthur's arms around his shoulders.

Arthur was then slung over his horse and they kept moving.

* * *

'Trying to heal the scrape from a dragon's claw can be very difficult,' Thalia was saying as they walked. 'Every part of a dragon is magical. If it was a bruise it would be like any other, but once it _cuts_ the skin it becomes a unique wound. That's why a simple spell won't work.'

'What about griffins?' asked Merlin, trailing around an old root, 'or hippogriffs?'

'Mmm… a little. But they are much smaller creatures, and hold nothing like the significance of magic the dragons do. A dragon bite or scratch is closer to that of a Questing Beast than a hippogriff.' Thalia spoke with the bright tone of a teacher.

'And killing a dragon?'

'I've often wondered how Uther managed it. The dragons themselves are secretive and almost impossible to find. He could have used the dragonlords, but he was busy killing them at the same time.'

'He thought their abilities were too close to magic?'

'Mm. Annoyingly, he wasn't wrong. To speak and connect to the heart of a creature of pure magic requires your own heart to be one of magic, and a particular type at that if you want to speak to a dragon.'

'Why were your frowning at Uther when Gaius mentioned my- Balinor?' asked Merlin, hastily glancing at the unconscious Arthur.

'He was the only dragonlord Uther left alive,' Thalia said, studying the treetops, 'Uther told him he wanted to make peace and tricked him into bringing Kilgharrah to Camelot. Today he doesn't remember the man's name.'

'Isn't that normal for Uther?' he replied bitterly.

'Very normal,' she agreed, 'but the name of the last dragonlord isn't just a name of another sorcerer.'

'I didn't recognise his name, either,' said Merlin, in a quieter tone.

'You'd never heard it,' she replied simply. 'Uther, on the other hand…'

They reached a fork in the path, surged their magic forward to check the route and continued left.

'When were the dragons born?' asked Merlin as they began to move again, calling to regain her attention.

'No one knows for sure,' she called back, moving further ahead as they were entering deeper woods, 'Kilgharrah is thousands of years old. In natural terms, the dragons were immortal. They were there at the dawn of magic, as early as anyone can guess,' she continued, 'although it's hard to say for sure because they have very little involvement in the Old Religion's activity. The times they are mentioned in the lore, known even only to High Priestesses, just talks of their nobility, power and magnificence, occasionally forging a sword in their fire, or rather burnishing, and ancient ceremonies.'

'And the dragonlords?'

'As far as I know, they weren't common on the Isle of the Blessed. They are brother souls to the dragons, friends of them. So, _like_ the dragons, they held a different place in the Old Religion. Where you found a dragon, of course, you'd often find a dragonlord nearby.'

Merlin nodded as he listened. 'I'm grateful I have you to teach me,' he said.

'Gaius could just as easily. I've barely taught you anything, Merlin.'

'You always act like you don't know,' Merlin said, tilting his head, 'like you always have to go and check your books. But whenever Uther asks you something, you know immediately, I can sometimes hear your thoughts when you think too hard.'

'It's easier to pretend I don't know when Uther's agitated. It gives him time to calm down and I can plead ignorance. His lack of understanding of the Old Religion, while insulting, is an advantage to me. To have the title of High Priestess you can't just be a powerful sorceress. You have to possess a herculean amount of knowledge.'

'Will you teach me?'

'Of course, Merlin, but you're doing very well as you are.'

* * *

They reached the cave within a day. Merlin watched it apprehensively. Thalia took his reins.

'Go on.' She nodded at the dark mouth. 'I'll watch the prat.'

Thalia watched as Merlin trudged over the stream and disappeared into the cave.

'Hello?!'

She heard his call echo through the cave and waited.

Merlin appeared again a minute later, waving at her to bring Arthur in. She tethered the horses and heaved him off the saddle, carrying him bridal-style into the cave.

Merlin led them back through the damp and dark until they reached Balinor, who watched Thalia with a slight crease on his brow.

Thalia set Arthur down in the sand and stood up to look Balinor in the eye. She nodded at him in greeting, and he swallowed and hastily did the same.

When Balinor had turned his attention to Arthur, Thalia smiled sadly. His years of living in solitude had made him gruff and awkward, not used to greeting people or being asked for help.

Merlin watched his father work, noting similarities to Gaius' technique.

* * *

By night Balinor had put a herbal paste over the wound.

Thalia was sat on a rock far away, keeping her sword away from the bright fire and in the dark as she twirled the tip through the sand.

With a hasty glance at Merlin and Thalia, Balinor put a thumb to Arthur's forehead and spoke in a subtle change to his gruff voice.

' _Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurh- hæle bræd.'_ He turned and Merlin averted his eyes. 'He needs rest.'

'Will he be alright?' Merlin asked as his father stood.

Balinor walked past him. 'By morning.'

'Thank you,' said Merlin.

Thalia watched Balinor move, trailing him with her eyes. When her gaze moved back to Merlin she found he was watching her with a startled expression. She tilted her head slightly in response, looking away.

Balinor returned shortly after with food, holding a bowl toward Thalia. She stood and joined them by the fire.

'Looks good.' Merlin took a bite, and then picked up his courage. 'How long have you lived here?'

'A few winters.'

'Must be hard.'

Thalia eyed Merlin's choice of words as Balinor put his spoon down, interrogating Merlin.

'Why are you here?!'

'Just travelling,' Merlin replied. He waited and, watching the man in front of him, spoke carefully. 'We're looking for someone.'

Balinor looked up.

'I was told, well...they said that he lived somewhere hereabouts. A man, named… Balinor.'

There was a long silence as they ate.

'You never heard of him?' asked Merlin. 'He was a dragonlord.'

'He's passed on,' said Balinor, looking as sad as he could.

'You knew him?' asked Merlin, eyes wide.

'Who are you?!' demanded the man.

'I'm...Merlin.' His eyes hoped that his father would recognise the name.

'And you?' Balinor rounded on Thalia.

'Tilli,' she said, blinking at him in pretend surprise.

Merlin let out a tiny, shaky breath in relief. Unlike Arthur, who could be recognised by appearance, the only thing that travelled far about Thalia was her name. If Balinor was so unwelcoming, in the middle of Cenred's kingdom, it was safer for her true nature if she kept her identity hidden.

Balinor pointed at Arthur. 'And him?'

'He's my master,' said Merlin.

'His name!'

'His name is… Lancelot. He's a knight. You know, a nice one.'

'His name… is Arthur Pendragon. He is _Uther's_ son.'

'Yes,' murmured Merlin.

'This is Cenred's kingdom. He's _asking_ for trouble. What do you want from me?'

'Are you Balinor?' asked Merlin.

The man looked down.

Trying not to gasp, Merlin spoke again. 'The Great Dragon, Kilghrarrah, is attacking Camelot.'

'How do you know his name?'

'I don't know,' Merlin huffed, 'is it important? We can't stop him. Only you, a dragonlord, can.'

'He doesn't act blindly. He kills for a reason. Vengeance. This is of Uther's making.'

'We know,' Thalia said darkly. Balinor studied her for a moment.

'But he's killing innocent people. Women and children,' Merlin added.

'Uther pursued me!' Balinor exclaimed, voice torn and strained. 'He hunted me like an animal!'

'I know,' Merlin breathed.

Balinor stood up. 'What do you know about anybody's life, boy?! Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He lied to me! He betrayed me! You want me to protect this man?'

'I want you to protect _Camelot,_ ' Merlin corrected, watching intently.

'He killed every one of my kind! I alone escaped!'

'Where did you go?' Merlin asked quietly.

Thalia put her head down and ate.

'There's a place called Ealdor.'

'Yes,' Merlin breathed.

'I had a life there. A woman. A good woman. Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I built, _abandon_ the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me.

'I was forced to come here, to _this_! So, I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin. You want to know how that feels?' He knelt to look Merlin in the eye. 'Look around, boy. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall.'

'You want everyone in Camelot to die?' gulped Merlin.

'Why should I care?'

'What if one of them was your son?'

'I don't have a son,' Balinor scoffed.

'And if I told you...'

'Merlin.' Arthur voice interrupted them as he stirred in his sleep, coughing.

Thalia looked over, frowning in concern.

The moment had been killed and Balinor walked away.

Thalia put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and let him sleep, standing up to follow Balinor.

He was at the edge of the cave, staring up at the stars and down at the stream that flooded out.

'What do you want?'

'To talk about Uther,' she said calmly and stood beside him.

Balinor eyed her warily.

'What made you believe him?' she asked, watching the water.

'I'm sorry?'

'What made you believe that he wanted to make peace?'

Balinor drew in a breath, heavy emotions flitting across his expression as he glared at her. 'And why would you want to know?'

'Because I've seen that dragon,' she replied, tilting her head higher. There were lots of sentiments behind her words and Balinor deciphered enough of them.

He let out his breath. 'Uther had won. Cut down the Isle of the Blessed, captured and burned all of the sorcerers. The dragons… all of their kin and mine, slaughtered in a rage. If we knew what was coming we would have been able to defend ourselves. But he cut the numbers so quickly.

'After the raids and the death…' he turned to watch the water as well. 'It was clear Uther had won. It didn't occur to me he'd keep fighting. It was only after they took Kilgharrah to chains that I realised it wasn't a _war_ on magic. He just wanted it extinct. Kilgharrah was his trophy.'

Thalia looked down. 'I agree with you.'

'So who are you?' he asked, noticing her movement in the corner of his eye. 'Merlin serves the prince…?'

'You could say I save the prince,' she replied.

'Ha.'

'I serve Camelot. A trophy, like Kilgharrah.'

'Like _Kilgharrah_?' Balinor echoed, 'you have magic?'

'I do,' she nodded. 'The day I use it to aid Uther's cause is the day I die.'

The dragonlord turned to her again. 'So, then… why do you serve Uther? You don't seem afraid of him.'

'Uther may think of people like us as nothing more than trophies that have bent to his will. But Arthur… It's written in destiny that when Arthur becomes king the world will change. It seems to have fallen to me to see that time comes.'

'There's not a lot a young sorceress can do, serving Uther like a cook,' Balinor frowned, watching her in concern. 'The danger you're in outweighs your ability.'

'Perhaps,' she said, smiling softly. She moved to meet his eyes. 'When the time presents itself, I will tell you more.'

She left Balinor at the cave and trudged back to Merlin.

'Well?'

'He's traumatised, Merlin. One mistake cost him everything, cost Kilgharrah more than twenty years. His heart is strong, though. Your father is a good man.'

Merlin smiled, looking down. 'And how are you?'

'Me?'

'Two days ago you fell from the sky,' he said, watching her.

'You make it sound like a feat,' she said, raising her eyebrows and looking away.

'It was terrifying to watch,' Merlin grinned.

Thalia considered him, a slight tilt in her head.

Merlin suddenly became serious. 'But not surprising. You… you do make a habit of this,' he grinned.

'I do?' she encouraged.

Merlin nodded, letting his gaze fall. 'I worry you think that that's all you have to do. Fight…' he looked her in the eyes. 'Keep _Arthur_ out of harm's way. … … _If_ magic is to return, it will need someone to follow. No one else is like you, Thalia. There _is_ no one else.'

'What are you talking about?' In expression Merlin read a far-away sadness, the isolation that he'd long since suspected to surround her, adding more to the weight she was known to walk with.

Merlin shook his head with a tiny laugh. 'You just… You know you're supposed to be part of Albion, too?'

'Hm! You and Arthur will build Albion, Merlin, not me,' she said, smiling warmly at him.

Merlin's eyes blinked wider. 'What?'

'It is my duty to see you both get there.'

'No,' Merlin insisted suddenly, 'no, no, that's not true. I think we'd be lost without you. You know us now, imagine us lost!'

Thalia laughed, the richness of her laugh making Merlin join in.

Merlin sat in the cave mouth in the daylight, watching as his father stood further down the stream. Thalia was nearby, inspecting the plants around them sitting on rocks closer to the cave, twirling her sword tip on the stone.

* * *

Against the quiet noise of the stream Arthur's energised voice cut through the morning.

'I feel _great!_ What the _hell_ did you give me?'

'It was all down to Balinor,' Merlin replied.

Arthur glanced up at the man nearby. 'So we found him, then? Thank heaven for that.'

'That doesn't mean he's willing to help,' said Merlin sadly, still on the rocks.

'What?'

'You won't persuade him.'

'Does he know what's at stake?' he asked, incredulous.

Merlin merely nodded.

'What kind of man is he?'

'I don't know. I thought he'd be something more,' said Merlin quietly.

'He's a man hurt by Uther,' said Thalia, twirling her sword.

Arthur turned to look at her. She was sitting on the rocks higher up the cave mouth against the trees, leaning down and resting her arms on her legs, sword twirling in the centre of her widespread feet.

'Who lost everything at his hands,' she finished, moving her gaze from Balinor, to Arthur, to the ground in front of her.

'I'll try talking to him,' muttered Arthur, not sounding hopeful.

He returned not long later.

'What did he say?' Merlin asked.

'He'll change his mind.'

Thalia looked up and over at them, unconvinced.

'He said that?'

'Just...give him a moment.'

Balinor walked over. He stopped and looked at the warlock and the prince. 'Farewell, then.' He continued past.

Thalia's chuckle didn't escape Arthur's ears.

* * *

'That's your decision?' he asked in disbelief.

'I will not. help. Uther,' Balinor said, turning to face them for a moment.

'Then the people of Camelot are damned.'

'So be it.'

'Have you no conscience?!' Arthur called.

'Arthur…,' came the patient call of Thalia.

'You should ask that question of your father!' Balinor growled.

'And you are no better than him!' snapped Merlin.

Surprised, Thalia whipped her head to see Merlin still sitting, head turned as he glared at Balinor. She realised Merlin was right, and turned to the dragonlord, blinking.

Arthur wanted to yell after him, but instead waited for Thalia to stand, walking next to her.

'You fetch the horses,' she said.

Arthur nodded and ran ahead, shaking his head in dismay.

Thalia waited for Merlin, watching as he stood and called after Balinor as he made his way back into the cave.

'Gaius spoke of the nobility of dragonlords! Clearly he was wrong!'

Balinor stopped, and turned around, waiting for a moment. 'Gaius?'

'Yes.'

'A good man.'

'Yeah. I was hoping you'd be like him.'

Thalia sighed and walked away.

Moments later, Merlin appeared beside her.

'Good men can be pushed too far by the wrong,' she said.

'I know,' Merlin sighed, voice tickly, 'I just wish he wasn't one of them.'

'So do I, Merlin,' she replied sadly.

* * *

They rode until the evening showed and stopped to set up a camp. Merlin hadn't said a word.

Arthur picked up a stick for the fire. 'I always thought that silence would be a blessing with you, but I find it just as irritating. You're a riddle, Merlin.'

'A riddle?' Merlin didn't bother to turn around as he worked.

'Yes. But I've come to quite like you.'

'Yeah?'

'Now I realise you're not as big a fool as you look.' Arthur poked him in the back with the stick, making Thalia chuckle.

'Yeah, I feel the same. Now that I realise you're not as arrogant as you sound.'

'You still think I'm arrogant?'

'No. More...supercilious.'

'That's a big word, Merlin,' teased Arthur, as Thalia laughed, 'you sure you know what it means?'

'Condescending.'

'Very good.'

'Patronising.'

Arthur squinted. 'It doesn't quite mean that.'

'No,' Merlin turned to glance at him, 'these are other things you are.'

'Hang on!'

'Over bearing.'

A twig snapped nearby, and Arthur and Thalia picked up their swords.

'Shh…' Arthur hissed.

'Very overbearing.'

'Merlin!' Arthur growled.

'But you wanted me to talk,' Merlin replied, sounding pleased with himself.

They heard another twig snap and Merlin sat bolt upright, looking around. Thalia passed him his sword and they moved into the woods.

'Careful, boy.'

They turned around to find Balinor standing there, grinning at Merlin. 'I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country.'

Arthur strode forward. 'And will you return to Camelot with us?'

'You were right, Merlin.'

Arthur turned to frown at his servant.

'There are some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid.'

'If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded,' assured Arthur.

Balinor scoffed. 'I seek no reward.'

'Great! Let's eat.' Arthur marched back to the camp.

Thalia smiled at the dragonlord and followed suit.

Merlin and Balinor went to collect more firewood and returned with Merlin looking very happy.

Thalia watched as they returned to camp, a smile spreading onto her face.

* * *

By night Arthur had fallen asleep as Balinor began to whittle a small block of wood.

Merlin watched him craft as Thalia sat watching the fire.

'You know,' Balinor said, 'you remind me of Gaius.'

He hadn't given indication as to who he was speaking. Merlin and Thalia frowned at each other.

'Sorry?' said Thalia.

'You. You stayed in Camelot with Uther as king to protect your kind.'

'She's more than that,' grinned Merlin proudly, as Thalia made to offer a vague reply, 'she's a High Priestess.'

Balinor's eyes widened. 'What? I thought… they were all gone.'

'They're not.' Merlin looked too happy for Thalia to stop him, so she remained silent, watching father and son with a smile.

'I don't remember ever hearing your name before,' he frowned, thinking.

Thalia laughed. 'I said it was Tilli.'

'Her name's Thalia.'

' _Thalia_? You're Thalia? The Crowned Warrior of Camelot is a High Priestess?'

Merlin couldn't contain his chuckle. 'That's right.'

Thalia smiled at the dragonlord.

'The dragons talked of you, of the Darkslayer.'

'What?' asked Merlin and Thalia at the same time.

'In the time of the great purge. They talked of their kin.'

'I'm not dragon kin,' she said, turning her head slowly.

'No, but you were born a High Priestess, were you not? You weren't chosen?'

Merlin listened intently, having never heard Thalia speak of her early childhood.

'There was no one left to choose,' she said conversationally, though a little lost. 'I went to the remains of the Isle once, my father took me. But there was nothing there. Uther had destroyed the walls, the artefacts were all stolen, destroyed or hidden. Some of the dust still hadn't settled. The next thing I can remember is cooking dinner at home about two years later; I was very young.'

'If the world had gone differently, you would have been chosen,' Balinor said. 'But after the destruction of the Isle of the Blessed, it fell to a dragon to discover you. Had you never wondered why you know enough to have your title but can't remember learning it?'

'I know I learnt about the Old Religion at that time,' Thalia explained, recalling as best she could, 'but I was too young to remember anything well.'

'The dragon Ryujin found you shortly after you were born, and bonded your magic with his. Then, when you went to the Isle of the Blessed a years later after the purge, his magic combined with the magic in the Isle, and you were given the title, and all the knowledge and power that comes with it.'

'Ryujin…' breathed Thalia, recognising the name.

'What happened to him?' asked Merlin.

'Uther cornered him toward the end of the great purge,' she said quietly.

Merlin lowered his head.

'When he died, all the magic that resided in him was left to you. When you use magic,' said Balinor, 'your eyes do not flash gold, do they?'

'They flash like a storm,' said Merlin.

'That is Ryujin's magic,' said Balinor. 'You are not dragon kin. You have the magic of a dragon. Perhaps Kilgharrah cannot disobey you, even if he does not know why. Please, cast a spell. It would be an honour to see Ryujin's magic.'

Thalia, with a wondrous glance to Merlin, held out her hand. Her eyes flashed with the storm, and a faint ball of light glinted from her palm.

'It is my pleasure to meet you, Darkslayer,' said Balinor with a sincere look in his eyes.

'Know this, dragonlord,' she replied, 'it is the greatest honour I will ever know to hold the magic of Ryujin.'

Thalia smiled, nodded once and stood, leaving Merlin with his father.

* * *

Thalia woke first in the morning. She sat up and stretched, glancing over at Merlin and Balinor. She fed the horses and covered the fire, then waited, sitting like she had outside of Balinor's cave. Arthur was the next to open his eyes. He yawned and sat up, frowning when he noticed her staring at the leaves on the ground, not moving a muscle.

He blinked his sleep away and sat beside her in the gentle rain.

'What is it?'

She didn't move. 'The reason my eyes don't glow gold like everyone else, how I became a High Priestess _after_ the great purge, why my magic is so unique…'

Arthur frowned, realising they finally knew the answer. 'Balinor knew?'

Thalia lifted her head in a half nod, keeping her eyes on the same leaves. 'There was a dragon. When the Isle of the Blessed fell, he bonded his magic with mine so that my destiny would be kept, and one day I would gain the title of High Priestess.'

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise. 'So that's how...'

'And when he died, he left me his magic.'

'Did my father kill him?' Arthur nodded sadly.

'Yeah.'

Arthur sighed, leaning back. 'What was his name?'

Thalia glanced sideways at him, knowing Arthur would recognise it. 'Ryujin.'

'What? The one that defeated an entire army, who my father hunted for the entire purge?'

'Ryujin,' she affirmed.

'So every time you seem different from the world, when it seems to distort slightly around you, it's his magic?'

'I didn't know that happened. But that sounds right.'

They sat in silence as Balinor woke. Before they could greet him, they heard movement through the forest.

'Soldiers,' said Thalia. 'Wake Merlin.' She pulled her sword from her belt and crept across the forest floor toward the noise.

The men were on them in moments, heading straight for the camp. She waited until they were past her and stabbed the last on in the back. He hit the ground with a clump that made the others turn and Arthur leapt to catch the first one by surprise. With two down, the fight began.

Arthur and Thalia fought near each other, and counted two other fights hitting their ears.

Thalia heard Merlin's yell, and turned wide eyes toward the source.

Arthur noticed and became worried.

With a yell, Thalia pulled Arthur back, struck her sword straight through the armor of the soldier he was fighting and slammed it sideways on the ground. ' _Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat!'_

All the soldiers went flying back, crashing into trees or rocks with sickening crunches, the spell made stronger than usual.

They ran to Balinor to see Merlin crouching beside him as he lay on the ground, eyes glazed.

Arthur threw his sword into the ground and fell to his knees. 'NO!'

Merlin jumped and covered his mouth as he cried, while Thalia simply stood there with wide eyes. He stood up, facing them.

'Camelot is doomed,' Arthur said.

Thalia knew Arthur was wrong, as Merlin would be a dragonlord like his father. But she didn't register any of that, as she looked at the body of the only dragonlord to have survived the great purge.

As Arthur recovered, and Merlin had smothered his tears away, she unknowingly dropped to her knees with a thud, sword slipping through her fingers, eyes still not wavering from Balinor.

* * *

They reached Camelot in the rain and found Uther in the war room. Merlin and Thalia hadn't said a word, leaving Arthur to talk to anyone they passed since the morning.

Uther turned as they entered.

'I'm sorry, Father. I failed you. The last dragonlord is dead.'

Gaius looked to Merlin and saw him trying not to cry. He lowered his head and turned to Thalia, who offered a defeated tilt.

Uther deflated. 'There are many years where I might've wished for that news.'

Anxiously, Arthur glanced at Thalia, seeing the unmistakable fury he suspected he'd find. It was only in her eyes, so none of the knights noticed.

'Thalia,' said Uther, 'is there… any way… you can kill the dragon?'

Fearing any word that would come from Thalia's mouth at his father's question, Arthur spoke before she had considered replying.

'All is not lost, Father. We have to fight the monster ourselves. So let us ride out and fight on our own terms: on open ground, on horseback, where we can manoeuvre better.'

'There is no point.'

'So what?' shrugged Arthur. 'We stand here, watch Camelot fall.'

Uther straightened and nodded. 'You have my blessing.' He was watching the floor, from a great distance.

Arthur waited a moment before he addressed the court. 'I need a dozen knights!'

Thalia retreated from the conversations, standing beside Merlin.

'Those who do not wish to fight can do so without stain on their character. For those brave enough to volunteer should know, the chances of returning are slim.'

The first to step forward was Sir Leon. Thalia looked up as he moved, and watched as the other knights in the room surrounded Arthur in a circle.

Uther hadn't looked up, but she noticed the formation.

* * *

'Thalia.'

She looked up as she fastened the blue cloak around her shoulders.

Merlin appeared through the doors. 'Gaius says the gift is passed when the father dies. I'm a dragonlord.'

She nodded.

'I will challenge Kilgharrah tonight, so I need your help in keeping me undiscovered.'

* * *

'I can't believe you're stuck here next to me,' said Arthur as they waited in a tight circle, on their horses in the dark. 'If we didn't have to worry so much about getting you in trouble, we might stand a chance.'

'It's the way the world works,' she replied.

'Some system we've got going on. If you didn't have to sit here with the Knights of Camelot you could unleash.'

'Thanks for bringing that up, Arthur, I had no idea.' Thalia's tone was flat.

He laughed. 'I just can't believe this. Why can't you let loose? We're about to die, what difference does it make?'

'Some of us might not die,' she huffed, 'then what?'

Arthur groaned as he searched the sky. 'Let's hope Ryujin's with you,' he muttered as quietly as he could, 'then _you_ could survive at least.'

'Ryujin's not the problem,' Thalia muttered back as quietly, as Kilgharrah appeared above their heads.

'HOLD FIRM…! This should be fun. If both of us don't make it out of this alive, I'll be incredibly jealous. HOLD…!'

Kilgharrah drew closer.

'Why don't you be jealous now, _before_ I've gone out of my way to save you.'

'HOLD…! If you manage to save me from this one, I'll buy Merlin a tavern.'

Their heads raised to the sky as Kilgharrah descended on them.

'Yeah, buy Merlin a tavern, but don't give me any thanks. You know, maybe I'll let you fend for yourself.'

'HOLD! Well we all know how well that turns out.'

'Yes, I do. We're all going to get burnt to a crisp if that's the case.'

'Your belief in me is always encouraging, Thalia, NOW!'

The horses galloped apart and they began to circle the dragon.

Kilgharrah landed and swerved around, knocking Merlin and Arthur from their horses. Already the Knights' number dwindled.

A torrent of fire leapt from the dragon's jaws and Arthur and Merlin watched in horror as the horses and men screamed.

'NO! STOP!' Merlin yelled as the rain did little to stop the fire on the grass.

Merlin continued to watch the fire, as Arthur squinted at the knights. No part of them was burnt or destroyed, but they lay on the ground, as did the horses.

He frowned and looked around, seeing Thalia on her horse away from the battle, putting her arm down and turning back toward the dragon. He grinned when he realised she'd saved them and flicked his sword around.

Kilgharrah turned toward them and Arthur picked up a spear, aiming it as the dragon drew closer.

Behind them stood Merlin, who glanced around for Thalia. She galloped toward them.

Kilgharrah grinned at Arthur, who stood his ground, waiting for the strike.

'Arthur, no,' she yelled as Kilgharrah shot fire toward the prince.

Arthur rolled over the ground, and instead of plunging the spear into Kilgharrah ran back.

Thalia vaulted from her horse to land behind Arthur. 'KILGHARRAH!'

The dragon watched her and released another torrent.

'Argh!' She pulled Arthur back, and her eyes flashed with the storm as she shielded them from the flames.

The heat stopped and Kilgharrah blinked at the High Priestess. Unknowingly, her eyes flashed again. Again, Kilgharrah blinked.

Her eyes flashed another time and beside her Arthur fell to the ground, asleep.

'This isn't fun!' she called at Merlin, who stuttered and ran forward.

With a roar that made Kilgharrah step back in surprise Merlin began to speak. ' _Dracan! Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes.'_

Exhausted, and with a grin, Thalia fell to the ground as Kilgharrah bowed to Merlin.

The dragonlord picked up a spear and held it toward the dragon.

'I am the last of my kind, Merlin,' pleaded Kilgharrah. 'Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed.'

Merlin thrust the spear into the air and he flinched. 'Go!' yelled the warlock, 'Leave! If you ever attack Camelot again, I _will_ kill you!'

Again, Kilgharrah bowed.

'I have shown you mercy! Now you must do the same to others!'

'Young warlock, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again.'

Thalia fell further to the ground as Kilgharrah flew into the air, away from Camelot.

Merlin let out a deep breath. 'I… wow.'

Thalia chuckled. 'Once again, Merlin, you save the day. It's a pity only Gaius and I know.'

'So long as you get credit, I feel I get mine,' Merlin panted, smiling and pulling her up. 'One day I will tell Arthur, but not until Uther is gone, and Morgause.'

'Well until then, it falls to me to thank you, Merlin.'

Merlin's smile grew wider.

'Arthur,' Thalia kicked him lightly in the arm, 'get up.'

'Huh? What happened.'

'Kilgharrah is gone.'

'What?'

'It took a lot of energy, so don't expect Merlin and I to be able to explain. Just…' she looked at Merlin and laughed. 'Do us a favour, and tell your father the dragon's dead.'

* * *

'Anything, Merlin?'

'Maybe, wait a moment...'

' _There_ you are, what are you doing down here?'

The next morning Thalia was nowhere to be seen. Arthur had found her down in the vaults, walking between the shelves.

'Looking for something.'

'For w-?'

'Here!'

Thalia ran toward the sound of Merlin's voice.

With a curious expression, Arthur followed. When he rounded one of the shelves he saw her and Merlin, holding a dusty cloth, looking at a freshly wiped dark wooden box, with silver detailing of trees. It was fairly wide and shallow, made of a dark wood that made the embellished silver shine further.

Neither of them said a word, so Arthur had to ask. 'What is it?'

'Taken from the Isle of the Blessed, it was supposed to keep herbs.' Still Thalia didn't take her eyes from it.

'And… what's in it now?'

'When a dragon dies, it burns to a silver ash.'

Now Arthur couldn't take his eyes from the box either.

'This is what remains of Ryujin.'

Painfully, 'My father took the ashes. Another trophy.'

They stared at the box a moment longer. Hesitantly, Arthur moved. He stepped toward the shelf and carefully picked the box up.

'Well, then, I, Arthur Pendragon, give this to you, Thalia, to leave the clutches of Uther and be where it belongs.' He passed her the box, and smiled when he saw that Thalia and Merlin were yet to take their eyes from it.

Tears from Thalia's eyes landed on the wood as she looked down at it. Merlin wiped them away with the cloth as she looked up at Arthur, a warm, understanding smile passing between them as she held in her hands the giver of her title and the guardian of her life.

Arthur looked down again, grateful to Ryujin and Merlin hid behind Thalia to shed his own silent tears for the dragon.


	24. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 1

Merlin shivered against the rain, looking to Thalia in unspoken communication as they blinked at the dead Knights scattered across the ground. She circled around the horses, wearing an incredibly haughty and cross expression. Beneath her green battledress she wore leather pants and dragon bracers. Her sword hung from her hip underneath her grey cloak. Her Knight's cape was wrapped around Merlin, who pulled a face as the Knights bustled around him.

Arthur rallied his orders. 'Check for survivors. Seems their attackers headed north! Come on!'

'Do you think we should be going after them?' Merlin growled over the wind.

Arthur turned around, shaking his head at the servant. 'You are such a girl's petticoat.'

Thalia dug an elbow into his side as she walked past.

'Ow.'

Merlin wiped water from his face and followed Thalia into the field, trying not to slip over the grass.

'I just want to go home,' he moaned, shivering.

'Bloody Uther,' she hissed.

'He's as stupid as he is stubborn.'

The year had passed with the search for Morgana costing lives, recourses and time. Merlin had found himself wishing Morgana had been killed to prevent Uther ever finding out he'd poisoned her, or at least was hiding from them and would never be found.

Thalia had bitterly agreed, and they both approached their situation with increasing aggression and impatience, knowing that finding Morgana was the last thing they needed, but to keep searching until both Uther and Arthur had passed wasn't a solution.

Morgana's betrayal and absence had thrown their world into a series of constant risks and inescapable problems. Uther was distant and colder than ever, putting Thalia's patience and tether to the test too often. Arthur was terrified that Uther would push her too far, and missed Morgana terribly. Together with Merlin, Thalia spent nights scrying, seeing and considering Morgana's status, dead or alive, an enemy or not, lost or with a plan. Nothing they found gave them any certainty, and Thalia's books could only help get Merlin so far in understanding the art of seeing.

Gaius meanwhile had been looking at Merlin and Thalia with growing concern, watching as Uther grew further unreasonable by the day.

For that reason, Merlin and Thalia decided it was better to get the inevitable over and done with and find Morgana before Uther's reason was completely lost. It was a risk, but they weren't ready to spend years serving a despairing, stupid king on a pitiful quest that merely delayed their problems.

Arthur had further noticed that Thalia and Merlin spent a lot of time increasingly impatient and cross, though he could tell they were for reasons slightly different to his own; his concern for Morgana.

Through the rain he could see the two stalking across the field, not bothering to check the pulse of Cenred's men. The rain glided over Thalia, once again when he really paid attention, the world moved differently around her.

Thanks to her constant haughtiness, these days the world bent to make her look further sinister and ill-tempered. He watched as one of the enemy knights tried to move when she and Merlin approached his place.

She killed him in a flat second, sword out, across his neck, and in again by her hip. Merlin didn't pay it any mind and hadn't stopped walking.

Trying not to express his unease on his face, Arthur nodded at the Knights to follow him.

He couldn't blame them, but the increasingly irritable Thalia and Merlin were making his life further difficult every day.

The following day made for clearer skies, and slightly less angry spellcasters.

* * *

As they rode through the woods Merlin moved in his saddle, wincing as they moved up the hill. 'Ow.'

'Is there something wrong with you?' Arthur grumbled.

'I've been on a horse all day,' Merlin replied.

'Is your little bottom sore?'

'Yes! It's not as fat as yours.'

'You know, you've got a lot of nerve, for a wimp.'

Thalia ignored them, merely watching ahead.

'I may be a wimp, but at least I'm not a dollophead.'

'There's no such word.'

'It's idiomatic,' Merlin shot.

'It's what?!' Arthur asked.

'You need to be more in touch with the people.'

'Describe "dollop head",' Arthur challenged.

'In two words?'

'Yeah.'

'Prince Arthur,' said Thalia and Merlin at the same time.

Before Arthur could retaliate they came across and abandoned campsite.

Dismounting from their horses, they moved forward to the tents and fires, moving silently. As they looked around, a crossbow hit the back of a Knight that hit the leaves and dirt with a thud. Thalia and Arthur spun on the spot, pulling Merlin behind them as bandits swarmed the camp, racing toward them with drawn swords.

'On me!' The two yelled and the fight began.

Thalia was drawn away from Merlin and Arthur as the fight raged on. She turned in a gap, looking for another opponent when she saw a bandit run up to Arthur from behind.

Merlin, from the ground, sent a spear straight into the man's chest as Thalia closed the distance.

Arthur turned around, looking for the thrower. He stopped when he saw Merlin on the ground.

'We're not playing hide and seek, Merlin!' he grumbled, before walking off, sword twirling through his hands.

'Dollophead,' hissed Merlin, looking up at Thalia's arm.

She pulled him up. 'Well done.'

The fight was won in under a minute and as they surveyed the camp once more, twigs snapped in the trees further north, in the fog.

Carefully, they moved forward.

Through the fog appeared a dishevelled Morgana, shaking and shivering. Her eyes widened when she saw the knights, then caught sight of Thalia and Arthur.

'Morgana,' he breathed.

'A… Arthur? Thalia?'

Almost begrudgingly, Thalia moved forward and pulled her cloak off and wrapped it around Morgana.

Merlin stood there in shock and fear, trapped with much the same expression Thalia returned with. The next phase of their nightmare had arrived, and neither looked very happy about it.

* * *

Thalia and Merlin avoided Morgana, leaving Arthur to handle her as they set about preparing for the ride back to Camelot. Arthur seemed more than happy to talk with and help Morgana, so they had no problem in leaving him to it.

 _If she says anything to Uther about you, I'll stop her._ Thalia repeated the plan.

 _And if she does anything, we tail her._

 _At the first sign of trouble-_

 _-we count her as untrustworthy, but until then-_

 _-we've got our friend back._

Glancing at each other heavily, they mounted their horses and waited.

* * *

'Thalia.'

'Sire.'

'I must thank you for your efforts. Finding Morgana… was no easy feat, I know. There is nothing more I could have asked for.'

Thalia ignored the urge to glare at the dazed king. 'She's home, sire,' she said simply.

Uther nodded. 'Thank you,' he breathed. 'I don't know how you did it, all I know is that fate is on our side.'

Thalia walked out, and ran into Merlin within a minute. He was smiling.

'So what happened?' she asked.

'Morgana apologised. She said she was naïve, that she's sorry for what she did and that she would have done the same as I did in our position.'

'Well that's good,' Thalia nodded, looking to the floor. She then looked up at with a wide smile. 'Good,' said Merlin.

An hour later, Thalia walked past Arthur's open doors in time to hear the words; 'Would you like me to show you how to use the bucket?'

'No-,'

She stuck her head in time to watch Arthur throw Merlin's bucket of water over him.

As Merlin stood there in shock, Arthur held the bucket upside down and put it over Merlin's head. He gave it a knock for good measure and went back to his screen.

'Arthur,' she sighed.

He laughed. 'What brings you here?'

'Uther wants us to arrange the patrol guarding the grain supplies before the feast tonight.'

'Will do,' he nodded.

She went out again, then stuck her head back in again. 'Training in half an hour.'

'I know, I know, I haven't forgotten,' he called.

Merlin groaned, the noise ringing from the base of the bucket. 'I'd forgotten how boring it is to you watch you two beat the living daylights out of each other and the knights.' He pulled the bucket off and shook his head, sending tiny beads of water around him.

'You could always learn something, Merlin,' Arthur replied.

'What, how to boast?' Merlin scoffed. 'No thanks.'

'Merlin,' Arthur replied, patiently, 'I'd have thought you'd just learnt your lesson not to be witty. Do you want another bucket of water thrown at you?'

'Not really,' Merlin picked his cloth up, 'but you're too lazy to go and get one, so I think I'm safe.'

Arthur's response was lost to Merlin as he left the room, dripping across the hall.

* * *

Thalia sat with Merlin was Arthur fought blindfolded against two knights. After a few minutes he pulled the cloth from his eyes and walked over. 'Let's change weapons.'

Merlin stood up and into action.

'What'd you think?' Arthur asked him.

'I've seen better,' Merlin shrugged.

Arthur tried not to appear bitter. 'Course. Well, you are the expert at fighting with your eyes closed.'

'But you didn't see what I did when we rescued Morgana.'

'Because you were hiding behind a tree.'

'No,' scoffed Merlin, 'I was not.'

Thalia chose not to weigh in, passing Merlin a cloth.

Arthur walked back to the knights. 'I'm not going to use the blindfold, I'm just going to fight like Merlin here.' He bent back, staggering and whimpering. '"I'm Merlin, don't hurt me..."'

As the guards laughed, Arthur sent a look back at a peeved Merlin.

'Ready?'

As they fought again, Merlin aimed at Arthur's hand. The sword slipped from his hand and he took a blow to the stomach.

Thalia chuckled before Arthur had even hit the ground and rolled over with a face full of mud.

'That's a good look for the feast,' she called, 'really setting a trend, there, Arthur!'

The knights began to laugh again.

'Guess I really was fighting like Merlin,' Arthur responded, spitting mud from his mouth.

'That was your own fail, though,' she added.

'I'd like to see you blindfolded, thanks,' Arthur nodded as he stood up.

The Knights and Merlin didn't dare to move, trying not to disrupt the ongoing teasing.

'It's a stupid idea,' she laughed, 'what's fighting blindfolded got to prove?'

'In the dark, when we can't see,' he said, gesturing outwards like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Only you would be stupid enough to engage an enemy in pitch black, though,' she tossed back.

'Well let's hope I don't decide to do that to you, then!'

'You wouldn't stand a chance,' she scoffed.

'Oh go on, then!' Arthur taunted, knowing she couldn't use her magic to win this fight.

'You really want to put a blindfold on her?' Merlin called, in a high tone.

Arthur caught on, realising Thalia could cast a spell without the risk of anyone seeing her eyes. 'Only if she fights fair.'

The knights were beginning to turn blue, trying not to interrupt. The silence killed them until Thalia stood up, drew her sword and Merlin passed her a blindfold. 'Go on, then, Arthur.'

He ran over to Merlin, who wiped the mud off as best he could and switched his sword.

Merlin put Arthur's blindfold back on as Thalia tied her own.

Then Merlin pushed them steadily toward the middle of the green again and dove back again as they swung their swords through the air, ready to fight.

From above, Gwen and Morgana paused in their walk to watch them.

'GO!' yelled Sir Leon in excitement.

Thalia swiped and so did Arthur, their swords clanging.

 _Don't kill him,_ Merlin chuckled, in a moment he was sure she wouldn't get distracted.

 _I'll try my very hardest not to._

Merlin ended up invested in the fight, watching as they encountered multiple close calls.

Eventually, Thalia rolled under one of Arthur's attacks and kicked out as she did so.

Arthur realised too late she wasn't in front of him and felt a whack near the back of his knees, finding himself falling straight to the floor. He rolled as fast as he could as Thalia reached out from her crouch and placed the tip of her sword near his sternum, pushing down slightly to assert her victory.

Gwen noticed Morgana's eyes hadn't moved from Thalia even after the duel finished.

'She's quite something, isn't she?' she smiled.

'Yes,' Morgana agreed, a gentle smile crossing her features.

The Knights and Merlin cheered for their Crowned Warrior and she stood up. The cheering continued as they took off their blindfolds.

Thalia blinked against the light and watched as Arthur spat out the grass in his mouth.

'Oh, well done.' He pulled himself up and squinted at her. He shook his head, laughing a little. 'I wish you weren't so nimble.'

* * *

The first thing Arthur had done at the feast was laugh at Thalia. No one could deny she looked lovely, and certainly not Arthur, but he knew she would not be fully happy. By this stage he took entertainment from seeing Thalia in a dress, even if she loved the garment.

By this stage, the principal of Thalia in a dress made even the Knights laugh.

'You _do_ look incredible,' he said, smiling at the green dress. He wasn't sure what his favourite part was. The elegant way the skirt flowed from a sash, or the see through cloth that draped across her front under her shoulders from an embroidered high collar-like necklace, pulled up slightly to also cover her shoulders and then falling out to drape behind her. The silver embroidery matched the circlet on her head, but the golden clasps at the neck and sash matched the gold details on her silver sword.

'I happen to like this one,' she said, surveying herself by looking down, moving the drape around as she lifted her arms.

'I can see why,' he nodded, raising his eyebrows. He sat beside Uther, Morgana on the other side of the king.

Thalia sat beside him, to his right.

'My father looks happy to have Morgana back.'

'So does the entire hall,' Thalia said, as the chatter began to pick up.

Merlin came over, standing behind their chairs. 'Well, Thalia, you look great,' he smiled, pouring her wine from a jug, 'and Arthur… we-ell…'

'Merlin,' warned Arthur, blinking at the servant crossly.

Merlin and Thalia laughed, making him cross that he was outnumbered.

As they continued to laugh, Uther stood up, making the room fall silent.

He was highly emotional from the first word. 'Standing here…, seeing so many happy faces, seems almost like a dream. I can tell you, I have not felt like this in a long time.'

'What, drunk?' said Arthur.

The hall erupted in laughter, and Uther turned to whack him with his handkerchief. 'Well, drunk with happiness.' He turned to Morgana. 'I would have searched the entire world, the seas, the skies, the stars, for that smile. To have it stolen from me was like a blade to my heart. Morgana, there are no words. You mean more to me that you will ever know. To the Lady Morgana.'

'The Lady Morgana,' the hall echoed, and the music started again.

Uther stumbled a little as he hugged Morgana, and left with a smile. 'I need some air.'

Arthur watched him leave. 'It's good to see him overdo it,' he smiled.

'It has certainly been a while,' she said, drinking from her goblet.

'Here, try this pork.'

'Mmm,' she said, happily reaching for the plate. She took one bite, and glanced around for Uther, seeing he was still gone. 'Merlin, come try this, it's amazing.'

As Merlin shared the pork with Thalia and Arthur, a guard entered the room.

'Sire, My Lady. The king, he…'

Arthur and Thalia read the guard's voice immediately.

'What is it?' Arthur asked, rising from his chair.

Morgana noticed and frowned, looking around worriedly.

'He collapsed, by the well, screaming, we don't know what's wrong with him.'

Arthur helped Morgana leave the table.

'GAIUS!' Thalia called across the hall, waving him to follow them. 'Come on, Merlin.'

Merlin stuck the rest of the meat into his mouth and followed them out.

They heard Uther's screams once they left the music. Arthur ran ahead, looking out of the door and down to the well. Uther was cowering, curled into a ball.

'What's wrong with him?' he asked after Thalia reached them.

'Goodness knows,' she replied, 'wait for Gaius, and then get him inside.'

Gaius set to work, kneeling by the king. Morgana and the others stayed back before Gaius turned and nodded to Merlin. 'We can move him.'

Arthur picked up his father.

Merlin ran ahead, opening doors for them to Uther's chambers.

Gaius and Thalia walked behind.

'He was muttering about Ygraine, saying he saw her in the well,' Gaius murmured to her in disbelief.

'What?'

* * *

Once inside, Morgana shoved the bedsheets back and Arthur laid Uther down.

Morgana helped him. 'Careful. Is he going to be alright?'

'He should sleep 'til morning,' Gaius said watchfully.

Thalia stood beside him and Arthur, watching the nearly unconscious Uther with a distant, thoughtful expression.

Gaius and Merlin left and Arthur followed, not before noticing Thalia's expression. They left Morgana with Uther.

'What could've made him like this?' Arthur demanded, following the trio of spellcasters.

'I've no idea,' Gaius replied, barely turning.

'Gaius, he was lying on the ground crying!' Arthur pursued.

'Exhaustion,' said the physician flatly, turning to face Arthur.

'Gaius.' Arthur spoke in a flat, firm tone, walking forward. 'What aren't you telling me? What's wrong with him?'

Gaius lowered his head a little, keeping his gaze on Arthur.

'Tell me,' Arthur asked.

'When I spoke to him, he was mumbling. Most of it was incoherent, but...'

'What?'

'He kept mentioning your mother's name.'

'He never talks about her,' he frowned.

'He claimed that he saw her. In the well.'

Arthur looked around. 'Did the guards see him in this state?'

'I think you're worrying too much,' Gaius soothed.

'If the people get to know about this...!'

'We say that he was ill, but now he's recovered,' Gaius whispered.

'Nothing else we can do right now,' Thalia stated.

Arthur nodded. 'Take good care of him,' he said to Gaius, and moved along the corridor.

'I didn't see a thing,' Thalia said, 'I checked the well; there was nothing there.'

'Then it was most likely a hallucination,' Gaius agreed, 'in which case, Uther…'

'Is finally going mad?' Merlin asked hopefully, eager to avoid the other possibilities.

'Possibly,' Gaius spoke even quieter now, 'or we're under attack.'

* * *

Uther woke fine the next morning, which could not be said for Thalia.

Arthur, wondering where she was half an hour after breakfast, stuck his head into her chambers, to find her still asleep.

'Thalia?'

She didn't move and Arthur tutted, walking in further. He poked her shoulder.

'Thalia.'

Her arm moved faster than he did and she caught his wrist, demanding, 'What?' in an aggressive tone.

'What's… wrong with you?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I don't know,' she moaned, snapping her hand open again. 'Something is stopping me from sleeping well.'

'Well… I'm sorry to have to say this, but…'

'What?' she raised her head. 'What? What is it?'

'There are reports of mercenaries entering Cenred's kingdom. Probably for an army.'

'Word of Uther's madness… grea-a-a-t,' she whined and threw her covers off.

'I'm going to tell my father,' Arthur said, already walking out, 'I'll see you on patrol.'

'Grea-a-a-t,' she sang again.

* * *

She'd dressed and ate only two bites of food when Arthur burst back into her chambers.

'THALIA, IT'S MY FATHER, IT HAPPENED AGAIN.'

He scanned the room and saw her emerging, carrying half a loaf of bread in her hand. He waited for her to reach the doors, swiping her sword from the table by the door and hurried into Uther's chambers.

'Where's Gaius?' she asked.

'On his way.'

'Did he see your mother again?'

'No, he was just shouting at something to get away. Saying he'll have them hanged.'

'You came to get me yourself?' she asked.

'Y… yeah,' he replied. 'It gave me something to do instead of sitting around. I hate being useless.'

'Situations like these are very different to a battlefield,' she agreed. 'But in a way, you are being useful by stepping aside and letting Gaius handle it.'

'I wouldn't count that as enough.'

'Well you'll have to handle the rumours of Cenred's army if Uther continues like this.'

'There's nothing you can do?'

'If I knew what was wrong with him, then maybe.'

They reached the king's chambers and the guards opened the doors.

Morgana was sitting by Uther's bed, Merlin and Gaius next to the king as the physician examined him.

'What did you see, sire?' asked Gaius gently.

'The… a… a boy. Covered in water.'

'Drowned,' Thalia realised.

Arthur notice Thalia's concern for Uther seeming to decrease the more they got from him.

Thalia stepped outside with Gaius and Merlin when Arthur sat with his father.

'There must be some explanation,' Merlin sighed. He noticed Thalia's expression.

Gaius folded his arms. 'During the great purge, Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery. And some, God help them, were children, killed for the magic they were born with.

'Maybe his conscience is playing tricks with him. Whatever it is, we can no longer hide this. A king's hold on his people's a very fragile thing, Merlin. If they start to lose faith in him, I fear for Camelot.'

'Thalia?' Merlin asked, gulping.

'Uther's never shown any form of remorse for any of his actions in the Great Purge. Now that he has Morgana back, I'd say he has further reason to be happy.'

'So what can cause-,'

Merlin was interrupted by the clanging of the castle bells.

Immediately, Thalia ran for the council chambers as a guard ran for Gaius.

* * *

Arthur met her there.

'What is it?'

'A guard was found,' Arthur said. 'We don't know any more than that.'

'They sent for Gaius, we'll know more soon.'

Morgana entered a minute later.

'You don't seem too upset that my father is being seeing these things,' Arthur murmured very quietly.

'Should I be?' she said flatly.

Arthur had no response.

Gaius strode into the room.

'The sentry must've been attacked at some point during the night,' he said.

'Who could've done this?' Arthur asked, standing in front of the throne.

Morgana stood in front of her own chair. Thalia stood only a step away from Arthur.

Gaius passed Thalia a dagger. 'Correct me if I'm wrong, my lady.'

Thalia turned the dagger over in her hands. 'It's a sigil of the Bloodguard.'

Gaius nodded. Thalia passed him the dagger.

'The Bloodguard?' Arthur asked, looking between the two of them.

'Warrior priests sworn to protect the high priestesses of the Old Religion,' Gaius said.

' _Most_ of them were killed in the Great Purge, those who weren't learned the hard way to keep their heads down,' said Thalia, voice void of any bitterness. 'Whoever this belongs to has ties to the High Priestesses.'

'So you believe there is a traitor in Camelot,' Arthur said thoughtfully.

'It is possible, Sire. The sentry will be able to tell us soon enough.'

'He's still alive?!' Arthur and Thalia asked at once.

'Indeed.'

Thalia tilted her head, nodding to the guards at the door. 'Put guards on Gaius' chambers.'

They bowed and exited the room.

'Keep working on him, Gaius,' said Arthur gratefully.

* * *

Thalia looked up when Arthur burst into her chambers, pacing back and forth.

'Gaius wants me to betray my father.'

'You'll betray him if you don't protect his kingdom,' she said immediately, not looking up from her book.

Arthur blinked, stunned. 'What?'

'You think protecting the people and keeping their faith in Camelot is undermining your father.'

'Well-,'

'And that it, despite being your duty, is an acceptable thing to do. You're too reluctant to see the situation.'

Arthur opened his mouth, 'and you're too quick to storm onward,' and Thalia shut her book.

'Listen to me. Your father, whether you like it or not, cannot help Camelot now. Crowned Prince is the following rank. If I have to, I will assume regent. And if I have to go through you to save Camelot, then I will. If Cenred is going to attack then we don't have time for this, and your stubbornness is going to get us _all_ killed.'

Arthur stared at her in shock. Then he shook his head. 'It will be too hard for me now.' He stopped, looking at her with pleading, lost eyes. 'Do it with me.'

She watched him, looking him in the eye. Determining that Arthur was asking for her help, that Camelot was probably better off with both of them assuming Uther's role and that she currently seemed to be the better option for regent, she moved her head in a tiny, undetectable nod, eyes relaxing.

Arthur let out a breath and deflated into a chair.

He wasn't happy about the situation, but he felt a little better knowing that he'd have Thalia and Merlin to help him.

* * *

'My Lady!'

Arthur and Thalia turned around to see Gaius walking after them.

'Gaius?' they asked, knowing that tone.

'Have you seen Merlin?'

'No,' Arthur frowned.

'Why?'

'He didn't come home last night.'

Thalia's head lifted. 'You don't think…?'

Gaius nodded anxiously.

Arthur gulped and glanced between them.

'We'll find him, Gaius,' Thalia assured.

He nodded and returned toward Uther's chambers.

'How? He could be anywhere,' Arthur asked.

Thalia looked out of the windows. 'We can't risk a patrol, not with Uther like this and the rumours of Cenred.'

Arthur stopped by a guard. 'Send Sir Leon and five other knights to search for Merlin, no further than half a day's journey away.'

Thalia waited for him to catch up and they continued walking, approaching the council chambers.

'It'll have to do for now,' Arthur said as the guards opened the doors.

* * *

They nodded their greetings to the knights and stood in front of Uther's throne, Morgana already standing in front of her own.

'Sire, My Lady! We've had further reports from Cenred's land.'

Arthur steeled his nerves, looking at Thalia as she nodded.

'Further mercenaries are moving into the land, but it seems they are not travelling to the castle anymore.'

The hall watched as they were silent for a moment. Then they spoke in unison, in heavy tones.

'Double the guard everywhere.'

'Take precautions of who we let into the citadel,' Arthur said.

'Ride out to the outlying villages facing Cenred's kingdom. Tell them to prepare in case they have to leave.'

'Scout Camelot for places the people can shelter and make sure the citadel is as it should be.'

'As far as we know now, there is no definite cause for panic, so don't spread the word. Tell the villages it is simply a precaution, and that their safety will be ensured.'


	25. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 2

Arthur and Thalia left the council chambers wearing tired expressions.

They cancelled their training, their archery and their rounds. Everywhere they went the guards eyed them, frightened. Arthur did his best not to show his emotions on his face. Thalia tried not to rush.

'Any word from Merlin?' Arthur murmured.

'Not a thing.'

They spent the evening watching the knights ride out to the few villages between the army and the citadel.

When darkness set in Thalia found Arthur staring out of a window facing the border.

He turned when he heard footsteps, nodded to her and faced the glass again. 'How did word of my father's illness spread so quickly to Cenred?'

She stood at the window. 'I think it was all a part of a plan. Uther's illness isn't natural. Ygraine rising from the well, and that…' she swallowed, 'that boy, killed for being born with magic… he's never shown regret like this before.'

'Is that why you don't seem sympathetic toward him?' Arthur asked lowly, turning his head to face her.

Thalia's eyes moved from the window slowly as she looked at him. She held his gaze for an extended period with a hard, exhausted and apathetic expression, during which Arthur's blue eyes flickered as he read her face and then she walked away.

With a bitter glance out the window, Arthur headed for his chambers.

* * *

Merlin woke in a dark cave unlike the forest he had lost consciousness in. He turned to see Kilgharrah once again, peering at him as he stirred. 'You shouldn't have let me sleep!'

'I had no choice, young warlock,' said the dragon. 'The venom was too strong, even for your great powers.'

He heaved himself up. 'I don't have time. I need to get back to Camelot. The kingdom is in danger and...it's my fault. I should've listened to you. I should never have trusted Morgana.'

'You did what you felt was right,' consoled the dragon, 'and that shows great courage. But trust is a double edged sword.'

'I thought...because she has magic, I thought we were the same. Like Thalia.'

'In some ways you are,' mused Kilgharrah.

Merlin shook his head. 'No. I will never be like her.'

'You have learnt an important lesson, Merlin. Your determination to see goodness in people will be your undoing.'

Merlin looked uneasy as Kilgharrah paused.

'But I fear that your futures are now joined forever. She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love.'

Merlin nodded. 'And Thalia?'

The dragon said nothing for a moment. 'The Priestess is _your_ light, Merlin,' he said in a slightly warning tone, 'she is the small light that will guide your own. But it falls to both of you to keep each other on the right path.'

Dazed, Merlin decided not to think further about the dragon's words. 'I need to get back to Camelot.'

'You're not yet fully recovered, Merlin,' Kilgharrah scolded, 'and it's more than three days' walk.'

Merlin grinned. 'I've no intention of walking.'

The ancient dragon blinked at him for a moment, and then huffed.

* * *

Just before dawn Merlin snuck back into the palace, tiptoeing around the quiet citadel. He crept past Arthur's chambers and rapped on Thalia's door.

'Thalia. _Thalia!_ ' he hissed, to no response.

Tutting, he rolled his eyes and found her with his mind.

 _Thalia!_

He heard her bedsheets stir and opened the door a crack.

 _You're alive then._

Merlin took this as acknowledgement and darted into the room, hurrying to her bed as she sat up, rubbing her eyes and scoffing when she checked the window to see it was still dark.

'You certainly picked the right hour for it, where have you been?!'

'Morgana left the castle. She's in league with Morgause, she's causing Uther's visions.'

The only question to come was 'How?'

'Something called mandrake root.'

'Mandrakes,' she nodded. 'Of course. No _wonder_ I haven't been sleeping properly.'

'What are they exactly?'

She stretched and threw her covers off. Merlin fetched a cloak as he listened.

'Only those with magic can hear the root's screams,' she began, yawning. 'The only real ability it has is mental torture, but there are many different ways of using it. One of the oldest, and most horrible, rituals is to lock someone in a room with mandrake roots dripping over them. It's designed to break their soul. A single root can search the mind of its chosen victim and bring to life haunting visions, initially designed to scare.'

'There's one hanging under his bed, how do we stop it?' Merlin held a red cloak out.

Thalia turned into it and Merlin dropped it onto her shoulders.

'Just destroy it, or even remove it. A single root has to be replaced regularly. Where's Gaius?'

'On his way; he had to change.'

Thalia nodded and blinked against the light. 'Have you slept? What happened?'

'Morgause bound me, and I got poisoned by these… _giant_ scorpions. I had to call Kilgharrah to save me.'

'It's a good thing you're smart,' she nodded, clapping a hand on his shoulder. 'It's good to see you back, Merlin.'

They lightened their footsteps and lowered their voices as they left the chambers and moved through the castle.

'Cenred's army is moving towards us, Arthur and I have assumed regent positions. He was supposed to do it alone, but he just doesn't have the courage right now.'

Merlin nodded. 'I'm sure his room is a mess.'

'Completely.'

'Great.'

'He's upset that I don't feel for Uther's suffering.'

'Can he really blame you?'

'He knows he can't, and he doesn't. I think it hurts him to know that I don't hold his father in regards as high as he does.'

'Well Uther only has himself to blame for that,' Merlin reasoned.

'And us to thank, seeing as we're about to save him.'

'It's bad news about Morgana. But I can't find it in me to feel surprised.'

'I know how you feel.'

Gaius was waiting outside Uther's chambers. He nodded his greetings to Thalia, who sleepily nodded back. Gaius studied her eyes trying not to laugh as they approached before they entered the king's chambers.

They stopped, Thalia blinking against the moonlight from the window as they witnessed the dark room, the chairs upended, tables on their side and decorations scattered across the floor. His bed was empty.

Gaius and Merlin glanced at each other and moved into the room.

They found a light source further in, the fireplace, and Uther sitting in his thin cotton sleepwear on the floor on the opposite wall.

Cautiously, Gaius approached as Thalia silently began to right the furniture.

'Uther? Uther!'

The king grabbed desperately at Gaius, staring over his shoulder toward Thalia. She paused, unsure, and followed his gaze to her right, turning to look behind her.

As he realised Uther was hallucinating again, Merlin ran to the bed, ducked down and heaved the mandrake root from underneath. He skidded to a halt and threw it into the fire.

He and Thalia winced as the root screeched as it blackened and shrank in the heat.

Gaius tried to calm Uther. 'It was an enchantment, Sire. You need to rest.'

Thalia and Merlin pulled him up while Gaius tipped a sleeping draught into a goblet of water.

As the sorcerers sat him on the bed, Gaius passed the cup to Uther. 'Please drink this, sir. It will help you to sleep.'

Uther returned to sleep and Gaius waved them out after Thalia and Merlin has fixed the chambers. They then hurried back through the castle to the physician's chambers.

'We must tell Uther what Morgana has done,' Merlin insisted.

'Are you mad?' asked Gaius. 'He'd have both our heads if we made such accusations. He'd look on it as treason. Thalia could tell him and he still wouldn't listen.'

'Morgana can do no wrong,' Thalia said with folded arms as Merlin made to respond. 'If we want to be around to prevent her from doing anything we should avoid losing our heads.'

Merlin sighed and tried his best to relieve his tension. 'I heard Morgana and Morgause. There's more to their plan, I'm sure of it.'

'They're working with Cenred,' said Thalia knowingly.

Merlin huffed.

'Both of you should get some rest,' Gaius said, moving around. 'Merlin, you've been gone for a day and Thalia, you look like you're about to pass out.'

Gratefully, she nodded and skulked back to her chambers.

* * *

The next morning Thalia joined Merlin as he entered Arthur's chambers.

Merlin stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the mess. 'I thought it couldn't be this bad,' he blinked.

'It's Arthur, what did you expect?' Thalia asked as they stood at the end of his bed.

Glaring at the dishevelled prince, Merlin crossed to the window and threw the curtains open.

Arthur let out a sleepy groan at the light.

'What happened?!' Merlin shrieked in pure disbelief.

'What happened?' came the grumbled reply, 'I've had to make do without a servant, that's what's happened! So you're alive, then.'

'I wasn't gone for that long,' Merlin moaned, looking around in the new light.

'Without my permission,' Arthur said, glaring at his servant through the haze in his eyes.

'What if I was dying?' Merlin quipped.

'I wouldn't be complaining!' Arthur yelled, throwing his sheets around. 'But you're not. So where've you been?'

'-I _was_ dying-.'

'-He _was_ dying-.'

Arthur glanced between them for a long moment. 'I don't have time for this.' He heaved himself out of bed in an angry flurry of sheets. 'The future of the kingdom rests upon my shoulders. Do you have any idea what that feels like?'

'Well...'

' _Well…_ '

Again, Arthur glanced between the two of them and held up a finger. 'Merlin, unless you have a genuine reason like Gaius and Thalia seem to think you do, I should have you thrown in the dungeons. So, what've you got to say for yourself?'

'You've not had your breakfast this morning, have you?' Merlin asked in a knowing tone.

'While we've been up for hours running the kingdom.'

For the final time, Arthur glared between them. 'I'll have you for breakfast!' He seized a goblet from his night stand and hurled it in their direction.

The pair ducked for cover.

'Oh, no wonder this place is such a mess!' Merlin yelled as the two of them stood up and looked around.

Arthur threw something else.

'Oh, yes, I can see you've got all the makings of a great king,' Merlin nodded, bowing as it broke on the floor.

Arthur's face continued to contort in anger as they backed toward the door. He grabbed another goblet and aimed for them. Laughing, much to Arthur's annoyance, Thalia and Merlin escaped the projectile and ran out of the room.

'THALIA!' he yelled after them.

'You go get his breakfast. Merlin, be careful. Morgana will know you're back soon.'

The warlock nodded and headed briskly for the kitchens.

Thalia picked up one of the goblets Arthur had thrown as she returned to his chambers.

'Where was he?' Arthur sighed, kicking his possessions across the floor as he searched for a pair of boots.

'He found Morgause and the method of Uther's illness. He's better now, he'll recover soon enough.'

Arthur nodded. 'Good. With any luck the news of this will reach Cenred and he'll take his troops home.'

'We can hope,' Thalia said.

'You don't think so?' he stopped kicking things to look at her urgently, frowning.

Morbidly, she sat on the edge of his bed, feet spread, elbows resting on her knees, a highly un-maiden-like way of sitting Arthur recognised as her uneasy, preparing for the worst mindset. 'It depends on the size of this rumoured army.'

Arthur said nothing for a moment, opting to kick a plate across the floor. 'We should keep an eye on Merlin, in case Morgause comes for him.'

Thalia nodded. 'I am.'

Arthur sighed. 'Well that's good news at least.'

Thalia moved her legs as she relaxed her position a little, leaning back. 'Let's get you fed and changed, and then we'll see about Uther.'

* * *

As Merlin moved through the castle on errands, he felt a vice-like grip pull him out of the corridor and into an alcove.

Morgana glared at him viciously, keeping her grip on his arm. 'I don't know how you managed to escape, but I do know one thing: if you breathe a word of what you saw, I will make your life a very short and painful one.'

While Merlin recovered from the shock and tried to control his breathing, Morgana continued in a gloat that made him feel just a little anger.

'Just think how Uther would react if he learned that a serving boy had tried to poison his beloved ward.'

Taking a breath in, Merlin gritted his resolve. 'And Thalia?'

He felt safer as Morgana's eyes flickered, her body language giving her away as she moved back ever so slightly.

'You may think that you can fool Uther, and that you have control over me,' Merlin said. 'Now while we both know that Uther will never hear a word against you, we also know that Thalia will never believe a word _from_ you. I've seen you, Morgana,' he said, slightly sadly, 'you have long since feared Thalia. And I'm not sure you yet fully understand why.'

Morgana, in a panic, shoved Merlin back into the corridor, leaning against the wall. Merlin didn't bother to watch her recover enough to glare in spite after him, and hurried to find Arthur or Thalia.

He followed the sudden team of knights, led by Sir Leon, that were running and shouting for the Prince Arthur and Crowned Warrior.

'Sire! My Lady!'

They were walking down the corridor and turned at the call. 'Leon?'

'There's… there's…'

'War room,' Arthur nodded, and put an arm under Leon's shoulders to help him regain his breath as they moved. Merlin ran next to Thalia and murmured very quietly as they walked.

'Morgana just threatened me.'

Thalia said nothing; she didn't need to as Merlin watched her jaw tighten unhappily.

'Arthur's not going to believe us if we tell him, is he?'

'No,' she said.

The doors to the war room opened and they moved in.

Arthur stood on one side of the table at the centre, stepping to the side to make room for Thalia when she approached. Morgana was leaning on a pillar away from the table. She didn't look at Merlin, but the warlock studied her.

'There _is_ an army, Sire, My Lady. I estimate they will reach the city within two days.'

'Under whose banner do they march?' Arthur asked, in a tone that said he already knew the answer.

'Cenred's, Sire. We knew he was amassing an army...' Leon trailed off.

Thalia moved her foot along the floor and looked down for a moment in thought.

'How many men?' Arthur asked flatly, walking away from the table.

'20,000 - maybe more.'

Thalia looked up at Leon sharply, eyes widening, pupils shrinking.

Gaius spoke. 'It is as we expected. News of the king's illness has spread beyond our borders. Cenred sees an opportunity.'

'Then we must find a way to appease him,' Sir Leon replied.

'Not what my father would do, he wouldn't bow to our enemies,' Arthur said, looking certain of his answer.

'More than that,' Thalia began pointedly, making sure not to adjust her position to further show her impatience with Arthur, 'he won't want anything but the castle walls to be his. This is Cenred. He wants to do what no one ever has. Breach the citadel.'

Gaius spoke with a stern expression. 'Forgive me, Sire, My Lady, we are outnumbered two to one.'

Arthur almost shook his head. 'What concessions will Cenred insist on? What territories will he demand?'

'We do not have to give him anything, but it could buy us valuable time.'

'Gaius,' Thalia said, 'we've already evacuated all the villages.'

Gaius blinked in surprise.

'Anyone we send to appease or delay Cenred will lose blood at the least, he listens to no reason. The citadel has been preparing for a day already.'

Arthur sat on the throne. 'The castle is our strongest weapon. No army has ever taken Camelot.'

Sir Leon spoke once again. 'Those people, what of their houses, their livelihoods? Cenred will destroy everything in his path.'

'But they will have their lives. Go. Ready the army.'

Sir Leon made to say something further, but Thalia stopped him.

'Leon, it's Cenred. This has got nothing to do with showing weakness.'

Arthur's eyes guiltily crossed to Thalia then away from the room.

'Even if we delayed his attack, we can't move the villages themselves. You think we could bargain with him to spare them? We had enough time to evacuate them so they have not and will not lose everything. If we could ride out and stop him where he stands now, we would, but they outnumber us two to one. We can't fight on the ground if we want to be able to walk away on the other side of this.'

Her words put the chambers into a stunned, uneasy and miserable silence. Merlin was the only one who reacted, smiling at the Prince and the Warrior and the suddenly nervous Morgana. She was watching Thalia with a close eye.

Gaius was surprised that she had chosen to take the same routine as Arthur, even if it was for different reasons, but he studied her in that moment and realised a further reason she was hiding from the council.

She knew it was a drastic measure, but with Morgana inside the castle, Merlin already having been put in danger by Morgause and Uther still remaining in danger himself, they had to fight before the two witches could do anything else. Delaying after they'd already made enough preparations was a risk, a step into the unknown.

Thalia turned, nodded at Arthur on the throne and walked out.

Arthur stayed a minute longer to ease his nerves and study the map. Merlin followed him out.

'You did well in there. I mean it. I was impressed. We're talking siege engines, and battering rams, and catapults. You made a tough decision whe...you're risking hundreds of...'

'Do you know what?' Arthur snapped, rounding on him.

'What?'

'I'd really prefer it if you just kept quiet in these situations.' Arthur smiled unpleasantly.

'I _am_ just trying to help,' Merlin said calmly.

'Well, you're not.' The smile remained.

'I know you don't mean that; you're just worried,' Merlin said. 'But you don't need to be. Look what we've got.'

'What?' Arthur asked, looking at Merlin like he was about to grow a second head.

'You and Thalia and… … ...me,' Merlin shrugged.

'Merlin, what exactly are _you_ going to do?'

'I'm going to be at your side, like I always am, protecting you.'

Arthur sighed and looked away. 'God help me.'

Merlin couldn't hold a small laugh. 'Well, I'm sure we'll have Thalia to protect both of us.'

'Well that's true,' Arthur said, still not losing his tone, 'if she doesn't get herself killed in the process.'

Merlin tilted his head, seeing his point. 'I think the council was really impressed by you two back there.'

'By Thalia, maybe,' Arthur said, finally dropping his tone to acknowledge his emotions. 'I focused on what my father would do.'

'Isn't that what you're supposed to do?' Merlin asked.

Arthur didn't reply, glanced at Merlin and continued to lead them through the castle.

'Where did she go, anyway?'

Arthur kept looking straight ahead. 'I've no idea.'

Merlin realised Arthur was heading for Uther's chambers and peeled off to leave him to it. Then he doubled back and followed the prince, concerned. Arthur ignored him.

Thalia's words and actions swirled in Arthur's head as he pushed the doors open and sat by his father.

Uther looked sick and frail. The torture was evident in his pale, clammy face.

The thought that he'd seen his mother, and children he'd had drowned couldn't sit anywhere in Arthur's mind. He was reminded of Thalia's response. He couldn't blame her. One of the most important things about her was her magic, so it made sense that she would never sympathise with Uther completely.

Despite her position and closeness with Uther, Arthur had no real difficulty imagining that if the king was confronted by all the spell casters in Camelot she would not defend him from _all_ that came his way. Now that Uther's life was threatened, that fact unsettled him unlike it had before.

In the chambers, he'd focused on what his father would do, while Thalia didn't seem to bother considering it.

The sound of the door opening threw him from his thoughts, blinking at Guinevere who was stood in the frame.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...,' she said awkwardly, glancing between Merlin, who had perched on a table further into the king's chambers and the prince, who was sat beside Uther.

'No,' Arthur said, trying to chase his fatigue away. 'Come in. Did Morgana send you to check on my father?'

Gwen nodded. 'How is he?'

'I could do with him here,' Arthur admitted in a light-hearted tone.

Gwen blinked, surprised at Arthur's sudden honesty. Unsure, she offered a little assurance. 'You should have more faith in yourself.'

Arthur ignored her words. 'What are the people saying?' he asked, sitting back in his chair.

Gwen cautiously moved into the room, speaking when Merlin sent her a nod. 'They are glad that you have taken charge.'

'That _I_ have?' Arthur said, turning to look at her.

Gwen's frown deepened. 'Sire?'

'I'm not sure you could say that it was me in there,' he said, looking back at Uther.

Gwen glanced between Arthur and his father, and understood. 'You have to get your inspiration from somewhere,' she said with a smile.

Arthur was silent for a long time, making Gwen's worry increase before finally he changed his tone to quieten further, withdrawing from the conversation slightly. 'Where does Thalia get hers from?'

Gwen, after understanding that Arthur was both asking her and not, struggled on the answer. 'I'm not sure, sire. You'd have to ask her yourself.'

Losing awareness that he was talking to someone other than Merlin, Arthur let his thought leave his mouth. 'I'm not sure I'd like the answer.'

Across the room, Merlin's head snapped up to stare at Arthur urgently.

Gwen glanced around, confused. 'Sire?'

Arthur realised what he'd said and stiffened a little. Second nature to him, he refused to offer further information. He smiled a little, making Gwen frown. If there was one thing he would never lose his resolve on, it would be to take the truth of Thalia's nature to the grave. It was not his truth to tell.

'Between you and Thalia, sire, I have no doubt that you will pull us through this yourselves. You are an incredible team, you are our hopes.'

Lazily, with an expression that made Gwen doubt her words, Arthur regarded her.

She twitched a nervous smile. '…?'

'In combat, one's true nature is revealed.' Throwing caution to the wind, Arthur continued. 'The city is under siege, battle is bearing down on us, and Thalia is … different.'

'I'm sure she's just nervous,' Gwen smiled.

'She's not nervous. In combat, she is fearless.'

'You make her sound like a monster.'

'She's not,' Arthur said gently, shaking his head. 'I don't know, Gwen. If this is… she's gained a hard edge that I can't ignore, that I can't match-,'

'She was ready to lead when you weren't,' Merlin said from across the room, making Arthur jump and Gwen nod in realisation. 'You feel like you're being left behind. And now watching Thalia from a distance makes her seem scary.'

Arthur watched Merlin intently.

Merlin shrugged and smiled. 'Gwen's right, you need more faith in yourself. It's you two that will lead the army, not Uther.' Merlin went to say more, but stopped, looking at Gwen.

Realising there was more, that Merlin didn't want her to hear, Gwen hurried out, smiling her warmest smile at Arthur in an attempt to give him courage.

'You have to look at this through her eyes.'

' _Her_ eyes?' Arthur nodded.

Merlin started forward. 'If the knights or… or Morgana or Uther looked closely, they'd see that she is loyal to the kingdom, not the king.'

Arthur's eyes widened. 'She is not against magic, only evil,' he agreed.

Merlin nodded. 'Exactly. She doesn't trust Uther like you do.'

'You know, I hate this,' Arthur sighed, leaning back. He spoke like he was finally lifting a weight from his chest. 'Thalia living here, under my father's rule… almost every day I apologise to her for something he's done. And _Ryujin_ … that broke my heart, Merlin.'

'Mine, too.'

'Maybe one day things can be better for her.'

Merlin grinned knowingly. 'I think they will be.'

'She's probably skulking around the castle,' Arthur said, lifting his head and looking more focused. 'We should go with her.'

Merlin nodded and opened the door for Arthur.

* * *

The next morning the castle was sealed shut and the knights were hurrying around to get themselves ready.

Arthur, dressed in armour, found Merlin at the top of the entrance staircase with Thalia, still in normal clothes. She had a sack over her shoulder and reached the top before Merlin.

'Merlin, where have you been? I've been calling for you.'

'Gathering provisions,' said the servant breathlessly as he stopped to talk to Arthur. 'Twenty-five salted cod, fifteen dried capers, and one smoked boar.' He pointed to a sack further down the stairs.

'And about one orchard's worth of apples,' said Thalia.

Arthur eyed the sack on her shoulder, noticing the round dents from the apples filling it to the rim. 'What on earth for?' he frowned.

'We're preparing for a siege,' Merlin said plainly.

'Yes, not a banquet...'

'You know what you're like without food,' Merlin began, 'we could be trapped in here for weeks, _months_ , even.' He spoke completely seriously, making Arthur blink at him. 'Look what I've got for your breakfast.' He reached down for a jar. 'Your favourite…!' he grinned.

Arthur frowned.

'Pickled eggs!' the servant explained crossly.

Arthur looked at his servant as Thalia laughed and kept moving. He shook his head and walked after her.

'The evacuations have finished, we're just waiting on the army. We've bought ourselves time by preparing for this earlier.'

'That's good,' she said, grunting.

'Gaius has set up a wing in the castle for the injured, and we've got our best archers heading for the battlements before sundown.'

'Also good. No sign of Morgause, I take it?'

'Nothing, but there's no reason to believe she'll fight on the front lines.'

'The problem is if she does. How am I supposed to fight her with two armies around?'

'We'll think of something. It's not like people spectate in battles, anyway.'

'I hope for my sake that's true,' she quipped, making Arthur laugh.

* * *

As the sun moved through the sky the tension in the castle continued to mount.

Arthur strode through the castle with Sir Leon and Merlin, inspecting the medical bays, supplies and armoury. Every so often they'd cross paths with Thalia and Gwen and another knight as they checked defences and the townsfolk.

Arthur felt confident seeing the castle move so efficiently. He'd nod to Thalia when they passed, letting her know everything he'd seen was ready. He'd feel better every time they got a nod in return.

'Merlin, I need you to take a message to the stables, and then find Thalia and tell her I've gone to check on my father.'

'You expect me to find her in all this?' Merlin panted, gesturing around at the flurry.

'If you can,' Arthur said.

Merlin sighed and set off. He reached the stables and looked around, trying to spot her or Gwen.

His heart sank when he glanced back at the castle and saw her high on the roof. With a groan he tried to reach her with his mind.

Nothing.

He scuttled back to the castle and tried again.

 _Thalia, Arthur's checking on Uther, is there anything else we have to do?_

To his immense relief he heard her reply.

 _The army will line up in less than an hour, you need to get the courtyard cleared and then eat and rest._

Merlin nodded as he listened and hurried back outside.

* * *

Thalia left Gwen to tend to Morgana and headed for Uther's chambers.

Arthur was in the chair, looking less bright than he had before.

'He'll wake soon,' she said.

Arthur turned at the sound of a voice. 'I hope so.' He leaned back in the chair and sighed, looking the most relaxed he had in several days as he forced himself to stop tensing. She had finally changed into her chain mail. He smiled at Thalia, feeling a sudden, unexpected rush of adrenaline creep over and around him. Somehow, in that moment he knew that they were going to survive.

Merlin entered the room, looking surprised at Arthur's mood. 'Sire. It's time.'

Arthur nodded and turned back to Uther. 'I promise, I will not let you down.'

He stood up, with a fiery look in his eye and grinned. 'Ready?'

Thalia nodded with a smile of her own and put an arm around Merlin, pulling the servant out of the room with them.

* * *

On the way to Arthur's chambers to put the remainder of his armor on they walked outside, looking at the massed army beyond the walls. Against the dusk, the thousands of torches looked foreboding, and Merlin's jaw set anxiously.

'Morgause and Cenred are somewhere out there…' Thalia said, looking blankly at them.

They led their knights past part of the army in the square and moved to Arthur's chambers.

Merlin set to work putting the pieces of Arthur's armour on. He had nearly finished when he pulled a strap a little too tight. Annoyed, he tutted, making Thalia look up from her own bracers.

'Sorry.'

Arthur nearly smiled and fixed the strap himself. 'It's not like you to get nervous, is it, Merlin?'

'I'm not nervous,' Merlin replied, shaking his head.

Thalia smiled softly and looked down again, tightening the straps. She eyed her bare hands before putting gloves over them to keep them warm and nimble in the cold.

'No?' asked Arthur, not believing Merlin for a moment.

'Because I trust in your destiny.'

Merlin's response made Arthur frown, and he twisted his head round in confusion as Merlin stood back to gather more from the table.

'Have you been on the cider?!'

Merlin said nothing until he had unsheathed Arthur's sword. 'It is your fate to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known.'

Arthur watched him, unsure of how to respond.

'Your victory today will be remembered...by every age...'til the end of time.' He passed the silent Arthur his sword. 'Just trust in yourself.' He moved again to the table with a nod.

After a long pause, Arthur spoke. 'There are times, Merlin, when you display a sort of...I don't know what it is. I don't want to say...it's not wisdom.'

Merlin laughed a little.

'But, yes. That's what it is.'

Merlin smiled, cheek creeping through his eyes.

Arthur frowned, annoyed. 'Don't look so pleased,' he groaned, walking away, 'the rest of the time you're a _complete_ idiot.'

Thalia and Merlin raised their eyebrows at each other.

While Arthur marched out of his chambers, a hush fell between the spellcasters.

'Well…,' said Merlin looking around, 'this is a big one.'

'…Yep,' Thalia sighed in a high tone, agreeing.

'I'll keep an eye on Morgana.'

Thalia nodded. 'Be careful, Merlin. I know we were joking earlier, but you can jump behind me. It's easier if I get injured rather than you.'

Merlin nodded back. 'Thank you,' he said quietly.

'Let's go.'

Arthur had almost doubled back to drag them out when their conversation finished. He was waiting for them in the hall.

'I never thought we'd be doing _this,'_ he said to Thalia.

'Looks fun. I'll see you in a while.'

* * *

After checking on the final preparations, Arthur was making his way back to his chambers for a better pair of gloves, watching as guards relocated to the battlements and gates. The castle was surprisingly empty, as everyone had moved to safer locations or to the front lines.

He approached Thalia's first as he moved through the castle, and frowned when he saw her chambers were open, the light pouring out and onto the stone walls.

Something didn't seem right to him and he quickened his pace.

'Thalia?' he called.

There was no response, and so he cautiously looked inside. The chambers looked normal at first inspection. The far window was closed, the larger candles lit for the night, bed made, everything tidy.

Still suspicious, Arthur moved in, eyes darting around, hand ready to reach for his sword.

As the angles he viewed the room from changed, he saw the chairs by the fireplace and the curve toward her screen and the small corner at the back which held a chaise behind another screen.

The chairs were lit up from the fireplace, and Arthur stopped moving, staring at them.

He then came face to face with a newly lit, blazing fire with flames that climbed toward the top of the fireplace, not the type he was used to seeing. He went to turn around and scan the room again, but the base of the flames caught his eye as he saw leather, and the familiar patterns of burnt paper.

Realising they were the books of magic, Arthur darted for the poker and began to fish one out, noticing it was eerily still intact, and not entirely on fire.

'Guards!' he yelled.

Moments later two men trooped through the double doors.

'Find Thalia, bring her here.'

They ran out without a word and Arthur looked at the table.

He ran for the water jug and tossed the contents over the fire.

The flames drooped and Arthur stood pack, catching his breath when he heard the hiss of steam. The wet wood and books began to dry as the fire built itself up again.

Arthur eyed the books, unsure if it was their doing. As he looked around for what to do, he noticed a small stone that he was sure hadn't been in the flames before. Then he realised it was beginning to change colour as it heated, growing whiter. He was trying to fish it out when he heard Thalia's footsteps moving into the room.

'What is it?' she said, searching for him.

'Round here!' Arthur called, wincing against the heat.

Thalia appeared and stopped in her tracks. ' _What_ the-?! No, no, no…! _Drysnan_!' The flames didn't budge.

'I don't know; your chambers were open.' Arthur moved back as she took the poker from him, the pair looking overwhelmed. 'I tried to throw water on it, but it just… steamed and kept burning.' He anxiously glanced at the fire and Thalia, unsure of what was happening.

'It what?' she asked, rounding on him in a panic.

Arthur nodded, looking perplexed.

Thalia groaned from the middle of her throat, making it growl. ' _Blinnan!'_ she ordered.

Arthur eyed the fire more uneasily as Thalia's increasingly forceful spells didn't alter the flames.

'Is it the books doing that?'

'No,' she said distractedly, resorting to fishing through them as fast as she could. Arthur took another tool from the side and began to help. 'They'd be working to put it out, if anything. This is an incredibly powerful magic.'

'And that?!' Arthur said, pointing at the stone as he hooked one of the books by the spine.

Thalia stopped moving for a moment as she studied it, then her eyes flew even wider, watching as it began to glow, suddenly and forcefully increasing the light. 'Move!' she shoved him away.

Arthur helped her balance to follow him and they pulled one of the chairs with them a little as it became hard to see from the light, moving around the wall.

Arthur wasn't sure what to expect until a moment later, when he heard the flames roar and the light in the room returned to normal. He felt the stone touching his back thud and vivid red and orange blasted out of the fireplace.

When it stopped they ran back around. The fire had caught the other chair and Thalia set to work extinguishing it while Arthur examined the fireplace. The fire and stone was gone, leaving only blackened wood and ash in piles where the books were.

He moved over as Thalia joined him, watching as she removed a glove and sifted her fingers through the ash.

Arthur didn't know _what_ to say. 'What just happened?'

Thalia rubbed her forehead with her other hand, dropping the ashes. 'I think Morgause did,' she said, thinking and wincing. She let out a noise between a hiss and a sigh. 'That's it. They're gone.'

'They knew now was the time, when everyone is too busy to notice.'

Ignoring the noises outside of the knights finishing their marches they stared at the fire, feeling like a bad omen had crept up on them.

'Who knew?'

'Well it wouldn't surprise me if Morgause did,' said Thalia, sounding surprisingly fine, 'it's not hard to figure out whose hands they'd be in if you know they exist.'

Arthur frowned, glancing between Thalia and the ashes. 'You were already taught because of Ryujin, right? You didn't need them, do you?' He asked to confirm, extinguishing his paranoid panic.

'They were certainly useful, going beyond my knowledge,' she said bitterly, shaking the dust from her hand and rising, 'but no, I didn't.'

'Then what was the point of burning them?' Arthur said, trying to ignore his unease, thoughts and situation.

'Because I owned them. There'd be no point stealing them, but she wanted to get those secrets away from me somehow. Aaaargh~,' she moaned, spinning around, scratching her head, 'for gods' sake!'

Arthur glanced at the window, at the dark night outside and the faint lights from the awaiting siege.

'It's my fault for not thinking of it.' She'd stopped spinning. 'Oh _whatever_ , they're ash now, we've got an army to run.'

With a half laugh, half scoff Arthur responded, before gesturing vaguely.

'Come on,' Thalia said, turning around and whacking him in the arm.

Arthur whacked her back and they stretched their necks, refocusing.

Leaving the ashes and burnt chair, they headed for the knights and guards.

* * *

They entered the lower chambers, after a brief stop to tell Merlin what had happened. Thalia gave Arthur a small nod and stood to the side. Moderately, but within understandable deviances, unnerved, Arthur moved forward. He clapped knights on the shoulder as he moved to the front. When he reached it, he made eye contact with as many as he could. Again, Thalia stood to the side, looking like what she would be normally if not regent; a personal guard.

Arthur drew his sword. 'For the love of Camelot!' he yelled.

'For the love of Camelot!' echoed the knights and Thalia.

The prince led them out of the room.

They took their positions in the lower town as the knight finished the barricades in the street. Arthur and Thalia eyed the gate, waiting for the doors to be breached. The tension had faded to an itch as they waited, extreme calm muffling their twitchiness.

Outside they could hear the chanting of Cenred's army.

The sound was unlike any other, and Thalia and Arthur moved to stand side by side.

The first catapults hit the gates and the barricades. Arthur's jaw set tight as he watched them. Then the heavy doors burst open and a sea of men ran for them.

Arthur and Thalia were the first in line and stood onto the structures as they began to cut down soldiers.

Further back in the castle, Merlin looked up as the noise changed. Unable to stop himself, he reached out his mind.

 _… How is it?_

It was some time before Thalia replied.

 _Would you believe it if I said "slow?"_

Satisfied with her answer, Merlin chuckled kept moving.

'LADDERS!' Thalia yelled. Cenred's men had begun to lean ladders against the castle walls.

Arthur spared a moment to glance high above them at the citadel walls. He did so every break in his combat. Eventually when they swapped back a few rows and they leant on the nearby houses he studied the walls more closely.

'They can't get that ladder down!' he shouted over the clanging of the swords and yelling of men.

'Which one?!'

'On the far right, on the corner, it's too well placed!'

Thalia glanced to Arthur's indication before hanging her head again. 'I think they've wedged it in the battlements.'

Arthur didn't say anything for a minute. Speaking as quietly as he could to still be heard over the din he asked; 'can you bring it down?'

Her head jolted up a little, surprised. She turned to look at him for only a split second before eyeing the ladder, studying it. 'Yeah,' she said, nodding, readying herself.

Arthur nodded and patted her shoulder, moving in front of her to block her face from view.

In a low, powerful voice that made Arthur's skin tickle from the unusualness, she glared at the ladder.

' _Ābrece anbróce, anforlætan sé campweorud hryre!'_

Her eyes flashed and Arthur turned in time to see the wood of the ladder snap, seemingly under its own weight, and the soldiers plummet to the ground. He turned to send her a smile and ran back to the front.

Thalia stood stretching her arm when a familiar figure in chain mail darted past her.

'ARTHUR!' she yelled, realising it was Uther.

Arthur turned around at her shout and saw her pointing at him. 'Father!' he roared, and pushed him back.

He waved frantically at Thalia to help him and between them they carried him away from the front lines.

'What are you doing?!' Uther yelled.

'You're not well,' Arthur replied, doubting he'd get his father to see sense.

'This is my… kingdom!' A stray arrow whistled through the air and hit him in the leg. He let out a grunt as Arthur and Thalia instinctively ducked a little, then hurried to support more of Uther's weight.

Arthur looked down at the king's leg and to the barricade. 'Pull back!' he yelled. 'Retreat!'

He pulled Uther away from Thalia and looked her square in the eyes. 'Thalia.'

'Yep-!' she said, twirling her sword around and facing the barricade again.

Not having time to waste, Arthur kept pulling Uther back to the next gate as knights began to follow them. Sir Leon helped him carry the weight and Arthur slipped out from Uther's back, moving a few steps back toward the barricade to watch as the knights retreated slowly.

He could see, and hear, the distinct attributes of Thalia's sword at the very front line, covering the knight's retreat. Satisfied she didn't need his help he ran back to his father and together with Sir Leon got him behind the gate.

Merlin appeared. 'Where's Thalia?'

'Holding the front line while we pull back, if you're up to it,' Arthur said, panting and doubling over, 'go make sure we've left no injured behind.'

Merlin nodded, rallied his courage with a tilt of his head and darted back through the gates. Knights tumbled past him until the invaders were merely steps from the gate.

He helped two injured slip to safety before it was only Thalia, and him squashed behind her on the other side of the door.

 _Ready when you are,_ he said, ducking from an arrow.

 _Now's good,_ came the wild, distracted reply.

' _Forbærnen,'_ Merlin whispered and a wall of fire divided them.

They ducked and scooted back, leaning against the gates, panting.

'Ow.'

'What's wrong?' asked Merlin, startled.

She held up her right hand. The glove was cut and blood was seeping through the dark fabric.

'Oooooo….' Merlin winced, sucking in breath, 'ouch.'

They pulled themselves up and looked around.

Arthur was still preoccupied with Uther, making Thalia groan.

'Merlin,' she said, pointing with a weary outstretched left arm, 'Arthur doesn't have time to babysit the king, get Uther back inside.'

Merlin nodded and hurried to the prince and king.

Arthur helped him take Uther back to the courtyard, much to Merlin's exasperation. They got Uther to the well and the king addressed his son. 'You must get back to the battle, we're losing the lower town.'

'It's already lost, Father,' Arthur said, shaking his head.

'And the citadel?'

'Safe for now.'

'It must stay that way,' Uther hissed.

Arthur looked at his father for a long moment, frowning suspiciously as he began to see Thalia's point. 'You have to trust me, Father. I know what I'm doing.' He pulled the arrow out of Uther's leg, ignoring the grunt as best he could. 'You must rest. When you're well again, you will still have a kingdom, I promise you that.' He left his father with Merlin and ran to find Thalia.

 _I'm worried._

 _Merlin?_

 _Morgause knows you have magic, why haven't they done anything to try and stop you?_

 _I know. Maybe she doesn't know the extent of it. I'll be careful._

'Thalia, I'm heading for the battlements!' Arthur called, standing and waiting for her.

She nodded, letting out a little breath and ran for him. 'Uther?'

'He's alright. What's that?'

'What's what?'

'Did you get cut?'

She twisted her right hand around. Arthur caught it, squinting through the fire and dark at the pooling blood. He frowned unhappily at it and let it fall as they kept walking.

The battlements were as busy as the lower town was. Arthur blinked, assessing the chaos as they left the staircase and stepped into the night.

A soldier appeared and Arthur set to work, cutting through the armor.

Nearby, a knight yelled as he was injured in the battlements. Arthur helped him back as another knight took his place.

Thalia jabbed her sword under the arms of the knights, catching many soldiers off-guard.

Arthur kept an eye on where she was in case he needed her help, pushing close. Two knights fell either side of them and they swore, scrambling to get back to back as they became surrounded.

Back to back the two were near-invulnerable. Their armour made hideous noises when their backs clanged and scraped. They had established a strong rhythm when Thalia suddenly yelled in shock, fright and pain.

Arthur tried to glance behind him, threw the soldier he was fighting back onto the knight behind him and turned around within a second.

Thalia had doubled over, clutching her head. Arthur defended her, pulling her backward a little to reach the oncoming soldiers. With Thalia next to him on the thin battlements his mobility was limited but he didn't have time to search for a solution.

In a risk that made his blood freeze in fear, Thalia hissed and growled and swiped her right hand furiously through the air, blood dripping onto the stone floor. The soldiers were all blown back in a sudden, what Arthur could only describe as blood rush, dead on the floor from cuts that no sword had made.

Panicking, Arthur darted forward to make it look like he'd cut them down before the knights could notice. When they were clear he dragged her back away from the fights, steadying her as she clung on to her head, awkwardly holding her sword in the same hand.

'Thalia?!'

She looked up at him, looking dazed and shook her head.

Arthur scanned her for signs of injury.

 _Merlin._

 _Thalia! What was that?_

 _Powerful magic._

 _Are you alright?_

She nodded lazily, though Merlin could see her and Arthur frowned as she glanced up at him for a moment. _I had Arthur next to me. Keep your guard up._

'What is it?'

'Something…' she glanced around to make sure they couldn't be heard as she spoke, 'just sent a surge of magical energy. Stay alert.'

Arthur nodded, wiping sweat from his forehead. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine, it's just like getting whacked in the back of the head.'

Arthur swung his sword over his wrist, making to move his legs. 'Stay here.'

She offered no opposition as Arthur moved back to the soldiers.

He reappeared a minute or so later supporting a knight with a wound to his abdomen. 'Thalia, can you help me?'

She nodded, now completely recovered, and crouched to take the man's other arm over her shoulders.

They made their way down to the square where Arthur passed the knight to two guards. 'Take him to the hospital.'

Merlin ran down the steps.

Arthur shouted at him the second he realised who it was. 'Merlin! Where the hell have you been?!'

'Nowhere!' He looked at Arthur and Thalia, who were both facing him with raised eyebrows, one a little more incredulous than the other.

'You're starting to make a habit of this. What's your excuse this time?'

Merlin opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came.

The two blinked at him.

'Come on, Merlin. You can do better than that.'

Now beginning to gape, Merlin pointed behind them.

In sync they lazily glanced behind them, and performed spectacular double takes.

Animated skeletons carrying swords stalked through the dark, nearly empty courtyard.

Immediately, Arthur threw Merlin behind him as a skeleton rushed them.

He won the fight and plunged his sword through the skeleton's ribcage.

The skeleton doubled down, then rose up again. Arthur nearly rolled his eyes. He swiped again.

'THALIA…?' he called.

'Ru-un!' she yelled. 'Merlin, seal the hospital.'

Merlin saw no point in arguing and ran. _I'll stop Morgana._

'Merlin, no-!' she yelled.

Arthur frantically looked for his servant. 'What is it?'

'He's gone after the source.'

Arthur shoved his opponent away. 'Can't you do anything about them?!'

'Oh sure, I'll just offer them some marrow shall I?' she swiped the head off of one. 'Hey wait, I can get stabbed multiple times and keep walking, too, why don't I just play pincushions with them?!'

'Thalia…!' Arthur called again.

'Huargh! _Fealletan, edhwierft æt cwealmbealu!'_

The skeletons, the three surrounding them fell to the ground, returned to bones. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, looking around.

Thalia slumped with a cough, swaying slightly as she caught her breath.

Arthur ran over, putting an arm around her back to support her weight as she leant on him, waiting for her to catch her breath and explain.

'It must be… an old… something from the Isle… it takes an immense amount of power to summon the death like that, Arthur, I can't undo them all.' She sounded tensed and strained.

'No,' Arthur found himself saying, 'no, you did fine. Take care.'

'I have to go after Merlin, stop the source.'

Arthur nodded and stood back, ready to run for the gates.

He turned and ran into the castle, ready to defend the hospital.

* * *

 _Merlin, where are you?_

 _The burial vaults._

 _I'm coming._

Merlin peeked into the vaults. A staff was stood in the centre of the tombs, sending light glittering around the room.

Morgana's voice cut through the moment as she turned around and saw him. 'You should leave now while you still can.'

Merlin sighed. 'Morgana, please. I beg you.' Overhead a crunch sounded as the castle took damage. Merlin circled around. 'Women and children are dying. The city will fall.'

'Good,' Morgana said haughtily.

'No, you don't mean that,' Merlin said, eyes filling.

'I have magic, Merlin.' Morgana raised her voice. 'Uther hates me and everyone like me. Why should I feel any differently about him?'

'You of all people could change Uther's mind!' Merlin pleaded. 'But doing this? Using magic like this will only harden his heart.'

'You don't have magic, Merlin. How could you hope to understand?!'

'I do understand, believe me.' Merlin started forward, but Morgana mirrored him, making him stop in his tracks. '… If I had your gifts, I would harness them for good. That's what magic should be for. That's why you were born with these powers.'

'You don't know what it's like to be an outsider. To be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide who you are. Do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am?'

Trying not to let Morgana's words sink too far, Merlin rallied his mind. 'And Thalia?'

'Don't talk to me about her. She betrayed me, Merlin, she betrayed my kind!'

'She _is_ your kind! She _is_ what magic should be!'

'She will never be that, Merlin.'

'No. It doesn't have to be like this. We can find another way.'

'There is no other way.'

 _Thalia, please hurry._

 _I'm outside. Uh… hide, then I'll surprise her. Then you run for the staff. … … Please don't break it._

Merlin nodded sadly at Morgana and walked away, behind a pillar toward the door. As Morgana crept forward, Thalia stepped into the room, sword raised.

Morgana panicked and Merlin ran for the staff, but he was blown back to the side, behind Morgana, from it as it emitted a powerful surge of magic that made the room shake, spreading dust around.

Morgana and Thalia winced as it coursed through their heads, but Merlin was blown to the far wall accompanied by a sickening crunch, unconscious and bleeding from his head.

Far off in the woods, Morgause grinned.

'What pleases you, Morgause?' Cenred asked, surveying the city.

'The Crowned Warrior has fallen.'

Thalia realised the trap of magic had been intended for her as she stared, and screeched. ' _MERLIN!_ '

Morgana flinched at the noise and stepped back from Thalia as she realised the trap had failed. Trapped in the dungeon with Thalia, she trembled as she stood her ground.

'Move, Morgana.' She said preoccupied, glancing at the woman in front of her as she looked at Merlin.

'Never.'

Thalia's eyes changed from the bleeding warlock to the witch, facing her squarely. ' _Move,_ Morgana.'

Still she stood, sword at the ready.

Thalia lifted her own, pointing straight at her with her dominant hand. At her side, her right hand fingers flexed as she channelled magic through her hand, electricity crackling as they moved, her eyes half normal and half cloudy. Rage etched through her features, her face unmoving, her eyes nothing but threatening. '… … Move.'

Morgana had never seen anything so intimidating in her life. Her eyes flickered as she felt herself begin to freeze. Seeing it directed at her made Thalia's reputation make all the more sense. In a last attempt she pointed her sword toward Merlin, eyes not leaving Thalia for a moment.

'I'll kill him.'

Almost purely on instinct, Thalia growled and her magic surged as her eyes flashed with the storm, her right arm slashing out to the side. Above the castle lightning crashed in the air above them, the thunder drowning the siege engines, fighting and screaming to be the only thing anyone could hear, and those on the wrong angle were blinded by the sudden bright light.

From the front lines Arthur looked up, somehow recognising the pattern. He had no idea what was going on, and felt uncertainty creep around him. The skeletons ignored it, making the knights think it was something to do with them. It quelled the noise of the soldiers still outside of Camelot and the air was filled with a strange atmosphere.

From the forest Morgause frowned, hearing the faint rumble.

In the hospital Gaius moved to a window as Uther panicked and stood up, drawing his sword. As the knights moved him back to his bed, Gwen ran to Gaius.

'What was that? That was too loud for a storm, was that magic?'

The physician remain silent for a moment, eyeing the sky before replying with 'I don't know…'

'GAIUS!' The King roared.

He walked over. 'Sire.'

'That was magic, someone… Morgause. We're under attack from sorcery.'

'I recognised the lightning, sire,' Gaius said calmly and quietly, 'that strike was not from someone beyond Camelot.'

Uther's eyebrows raised as he saw what Gaius was saying. Hastily, he looked around at the ceiling and nodded. 'Good.'

Morgana screamed and ducked, cowering. She could feel the stone shake beneath her feet as the strike rumbled through the sky. The dungeon continued to shake even after the strike. Everything around her seemed to shake, except for Thalia, who stood in her field of vision.

Thalia sheathed her sword and crossed to the staff, tracing the carved wooden top with her fingers lightly, and then grasped it just beneath the top. Concentrating, she spoke. ' _Néadhæs mec nú.'_ Her eyes flashed and the light at the top glinted.

'No,' Morgana whimpered, crawling across the trembling ground and reaching for the staff.

 _'Awefecung, edcierr æt luma.'_

As Thalia outmatched Morgana's magic to take over the staff and commanded it to sleep, the skeletons through Camelot crumpled to the floor, returned to bones.

She then slid her hand further down the staff, pulled it from the ground and twirled it elegantly around, pointing it to Merlin, as the room finally shuddered to still.

' _Unc weder ne anforlætan. Unc weder ne!'_

The staff glowed once again as she cast the spell, using both her magic and the magic from the staff to cure the devastating wound.

 _'Forbærning.'_

Morgana twisted to watch Merlin's wound heal from the shining light.

The spell ended and Merlin's complexion warmed. Thalia crossed the vault in long strides, kneeling with one knee beside him.

'Merlin? Merlin…?'

The warlock didn't respond and Thalia's eyes narrowed with worry. She rested the staff on the wall beside Merlin and carefully picked him up, leaving the area.

Morgana stared after her in shock, unable to move.

They neared the ward at the same time as Arthur, who ran from nowhere yelling; 'Open the hospital!'

'Arthur!'

'Thalia!' he turned round in relief at the sound of her voice. 'Merlin…?!'

'He took a deadly blow. I healed him but he hasn't woken up.'

Arthur nodded, gulping. He pointed to the staff in her hand. 'And that?'

'What they used to animate the skeletons.'

She reached him and he took half of Merlin's weight, continuing toward the ward.

'I saw the lightning, what happened?'

'I… hm.' Thalia frowned quizzically, thinking of an explanation. 'It happened when Merlin was injured.'

Arthur nodded, looking at Merlin. 'The battle's all but won, we're pushing them back even now.'

* * *

Merlin was lying in his bed when he woke.

Glancing at the gentle morning light from the window above him he frowned, putting a hand to the back of his head. It came away clean and he felt fine. As his mind began to work he realised Thalia or Gaius must have healed him.

He frowned at his surroundings until he realised he was in his room and not the stone floor of the vaults. With a start he remembered the battle and jolted upright before listening to his surroundings. Everything was quiet, and he had been taken care of and put in his bed so they had to be safe at least for now. Shaking sleep from his thoughts he stood up and leaned out of the small window.

There was movement in the lower town as guards and workmen repaired damaged houses and people set about cleaning their streets. He saw a mounted patrol cantering out of the city led by a front rider in deep red and scanned his eyes over the forest. The plant life had been quite disturbed, but there was no further sign of the army.

He ruffled his hair and left the chambers. Knowing that Gaius would most likely be in the ward, he moved through the castle and returned to the still-busy hospital. Many knights lay whimpering in pain from their wounds and Merlin set to work helping those running around.

He was fetching a bandage when Gaius saw him.

'Merlin! You're up!' He headed for the warlock with a pleased expression.

'I am,' Merlin called back over his shoulder, sifting through the different supplies, 'what happened?'

'Thalia and Arthur brought you in here not long before the battle was won. You seemed to have had a head injury.' Gaius reached Merlin. 'Thalia said you were crushed against a wall.'

'Mm,' Merlin nodded, 'I hit my head, and felt it crack open,' he said, making a show of being casual, 'I can't remember anything else.'

Gaius leant in. 'Arthur said Thalia healed you in the vaults.'

Merlin nodded. 'Well that certainly explains why I don't have a headache.'

Gaius chuckled. 'Arthur could use a hand, I can manage here.'

'Uhh… okay, I'll just bandage this one knight and then go find him.'

Gaius nodded and took a vial from the shelf, leaving Merlin to it.

The bandaging didn't take long and Merlin headed for the council chambers. He peered around the doors to see only Morgana speaking with Uther happily. He ducked out of sight as surreptitiously as he could and leaned on the wall, trying not to look suspicious to the guards.

'-well, Morgana, I'm very proud of you. And what of the instrument itself?'

'Uh-, it was destroyed.'

Merlin frowned, not believing Morgana's words. He could remember Thalia asking him not to break the staff. Then it made sense to him why Morgana would not want Uther to know it was in Camelot; it would be put further out of her reach, if she didn't have it already.

Tutting, he continued looking for Arthur. He found him in the square, ordering knights around and help villagers prepare to return home.

'Arthur!'

The prince turned around. 'Ah, Merlin, you're up, good. I need you to come here and help fix the well, and then get a blacksmith to mend the hinges on the gates.'

Merlin nodded and hurried over. 'What happened to it?'

Arthur looked over to their right. Merlin followed his gaze and saw a rock from a catapult lying on the stone.

'Ah.'

'And then one of those damn skeletons fell in it.'

Merlin crinkled his nose, looking down into the hole.

'But I think the best way of dealing with that is to wait for Thalia.' Arthur helped a guard lift the wheel and Merlin adjusted its position.

'Where is she?'

'She left on a patrol about half an hour ago.'

'I think I saw her.'

'Well when she returns my father will hold a celebration. Until then…,' he heaved the wheel further up, 'we'll be helping with repairs.'

* * *

The first thing Merlin had done when Thalia returned was to smile, immensely glad to see her, and walk with her to the grand hall.

'What happened to the staff?'

'It's safe,' Thalia promised. 'No one will find it.'

Merlin blinked. _Where…?_

'In an abandoned home,' she replied, glancing at the floor.

Merlin understood; the cave Kilgharrah had been kept in.

'I heard Uther speaking with Morgana, he thinks she stopped the skeletons,' he whispered.

'I know,' she replied, 'but I was too busy finishing the fight to speak to Uther first.'

'That's not fair!' Merlin groaned, 'you're the one doing all the work!'

'Uther's blind, Merlin, that's not news to us.'

Merlin tutted as they scooted past guards. 'I wish it wasn't,' he said grumpily.

'Don't we all.'

Knowing that they were about to have to applaud Morgana, the two decided to find Arthur and ignore Uther for as long as they could.

Arthur seemed happy to have the two of them in one piece again.

'I'm sorry about the books,' he said quietly over the chatter.

Thalia shrugged, shaking her head.

'That lightning,' Arthur said, nodding slowly.

Merlin frowned.

'It looked like your eyes for a moment.'

Thalia frowned. 'What?'

Arthur nodded. 'When it happened, I saw the clouds. It was almost identical.'

'Are you sure?'

'Here, come here?' Arthur adjusted her position and bent down slightly, squinting straight at her eyes. 'I'm sure of it. We can check the next time you use magic.'

'Ryujin's magic was based off lightning,' Merlin said suddenly.

Thalia and Arthur realised what he meant. Thalia studied her hand.

'It makes sense,' Arthur said as quietly as he could. 'If he gifted you his magic, then… And you bend nature like a dragon…'

'I can _use_ his magic as if it were my own,' she nodded slowly.

'It probably is,' Merlin realised.

Arthur glanced around, 'time to end this conversation before it looks like we're whispering treason.'

'Probably a good idea,' Merlin muttered.

Thalia glanced at the window to the sky outside.

They talked about the battle in general and had begun teasing each other about their expressions when the skeletons appeared when Uther appeared and they had to get into their positions. Merlin stood at the front with Gaius. Begrudgingly, Thalia followed Arthur up the steps to their chairs.

'In my time,' Uther began, 'we've won many battles, but none so important as this. Every man, every woman and child has performed their heroic best, and I thank you, and I salute you all. Even before the battle, we knew there was a traitor in our midst, one who was almost the undoing of us. However, we have to thank the one person who outwitted them, and who - almost singlehandedly - turned the battle.'

Thalia had the job of keeping her face unreadable to those below, while Merlin had to face her as she entered.

'The Lady Morgana.'

The hall erupted in applause and Merlin clapped along, glaring at Morgana as she sent him one herself.

'For it was she who bravely entered the vault, found the magical vessel, and destroyed it. We must be vigilant! We must stand firm against the dark forces of magic, and ensure that they never penetrate our walls again.'

Thalia, after waiting a moment, rubbed her temple. _This is ridiculous,_ she snapped.

 _You're telling me, she's glaring at me while being smiled at by Uther._

 _Aaaargh._ Thalia's tone became more serious. _For now, and for quite some time, it looks like we're in this on our own, Merlin._

Merlin had no verbal response to that, but the look he sent Thalia said enough.


End file.
